Fire and Ice
by stephi-247
Summary: When Snape turns up at Grimmauld place claiming Draco must be kept with the Order at all times outside of school for his own safety, what does he expect to happen? To say anything less than absolute chaos would be too optimistic.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:**

_Hello, nice to meet you! Welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfiction! Considering it is my favourite fandom of all time about time I had a nice long story to reflect that. I really hope you enjoy!_

**IMPORTANT CHANGES TO CANON:  
**_I am choosing to ignore practically everything past half way through OotP. Meaning Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive, everyone knows Snape is a spy, no horcruxes. Hermione and Ron aren't a thing. Etc. Voldy is still alive and well and terrorising the wizarding world. Its seventh year and they're still being good little chickies and staying in school._

**WARNINGS:**

_-_ _Character death: Some people will die, sorry if it is someone you love  
- Sexual content: My 16 year old self who started this story had no intention of it, but now at 20 I am grown up enough to attempt it!  
- Violence/Gore/Torture: Sparingly and nothing revoltingly graphic, but remember, it is M. This story does have some dark aspects to the plot, if this bothers you feel free to skim read these sections  
- Swearing: JK's aversion to swearing – come on, they're British! – is ridiculous and hence, I swear and I aim to offend ;)  
- Slash: male/male and at times female/female relationships. But honestly, it says Harry Draco and a Romance genre, if you missed it, you're an idiot and I hope I scar you for life with the interactions of these gorgeous boys!  
- OOC: Character manipulation is half the reason I write fanfiction. I had a review in which someone "gave up" after I made Draco bad at Occlumency. It's called creative licence and you can take your ridiculous objection and shove it up your ass :D In saying that, I try to make my characters believable, so it's nothing ridiculously drastic  
_

**JUST A BIT OF FUN!**

_There will be a few lyrics at the beginning of most chapters. Feel free to let me know via review if you know them and we can have a merry conversation!  
_

**DISCLAIMER:  
**_All belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except my remarkable humour (yeah right) and my bratty changes to the canon due to me being a silly fangirl._

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter One  
An Unexpected Visitor**

_Its so hard to believe in you  
I'm not quite clear what I should do.  
I can't believe a thing you say.  
I can't believe a thing you say..._

* * *

It was a normal day at Number 12, Grimmauld place. Well, as normal as any day was there.

The Summer holidays leading up to their final year at Hogwarts had began in a gloomy fashion. Mad Eye was frantic – as usual – and their break was shaping up to be a very serious – and very boring – affair. Much to Harry and Ron's delight however, after just five solemn days, Fred and George turned up. Their visits were sparing, but everyone appreciated the humour and good spirits they brought with them. Just five minutes with the twins was enough to brighten the whole house. Sirius would be singing, Tonks' hair would return to its blinding pink, and there would be smiles – and sometimes even laughter – all round.

Today, everyone was still cheerful from the surprise visit from the twins yesterday. They had an array of new products to show off, and there were laughs all round when Sirius offered to play test dummy.

Despite the effects having worn off, the memories were still there, and everyone was finding it hard to look at Sirius and not picture him as "Serena". Even Sirius was willing to – grudgingly – agree that their gender swap sweets were impressive.

The house was full and buzzing with conversation. There was a meeting tonight with the Order so many of the members had come by earlier in the day to indulge in company and Mrs Weasley's cooking. Tonks, Lupin, Sirius and Kingsley were sitting with Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny in the living room. They were talking leisurely, asking about school, and discussing the new fad of Muggle music that was leaking into the Wizarding World. Ron thought it was rubbish.

"I don't understand the appeal. It's so dreadful." he stated bluntly. "Honestly, I'm yet to find a single song I enjoy."

Hermione told Ron he was being naïve. She looked to Harry for support. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I never had a chance to listen to music with the Dursleys."

Hermione continued their argument, and Harry took the opportunity to ask how the Order was coming along.

"Well, we're all quite interested to find out what will be happening at the meeting tonight. As you know it was supposed to be held tomorrow, but Severus insisted it be moved forward to tonight. Says has an important issue that needs to be handled at the earliest convenience, so we pushed it forward. Actually." he looked over to Lupin. "Didn't someone say Harry was joining us tonight?"

"Sorry? Oh- yes, yes, Snape did. Not quite sure what the problem is, or – no offence Harry – why he asked you to be there." Lupin replied absent mindedly, looking thoughtful.

"None taken." Harry said immediately. It was common knowledge that Snape wasn't going to be joining the Harry Potter fan club any time soon. To openly request his presence at one of the Order meetings Harry was not usually permitted to attend must mean serious business.

Harry was keen to continue the conversation, speculating on what Snape could possibly want them for, but it was then that Mrs Weasley called them to lunch, and Kingsley requested that Harry not mention it in front of the others – just in case.

The wait until the meeting that was scheduled for eight that night seemed to stretch for eternities. Harry was determined they were going to finally let him be involved.

At seven thirty, Mrs Weasley shooed the children from the kitchen and told them to go to their rooms and that they should do some study, because the meeting was only going to be short, as there was only one issue on the agenda to be discussed, and that she'd give them dessert after.

As Harry bitterly made to accompany everyone else, Kingsley pulled him aside. "Wait for five minutes, then come back down. We just don't know if the others can be aware of this yet, we can't take any risks, you understand yes?"

"Of course." Harry sighed, relief flooding him. He didn't like the idea of lying to Ron and Hermione about his involvement, but he was sure they wouldn't ask him to do something like that without good reason.

He made his way to his room, as the others walked the stairs to their own. Ron asked Harry to come keep him company, but Harry told him he thought that they really should get some study done. They all stared at him perplexed, and he smiled awkwardly, closing the door behind him.

The one advantage in Fred and George's absence, was that they each had their own rooms now. Grimmauld Place was deceptively large, and with Mr and Mrs Weasley sharing, they just fit in the house. He collapsed on his bed, staring over at the empty bed beside him. He had considered pushing them together, but figured that knowing his luck he'd manage to fall down the small gap that would inevitably settle between them. He was comfortable as he was anyway.

Checking his watch, and finding the time to be seven forty five, he figured he was fine to join everyone in the kitchen.

He knocked, and walked in to find it buzzing with conversation. Bill and Fleur had joined the group, as well as Dumbledore. There were a few faces Harry still had trouble recognising, but he just smiled warmly and shook hands in these instances. He took a seat between Sirius and Lupin and felt strangely out of place.

"Where's Tonks?" he asked Sirius.

"Waiting at the door for the snake. I don't care what you all say, I don't trust him. 'Spying'? Ridiculous. Probably spying on us I reckon."

Harry was fully prepared to nod to show he agreed, when he realised that the only reason he was here was because that snake had given him permission. He quickly held back his response.

There was a knock on the door and Tonks entered followed by Snape, followed by-

"HIM?" Harry yelled, standing up so fast he knocked his chair backwards. "What is _he _doing here?"

Draco. He flicked his pale blonde hair off his face and sneered at Harry. "Nice to see you too, Potter."

Harry's jaw opened and closed as he attempted to form some form of sentence. His mind failed him however, and his thought process was interrupted by Snape's oily voice washing over the silent room. "Sit down, Potter, be reasonable."

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy." Lupin said pleasantly. Malfoy opened his mouth to offer an insult and Snape elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Good evening to you too, Professor." he said with a light air and obviously fake enthusiasm. Harry wondered if Snape had told him that Lupin would be returning as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor - Dumbledore had found the position impossible to fill - or if it was a case of old habits dying hard.

Harry still stood in shock, locked in a glare with Malfoy. "Does someone care to explain why that slimy little git is here?"

"Well I did intend on it, Potter, in case you've forgotten it's your lack of manners that is holding us up."

Harry sat back down, still glaring at Malfoy, who looked away triumphantly when Harry was forced back to his seat.

"Severus, Draco, please be seated, I'm sure we'd all like to hear the specifics of this situation." Dumbledore said calmly.

They each sat down in the two seats opposite Harry and Sirius – really, whoever planned that wasn't thinking – and Malfoy immediately leaned back comfortably, assuming an air of superiority. Harry thought he quite looked like he deserved a good punch in the face.

"As you're all aware." Snape began, sounding bored. "The sons and daughters of some of the Dark Lord's followers have been having some doubts about the lifestyle that has been assumed for them. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco here have all approached me to express their distaste for their fate. I have been giving them Occlumency lessons for a few weeks now, and Parkinson and Zabini seem to be naturals. Crabbe and Goyle have both displayed an adequate level of ability, however Malfoy here." he glanced sternly at the boy, whose position had changed to that of a child who had not been given the sweets they asked for. "Was utterly hopeless, to put it lightly."

"You call what you did teaching?" Malfoy pulled out his wand and waved it about haphazardly. "I'm Severus Snape, I attempt to protect my students by brutally breaking into their minds, with no instruction on how to stop it, or respect for _privacy-_"

Sirius laughed, then stopped when Lupin gave him a stern look. Harry for the first time in his life felt empathy for Malfoy.

"Occlumency is not an easy thing to master. It cannot be expected that sixth year students would be capable of such advanced magic." Dumbledore interrupted serenely. "Please continue, Severus."

"Since the others are able to guard their minds, I am able to protect them in my house without significant danger or risk of detection. As it stands we were able to believably stage the occasion that the students had merely fled, and it was easily accepted, and they are all living relatively safely now. However," he returned his stern gaze to Malfoy. "Since Mr Malfoy is unable to adequately protect himself, its necessary that he stay somewhere he too is safe. This was the only option. Even if Malfoy finds it... distasteful," the blonde in turn snorted, as though he found the idea far more than just distasteful. "I am sure that he prefers it to the life that awaits him at home." he finished sharply.

Malfoy returned to his sulky silence, arms folded over his chest, as the entirety of the Order present surveyed him with varying interest. Dumbledore was smiling, Sirius was eyeing him with equal distaste and Mrs Weasley looked horrified. "Have you not been feeding him, Severus? The boy is skin and bone! Never mind dear, I was just about to serve dessert, we're having apple crumble and ice-cream. My grandmothers recipe. Delightful if I do say so myself."

"I don't want your- Ow!" Malfoy muttered, a brief flash of pain crossing his face. "I mean, that would be lovely Mrs-?"

"Call me Molly dear." she said sweetly, smiling warmly and rising from the table, cluttering around with plates. "We can start now, poor Draco is looking terribly underfed. I'll save some for the others. Would anyone else like any?"

Many refused and Mrs Weasley still served the dessert to everyone at the table. Malfoy gingerly pushed it over his plate, and cautiously spooned some into his mouth. Shock briefly passed over his face and he almost smiled, before he returned to his emotionless bratty mask, eating another mouthful.

Harry stared across the table. There was no way _Malfoy, _of all people was here. And everyone was treating him so nicely!

"Harry dear?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, yes, Mrs Weasley?"

She smiled warmly at him. "I don't suppose I could convince you to follow Draco's example and call me Molly?" he smiled awkwardly in response and she laughed. "Never mind, perhaps one day. Anyway, I was just discussing the sleeping arrangements with Arthur."

_Oh god. _He thought.

"It would be entirely inappropriate to room Draco with one of the girls, and your room has the spare bed. We could move Ron in with you but that would be an awful hassle and you know the state that Ron leaves his sleeping area meaning it would take even _longer_, so would it be alright if we put Draco in your room? It'd just be easiest is all, Harry dear."

Harry's first instinct was to look at Draco. The boy was giving him a look that clearly stated 'you say yes and the rest of your life will be made insufferable by yours truly.'

He looked back to Mrs Weasley, her hopeful face and he internally sighed. "Sure, Mrs Weasley." he said quietly.

"Oh thank you, Harry. I knew I could count on you." she said joyfully, taking his and Draco's empty plates to the sink. "Perhaps you and Draco best be moving into your room now. I think we should leave the news until tomorrow. Ronald will undoubtedly cause a scene and we'd all appreciate some sleep tonight. Sirius, will you have Kreacher take Draco's bags to Harry's room?"

Sirius looked expectantly at the house elf. "You heard the woman. Bags. Upstairs, follow the boys." Kreacher grumbled unhappily and Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder grimly, as if to say 'good luck'.

They walked up the stairs in totally silence – bar Kreacher's irritated mutterings – before Draco stormed into the bedroom and Harry closed the door behind them.

"Why didn't you say no! I can't be stuck sharing a room with you! I-" He took a deep breath and looked as though he was in dire pain. "Not that I don't appreciate your hospitality, but-"

Harry was confused to say in the least. Malfoy had always been the evil spawn of demons, destined to have his arm branded and go on to bigger and more horrible things. Now, here he was, grudgingly agreeing to share a room with Harry in exchange for safety from Voldemort. Having his entire perception of... well, everything turned upside down had Harry questioning everything he'd previously believed. As much as it appalled him, he was actually considering helping Malfoy.

"Look. Just stop. I'm going to ask this once, and once only." He took a deep breath. "Why are you here? You're not plotting something are you? I mean, you're Draco Malfoy! Leader of Slytherin house and-"

"All things evil?" Malfoy finished with a raised eyebrow, to which Harry shrugged in agreement. "My, my. And people say Slytherins are prejudice. Do you have no faith Potter?"

Harry returned the expression. "In you? None at all."

Malfoy shrugged. "Fair call I suppose. Don't give what hasn't been earned." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really don't want to do this, I hope you realise that." He threw himself on the bed by the window. "But I want to do... _that _even less. So..."

He sat up and held his hand out. "Hello Harry Potter. My name is Draco Malfoy. I really don't like you, but the enemy of your enemy is your friend, so therefore I am willing to tolerate you."

Harry blinked at the extended hand. It was shaking slightly, and Harry cautiously took it. "Nice to meet you Draco Malfoy. I don't like you either really, but if you're on our side, then..." he shook Draco's hand. "Then I guess I'm willing to tolerate you too."

Draco visibly relaxed, and fell back to his bed. "I meant it when I said I didn't like you Potter."

"Likewise Malfoy."

"But I also meant it when I said I'm willing to tolerate you." he sighed again. "Mind you, you'll make it a lot easier for me if you minimise the whole hero complex." he curled in on himself and buried his face in the pillow.

"Well, I also meant it when I said I'm willing to tolerate you. And you'll make it much easier for me if you're not such an arrogant twat all the time."

Draco sat up and stared at Harry.

"Did you just call me a _twat_? Is that really the best you can do? I thought Gryffindors could at least offer a decent insult? Twat... _honestly._" he muttered more to himself than anyone else, rolling over in bed.

Harry stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Erm, Malfoy?"

"Hn?" he grunted, seemingly unimpressed that Harry was still talking.

"The bathroom is through that door, its only us that'll be using it, so umm. Yeah. I just didn't want you to wake me is all."

"Lovely Potter. I have now entered sleep mode, and if you speak to me again, before I speak to you, it is likely death will occur. So shut it."

Harry blinked a few times. Then shook his head. Had he really expected anything less than rudeness from the boy? He looked down at him lying in bed. Part of him was convinced that Malfoy was here with less than honourable intentions. He could be spying on them for Voldemort – he had never actually trusted that Snape wasn't – but he had no proof. Apart from the fact that Malfoy had never said or done anything that didn't have some selfish intention.

But then, maybe he was telling the truth. There was still selfish intention there. Perhaps he wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want to serve Voldemort – really, how could you want to? – but Harry just couldn't be sure. Malfoy had never given him any reason to trust him before, so why should he start now?

"_Fair call I suppose. Don't give what hasn't been earned."_

So he wasn't asking Harry to trust him. He was asking him for a chance to prove he could be trusted.

He continued looking at the boy lying on the bed next to his. He had a horrible feeling that he was going to regret this very much.

"Potter, I know I'm irresistible, but I can't sleep with you watching me like that. Please get into your bed and cast your eyes away from my vulnerable soon to be sleeping form. "

Harry felt himself go red, and quickly jumped into bed, like Malfoy, not bothering to get changed. His comforting thought was imagining Ron's reaction tomorrow. Harry closed his eyes, and went to sleep, for the first time in almost as long as he could remember, with a smile on his face.


	2. An Unlikely Proposition

**Fire and Ice**  
**Chapter Two**  
**An Unlikely Proposition**

_So dear just drop the act tonight  
I'll lose my mask if you'll lose yours,  
Let us see what we could be for the very first time_

* * *

Harry awoke to yelling. He would be lying if he said it was uncommon, but it never got any more pleasant. He stretched and slowly opened his eyes to take in the ceiling. He'd had such a strange dream. He didn't quite remember it, but _Malfoy_ of all people was there and-

"Potter." he froze. He tried to mentally deny it, but there was no mistaking that voice. "Potter, are you awake?"

"Errr. Yes. Yes I am. Why?"

"Will you please use the bathroom then leave me to get ready, I can't guarantee my appearance and I shall not allow you to see my in such disarray."

Harry glanced over at the bed beside him, and saw a blanket pulled over what he assumed was Malfoy. He frowned.

"Err. Sorry?"

"Will you please use the bathroom, I refuse to let you see me ungroomed. Unless you want me to kill you."

Harry shook his head. "I'll use it after breakfast. Feel free." he pulled himself from bed, and stretched again, before walking out and closing the door behind him. He slowly trudged down the stairs, entering the kitchen to meet the source of the yelling. Ron stood at one end of the table, his mother glaring at him from the other.

"Hello, Harry dear, I'm just fixing breakfast. Is young Draco not awake yet?"

"You knew!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. Harry blinked at him from the doorway.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy! In this house."

Harry paused, not sure how best to respond.

"Yes. I know. He's sharing my room with me-"

"HE'S WHAT!"

Harry winced. "Yeah, I think he's in the shower now..."

"You- You- You're sharing a room with that monster! How could you! Can't you kill him in his sleep?"

"Ron. He's on our side. I know it's not pleasant but this is a war and we'll take allies where we can. They may be unfavourable people, but I'm sure we can learn to... tolerate each other."

Ron stared at him incredulously.

"Hermione. He's under the Imperius curse, there's no other solution, we need to fix it."

"I am not under the Imperius curse!"

"Don't you think if I had him under the Imperius curse I'd make him do something hideously embarrassing? Honestly, what a waste of a good unforgivable that would be." Draco shook his head and sat down.

Ron stood gaping like a fish. He looked from Harry, who was standing in the doorway looking torn, to Draco, who was sitting in _his_ chair, drinking _his _coffee. "Well aren't you bloody rude, that's my seat!" Ron settled for yelling.

"This seat has coffee, therefore it becomes mine by default." Draco muttered, taking another sip from the cup.

"Well someone is clearly not a morning person." Ron bickered.

"Of course I'm bloody well not. So you'll do well to shut it and leave me alone until I have fully absorbed my caffeine." Draco retaliated, sinking lowering into the seat, eyeing the coffee like a lover.

Ron looked at Harry, as though expecting support, since Hermione had proved useless by staying silent throughout the whole ordeal. Harry looked at Draco, then Ron, and sighed, sitting a seat down from the blonde. Ron gaped at Harry.

"You're just going to let him be a... a brat?"

"What do you propose he do about it, Weasley? Oh, of course. Valiant Harry Potter. Any order by him must be-"

"Malfoy." Harry said with a glare. Draco bit his lip and glared back.

"What?" he spat, but didn't continue, instead looking back to his coffee and taking another sip, making a noise of approval which Harry couldn't help but blush at. Really, it wasn't appropriate to be so... intimate with a beverage.

"Well. Harry. Are you going to tell me what is going on? Mum just yelled at me about prejudice and-"

"Oh yes. You Gryffindors are bad with that." Draco murmured, smirking.

Harry smiled slightly in spite of himself. Part of him wanted to throw his breakfast at Draco and his brushed hair and change of clothes. He looked around the table at everyone in their pyjamas with their messy hair and couldn't help but notice just how out of place Draco was. He was the lone Slytherin in a house of Gryffindors and people that were totally against him. He was willing himself to be decent and go against everything he has ever done to make this arrangement work. Surely if he was willing to go through this he must be sincere...?

"Well, there isn't a lot positive that can be said for the Slytherins either." Harry said taking a mouthful of breakfast. He swallowed it looking thoughtful. "But I guess that some of them are learning."

Draco chose not to comment, and continued drinking his coffee. He glanced across at Harry, and quickly looked away again. Harry cleared his throat. "Umm. Are you done with the bathroom? If you are I think I'll head up and take a shower then."

"Yes. Of course, I prefer to shower at night."

Harry nodded and rose from his chair. "Alright. I won't be too long. I'll give you a tour of the house when I come down."

Draco nodded as well whilst Ron watched the scene play out before him in horror. Hermione was merely looking curiously thoughtful. Mrs Weasley was beaming.

"Sure you don't want anymore breakfast, Harry? There's plenty more if you'd like it?"

"I'm fine thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry looked once more at Draco, before rising from his seat, deciding he would be fine whilst Mrs Weasley was there. He frowned for a second. Did he really just express concern for Malfoy's well being? He shook his head violently as he walked up the stairs. It wasn't that he cared. He was just trying to be cooperative. Draco would be suffering enough just by being here that Harry was content to leave him be.

Lost in his thought pattern, he didn't notice someone descending the stairs until he ran into them. He recoiled slightly, and shook his head before opening his eyes to see a dazed Ginny standing in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." he said, confused how he hadn't noticed her. "I must've been dreaming, I'm useless aren't I? Never mind, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright! I-"

"Excellent, I have to shower then I'm giving Malfoy a tour of the house so I'll talk to you later." he said hurriedly, before walking the last few stairs and closing his bedroom door behind him. Ginny stared after him, perplexed. _Malfoy?_

* * *

"This is the sitting room, we've cleaned it out and what not so now its really quite liveable. You've seen the kitchen already. We spend a lot of time there. Mostly because Mrs Weasley is constantly feeding us." He said with a frown. "I guess it's good cooking at least."

"Okay. What's up those stairs?"

"Err. Mostly bedrooms. Sirius is up the top one- actually, not he isn't. Buckbeak is in the-"

"Buckbeak? That horrid hippogriff that tried to kill me?" He assumed an air of irritation, which Harry thought must be to make up for the unmistakable tone of fear he allowed to show in his voice.

"Err. You kinda asked for that you know Malfoy. Hagrid did say-"

"I am _not_ going up there." he stated defiantly.

"Ahh. Okay. That's fine. No one was going to make you..." Draco looked away, perhaps slightly embarrassed. "Anyway. Then Sirius is in the bedroom below the attic, then Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and then us. I don't think we really need to go up there." Harry said contemplatively. "So umm. What do you do, like... for fun." Harry finished somewhat lamely.

"I read? I spend time with my Slytherins. I plan how best to make your life hell." Draco scratched his chin. "That's about it."

"Gee, thanks." Harry muttered.

"What, are you saying you didn't do the same?"

"Well. No. It just came kind of naturally."

"That at least explains why I always had more sophisticated insults than you." Draco said huffily, walking into the sitting room, and inspecting the bookshelf. Picking out an Ancient Runes book, he curled into the corner of the lounge, and began to read. Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment.

"So are you like, fine to just sit here now then?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter, of course not. How can I live without you? Of course I'm fine. The book's not going to bloody well eat me or something." Harry mentally slapped himself, and regretted trying to be decent to him.

"Well sorry. I'm trying to do the whole tolerating thing remember."

Draco sighed theatrically and looked up from the book.

"I know. I'm just not the valiant forgiving Gryffindor that you are, and hence it's going to take me awhile to adjust to tolerating you."

"Why is it that you dislike me so much anyway?" Harry questioned, a thought that had bothered him on and off over the last few years more than he cared to admit.

"Why is it that you dislike me so much? I only ever reciprocated." Draco replied simply, returning his attention to the book in front of him with an air of indifference.

"Well the first time I spoke to you you were an arrogant prat remember?"

"All part of my charm Potter, you get used to it with time, trust me."

With time? Harry was momentarily too shocked to answer. Was Draco intending on making this a permanent arrangement?

"We'll see, Malfoy. If not I might grow thin of it and kill you before I can get there." Draco laughed in response and snuggled further into the lounge.

"I'd like to see you try, Potter. Now shoo. Leave me in peace with my beautiful literature."

Harry stood watching him in shock. Had Malfoy actually just told him to 'shoo'? He felt a small smile betray his face and he turned to leave the room. "You know, Malfoy. You're not hard to tolerate when you're this person."

"What do you mean this person? I've always been this person."

"I mean when you're not hurling insults and violence at me. You're actually... not bad." Harry said slowly.

"Not bad? That's ridiculous. I'm brilliant, don't be so rude." He drawled with a smirk. "Now what did I tell you, I'm reading, make yourself scarce."

Harry shook his head, still smiling, and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Ron's room, knocking, before letting himself in. Ron was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face.

"The apocalypse is coming, isn't it?" The red-head asked, as if he could see no other explanation.

"Sorry?"

"It must be, I can think of no other reason why you would volunteer your company to Malfoy."

"Look, Ron. He doesn't want to follow Voldemort. Snape bought him here so that he could be safe. If it was anyone else you would welcome them with open arms. Now, I can't say I expect a grand acceptance of him, but please. Imagine if you're only chance at safety was to go to the Malfoy's house. How hard that would be. So he's probably suffering a lot from this arrangement, but he's doing his best to make it less painful for everyone, and if he is on our side, and he is willing to be a decent person, I'll treat him the same, Ron."

"Are you sure he didn't curse you? I mean, a few days ago you were complaining about him as much as anyone. Him and his branded forearm and his stupid fathe- Harry. I listened to your bloody rant, can you do me the decency of listening to mine?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking, continue." Harry muttered. Branded forearm. He hadn't thought about that since Malfoy had gotten here. Did he really have a dark mark? They'd all assumed that he was throwing himself into Voldemort's arms so of course he would, but if he wasn't then Harry wasn't sure any more...

"And it's just a bit weird, alright?" Ron finished uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know. It'll take some getting used to, but Dumbledore always says that help will be given to all that ask for it, and he asked for help, so we can't turn our back on him, Ron." Harry improvised, hoping that his response was appropriate.

"Yeah well. At least when we get back to school everything will be back to normal."

"That's still like, two months away, Ron."

"Don't ruin my happy place." Ron said with a groan, and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Well, it's a long way off yet, so we may as well make the best of a bad situation. You know, when he's not being a Slytherin prat, he's actually halfway decent."

"I doubt I'll be able to get past the Slytherin prat and meet this halfway decent person." he grumbled, sitting up rather violently and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Come on. Mum should have lunch ready soon. Tell bloody Malfoy it's ready."

They walked down the stairs in silence, Ron walking to the kitchen and leaving Harry to get Malfoy. He stood apprehensively outside the door to the sitting room, reluctant to interrupt the reading the boy had seemed so intent on.

He knocked gently and opened the door slowly, and peered in. Malfoy was looking around the room, and had come across the Black family tree with an expressionless face.

"I hope my mother is okay." He whispered quietly. "She was never really interested in Dark Arts, or following the Dark Lord for that matter." Harry stiffened slightly, and then took a cautious step closer. "I wanted to bring her with me. I told _Snape_ that it was totally plausible that she helped us all escape. She loves me more than father anyway. She always has. She'd have said yes in a heartbeat.

"But no. She chose her path apparently. And now she's stuck there, with them, and Merlin knows what could happen to her-"

His voice faltered and he took a few gasping breaths. Harry stood awkwardly for a moment. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say to that. He never expected a heartfelt speech from Malfoy. He's always seemed much to proud for that. Then again, Harry had been realising that maybe Malfoy wasn't quite the heartless bully he'd spent years pretending to be.

"Malfoy-"

"Don't." he spat, remembering the harsh exterior he hid behind. "Tell anyone about that, and I'll kill you, Potter."

Harry felt his eyes narrow.

"I'm not going to Malfoy. I just came to tell you that lunch is ready."

Malfoy turned to face him, carefully avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you, Potter. Tell Molly that I'm not hungry. I'm going to stay with my book."

"I think you should eat."

"I think you shouldn't tell me what to do."

"I wasn't telling you what to do, I was telling you what I think." Harry said calmly.

"Well maybe I-" Malfoy took a deep breath and looked to the ground. "Right, lunch is in the kitchen isn't it?" he muttered emotionlessly.

"I- err. Yes. It is. I'm heading up now if you like. Or maybe you'd prefer to wait a minute."

"No. I'm fine."

Harry stared at Malfoy for a minute. He'd gone from being playful and almost friendly this morning with the mock insults and the spiteless laughing, back to his usual, bitter, rude self. Harry wanted to comment, but didn't have any idea what to say. Obviously being here out of his comfort zone was affecting him more than he cared to let on.

"Alright. I'm... sorry." He knew Malfoy wouldn't understand, but he felt better himself having apologising. He wasn't even quite sure why he felt the need, but after years of fighting with Malfoy he felt that he owed him an apology.

Malfoy nodded.

"We should go to lunch. Weasley might have a fit and think I've killed you."

"Nah, I could take you any day of the week." Harry bragged playfully.

Malfoy smiled slightly, falling into step with Harry.

"Potter." he said, stopping, and looking away. Harry faced him and raised an eyebrow in question. "You know what you said this morning about me being not hard to tolerate when I'm this person." he bit his lip and sighed. "You're not so hard to tolerate yourself." he muttered, before opening the door and entering the kitchen.

Harry stared after him as he took a seat in the kitchen, and Mrs Weasley placed his lunch in front of him, and Malfoy thanked her politely. Harry couldn't help but smile slightly. Malfoy wasn't actually as bad as he'd imagined all these years. Fighting with him had just become something of a reflex to him. He'd never sat down to think about the reason for it. Malfoy was a Slytherin, and that had seemed enough justification to him. He was a Slytherin and therefore he was evil by default. He's never even paused to consider that people in Slytherin didn't desire that fate.

With that thought in mind, he strode to the table determinedly and sat next to Malfoy. Mrs Weasley gave him his lunch with an approving smile and Ron looked at him with suspicion, obviously still believing curses were involved, whilst Hermione looked contemplative. He must make a mental note to ask her what she thinks about the whole thing later, given that she was remaining tight lipped about it. He glanced sideways at Malfoy, who had raised an eyebrow at him curiously. Harry chose to ignore the lot of them in favour of his lunch.

* * *

"Harry... Do you mind if I ask you about this ordeal with Malfoy?" Hermione asked gently. Gentle was one word that Harry always associated with her. But only when she spoke to Harry. It was as though she was worried about his reaction should she so much as raise her voice at him. Despite her gentleness, he sighed in irritation.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Harry, don't be like that. Just a week ago you hated Malfoy. With good reason, too. He's a prejudice bully! All that business about "pure blood" and the foul words he uses. It made sense. You two couldn't be any less alike. I mean-"

"That's not true, Hermione." He murmured. She spluttered back at him, unsure what to say.

"Excuse me?"

"Ok. Well, some of it is true. He does use foul words, and yes, I guess he can be a bully. But really, Hermione, doesn't the fact that he's here say at least something about that? He is here because he doesn't want to serve Voldemort. I had this discussion with Ron the day he came."

"That's all well and good, but you two seem awfully friendly all of a sudden. And I just don't know if that's a good idea or not."

"Look. We both agreed we're fighting for the same thing here, we can at least learn to tolerate each other." He paused and looked away from her. "It's really not that bad, Hermione. When he's not harping on about all that blood business-"

"But even if he doesn't harp on about it, he still believes it, Harry!"

"So? I don't have to agree on everything that someone believes in to be a decent person to them. I don't have all the same opinions as you or Ron and you're not telling me to ignore you. You're only saying that because he's a Slytherin. Now who's prejudiced?"

Hermione bit her lip. She'd known when she started speaking it wasn't going to go well. No kind of a lecture ever sat well with Harry. It wasn't that she was trying to lecture him. She just didn't want him associating with someone like Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Harry, but really, I do have reason to act this way, when has Malfoy ever given us any reason to trust him?"

Harry rolled his eyes, putting down _Flying with the Cannons _and walking to the door. He wasn't interesting in having this conversation with he. He paused when he got the door.

"He's not asking us to just trust him. He's asking for a chance to prove he can be trusted." he answered, slamming the door behind him.

Harry stormed all the way down the stairs to his bedroom and slammed that door behind him too – just for good measure – and went to drop on his bed. He blinked for a moment when Draco was laying on it, reading the Ancient Runes book from the other day and then felt the anger he held for Hermione well back up. "What are you doing on my bed?" He asked with none of the anger he had hoped for. He only just managed irritated curiosity, which just annoyed him further.

"Your bed is more comfortable." he said simply, looking up from his book for a moment, before returning his gaze to the stared incredulously at him. He was such a self-important, defiant little brat! Harry felt the desire to throw something at him, and just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Instead, he laughed. He laughed and laughed until he was bordering on hysterical. Draco looked up and glared at him."What may I ask is so funny?"

Harry calmed and settled for a wide smile.

"You are such a brat, Draco Malfoy."

Draco sniffed and returned to his book, the previous tension relaxing from his shoulders.

"Of course I am. Only child syndrome. I _always _get what I want. It will do you well to remember this, Harry Potter. I shall not treat you like a god and saviour as all your simpering little Gryffindor friends to."

"Good to hear." Harry said, smile still plastered on his face, dropping onto Malfoy's bed. The boy gave him a stern look, but refrained from comment, carefully turning a page in his book instead. "Hermione doesn't want me to trust you."

"I expect nothing less from Granger." he replied coolly, his facade of apathy throwing Harry off guard. "We've never really seen eye to eye. I would be more concerned if she was accepting of my appearance than I am to hear that she is displeased. No one is as blindly trusting as you, Potter."

Harry glared in response.

"I never said I trust you. I'm just willing to give you a chance, because maybe I was wrong for not trusting you." he replied and Draco relaxed further onto the bed, and looked up from his book to tried to smile at Harry, but couldn't quite manage it.

"I know, Potter. I don't expect you to trust me off the mark. I am thankful though that you're accepting me and... well, giving me a chance like you said."

"I might come to regret it, but if I do, I'll kill you, no problem for me." Harry said with a shrug.

Draco laughed. Harry couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Death threats? That's not the way to make friends."

Harry started and frowned thoughtfully at Draco.

"What was that?" Harry asked. When Draco looked confused, he pushed further. "You... you want to be friends with me?"

Draco's expression hardened immediately and he returned his book.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry backed down upon hearing the tone in Draco's voice but couldn't help but be intrigued. The boy had never expressed any interest in being friends with him, why should that change now?

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had requested Harry's friendship on the train that first trip to Hogwarts. Harry had – admittedly rudely – declined and since then, he and Draco seemed to fall into the relationship of enemies. Harry might not have been particularly pleasant in his refusal, but he at no point suggested that arrangement. He merely wasn't impressed by Draco insulting Ron, who was the first friend he'd ever really made. Had Malfoy not been such a _bully-_

He frowned as he used Hermione's words in his head. He supposed it was true. Malfoy could be a bully. But he'd seen that different side to him in the last few days, and it might sound stupid, but Malfoy wasn't always that person. Harry might be an overly trusting Gryffindor like he was so often told, but he knew himself that he was a decent judge of character... when his pride didn't get in the way, that was. Which it obviously had with Malfoy at first. He was willing to admit that.

But he'd never have expected that even after all these years that Malfoy would be interested in being his _friend_. He paused to consider that maybe he was reading to far into it. Malfoy was probably just giving advice on how to make friends – not that Harry thought he was the best person to be giving advice – not actually suggesting that he wanted to be friends. Of course, his defensive reaction to Harry suggesting that he was suggesting they be friends implied otherwise. He briefly considered the prospect and turned back to Draco, who was intently studying his book.

"You know." Harry muttered casually, noticing that he gained Draco's instant attention. "It mightn't be so bad. You know. Being friends. You know. So long as you're being this person, instead of the bastard you are at school." He frowned when Draco smirked.

"Did you just call me a bastard? I think that might be the first bad word you've ever used. Such a short time under my guidance and you've moved from twat to bastard, I am simply amazing." he said, with a fake airiness.

"I did mean it you know." He told him and Draco glared at him sharply.

"Don't be absurd Potter. We can't be friends. You with all your Gryffindor morals and saving the world. We couldn't be less alike."

_'You two couldn't be less alike.'_

"I don't know. I just thought maybe, you know, it'd be alright. You're not so hard to tolerate, I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so hard to be your friend." Draco's glare faltered at that and he looked away, only to glance back at Harry with uncertainty.

"You surely aren't actually suggesting that? Weasley would turn the colour of his awful hair and stop breathing and Granger would have a coronary and keel over." he immediately brightened. "Actually, maybe it's not such a bad idea." He ducked when Harry threw his pillow at him.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm the one being stupid am I?"

"Look, I know it might seem stupid, but." He paused. "I don't know, I just thought you might want to. It's okay if you don't, I mean-"

"Shut up for a minute, Potter." Draco glared at the book he was holding as though it had done something to mortally offend him. "Let me get this straight. You, Harry Potter, are requesting that I be friends with you?"

Harry nodded cautiously, and frowned at Draco. Hadn't he been suggesting that for a few minutes now?

"Despite the fact that I'm Slytherin, an-"

"I thought I was supposed to stop being prejudice?" Harry asked in mock innocence. Draco indulged himself in a small smile, before he returned to his glare.

"Right. Okay. But how about the fact that we've hated each other for years?"

"I never really hated you." Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry frowned. "Okay. So maybe I did, but it was never really on any reason for anything valid. Did you hate me?"

"Of course I did. I despised you. Of course, I still do in fact. But... friends." he bit his lip and glanced away. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Course I'm serious. Why bother talking if you don't mean what you're saying?"

"Oh, that's _easy._" Draco drawled, looking instantly more comfortable. "There is so much to gain, and so much fun to be had in lying."

Harry laughed and smiled over at the boy on the other bed. When he was like this, he was so much fun. Harry related to him as easy as Ron or Hermione. Neither Malfoy or Hermione had been right when they said they were nothing alike. In fact, Harry thought they were probably more alike than he probably cared to admit.

"Yes, yes, Malfoy. That aside..." Draco glanced back at him defensively.

"You know, the not trusting thing is a two way street."

"Fair call I suppose. Don't give what hasn't been earned."

Draco glanced at him suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"So... you're saying, that I should be friends with you, but I don't have to trust you."

"Nope. I don't trust you either. But if we're going to be working on the same side then we should learn to, and it can only be easier if we're friends right? We were willing to tolerate each other, this is just a less hostile step up."

Draco hesitantly put the book down on the bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Alright then, Harry Potter. I'll be your friend. Since you're so desperate I'll mercifully accept your proposition before you're reduced to begging." He seemed to reconsider. "Actually, you begging would make this whole thing much easier for me, could you?"

Harry laughed and shook his head at the blonde boy. He didn't know what had enticed him to request Draco's friendship after all these years of rivalry and hate. Perhaps he never really hated the boy. He wouldn't lie. He'd utterly _loathed _his blood supremacy ideals and some of the language he used and the way he treated people, but now when they were together, he seemed to be less of that person, and more of a person that was funny and good to be around.

Harry wasn't sure if he'd made the right decision, but he was looking forward to finding out.


	3. An Unusual Friendship

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter Three  
An Unusual Friendship**

* * *

"Potter, pass the coffee please." Draco drawled irritably.

Harry hesitated with the coffee in his hand. They had stayed up rather late the night before, Harry attempting to teach Draco to play poker. Harry offered that they could play without betting, but Draco's pride denied the offer, and by the end of the night, he found himself 12 galleons poorer. Suffice to say there was a slight tantrum, which resulted in him throwing the cards across the room and claiming that Muggles had no idea on how to make a decent card game. He then smirked at Harry, before saying 'Fifty two pick up.'

Harry was still slightly bitter about that, and the fact that he knew enough about Muggles to do that, and hence, put the coffee down out of Draco's reach, smirking when the boy glared.

"Potter. Coffee. Now."

The friend agreement he had made with Draco was still slightly awkward, and they sometimes found it hard to form a conversation based around something other than insults, but for the most part, Harry found that it came rather naturally. They were surprisingly similar, which he wasn't really willing to admit to anyone. Unlike Draco though, he was capable of being in a good mood in the mornings.

"I think not, Malfoy, perhaps that will teach you for your bratty display last night."

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, please I only do this for I love you. The boy who lived, my knight in shining armour, blah blah, all those cliches, now _please _give me the coffee!" he begged, throwing himself over the table for the pot. Harry laughed and pulled it back, again out of his reach.

"Promise not to be a brat all day?"

Malfoy glared, and sat back in his seat brushing himself down.

"I am not a brat, so that promise is redundant. Now give me the coffee!" he yelled, stamping his foot under the table. Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Not a brat, but you're stamping your foot and throwing tantrums on a..." he glanced at his watch. "Twelve hourly basis. Promise to be nice all day and you get the coffee."

"Fine, fine, I promise, give it to me!" he snapped, glare turning to a smile as Harry slid it over the table. "Oh, sweet coffee, what would I do without you." he murmured to the pot, pouring a cup, drinking it without pausing.

"Ugh." Harry said with disgust. "You drink it like that?"

"Usually not," Draco began, as he put a teaspoon of sugar in, stirring before adding some milk. "But I was desperate and impatient."

Harry shook his head, and was glad that Ron and Hermione had already finished breakfast. The only person here other than he, Draco and Mrs Weasley was Ginny, who had been remarkably quiet during the holidays Harry noticed. He'd not realised with his new friendship with Malfoy occupying him, but he'd barely spoken two words to her at all on the break. Admittedly it had only been a few weeks, but confined to the same house would surely result in some kind of communication worth noting?

"How have you been, Ginny." Harry asked politely. Ginny choked on her breakfast, grabbing her orange juice, and drinking some, coughing, before taking a few short gasping breaths. Harry raised and eyebrow and looked confused. "Err. Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly, taking a deep, shuddering breath, before breathing out. She smiled shyly at Harry.

"I've been fine, and you?"

"Yeah, great." Harry answered, slightly awkwardly, racking his brain for what they would normally talk about. "You still planning on being part of the Quidditch team this year?" he questioned.

"Speaking of which," Draco drawled confidently. "This year, I will wipe the floor with you."

"You really believe you can? We've beaten you for two consecutive years, you stand no chance against our clearly superior fliers."

"Pah, you? Superior to me? Never, Potter. I have a new training regime all planned out and I plan to laugh whole-heartedly at your pathetic defeated self when I hold the coveted cup in my arms." Draco looked slightly dazed and then turned to Harry awaiting a retort. "Potter?" Harry looked up from his breakfast to Draco.

"Sorry, must've tuned out, what were you saying?" Malfoy growled in frustration and Harry grinned.

"Forget it, ignore my perfectly crafted insults, see if I care." he muttered, returning his attention to his coffee.

Harry smiled slightly at Draco for a moment, before turning back to his breakfast. It was then he had noticed Ginny pushing her breakfast around her plate. He inwardly cursed, forgetting that he had been locked in a conversation with her. He frowned, but ultimately decided not to take back up the discussion. He felt awfully rude for so blatantly dropping her when a better opportunity arose. It wasn't that he didn't like Ginny well enough, he'd even had a crush on her through most of sixth year, not that she'd ever realised thankfully, but he was so distracted by Draco, that he'd been wanting to spend as much time with him as he could possibly manage. There was so much to learn about the boy that he'd spent so long hating. Admittedly, both were struggling to let the other in, but it was none the less occupying the majority of his time. So much that he'd hardly seen Ron and Hermione.

He paused in his musings. Where were they? He saw them at meal times, but hardly apart from that.

The door burst open, with a panting Lupin standing in the frame. Dread filled him, before Lupin's face split open in a grin. "We ambushed a group of Death Eaters. Took at least 12 of them out. Avery, the Carrows and Yaxley were among them, and with no injury to our forces."

Mrs Weasley gave an excited squeal, at which point Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs and Lupin told them the news. He informed Mrs Weasley that everyone who went on the attack would be coming here to celebrate the success, and she instantly began bustling about, preparing food. Harry glanced sideways at Draco, who was sitting awkwardly at the table, pretending to be busy with his food. Harry leant over to him.

"I know it's a weird situation for you, but you're with us now, so they expect you to be glad about this kind of thing."

Draco glared, and nodded, before flashing Lupin his brightest and most insincere of smiles and congratulating him for a job well done.

Harry shook his head and smiled. Stupid boy.

* * *

"Come on, just one glass, I promise you won't regret it."

Harry laughed in spite of himself.

"I'm sure I will very much regret it, Malfoy."

"Come on, you're telling me that you're sixteen and you've never engaged in a little underage drinking? You're a disgrace, Potter."

Malfoy looked around the room, and when he decided no one was looking, grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and a plate of caramel tarts and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him from the room. Harry laughed as Draco pushed him towards their room, throwing him in, and closing the door.

"Come now, no threat to your golden boy reputation, now will you be fun?"

Harry smiled, and shook his head.

"Fine, but just one glass."

Draco performed a small victory dance which only caused Harry to laugh again, before he conjured two glasses, and poured a generous amount into each.

"Go on, scull it, I dare you." he goaded, a mischievous glint in his eyes that made Harry shake his head again.

"Malfoy, how immature do you believe me to be. No silly dare–"

"Are you chicken?"" Malfoy cut across him. "Naw, poor Potter the ickle wickle baby. Is it nap time? Do you–"

"Shut it!" Harry snapped indignantly. "Fine. Give me the bloody thing." He snatched his glass from a smirking Malfoy, before sculling it. He could feel the liquid burning his throat as it went down, and then slammed it on the bedside table, taking quick gasping breaths. The burning had been replaced by a gentle warmth, and confusion fluttered across his face. "It's not bad." he mused, and Malfoy smirked further.

"And the plot thickens as The Boy Who Lived commits illegal misdeeds. I'm sure your fan club will be horrified!"

Harry shook his head, holding his glass out to Malfoy to refill it. Malfoy did so, sipping at his drink, caramel tart in his other hand.

"Err. Was it really necessary for a whole plate of those? I think Mrs Weasley only made two..."

"Of course. They're mine now." He said, popping one in his mouth and smirking. "They're yummy. I don't feel like sharing. Not even with you Potter before you get any ideas." Harry frowned, before swiftly reaching past Malfoy and stealing one. He laughed at the horrified yell that escaped him, before eating it, and laughing spitefully. Malfoy glared, then sighed. "Potter, you have no manners. Those silly Muggles didn't teach you anything. Good for nothing." He sighed again, more theatrically this time, then sat gracefully in the chair by his bed. "Whatever am I to do with you?"

"You'll just have to learn to deal with me I suppose." Harry said grinning, taking a sip of his fire whiskey, shocked by how quickly he had become accustomed to the taste. "Besides, I don't have manners? You're the one who stole a bottle of fire whiskey and a plate of tarts and ran off with them."

Malfoy held his head in the air and looked irritated.

"I merely desired privacy, and since I had intentions of eating the whole plate of tarts and drinking the bottle of fire whiskey, I figured I'd do better to just take it with me. Besides, if I had've stayed there then you wouldn't be getting drunk right now."

"I am not getting drunk!" Harry replied indignantly, glaring at Malfoy. "I've only had two drinks, that's not drunk!"

"Yes, yes Potter, and I'm not Draco Malfoy, you ridiculous prat." he said, refilling Harry's glass. "Embrace the rebellion. You've been going about it all the wrong ways. Why run off risking your life saving the world when you could be staying in with some fire whiskey and have much more fun. You silly Gryffindors with your excess courage and hypocritical morals." he muttered, shaking his head. "Slytherins do things the proper way. We do what we like, how we like, when we like. And we have _fun."_

"Gryffindors can have fun. That's stupid. We have fun all the time, we just don't need to be blind drunk to do it." Harry answered with a frown.

"Then you're not having real fun Potter." Draco said simply, pulling out the deck of cards after popping another tart in his mouth, before pausing. "I should stop eating these. I'll ruin my figure and perfect complexion. Come on, I'll give you another game of that Muggle one. What-do-you-call-it, err, Poker?"

* * *

Hermione didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Whatever Malfoy was doing to corrupt Harry, she was sure it was illegal, or at least dishonourable. They were currently sitting in the corner of the kitchen, as everyone went about celebrating, Malfoy smirking, and Harry glaring at him, the smile that occasionally invaded his face betraying him.

And from what she could concur, they were drunk.

She was appalled to say in the least. Harry knew far better than that – she couldn't say the same for Malfoy – and couldn't believe that he would be even more irresponsible as to be drinking in front of a large group of adults whose opinions of him would perish if they found out.

She didn't like the influence that Malfoy had on Harry.

He was such a good kid, with an amazing future ahead of him, and in such a small frame of time, he had already started to tarnish that under Malfoy's influence. Drinking and god knows what else. She'd have to speak to him about this. Last time she tried was altogether unsuccessful, but perhaps if she had specific examples to go off, then she could get through to him somewhat.

She shuffled around the table, pretending to be intently deciding on which quiche variety she was interested in, and tried to get closer to the two.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. Whatever am I to do with you. Such an honourable student. The boy who lived. Full of hope for all. And he's drinking. In fact, I'd guess that by now you're blind drunk, and what was it you were saying Potter? Gryffindors don't need to be blind drunk to have fun? Again with the hypocritical morals. Whatever am I to do with you?"

"I said we don't _need_ to be blind drink to have fun, not that we couldn't be. You must bring out the Slytherin in me if I'm being dishonourable. I hold you solely responsible. And I am _not_ blind dunk."

"Potter, there is an r in drunk."

Harry frowned at him, and scratched his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. I am perfectly sober and in control of my actions, and if you don't stop being a wank, I will have to hurl on you."

"You dare throw up on me, and I'll kill you. This sweater is Armani, you know."

Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You know what Armani is?"

"Of course. Muggles might be blind, ignorant wastes of space for the most part, but they do have some tasteful, classy clothing and I would be just as stupid as they are if I ignored that." Harry shook his head, causing Draco to smirk when his whole body swayed with his head. "I think, that you are definitely drunk."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am-"

"Potter, this is childish. Cease and desist."

"Alright Malfoy." he said, slur slight and hardly noticable, but enough that Hermione picked up on it. He was definitely drunk. No doubt about it. She couldn't tell if Malfoy was sober or could just hold his liquor better than poor Harry, but he was not her concern at the moment. She needed to intervene somehow, and she needed to do it soon.

What worried her more than his drinking though, was the relationship he seemed to have fallen into with Malfoy. She couldn't call it friendship, it was missing a manner of key elements, such as the trust, and love generally associated with such a term. There was something though, and even if she couldn't name it, she knew that it wasn't a good thing. She thought it would be excellent if him and Malfoy weren't enemies. The constant fighting and yelling always seemed to just lose them house points, and a certain level of hospitable politeness was sure to be good for Harry. Malfoy was the only person that could bring Harry down to that level, and Hermione knew that Harry hated that he could have that effect on him.

She could suppose that, in that regard, perhaps it wasn't so terrible. It came back to the fact that there was something more than politeness though. There was some level of strange foreign companionship there that continued to puzzle her. She walked over to Lupin, keen to talk strategy with him to distract herself, so lost in thought she didn't even remember to get the quiche she wanted.

* * *

Harry was laughing as he ascended the stairs. Malfoy ushered him back out of the room after a mere twenty minutes having returned, when people started to give them curious looks.

"Bloody hell, Potter, do you not know the meaning of subtle? Here, let me define it: difficult to perceive and understand, or elusive. Can you try and remember that next time. Everyone in that room knew full well you are plastered, you're ruining my cunning reputation." he groaned.

"Slytherins aren't cunning." Harry drawled, slur much more obvious in his speech by now. "You're all just plain evil."

"Am not." Draco muttered, as he continued to push a staggering Harry toward their bedroom. "However, I do know all matter of curses that will allow me to perform evil, so watch out."

"Okay Malfoy." he murmured, as he opened the door to their room. "I'll be good next time."

Draco shook his head, following Harry in.

"I should hope so, bloody hell, you'd think after all your years of breaking rules you'd have learnt how to avoid suspicion by now."

He turned to scold Harry some more, but the boy was collapsed asleep on his pillow.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning, he felt like he'd been drinking cement. He wasn't game enough to try yet, but it was going to hurt a lot when he stood up. He vaguely wondered what on earth had him feeling so terrible, before the previous night came back to him in various flashes. He pressed his hands over his face and groaned.

"Rise and shine, Potter." Draco said merrily, walking out of the bathroom, low riding tight jeans and terribly loose t-shirt making Harry blush. Curse those Slytherin's and their provocative clothing. "It's eleven. Poor Molly has been up here twice trying to rouse you, determined to feed you. She's getting quite worried."

"Please don't talk to me about eating."

"Don't you dare throw up near me, Potter. These are my favourite jeans. They're really lovely and I don't want them ruined."

"They're at least two sizes too small. Must be all those caramel tarts last night."

Draco looked mortified.

"Don't you dare joke like that. These are exactly my size. I skipped breakfast to make up for the extra calories in the blasted tarts. I think that Molly is trying to fatten me up. You're all evil, you Gryffindors. Whatever will I do with the lot of you. Now stop making cruel remarks about my divine figure and get out of bed." he said, storming over, and poking Harry hard in the side. He in turn groaned, and glared at Malfoy through parted fingers.

"This is all your fault." Harry moaned. "You and your demon water."

"Oh shut it Potter, honestly. I drank more than you and I'm bright and chirpy. _Without_ coffee too."

"God knows why." Harry muttered, slowly rising to a sitting position, gingerly rubbing his head. "I feel ill."

"Terrible invention called a hangover. I have never had one as I am a real man when it comes to holding alcohol."

"Shame you're not with anything else." Draco glared when Harry snickered. "Honestly, you tell me that they aren't girls jeans, do it, I dare you."

"Of course they're not bloody girls jeans, you imbecile. They are perfectly male jeans. I just happened to take to them with a shrinking charm. Besides, they're Gucci, it wouldn't matter even if they were girls jeans. Now shut it. We're going downstairs before Molly has to drag you by your appalling hair." Draco said indignantly, before starting to storm down the stairs.

Harry couldn't help but grin slightly, pleased to see that Draco would at least keep him amused by being his bratty self.

"My hair is not appalling." he muttered, more to himself, as he began to slowly rise from his bed. The dizziness nearly overwhelmed him, but he staggered to the bathroom, vaguely registering Malfoy's voice, before he held himself up on the vanity, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

His skin was deathly pale, his hair sticking up at worse angles than it would normally, strands plastered to his forehead with sweat and there were deep, dark bags under his eyes.

He looked like hell.

"Well well, I think that will teach you to be irresponsible with your alcohol won't it? Silly Potter, drinking far more than his capacity, tut tut." he nagged, earning himself a hateful glare from Harry, who was too dazed to bother commenting on the fact that Draco had just stormed down the stairs and came back purely for him.

"It was your stupid idea in the first place!" Harry spat, his head spinning, choosing to sit on the bathroom floor taking comfort in favour of class. "I can't go down for breakfast, Hermione will be there, and she'll kill me."

"Your fault." Draco said, in a singsong voice, smiling his least genuine smile. "You shouldn't have allowed the big bad Slytherin to influence you." He pulled Harry back to his feet. "Now will you please stop these melodramatics and clean yourself up so we can go down for breakfast. And you say that I'm the brat, honestly." he ordered him airily.

"Malfoy."

"Yes, Potter?"

"I think you're a little bit delirious." Harry told him seriously.

"Of course I bloody well am! It's passed eleven and I am yet to have my morning coffee, you prat. So get out before I have to murder you." he said, employing the same tone, Harry finding the effect much more daunting and intimidating than yelling would have been. Mustering all his willpower, Harry splashed some water on his face, and pulled a sweater over his crushed shirt. Draco shook his head, and muttered something about 'terrible fabric choice' before pushing Harry down the stairs in the same manner he'd pushed him up them last night. When they entered the kitchen, Molly was fussing, and looked instantly relieved by his presence.

"Oh good, here for a spot of breakfast, Harry? Beginning to worry we wouldn't see you 'til lunch! We did have an awfully late night last night, it's hardly surprising that you needed to catch up on the sleep." She said, piling eggs, bacon and toast on his plate.

Harry began eating, as Draco poured his coffee, politely declining the bacon and eggs saying that he'd wait for lunch. Mrs Weasley looked simply horrified, and looked as though she were tempted to argue, but thought better of it, instead telling him she's just have to feed him up extra at lunch then. Draco then had his turn to look horrified, casting a worried glance to his painted on jeans.

Holding back the urge to laugh, Harry was about to comment on this fact, when Hermione entered. She didn't look as though she had a mother hen lecture built up, but you never could tell with Hermione, so Harry was wary all the same.

She carefully walked over, sitting casually between Harry and Draco and glancing sideways at Harry, before asking Mrs Weasley for a glass of water, smiling, politely thanking her, before turning to stare curiously at Harry. She smiled sweetly, at which point Draco stood, and quickly vacated the room. Harry's eyes followed and cursed the boy for making such a hasty escape. Mrs Weasley obviously sensed the tension, and was out of the door before it closed behind Draco.

Harry warily turned to face Hermione, preparing a smile to return, only to notice hers had vanished.

_'Fuck.' _Was the only coherent thought his brain could manage as he anticipated the lecture he was going to receive.

"Did you enjoy last night?" She inquired, voice sickly sweet. "Everyone seemed to be in great spirits, it was lovely."

"I thought so too." Harry replied, choosing each word more carefully than if his life depended on it. Which he still wouldn't rule out. "I think that a success was what everyone needed."

"I agree. It was really nice. Everyone enjoying themselves, and Mrs Weasley's food, and _fire whiskey._"

Harry flinched, and fought hard against his initial reaction to hide under his arms. It had been going so well too. He inhaled deeply and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Hermione, and?"

She blinked, apparently shocked by his answer enough that she snapped out of motherly mode.

"Excuse me? You're underage! How did you convince yourself that it was appropriate!"

"I didn't." he told her with a shrug. "I just thought that having a little to drink wouldn't hurt, Malfoy and I were having fu-"

"Stop." she commanded, Harry pausing in his excuse. "What is going on with you and Malfoy."

Harry did not have an answer for this that he thought she would accept.

"Well, we're, you know, setting aside our differences to unite against a common enemy. No use fighting against someone you could be fighting with."

She raised an eyebrow sceptically and smirked.

"So you're claiming that the two of you are nothing more than acquaintances?"

"Well, I mean, kinda I guess. I don't know that I could call us friends."

That was definitely a lie. Harry knew very well that he would consider him a friend. A fairly good friend as well considering the circumstances. Telling Hermione that though, would cause trouble, and really, what business of hers was it anyway?

She frowned thoughtfully, and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"I don't know, Harry. You've seemed awfully close considering. I know you keep saying that he's on our side, but that doesn't suddenly make him a good person. He's a bully! Remember all the awful things he's done to you! He-"

"Hermione." Harry interrupted. "That's the past. This is now. Imagine how hard it was for him to come and live here, and fight on our side. I think we can give him a clean slate and not hold every bratty thing he's done against him."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, scanning Harry's face for any hint of... anything. She just couldn't believe this was him talking. She took a deep breath, and forced out a smile.

"Alright, Harry. Don't expect me to be his new drinking buddy though. I still can't believe you were so irresponsible! There were-"

Harry tuned out at this point, listening to the soft patter of footsteps moving away from the kitchen, smiling to himself, glad Hermione seemed oblivious. Could she expect any different from a Slytherin though?


	4. An Unanticipated Occurrence

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter Four  
An Unanticipated Occurrence**

_Sometimes,  
Days are like this and you don't agree with what you see.  
But I will,  
Never let the bitter things you say ever get to me._

* * *

Draco pouted, as he pushed the peas around his plate. They really were the most foul vegetable in existence. His mother always enjoyed torturing him with them, they didn't get anymore pleasant though. If anything, he found them increasingly worse each time.

"Malfoy, eat your peas."

He turned up his nose at Harry. "No, Potter, I will not. They truly are the most awful thing I've ever eaten. I point blank, refuse." he said, leaning back in his seat. Sirius smirked, and flicked his wand under the table, Draco's peas rising up into the air, hitting his face, trying to force their way into his mouth. Draco yelled, the bewitched vegetables taking the opportunity to fly into his mouth. He pulled a face and almost choked as they flew down his throat. Sirius and Harry laughed, Ron nearly wetting himself, Hermione rolling her eyes and continuing her dinner. Mrs Weasley looked horrified, and hit Sirius with the frying pan.

"Sirius! He is a _child_! You nearly choked him, stop them now!" Sirius pouted and flicked his wand, the peas dropping and scattering on the floor and plate. Mrs Weasley glared at him. "Draco dear, are you alright? I'm dreadfully sorry, Sirius is more immature than the lot of you put together. Sirius, apologise!" she commanded.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled, no hint of remorse present in the word. Mrs Weasley looked dissatisfied, but ultimately decided it wasn't worth it. She sighed, shaking her head, and continued making dessert. Sirius took the opportunity to gingerly rub his head, a pained look seeping onto his face.

Hermione frowned at Harry, but didn't comment. Ron ordinarily would have, but his mothers presence convinced him otherwise. Instead, he stabbed a piece of potato more violently than necessary, making a noise of annoyance when it split in two.

"Careful, Weasley, you barbaric klutz. That potato never did anything to you." he drawled, voice returned to his ordinary tone of confidence and boredom.

Ron glared, but his mother beat him to a response. "Draco, play nice with the other children or next time it will be me hexing your vegetables into mutiny."

Draco pouted again and stabbed his own potato. Ron didn't even bother to hide his glee when it split down the middle.

* * *

Harry was vigorously towelling his hair when Draco made his way up from dinner. Mrs Weasley had insisted on him staying to finish dessert because she would not have someone in her house risk their health by being underweight. Harry could hear him grumbling to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

"A whole banana split. Ridiculous. Really, if she keeps feeding me like this, I will beat her to death with these gorgeous jeans that will no longer fit me. It would be a tragic loss. They are Gucci after all..."

He trailed off as he threw the door open without knocking. Harry spluttered indignantly, glad that it was his hair that he was drying, and the rest of his body was fully clothed. "Malfoy, your rudeness will never cease to amaze me. Has the concept of knocking ever been introduced to you? Here's how it goes, when the door is closed, as a general courtesy, you hit the door and wait until you are _asked_ to come in."

"Malfoys wait for no one. Your friends may worship you and bend over backward to meet your every need and desire scarhead, but I won't." He said as he glared at Harry. Harry stared at him incredulously.

"Did you really just say that? Fine, next time I hope you walk in with me undressed."

"Malfoys fear nothing." He paused a moment. "However, despite a lack of fear, the idea isn't altogether desirable. Fine, from now on, I shall knock. Do not think it is for your benefit, it is through a purely selfish motive, of course."

"You're learning manners, I'm so proud of you! And here you were telling me that I had none. Mine are certainly more in effect than yours are."

"I have perfectly amazing manners, why waste them on you? They are to be saved for moments of desperate need. You're the one with morals anyway, people expect you to be well mannered. I can be as rude as I please without serious repercussions."

"There's been repercussions." Harry said with a smirk. "I distinctly remember breaking your nose as punishment for your rudeness last year."

"I remember it too, funnily enough. I like my nose, you disgraceful brat. People often comment it's one of my best features."

"I'm sorry, what an awful thing for them to say to you. I mean, you're not _that_ bad looking, really. I suppose your hair is too light for your pasty skin, leaves you looking washed out, and I suppose you are rather scrawny... you know what, I agree, your nose probably _is _your best feature." Harry laughed at the look of utter horror stretched on Malfoy's face.

"I can't believe you just said that. No one else has ever been as awful to me as you constantly are. I don't understand why I put up with you. You don't have this do-gooder personality everyone raves about. You're really not that amazing."

"That's what I've been trying to tell people for years. I'm glad someone is finally starting to realise it."

"It's not my fault that they're all stupid, besides, tell me you don't love it, Potter, the fact that the girls swoon and the boys envy and the mothers fuss and the fathers wish their sons were more like 'that Potter boy'"

"Yeah sure Malfoy, I love it. Secretly, I'm as narcissistic and attention seeking as you are."

"I knew it. Your fan club will be horrified when they find out. I expect Creevy will faint with shock and young Weaselette will cry that her dreams of being swept off her feet by her knight in shining armour was all a lie."

Harry felt anger begin coursing through his veins. He was so sick of Malfoy constantly insulting everyone, and didn't know how much more of it he could put up with.

"Malfoy, why are you constantly so horrible?"

"I've told you, It's all part of my charm."

Harry threw his towel onto the bathroom floor with perhaps more anger than intended.

"You might be easy to get along with sometimes, but you're still just as hard as always the rest of the time." Malfoy bit his lip and Harry was worried for a minute he'd actually hurt his feelings. A small snicker escaped the blondes lips and any ounce of guilt Harry felt disappeared. "What, may I question Malfoy, is at all funny?"

"Nothing. I am terribly sorry that I'm so _har-_"

"Oh bloody hell." Harry spat in exasperation, turning his back on a laughing Malfoy to storm down the stairs. Harry didn't understand how one minute they could have so much fun and the next minute he could be so awful. He could feel an anger bubbling inside him that he had grown unaccustomed to since he had started being friends with Malfoy. It was the same feeling he always got when he'd say something cruel, or racist. Harry couldn't explain why it got to him so much, but every time Malfoy said something like that it felt like they were back at school before everything had changed.

Hermione looked up from her book when the door to the living room opened. Harry stormed in, picked up Flying with the Cannons off the bookshelf and curled sulkily into the chair closest to the fire. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, awaiting a response. He glanced over at her and looked possibly more grumpy.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You're the one who stormed in here and appears to have something wrong."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"Just Malfoy was getting on my nerves, I needed some space."

"Well, I'm not surprised-"

"Hermione, save it, I told you-"

"Harry, I only meant that with the amount of time you've been spending together, it makes sense. You and Ron get snappy with each other if you're around each other too much, you used to hate Malfoy-"

"I never hated him."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and laughed.

"Harry Potter, you are going straight to hell. That is the worst lie I've ever heard!"

"I mean, I kinda guess I did, but not proper hate anyway. It was founded on petty things, like house points, and name calling. I hate Voldemort, I never hated Malfoy." He paused. "Just really really disliked him."

Hermione frowned. Harry was actually using logic, and he was overturning her statements again. She inhaled deeply, and settled her eyes on Harry.

"I suppose so Harry. I wasn't trying to bring this conversation up though, I only meant to make a valid point. You and Malfoy went from being enemies to being... well, whatever you are now. It is going to be difficult to put up with him occasionally, just like you find with Ron."

"You wouldn't be happening to be talking about me now would you Granger."

Malfoy stood in the doorway, casually leaned against the frame. Hermione glared and bit her lip to stop herself from insulting him.

"It's none of your business what we were talking about Malfoy. I wouldn't go sticking that nose where it doesn't belong." His hand flew to his face, concern flooding his features, and Harry laughed whole heartedly. Hermione turned back to him perplexed, and then decided it was really not worth it. She sighed, closing her book, and standing up. "I'm going to go find somewhere else to read, my quiet place is no longer quiet."

Malfoy glared after her as she left and then turned back to Harry.

"Why does everyone have such a vendetta against my nose all of a sudden. It's a very nice nose I'll have you all know, and if you don't stop insulting it, I'll hex yours into a trunk, so at least it'll be a damn sight nicer than that!"

Harry was still laughing, and struggling to breathe. He took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself, grin still plastered on his face.

"You're an idiot, she wasn't insulting you."

"I am not an idiot, You are terrible, Harry Potter. I haven't done anything to deserve such cruelty from you."

"I should say you had, Malfoy, but I don't care for this conversation. Would you like to play exploding snap?" he offered, leaning over to turn on the radio. Some cheesy Muggle song was playing, which Harry particularly disliked. Malfoy's face brightened. "I really like this song."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Please take that back Malfoy. This is terrible. Stupid girl should keep her sexual exploits to herself."

"What is the point of sexual exploits if you can't incite envy by bragging about them? Besides, Potter, snogging hardly counts as a sexual exploit. Even if it is someone of the same gender. Now hurry up, I want to kick your ass at this game." He said, head nodding slightly to the beat of the music.

"Gosh, Malfoy, you're almost dancing there. I would've thought something like that was beneath you."

"This isn't dancing. And I'm a fantastic dancer thank you very much. Everyone wants to dance with me at a party."

"What kind of parties do you go to, Malfoy? Honestly."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"We have parties at the Three Broomsticks every few weeks. Otherwise in the common room. fire whiskey, music, and you have yourself a party."

Harry felt himself blush and thought he was terribly stupid. Then he thought of Malfoy dancing and blushed even more. "Anyway." Harry said, clearing his throat as Malfoy smirked.

"I'll let you know when the next one is when we're back at school." Malfoy told him, shuffling the cards. "They're pretty good."

Back at school. Harry hadn't even considered that yet. Would this... friendship, yes, he'd decided it was friendship, still hold up? He cleared his throat.

"Err, Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter? What is it now?"

Harry glanced up at him and changed his mind. Their friendship was new and fragile, the last thing he wanted to do was damage it with expectations. He frowned to himself slightly, confused by the importance he placed on it, and the speed with which he had gotten over their little argument. He wasn't sure what made it so easy to forgive Malfoy. Perhaps over the years he had come to be desensitised to it. Malfoy was a brat, he knew that, so he was glad to see that he could deal with his brattiness without it affecting him too much. He paused in his thinkings and then shook his head smiling.

"Are you going to deal those cards, or do I have to sit here faced with that hideous nose of yours all night?"

* * *

"We're HERE!" came a bellowing voice from down the stairs, prompting Mrs. Black into one of her screaming fits. "Oh shut up you old hag!" the voice yelled, and the slamming bought an end to its screaming.

"Oh those boys always have to make such a bothersome entrance. They never do anything in their lives by halves. Weren't content just pulling pranks, they had to open a shop full. Can't just walk in, have to cause screaming."

She shook her head and conjured up another two plates, setting them on the table and pulling two more chairs up. "Shuffle up everyone, make room."

Just as they started the door flew open, the twins appearing, George with a large sack carried on his back. "Oh and just in time for dinner."

"Our timing is impeccable."

Mrs Weasley glared up at her sons, who momentarily looked fearful. "An _owl_ wouldn't go astray, to let me know I have another two mouths to feed."

"But, mother."

"We closed up early because we couldn't bear how long we'd been away from you."

"We know how much you love surprises and all."

Malfoy blinked and looked back and forth between the twins, whilst Mrs Weasley softened. He leaned over to Harry.

"Do they always do that?" he murmured.

"Do what?"

"Finish each others sentences like that!"

"Gaaaah!" Fred said in horror, George jumping back in time with him. "What is _he_ doing here!?" they yelled in unison.

"Now, now, if you want to be fed you'll be nice to our guest."

Malfoy looked smug. The twins looked disgusted.

"_Guest!_"

"Yes boys, guest. Say hello to Draco."

They looked to each other and then back at Malfoy.

"I will not show politeness to that slimy git." George said folding his arms.

"Why is he in this house... _alive?_" Fred inquired.

Mrs Weasley hit them both with her spatula, each recoiling in turn.

"Be thankful it wasn't a rolling pin, you brats."

"Shame it wasn't." Draco said cheerily.

She hit him next.

"Don't think you're exempt from the spatula mister." she told him sternly. Malfoy looked horrified.

"That woman assaulted me. This is some kind of torture camp. What is wrong with you lot?"

"It's called being family, Malfoy." Harry told him gently.

Malfoy looked equally touched and revolted. Harry waited for some spiel of refusing to be associated with mudbloods, blood traitors and golden boys. Instead Malfoy looked slightly pleased, trying to hide it with a pout.

"It's assault I tell you."

Harry smiled at him, and thanked Mrs Weasley for the sticky date pudding, and laughed as an argument unfolded between her and Draco on the subject of accompanying cream.

"Malfoy, you're not going to get fat, stop being a self conscious twat. Mrs Weasley, he would love the cream and he knows it."

Malfoy gaped at Harry and Mrs Weasley smiled fondly as she poured a generous amount of cream into Draco's bowl.

"Never mind, you'll all regret it when I kill the lot of you so that no one can spread the terrible tale of my temporary obesity."

The twins and Ron looked horrified, and Harry laughed. Hermione pursed her lips, to trap the small giggle inside them. It wasn't hard when she saw the small smile that Harry and Draco shared before they both began eating. She couldn't understand them for the life of her.

* * *

"Mrs Weasley." Harry asked politely, as he poured milk into his cereal and Draco sat fidgeting, holding his hand out impatiently, whining about needing the milk. Harry intentionally took as long as he could, and Malfoy gave up, and started drinking his coffee. Harry looked at him in disgust before turning back to Mrs Weasley. "When is the next meeting going to be? I have an issue that I need to raise."

She looked shocked but straightened herself up.

"Well I don't know Harry. Tonks is coming around for tea later on, I'll ask her if we can arrange one quickly. Who do you need present?"

"Umm. Whoever. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and... well Sn- Professor Snape too I suppose. Anyone else that's available would be helpful I suppose."

She smiled warmly. "Alright, a Hogwarts issue, I'm sure we can have it in the next few days." she walked over to the sink and began washing up and everyone at the table looked at Harry expectantly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious." he told them, leaning over his food and starting to eat, aware of six pairs of eyes on him.

"We should be heading back." Fred said slowly to George. "We have to open the store at ten."

"Very true." George replied, rising from his seat. "Mother, we must bid you farewell, but we leave with the promise that our return will be swift." The pair walked over to her, each kissing a cheek, before turning away from their flustered mother and waving at everyone. "Good to see you all. Enjoy the treats, we shall return with more when we have more to show off."

They bowed theatrically, before grabbing their cloaks from the wall, and striding out of the kitchen. Harry noticed that Malfoy was still staring expectantly at him.

"I'm going to go shower." he said, rising from his seat.

Malfoy refilled his coffee.

"I'll join him." Mrs Weasley dropped a set of plates, Ron yelled in horror and Ginny choked on her toast. Hermione's lips were pursed, and she glared across the table at the pair of them, only to have Malfoy laugh. "I _so_ had all of you then. God, as _if_." He walked out ahead of Harry, who looked apologetically at everyone in the kitchen, before following him.

"It's blonds." Ron said weakly, who seemed to have just come back from the verge of fainting. "Never met one I liked."

"How about_ Fleur Delacour_?" Hermione said, with false flair and obvious bitterness.

"Oh but Hermione, she's part _veela_ I couldn't _possibly_ be expected to resist her."

Hermione sighed and fiddled with the last of her toast, and couldn't help worrying that Malfoy had been serious.

* * *

"What do you need to see the Order for?" Malfoy hissed as they climbed the stairs.

"I... was wondering if they've thought out what happens when we go back to school. I mean, wouldn't it be dangerous for you and Pansy and.. well all of you?"

"I'm sure that Professor Snape has thought of something." He chirped happily. "If not, really, the Dark Lord isn't going to ambush Hogwarts for a couple of teenagers. We'll hang around during the holidays, then at the end of the year we'll be a bunch of fully legal wizards perfectly capable of protecting ourselves, so there's no problem."

Harry paused, slightly annoyed that it was that simple.

"I still think that we should bring it up. They might want to do something, and its best to be organised early."

"You're quite right, Potter, best not to leave it to the last minute and have people whining because it wasn't taken care of sooner."

"Yeah, alright. I really did mean it when I said I was having a shower you know."

"Yeah, alright. I really did mean it when I said I was joining you you know."

Harry couldn't guess what look met his face when Draco said that, except judging by the blonde's laugh, it was amusing.

"God, what is wrong with the lot of you, my standards are higher than that, Potter, don't worry, you're safe yet." He said with a roll of his eyes before leaving the room.

Harry felt the breath return to him and he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Harry paused on the last thing Malfoy said. _His standards were higher than me. That was awful rude. A simple "boys aren't my thing" would've cut it. _Harry shook his head, and pulled his shirt over his head. He supposed that Draco liked to keep up the impression that he was nothing but a careless self-important boy. Harry thought that there had to be so much more to him than that. He also thought that boy would be the death of him.


	5. An Unfamiliar Familiarity

**Fire and Ice**  
**Chapter Five**  
**An Unfamiliar Familiarity**

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling, paying little attention to incessant bickering that continuously hung around any room that Draco entered. He didn't seem capable of agreeing with anyone on anything. Hermione was clever – she should have been put in Ravenclaw, her intelligence out-weighed all of theirs combined – and she just avoided speaking to him. Ginny, was following example, only applying the idea to everyone it seemed, and didn't speak to anyone. Harry occasionally interrupted small snippets of conversations she shared with Hermione, which always ended abruptly as soon as he entered the room. Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't have a problem, Mr Weasley being too busy with the Ministry, and not home enough, and Mrs Weasley adored him, having already seemingly appointed him to the position of second adopted son.

Ron and Sirius however, caused chaos and havoc. Sirius was occasionally deterred when told he was behaving worse than a child, but there was no extinguishing the flame of hate that existed between Ron and Draco. At first it was possible to live with, now though, it threatened to engulf the entire household.

It had started well enough. Harry had suggested exploding snap, and everyone had – some with slight reluctance – agreed. He was determined to get his friends to regard each other, if not with pleasantries, at least without disgust. The first few rounds passed in relatively good humour. They were all enjoying the game – even if not the company – and hence everything ran smoothly. So smoothly in fact, that Harry thought it was too good to be true.

It was.

So he was finding out now anyway, as Ron glared at Draco, the effect lessened by his singed eyebrow, and Draco struggled to contain his laughter, resulting in a look of smugness that Harry was sure Ron was about to destroy with his fist.

Harry was glad that at times like these Ron forgot he was a wizard who knew all sorts of damaging spells.

"You cheated! You bloody well cheated! You conniving little Slytheri-"

"We don't use school houses as insults, Ron." Harry drawled in boredom. Hermione and Ginny had simply upped and left, and Harry was strongly considering following suit, stopped only by the fact that he knew that these two would kill each other if he left, and he didn't really like the outcome whoever won.

"Whose side are you on, Harry?" Ron protested.

"No one's, you're both being prats, I'm just staying here because I don't want to clean up the death and destruction that will explode in the case where I leave. Now will you both shut up. Ron, you look ridiculous, Malfoy, you're a bastard. Are we done now?"

Ron's face went bright red, and Malfoy grinned, realising he got off better than the other. Ron inhaled deeply, and stormed out, and Harry groaned and settled into his seat.

"When do you two plan on stopping this fucking charade of manly hate. Neither of you are fooling me. I've heard Ron scream like a girl, and you spend more time getting ready than a girl."

Malfoy stretched triumphantly across the lounge he now held all to himself.

"As a result of this, I am more irresistible than any girl, so I can easily brush aside this remark. Don't, however, insult my manliness, as it is overwhelming and causes women everywhere to swoon."

"Yes, yes, keep telling yourself that, you know it doesn't make it true right? It just makes you a prat. You are blissfully unaware of the fact that the other ninety percent of them are laughing at your fluffy hair."

Draco looked appalled.

"Fluffy? My hair is sleek and impeccable at all times I will have you know, and even when it is at its worse, it is still a dream compared to your stupid mop at it's best. So shut it."

"I wasn't kidding, Malfoy, will you two get over it and just get along or something?"

"No can do, Potter." Malfoy told him, leaning over to browse the books, probably looking for another one to steal and hide in their room 'So that it's there in case he wants to read it.' Harry thought it was ridiculous. He sighed heavily, half heartedly throwing a cushion at him.

"You're a right pain, you know that?"

Malfoy smiled widely at him.

"It's what I do best, Potter, have you come to love it yet?"

"Never going to happen, Malfoy." he muttered, picking up Flying with the Cannons.

* * *

"Alright Harry, what can we do for you?"

Harry felt bad that once again, here he was at an Order of the Phoenix meeting, and Ron and Hermione were in their rooms, and Malfoy was here, this time beside him.

"It's just that, Malfoy and I wanted to become aware of what the arrangement was to be when we returned to school. It's just that, as he said, it's simple enough for him to just stay during the holidays, and by the end of the year, he will be perfectly capable of looking after himself, we just wanted to be clear of what will happen. I mean," Harry bit his lip, half wishing he'd raised this concern with Malfoy before they came here. "Is it a good idea to have Malfoy and the others staying in the Slytherin dormitories? Surely... I mean, it doesn't sound like a good idea, considering the families that some of those students come from, if the concern is their well being, perhaps another option should be chosen."

Harry didn't want to admit that the reason that he had thought of this was that he had been considering how awkward it would be if he went to visit Draco in the Slytherin dormitory. He still hadn't ruled out an abrupt end to their 'friendship' once they went back to school, but he liked to think that Malfoy enjoyed their new formed bond as much as he did, and didn't plan on abandoning it when they returned.

Dumbledore smiled, usual twinkle present in his eye.

"Ah, Harry, all things we have considered, but excellent to see you planning ahead. It is a good idea as well that we inform you of what is to happen in advance, as to create minimal suspicion when we return. Yes, as you said, there should be no issue with returning to school, extra precautions will be taken regarding the trip to the station, and hopefully, this will run smoothly. We hope to have as many members of the Order at the station as possible in case of an ambush by the Death Eaters, which is something we are most nervous about.

"Upon return to school, for all purposes Draco and his friends will remain members of Slytherin house, however sleeping arrangements will change, for their protection. They are still free to sit with their house at meals, of course, however, as with any student, they are permitted to sit where they please. I always found it strange that you segregated yourself so strongly, but alas, it appears that house loyalties, and unfortunately, often prejudices run deep.

"The idea is to have Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle share one of our guest accommodations, should they so desire of course."

"Will I have my own room?" Malfoy perked up hopefully, his first addition to the conversation.

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Dumbledore said, lip quirking.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics, before returning his attention to the table.

"So... it's all sorted then?"

"We believe so. Mr Malfoy will attend his classes as normal, as will his friends, and everything shall be just dandy." He ended with a flourish. "Did I miss anything, Minerva?"

"I don't believe you did, Albus, you seem to have adequately covered everything."

"Splendid. Shall you like to update us on the other students, Severus?"

"They are doing fine. I am avoiding keeping company, and so there has been very little chance for anything to go wrong. They are protected by various charms, but most importantly, by the barriers they have erected in their-"

Draco snorted, and Harry kicked him hard under the table. Mrs Weasley blushed, Professor McGonagall looked stern, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Continue, Severus."

"Yes, as I was saying." He began irritably, casting a glare at Malfoy. "There have been few opportunities for them to be discovered, however, on the occasions where is has been slightly more dangerous, I have successfully avoided suspicion and they have adequately guarded themselves."

"Marvellous." Dumbledore murmured. "Well, are there any more inquiries about the return to school, or can everything else be answered by the owls which shall be arriving in a few days time? I assume it can. Well then, Professors, we should take our leave. I still have many envelopes which need addresses."

"Albus, surely after all these years you have adopted a method other than writing them all by hand yourself?"

"Ah, Minerva, I like the personal touch, you know that. Now, lets head off, these two undoubtedly have a horrendous amount of school work they could be occupying their time with."

"Yes, I myself set four feet of parchment as a minimum for Transfiguration."

"Well then, we should leave them too it, it was rude of us to drag them from their studies for so long." He finished with a smile.

Harry and Draco shared a Look, and both knew that the other was with them in having not started.

They bid farewell to their Professors and began to ascend the stairs to their room.

"Oh gosh. This is so good. I'm going to have my own room. Did you hear that? I can throw exclusive parties, and it is going to be so so so good." He whispered, bouncing excitedly. "I will be the envy of the whole school." he paused. "Of course, I already am, but now they will envy my good looks, supreme intelligence _and_ my own private room.

"Yes, Malfoy, envy the whole school. How I desperately wish that I could be you."

He smiled brightly to himself.

"Even the famous Harry Potter realises that he is inferior to me. This is a great day!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and opened the door to their room, walking in and dropping onto his bed.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted out at least. One thing to tick off the list. Hey, I was thinking, Dumbledore was talking about our letters, who do you think is going to be Head Boy?"

"One of us obviously. I still think it was a scandal you didn't get prefe-" He cut himself off. "Well like. You're the Golden Boy, why on earth didn't you get it?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, and glanced over at Malfoy.

"Well, he said that what with the war and after..."

"Everything with the Triwizard Tournament." Draco finished for him, in perhaps the first demonstration of tact in his life.

"Everything with the Triwizard Tournament." Harry repeated gratefully. "That I had enough to deal with, and the last thing I needed was any more responsibility."

Draco nodded, and didn't answer.

"Well, I don't think there is anyone else it could be. Granger has Head Girl, no questions asked, but it could go either way with us." he contemplated.

Harry rather thought that he only ever wanted to be Head Boy because he'd always believed what Malfoy was saying: It had to be one of them. He couldn't stand the idea of Malfoy getting it but now...

"I wouldn't mind if you got it." Harry thought out loud, feeling embarrassed the moment he said that.

"Are you kidding? If you get it and I don't, prepare to have me rip that badge off your chest and fix it to my robes with a permanent sticking charm."

Harry laughed, grateful that Malfoy always knew what to say to make a situation that was awkward, funny. He settled more comfortably onto the bed, his brain telling him not to do so, because if he got too comfortable, he'd never get up to brush his teeth. His conscious overpowered him, and he groaned, getting up and trudging to the bathroom. Draco followed suit, and with only a slight amount of nudging and bickering, they managed to both stand at the sink to brush their teeth, without resorting to curses.

Until of course, Harry leaned over to get a glass to fill with water, at the same moment that Draco chose to spit his toothpaste out.

Draco found it quite hilarious.

Harry... not so much.

"You prat!" Harry sprayed at him, white foam flying from his mouth over Draco's face.

Draco flinched, standing frozen for a moment, before opening his eyes to glare at Harry.

"You unsophisticated twat. You just spat that all over me."

"Serves you bloody right." Harry muttered, careful to open his mouth minimally this time. "You should be more careful."

"You should have better manners."

"Didn't we already establish that your manners were worse than mine?"

"Shut up, I don't care!" Draco yelled stamping his foot. "You spat toothpaste on my face!"

Harry shrugged, turning on the tap and splashing water at Malfoy.

"Here, I'll wash it for you."

"You will not! I _do_ _not_ trust you, Potter. Not as far as I can throw you. Given the sheer size of you, I think the level of trust I have in you is obvious."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, we have _not_ resorted to fat jokes. I refuse." he said, returning to the bedroom.

Draco spent the next sixteen and a half minutes – not that Harry was counting – meticulously fixing his hair, occasionally muttering under his breath about cruel Gryffindors.

When he finally returned, he snuggled into his bed.

"Potter. I will never forgive you, I am going to smell like toothpaste forevermore. You are terrible. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Half because you have no choice, and half my irresistible charm. I'm favouring the latter personally." Draco grumbled about uncouth spitting of toothpaste being _very _resistible, which Harry chose not to comment on. Instead, he smiled at the back of Draco's head. "You know that we are so immature?"

"Speak for yourself, Potter. I myself am the esteemed height of maturity."

"Yet you laughed when Snape said-"

"Don't repeat it!" Malfoy snapped, an unwilling giggle escaping his lips. "Let's just... never speak of it again."

He rolled over to face Harry, stretching in his bed.

"This bed is surprisingly comfortable." He pondered, shifting about. "If I get a shit bed this year when we go back to school, heads will roll. Seriously, my bed last year was awful! I didn't sleep in it most of the time." Harry felt himself flush, and attempted to splutter out an answer, with little success. Draco raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, before smirking. "Gosh, do I really have _that_ much of a reputation among other houses? I'm impressed." he visibly brightened and snuggled deeper under the covers. "No, Potter, unfortunately I'm not _that_ popular among the ladies, god knows why. As if I am not god's gift to women."

Harry laughed, shaking his head at Malfoy.

"You keep telling yourself that. I hope you're stuck in a shit bed all year because no one is willing to share theirs."

"Did we not cover that no one in fact _shared_ their bed." He smirked. "Well, a few of the seventh year girls did, but we didn't go near them, for they are tarts."

Harry was, as usual, utterly appalled by all that Draco was saying. Of course, this didn't stop him violently laughing, struggling to inhale the air that was determined to escape him.

"You are hardly one to talk, Malfoy, I'm pretty sure that everyone has the idea that you are running some kind of harem there."

"What people think and what is reality is often very different, Potter. Slytherin girls might be slightly more promiscuous than others as a generalisation, but I don't think I could find one that is willing to join a harem." He exhaled sharply as though this was a cruel injustice in the world. "Alas, perhaps, once I am rich and famous..." he paused. "Well, more rich and famous than I already am of course, I will have those girls lining up to be part of my harem, and then they'll all wished they had not been so high and mighty."

Harry was still laughing. He glanced over at Draco, who was smirking at him. Harry thought, as his laughter settled, that perhaps Draco wasn't so bad, even with his talk of harems and girl's jeans, and ridiculous attitude. That perhaps, he had wasted six years of his life hating this boy, for no reason.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but realised he didn't have anything to say. He smiled, and settled for, "Good night, Malfoy."

"Good night, Potter."


	6. An Unsettling Appearance

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter Six  
An Unsettling Appearance**

* * *

Harry stretched as he trudged down the stairs, and entered the kitchen yawning. Hermione smiled at him, Ron looked behind him cautiously before smiling too. Draco was still asleep, head hidden under his blanket as he still insisted on doing. Harry was quite impressed that he was able to keep it there whilst he slept, as he himself found it impossible to keep his sheets from being tangled around him when he woke up.

He sat beside Ginny – who had made the point to look away and be busy with her cereal the second Harry walked in – and poured himself some tea.

"What would you like for breakfast, deary?" Mrs Weasley asked warmly, walking over to Harry, carrying a frying pan of food. Harry frowned at it and shook his head.

"Just toast please, Mrs Weasley."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

She smiled, and returned to the counter, Harry reaching over and picking up the Daily prophet. He frowned at the covering, reading the page number down the bottom, and opening it to page five.

_'When Daniel Jones returned to his London home on return from his job in the Ministry of Magic the last thing he expected was the horror that awaited him._

_The gruesome scene that lay before him was one that not even nightmares can do justice, his wife and four children, killed by He Who Must Not Be Named or his followers._

_His wife, Martha Jones, was on maternity leave from St Mungos, where she worked as a Mediwizard, after giving birth to their fourth child, just three months ago. Their eldest, Dylan, was about to begin his second year at Hogwarts.'_

"This is terrible." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione over the paper, thanking Mrs Weasley as she set down his breakfast. "Look at this, five people found dead in their home, four of them children, one of which was attending Hogwarts. You don't think he'd... he'd target Hogwarts do you?"

Ron inhaled sharply and Hermione looked grim.

"There's... fear, that he is. Or, that he plans to. No one can be sure though."

At this moment, Draco walked in with his pajamas still on – hair brushed admittedly – and sat down at the table. His 'pajamas' consisted of sweat pants that sat far too low on his hip and an oversized white t-shirt that fell off his shoulder, exposing his neck and collarbone, causing Hermione to fumble her toast. He yawned, oblivious to her reaction, and then rested his head on his hands looking sleepy.

"Has the post come in yet?"

"Not yet, Draco dear, should be soon though."

Harry glanced at him, and they smirked at each other. Harry may have appeared calm, but inside his heart was beating like crazy. He was filled with that competitive jitter he got whenever he was about to start a Quidditch final, everything hanging on that one game. Just like everything was hanging in that letter. He was still torn on who he actually wanted to get it. The more he thought about it the more he really didn't fancy the idea. Extra responsibility, even less free time, it sounded less and less appealing every time. Yet, his in-built rivalry couldn't just give up, and still felt the need to get it, just so that Malfoy didn't. He briefly considered that neither of them might get it, but then shook that from his head. Malfoy was right, it had to be one of them.

They ate in silence, both boys jumping at every noise, until Mr Weasley finally burst in, arms full of letters. Since they'd been living in Grimmauld place, all their mail was being delivered to Lupin's place, and Mr Weasley would pick it up once a week, or else, should there be an Order meeting, Lupin was bringing it with him.

"Alright, post's here!" he called, Harry not understanding the volume. He sorted through, passing each letter to its respective owner until his arms were empty.

There were many for each Mr and Mrs Weasley, and a few for Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione though each had just one Hogwarts letter. Draco had two, one from Hogwarts, which, to Harry's surprise he was completely ignoring, and one which was addressed in a cursive feminine handwriting which had fixated his attention. He glanced up, noticed Harry watching him and shook his head a little, before smirking.

"Well, Potter, here it is."

Ron and Hermione frowned at the pair, and Harry laughed.

"Any last words, Malfoy?"

"Don't worry, I won't take _too_ many points from Gryffindor." at this, Hermione rolled her eyes and began opening her letter – more eagerly than necessary, really, who else was going to get Head Girl? – whilst Ron continued to look lost.

"Alright, on three, one, two th-"

They were interrupted by a squeal from Hermione as she held her letter to her chest, Mrs Weasley rushed over and hugged her, not even needing to ask the question, which was about when Ron remembered what year they were in, and the positions given out.

He tore open his letter whilst the other boys frowned, and glanced at his school book list in disappointment. Draco looked over to Harry, and gestured upstairs with his head, the pair standing silently to leave as Hermione cried happily as Ron awkwardly patted her shoulder.

They ascended the stairs and Draco groaned.

"Way for Granger to interrupt our climatic opening, we're not going to get a tense moment like that again now."

"We might if we leave it a couple of days?"

"Potter." Draco stopped dead in his tracked and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really think you can put off this news for a few days, without dying?" Harry's honest answer was yes, but Draco didn't allow time for that before saying "Exactly." and continuing his climb of the stairs. Harry followed behind him to their bedroom, where Draco sat on Harry's bed, and shuffled up to the pillow, leaving room for Harry, who sat awkwardly on the end of it.

"Alright. Um. Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I'm not actually going to tear the badge off your chest if you get it. I mean, after all, it's hardly going to be unexpected."

Harry lent over, and placed his hand on Draco's forehead. "Malfoy, are you feeling okay? I think I'm going crazy, were you actually being a good sport just now?"

Draco scowled and pushed his hand away.

"Shut up, and don't tell anyone, it will never happen again, trust me."

Harry smiled at him and Draco returned the gesture.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." they said together, tearing the paper open and pulling out the letters. Harry's heart simultaneously sunk and lifted when he only found a book list and a welcome back letter.

"Well Congratulations Mr Head-"

Both boys cut off and stared at one another perplexed.

"Wait."

"You didn't get it either?" Malfoy gasped.

"But then..."

"Who did?"

They sat in silence for a moment, before Harry started to laugh. Draco smirked at him, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Malfoy, we are so stupid."

"Speak for yourself, I personally think it was a completely reasonable assumption to make." Harry stopped laughing, but continued to smile as he looked back to Draco.

"I think, that the last few years at school have gone to our heads."

"Again, speak for yourself. I have always been this arrogant thank you very much, and with good reason, Dumbledore is obviously stupid not giving it to one of us."

"Or else, he's trying to prevent all hell breaking loose?"

"Perhaps that too. In which case, he might be a very wise man."

Harry exhaled deeply, and then glanced down at the letter still sitting in Draco's lap.

"So, do you know who that one is from."

"My mother." he muttered, not glancing down, rather, starting determinedly at the blank wall to his right.

Harry cursed himself slightly for ruining the atmosphere, and weakly smiled at him.

"You're going to have to open it sooner or later you know?"

"I know."

Harry looked away, and started reading the letters from school. He tossed aside the generic one from Dumbledore, and glanced down his book list. A new Potions text book and ingredients, Defence Against the Dark Arts book, he scanned the list and found nothing new or of interest. He looked up and saw Draco hovering over the seal on the envelope, as if trying to work himself up to opening it.

"I'm going to go downstairs and..." Harry trailed off as he stood up, intent on giving Malfoy some privacy.

"Sit down Potter." he said absentmindedly, Harry sitting straight back down as Draco slid his finger under the envelope, tearing it open.

A small intricately designed key fell out into his lap, which he ignored, as though knowing what it was already and Harry watched as his eyes flicked back and forth skimming the letter. He visibly relaxed, and then threw the letter to Harry, and picked up the key, turning it over in his fingers.

_'Dearest Draco,_

_I hope that you receive this, I am sure that Severus knows where you are, despite claiming he doesn't. If this finds you, I hope you are well, and safe. Your return to Hogwarts is soon, I have no doubt that your owl from Dumbledore will find you, no matter how well you believe you're hidden. You'll need money, so next time you're in Diagon Alley, go by Gringotts, the key enclosed is for our vault, number 681 if you remember. Take as much as you need, your father will never notice anyway._

_Be mindful of the company you keep when you return to Hogwarts, the other families weren't pleased by your rebellion and no doubt their children will try and make life difficult for you. Keep your head down and stay out of trouble. With any luck this war will be over soon enough, and hopefully you're still alive and I can see you again._

_Until then, keep safe._

_Love, Mother'_

Harry looked up from the letter to Draco who was twirling the key in his hands, eyes fixated on the intricate pattern.

"I can't answer her, can I?" Harry looked down, away from Draco.

"I don't think so." He nodded, once, and continued to play with the key. "Though." Harry began. "Once we go back to Hogwarts, she'll know that you're safe."

"Not that I got her letter though."

"Perhaps there is something you can leave in the fault for her? So that she'll know that you were there and hence that you got the letter?"

He glanced down, and placed his hand to his chest, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a locket. Harry had never before noticed him wearing it. Draco lifted it over his head and held it tightly.

"My mother always told me that as long as I had this that she'd always be with me, always be safe..." He bit his lip and inhaled deeply. "I'll leave it for her, and hope that she finds it."

Harry nodded once, and felt the need to hug Draco, but he shook it away. It just wasn't right for them.

* * *

The trip to Diagon Alley was a difficult one. In order to avoid suspicion they caught a Muggle train to London. Ron was so unsubtle that they may as well have walked around with their wands performing spells. Draco complained the whole way how dirty and slow it was. Mrs Weasley seemed worried that she was going to lose someone the whole time and even considered putting tracking charms on everyone. Harry sighed, as once again, Draco decided to whine about the speed.

"Are we there yet? You know, we could have just gone by floo, I mean-"

"No, Malfoy, we are not there yet, and you know that we couldn't have gone by floo, stop whining, we'll be there when we're bloody there."

"Harry, language, there are young children around."

Harry paused, looking thoughtful.

"Mrs Weasley, Muggles think it's okay to swear in front of children." he said, corner of his mouth twitching.

Hermione glared at him, and Mrs Weasley looked horrified.

"Well, we'll just have to set an example, and don't use that word either."

Draco smirked and poked his tongue out at Harry, who rolled his eyes, sitting back in his chair.

The rest of the trip went by in relative silence, once Draco grew bored of complaining – Harry wouldn't have previously thought it'd ever happen – until they reached their destination. Once they were on the train station, leaving to the streets of London, Draco took a step closer to Harry's side, glancing cautiously around at the Muggles. Harry smirked and made a mental note to make fun of him for it later, as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they entered the pub, Draco relaxed, moving away from Harry, and assuming his normal air of superiority. In Diagon Alley, Mrs Weasley turned and looked thoughtfully at the five teenagers behind her.

"Alright, I assume you all have things you want to do, but first thing is to do everything we _need._ First stop Gringotts, then get all your school things, and then, depending on the time, you can go around and do everything else you'd like while we're here."

They all made their way to the bank, upon their arrival, Hermione went up to exchange Muggle money for her galleons, and Mrs Weasley said they'd go separately, and Harry and Draco could go collect their gold, and she'd go down with Ron and Ginny so they could take some money out of their savings.

After dealing with the Goblins, who watched Draco suspiciously, but agreed to serve him since he had his key, and his wand to identify him, they made their way into a cart with a Goblin that Harry didn't recognise. Draco, like Harry, wasn't bothered by the speed.

"You know what I realised? Your mother said that you're vault six hundred and eight one, and I'm six hundred and eighty seven, they're like friends."

"Yes, Potter. Best friends. The high security rooms filled with our money are friends."

They pulled to a halt outside Harry's vault, and he got out his money bag, and deciding he probably wouldn't be back here this year, filled it generously, so that he didn't run out on one of their many Hogsmede trips throughout the year.

Draco let out a low whistle at the sight of Harry's vault and smirked.

"God, Potter, I didn't realise you were quite so cashed up."

"Well, it was my parent's money. I get free reign of it so." Harry shrugged.

They reboarded their cart and shifted forward six vaults, the Goblin opening the Malfoy vault and Draco walking in.

It was much the same as Harry's vault, only filled with a much larger amount of gold and more heirlooms. Harry had always wanted to bring Sirius to his vault and ask him if he knew about any of the ones that he had, but he'd never gotten to it.

Draco grinned and turned to Harry. "I'm probably not going to get back here, am I?"

"Might not, no."

"And I really want to spite my father for ruining mine and my mother's life, don't I?"

"Ummm, yes?"

He grinned more, and sauntered around the vault, and gathered handfuls of gold into his bag – far more than was necessary, even for a Malfoy – and glanced around the heirlooms, trying to decide which he wanted. "What do we like the look of, Potter?"

"For sentiment, or to sell?"

"Both." he responded, after a moment's thought.

"Well, if you're going for sentiment, you'll want something of your mother's, because you like her a lot more than your father."

"Good point, Potter." he said, tapping his noise, opening a box that was sitting in a corner of the room.

Within the box was a large collection of jewellery, which he gently sorted through, finally pulling out a locket, similar to that that he was wearing. It was gold, hanging from a very long chain, and Harry came closer, and noticed there was a crest deeply engraved on the face, the grooves seemingly filled with emerald dust. He opened it, and inside there was a picture of his mother, Harry assumed when she was much younger, and unlike most magical pictures, it was completely still. She was young and stunning, caught laughing, in a moment of perfect beauty. Draco took this, and put it in his pocket, taking the one from around his neck and placing it on a bust of his mother that was sitting beside it. Harry assumed that these were Narcissa's precious possessions. Draco sat, silently for a moment, before he stood again, and smiled brightly at Harry, scooping another handful of gold for good measure, and walking toward the door.

Harry followed after him with a gentle smile on his face. There was so much more to that boy than he even knew.

They met up in the foyer, Mrs Weasley pushing them toward the bookstore for a start. Draco said he felt like he had a mother again. Mrs Weasley blushed, and was beaming the rest of the walk to the shop. Harry doubted she realised this was hardly meant as a compliment.

Having bought their books, Mrs Weasley regrettably realised that it was going to be relatively difficult for them to stay together from that point on if they wanted to get everything in a practical and swift fashion. Looking at her watch she sighed, before informing them that everyone could go about and get what they needed and they would all meet back at the icecream parlour at three.

Draco took this news well, and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him away from everyone, Ron glaring at his departing figure. Harry was perfectly capable of fighting against the blond, but the idea didn't really appeal to him, and he instead allowed the boy to pull him through the crowds of people flooding the street.

"Oh thank god. I was suffocating. Need. Space." He muttered to himself, slowing his speed considerably now that he seemed to think they were a sufficient distance from the rest of the group. "Alright, now, there are all these things we need, but, I don't really give a toss about them."

"Yes, Malfoy, but see, I don't think that's a wise outlook to have, as you so put it, we _need_ them and I think it would be responsible if we were to get them first."

Draco sighed, and agreed, before leading the way to the apocathery, where he told Harry how truly dreadful he was at potions. In great detail.

"I really don't know why you even bothered to take it, Potter. You clearly have no aptitude for the subject, which is obvious, since Potions is a subject that requires delicacy and coordination, neither of which you seem to have."

"I do too!"

"Not at all. You're a careless, blundering oaf when it comes to Potions. Even Goyle is more capable than you are, and that's really saying something. I suppose though, he was tutored by yours truly, so he had an unfair advantage over you. You didn't answer though, why did you bother taking it, it's clearly apparent that you can't stand Professor Snape, so I can't even assume that's why."

"Who on earth does the subject because of him?"

"Pansy for one. She has some kind of ridiculous crush on him." he added thoughtfully. "God knows why, she normally has impeccable taste, obviously, she was dating me."

"Oh, it makes sense now. Well, at least she knows what she wants."

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and inhaled deeply.

"I respect the man, really, but did you just compare me to _Snape?_ That is the rudest thing you've ever said to me, Potter, my hair and I-"

"I should have known this was about the hair." Harry said, rolling his eyes, and continuing through the shop. "I suppose though, to be compared to that is a tad harsh."

"I should say so! My stunning blonde locks, and his greasy mess. I feel disgusting just mentioning them together, let alone comparing them."

"I never compared your hair to his, Malfoy, calm down."

"You may as well have." he wailed, eyeing the ingredients on the shelf in distaste. "Mind, I suppose one can't expect his hair in its best condition when he is around this sort of disgusting thing all day. This is awful. Potter. It is a barrel of _eyes_. Why did I take this class?"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy, for God's sake." Harry told him, carrying his ingredients and new textbook to the counter. "Now hurry up so we can move on."

With less fighting, and fewer tanturms from Malfoy, they managed the rest of their shopping with relative ease.

"Hey, I want to go to the twin's shop while we're here too." Harry mentioned as Draco glared at his bags.

"This is slave labour, carrying all this around. What was that, Potter?"

"I want to go to the Weasley twin's shop."

"Yes, we're doing that later, girl Weasley said so. Let's go exploring for now."

Harry frowned, but followed anyway.

"Exploring where?"

Malfoy smiled wickedly.

"You'll see."

They walked through the streets, a few people pausing as though they recognised Harry, but without time to stop him.

"I wonder if we'll see anyone from school here?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Oh fuck." Draco spat, stopping in his tracks, dragging Harry into the nearest shop.

"What the hel-"

"Shh!" Malfoy said, throwing his hand over Harry's mouth and pulling him behind a row of shelves.

Harry held his breath, wanting to question Malfoy, but knowing it would have to wait. He stayed perfectly still as Malfoy's body crushed him to the wall, hand still pressed over his mouth. He followed Malfoy's gaze out the window, and his heart stopped when he saw the problem.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were briskly walking the streets, both in long travelling cloaks with their heads down. Harry thought he wouldn't have recognised them if not for their blonde hair. Harry felt Malfoy press harder against him, both sets of eyes following the pair outside until Lucius grabbed Narcissa's hand and they apparated.

Harry felt Malfoy relax and step away, and he inhaled sharply, as the other breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fuck, I didn't even think. Of course there are people I know bound to be running around. Here I am running around with Harry fucking Potter too." he ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair and bit his lip. "Alright, plan, need a plan..."

"You could wear my cloak?"

"Potter. Really. A cloak isn't going to do a fabulous job of disguising me for a start, and secondly, I would rather be seen dead than in half of the things you consider nice things to wear-"

"This is no time for vanity, idiot." Harry interrupted impatiently. "I did mean my invisibility cloak though." He pulled it from his bag, handing it to Draco. "You'll have to stay right by my side though."

Draco's reaction when he saw the cloak could be equated to one thing only: fangirl. He reached out slowly, his previous urgency forgotten and gently touched it.

"So you actually have a real one, not just some enchanted cloak. I assumed it was a rumour, I was blind with envy at the possibility though. I can wear it?" he asked, excitement building in his voice with each sentence.

"Yes, but, I won't be able to see you either, so you need to stay right beside me. As in, you have to be glued to my shoulder at all times." Draco just continued to stare at it in awe, before Harry hit his shoulder impatiently."Will you bloody put it on and stop admiring it, weren't we worried about safety a minute ago?"

Draco snapped back to the present, and nodded sharply, and threw the cloak around himself, instantly disappearing from sight. Harry felt pressure against his shoulder, and nodded, leading out of the stop. Not knowing where Malfoy had previously intended on going, he went toward the twin's shop, wanting to spend some extra time there before everyone else arrived.

"I wanted to go to Knockturn Alley." Draco murmured, pout evident in his tone.

"Too bad." Harry muttered, making a conscious effort to move his lips as little as possible. "We're more likely to meet people that aren't going to be happy to see me, let alone with you down there."

The silence beside him told Harry that Draco realised he was right, and was not pleased by this news, and chose to remain stubbornly silent.

They reached the store and Draco gasped rather loudly. Harry assumed he was impressed, though he doubted the boy would admit it.

"You're probably right to come out now, Malfoy, I hardly think that dark wizards prowl joke shops."

Malfoy initially did nothing, but a few seconds later obviously deemed the place safe, and – slightly relucantly Harry thought – removed the cloak. Harry noticed that his eyes were opened wide like a child in a candy store, as he looked around at the infinite possibility of pranks that lay before him.

"This place almost puts Zonkos to shame..." He whispered excitedly. Harry knew that this place was both bigger, and better than Zonkos, but figured that Malfoy's pride would never allow him to admit that.

They wandered around the shop, Harry bringing Draco a basket for him to hold the increasingly large number of items he held in his arms.

Harry smiled, as he got a skiving snackbox from the shelf – really, those things came in handy more often than he cared to admit – as Draco smirked at a stand of pink bottles.

"Look, Potter! You don't even need my natural charm to get all the ladies any more, which means there is hope for you yet!" He held a love potion out to Harry and smirked. "Just slip this into Weaselette's pumpkin juice – not that you need it when it comes to her I suppose."

"Oh shut it, Malfoy." Harry said in a bored tone as he continued browsing the shelves.

"Look who it is, George."

"Only our best customer!"

"Good to see you, Harry!"

"Are we going to be cursed with the tragic company of our unfortunate brother as well?"

Harry grinned at the twins. He couldn't recall ever really seeing them without them drawing an immediate smile to his face.

"Yeah, he's with your Mum, and Ginny and Hermione at the moment. She suggested we split up, and Malfoy and I finished early so we came here for extra browsing time."

The twins looked around either side of Harry and narrowed their eyes at the blonde.

"He's touching our things, Fred."

"I can see that, George."

"You know what I'm thinking, B1?" The twins turned perplexed to Harry, who sighed. "Sorry. Muggle reference..."

They shook their heads and ignored him, before sighing.

"I suppose that we can just take all his disgusting pure blood money for profit."

"You realise you're both pure bloods as well?" Harry asked, seemingly confused by the justification.

"Of course, Harry."

"But the notable difference."

"Is we're blood traitors." they told him in unison.

"So we're still decent people."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, you can't buy the whole shop. Hogwarts doesn't need another terrorist." he called over to the boy.

"... He does remind me of us when we were still boyishly innocent."

"He's fighting the good fight. I do feel a strong loyalty to fellow pranksters."

"But he's a Malfoy." they both moaned in distaste.

Harry laughed, and added another snackbox for good measure.

"Just grabbing a few more things. We should be paid up and done by the time everyone else even gets here."

"The pureblood pays, but you know the rule, Harry. You shop for free here."

Harry rolled his eyes at the boys.

"Don't be stupid. Will you be coming back any time soon? It's always great having you guys around. Brings the house back to life."

They looked at each other, and seemingly had a silent conversation.

"Look at these, Harry! Extendable Ears they're called! Imagine the eavesdropping I could do with these!"

The twins looked mournful.

"I think I'm starting to like a Malfoy."

"Me too. We need to punish ourselves."

"I think puking pastilles would be appropriate."

George winced, and grimly nodded.

"We deserve it."

"Don't let this boy pay!" Fred called to the girl attending the counter, who blushed when Fred spoke to her, and nodded shyly.

"We really do need to get that girl out of her shell." George contemplated.

Fred in turn, looked embarrassed.

"No need, she's fine just the way she is, leave her be, now lets go, puking to be done, bye, Harry!" he said dragging George away.

Harry watched as the girl stared after Fred with longing eyes, and Harry noticed the love potion Malfoy had dropped in his basket, and grinned.

"What're you so happy about? God, you're taking for ever. Can we go now?"

Harry noticed that Malfoy now had added more bags to his collection, at least three more, and smirked.

"Alright, you wait outside, I'll be there in a second."

"Can I have the... you know."

Harry looked perplexed for a moment, before nodding, and handing Draco the cloak. The blonde quickly disappeared, and Harry went up to the counter. The young girl placed all his items in bags, and smiled at him as he left. Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, and turned back around to face her.

"Fred is a really nice guy." he blurted out.

She turned bright red, and avoided his eyes.

"Both Mr Weasleys are exceptionally kind."

Harry mentally hit himself, and shook his head before walking out. _Smooth Harry, real smooth, _he thought to himself as he walked out.

He waited outside the door for a moment, before he felt Draco against his side. The other group was walking towards the store, and Mrs Weasley ran over, face filled with horror at the sight of Harry alone.

After a quick explanation, Mrs Weasley told Harry to wait by the ice-cream parlour and they would have just a quick look in the twins store, and meet them there, and they'd get ice-creams to go instead.

Harry walked through the streets, finding Malfoy's presence by his side, strangely comforting.

"What kind of ice cream would you like?" Harry asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"... Can I get two scoops?"

Harry resisted the urge to hit the blonde, but figured since he was trying to hide the fact that he was there, it wasn't the best idea.

"Yes Malfoy." he sighed.

He practically felt him grin and was quiet for a moment before he leaned into Harry's neck and whispered

"Mocha and Cheesecake."

Harry raised his eyebrow and went to glance at Draco before realising he wouldn't be able to see him anyway.

"Very masculine Malfoy."

Harry bought the ice creams anyway and Fortescue gave him an odd look, which Harry chose to ignore. He did feel stupid sitting waiting for the Weasleys holding two ice creams though.

Eventually they arrived, and after far more fuss than necessary, the group left, Draco removing the invisibility cloak as soon as they left the Leaky Cauldron, but not leaving his place at Harry's side. He sat next to him on train ride, holding his charmed bag ("Potter! Why didn't we think of this!") on his lap, staying virtually silent. Harry glanced sideways at him more than once, concerned – though appreciative – by the lack of complaining the boy was doing.

As they walked back to Grimmauld place from the train station, Harry dropped back from the group, and was relieved when Malfoy fell into step with him.

Harry tried to think of a manly way to ask him what was wrong, and instead managed to walk in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I can't believe that was my parents." he muttered, and shook his head in disbelief. "So close they came to seeing me with you, can you even imagine what would have happened if they had? Our entire plan would have been ruined, they would have taken me back, and he would have... would have..."

"It doesn't matter." Harry cut across him, not wanting to imagine him saying the dreaded 'k' word. "They didn't. We'll be heading back to Hogwarts soon, and everything will be-"

"Don't you dare say fine." Draco spat at him. "You don't know the things he's capable of, you haven't seen him torture people, seen him... kill people."

Harry no longer knew if Draco was talking about Voldemort or his father, but decided against asking.

"Well... but once you're at Hogwarts-"

"Have you even considered the possibilities, Potter? All the things he could do? You have no idea how fucking livid he will be that we all just left. I wouldn't put it past him to blatantly invade Hogwarts for the sole purpose of finding, and killing us. He won't care who he hurts, what he destroys, he'll just want to prove that no one can defy him. We should have waited until after we finished Hogwarts, now there's just going to be a big fucking mess, and if he catches us, none of us are good enough to hide the fact that Professor Snape helped us escape, and then he's going to kill him too, and all he was trying to do was protect us-"

Malfoy sounded as though he was ready to burst into tears, but all Harry saw on his face was anger. Harry didn't think any one apart from himself felt that kind fury, the total debilitating rage, and hate, that he felt, but he saw it etched in every crevice of the blonde's skin.

"...We'll talk to Dumbledore. We're going to talk to him, and we'll do everything we can to make it safe for you guys."

"You don't care about them, Potter." Malfoy spat. "You didn't care about them, or me, until just weeks ago we were just filthy no good Slytherins to you, don't even pretend-"

"You've proven that you're not." Harry told him simply. "It's our choices that prove who we truly are." Harry smiled.

"...Potter."

"Erm, yes?"

"Do you have a bucket, I think I'm going to be sick."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dumbledore said it to me in second year. The point is, I always thought that because I didn't know better, but, now I do, because you've shown that you're more than that. It's what you do from here, that will determine what I think of you. You've taken the first step, continue to walk in the right direction."

"Really Potter, I'm going to hurl, this is sickening. Stop it."

Harry laughed and Ron and Hermione turned around and frowned at him. He didn't see Malfoy turn to the side, and a small – if a little wicked – smile graced his lips for the smallest second, before he took control of himself.


	7. An Undeniable Comfort

**A/N:** _I've been reading a little lately, and it's come to my attention that the life of a fic writer is always a little fucked. Seriously. You always read the author notes and there is awful shit happening to them, and then I look at my ANs and its the same and gah! How unpleasant._

_So let's have good mixed with bad news?_

_My new interest is useless as an interest, but I think I'm good with that. I've also been thinking of a few nice little ways around it, even though I don't think I'll go through with any. He's gorgeous but... I don't think he'd ever be someone's interest? At least, that's what I think he was trying to say. In saying that, we'd almost be perfect for each other, because... I understand it. We'd be fucked up together :D_

_I'm writing for you guys because I'm sick of studying, and my parents telling me to study, and mostly just everything... I hope that doesn't reflect in the writing,,,,,_

_Now on with the story. Nice and quick today for you lovelies. Even though it is hurting me a fair bit to type... (Erk. Or not quick. Sorry.)_

_:D (L)_

_Chapter is for everyone who is oh so lovely and decided to favourite and alert this story :) Particularly **HollowStrawberry1515** who was my 100th alerter :D_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter Seven**

**An Undeniable Comfort**

Hermione could sense it, the mixed emotions, she had always prided herself on empathy. Mrs Weasley was hiding beneath the busy, fussing mother mask, running around asking whose textbook this was, and who left that sock there. Ginny was her usual silent self, which Hermione could have guessed. She'd grown more quiet since Malfoy arrived. Hermione was surprised with the speed that everyone – with the exception of Ron – had warmed to him, but she know that Ginny was hardly going to become best friends with him after the ease with which he had grown close to Harry.

Ron continued to cast suspicious glances at Malfoy every five seconds, something that Hermione was both fond of, and annoyed by. She would admit she hardly trusted him, but she knew what a terrible liar that Malfoy was – even if he was a conniving Slytherin brat – and didn't think he could keep appearances up that long. Despite herself, she also had to admit that the relationship he had with Harry, whilst it could hardly be called 'normal', was... somewhat natural. It wasn't forced, and even if Harry trusted people too easily, he wasn't stupid.

Not that _she_ trusted him though.

He was currently sitting in the kitchen toying idly with his porridge, more focused on his third cup of coffee. Hermione looked around the kitchen – despite knowing that she hadn't left anything there, her bag was already fully pack in the hallway beside Malfoy's – and took the time to examine him. He didn't notice of course, he seemed to be deep in thought, and hence totally oblivious to his surroundings. He was dressed in his Muggle attire – Hermione was torn between jealousy and disgust when she realised that his once again too tight jeans were Yves Saint Laurent this time – and his hair was looking more soft than normal, as opposed to carefully kept in place. Hermione supposed that he was attractive. His skin might be too pale, and his features too sharp, but should she not know him, she would regard him as a good looking guy. She knew that behind that though, were pure blood ideals, and if not an evil, a _nasty_ personality. For some reason though, when she saw him with Harry, he was less nasty, and more... She couldn't describe it. The nastiness was still there of course, he could never be described as nice, but he seemed less spiteful. She sighed, and he glanced up at her, and frowned. She shook her head. Harry might trust him, but she definitely didn't.

She left the kitchen before he had time to say something and walked into Harry in the hallway. He startled, and jumped back a step, before gently shaking his head back and forth and smiling at her. "I really need to start paying attention when I'm walking around." he muttered, and then smiled at Hermione. "You're packed and ready in good time I noticed. I just finished up. I expect Mrs Weasley will find something else I need to fit in there though."

Then there was Harry. He was playing helpful and organised this morning. Finding things for people, and generally being useful. He was anxious though. Hermione thought there were various reasons for this. She knew one stood over the rest though.

Their return to Hogwarts held such uncertain consequence for him. She could tell that he had grown more attached to Malfoy than he cared to admit, let alone realised. Harry rarely let his guard down, and when he did, he let it down altogether. He might not know it yet, but he was not only fond of Malfoy, but he _trusted_ him, in the worst sense of the word. He had put everything in the past aside, and allowed him a completely fresh start. Hermione supposed that Harry had more reason to like this boy than the rest of them did – Malfoy hardly made an effort to get anyone else to like him – and she could hardly help but stress about the outcome of this. She might not know Malfoy that well, but she noticed the sideways glances he gave Harry, and that he was visibly more relaxed around him than he was away from him, and this only succeeded in confusing her more. The whole situation would be made a lot easier if she could just know that when they got back to Hogwarts, things were going to go back to the way they were before this whole thing. She was convinced that wasn't the case though. How they were going to manage to keep this up, with the new pressure on their fragile relationship from their houses though, she didn't know. She knew that losing Malfoy was going to hurt Harry, but despite this, she couldn't help but desperately wish that this would be the case.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry's stomach was doing nervous somersaults inside him as they drove toward the station. He sat between Ginny and Malfoy in the back seat, being driven by Lupin, who looked increasingly annoyed at the black dog that continually nudged at his hand with his wet nose.

"Sirius." Lupin said sharply, as he changed gears. "If you don't stop that right now, I'm stopping this car, and you're going to have to find your own way home."

Sirius for his part, whined and settled into his seat, but continued to stare at Lupin, who kept his eyes focused on the road. The pair had argued about Sirius coming today. Lupin seemed to care a lot more than Harry expected he would have. Normally when he and Sirius argued, it was over stupid things, and ending with Lupin closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and shaking his head, before leaving and muttering to himself. Sirius normally looked pleased with this, and was surprisingly cheerful following their disagreements. This morning though, Lupin had been insistent, and raised his voice with Sirius – but still backed down of course. Harry supposed that Lupin was a bit protective of Sirius given that he was his last remaining friend and all, but Harry was still confused with the fact that Lupin felt the need to argue so hard about it.

Malfoy was sitting beside him, quiet, but smirking to himself, and snickering at the exchanges between the two adults in the front. Harry frowned at him, and when Malfoy noticed, he smirked wider and shook his head, looking out the window. Harry felt the tight feeling in his chest grow more painful as they approached the station. He looked over at Malfoy, who was biting his lip hard enough to betray the mask of cool apathy he was wearing.

Lupin nervously parked, and winced when he nudged the car beside him, and looked over his shoulder and noticed a line of white paint of the other car's bumper, and looked around quickly, and when there was no one too close, he muttered a spell and the paint vanished, and then he pulled the handbrake up.

"Alright. Sirius, don't even _think_ about changing back, you three, no magic, blend in, _don't_ attract any kind of suspicion. That's mostly aimed at you Draco. We need to get through this station and onto the platform as quickly as we can manage. You're all aware that we're sending you a day early to be extra cautious, but we can't rule out that they'll be expecting that."

"I could give Malfoy my cloak professor?" Harry interjected, feeling completely useless as Lupin panicked.

He looked thoughtfully between them, as if trying to decide who was in more danger, before he nodded. "You're right. They don't know that we have Draco with us, so it makes the most sense to hide him. Okay. Give him that first, and then we'll get out."

Harry reached into his bag, and pulled the cloak out from the bottom, handing it to Malfoy, and rolling his eyes when the boy's face lit up with excitement.

"And please watch the doors on those cars." He piped in as Ginny threw her door open and squealed when it scraped along the other car. Lupin quickly performed the same charm, and then got out much more carefully, Sirius bounding over and following him out. Malfoy disappeared from view and followed Harry out Ginny's door, Harry hesitating in closing it much longer than necessary for fear of hitting the boy. Lupin was carrying two trunks, without struggling, Harry and Ginny both pulling theirs behind them with some effort until they found trolleys.

Harry could feel Malfoy pressed to his side for a long while, and when they found the trolleys, the pressure quickly vanished, and Harry was almost frightened until he felt his trolley grow heavier. He rolled his eyes at the childish boy, and followed Lupin and Ginny toward the barrier. Lupin walked between them, Sirius having sat on Ginny's trunk and sitting quietly as she pushed him along. "Alright, Sirius, you go through first. If it looks dangerous, come straight back, and change form and we're apparating back to Grimmauld place. If you're not back in 30 seconds, then Ginny follows, then the boys, then myself. Are we clear?" he whispered.

He was answered with three nods, and a very quiet "Yes." from Harry's trolley. Lupin's eyes widened in surprise and then smiled to himself, and shook his head.

Harry's heart rate was accelerating as they grew closer and closer to the barrier. Sirius bounded off ahead of them and charged through. They stopped just shy of it, and Lupin checked his watch and pretended to be paying attention to the sign of incoming trains, and then nudged Ginny forward, and she jumped and then pushed her trolley through, Harry following straight after, hearing the quiet – but very girlish – squeak of fear from in front of him.

The platform was empty bar the steam from the train, and Sirius who was running around the place, Harry not able to tell if it was a result of nerves or excitement. Lupin followed through, checking his watch. "Alright, we're a bit early, the others should be here in just a few minutes. No doubt some kind of problem slowed them down." he said, with a sigh of relief and a smile. "You three, toward the train please. Let's not dally about."

"Professor, do you know if the other Slytherins are coming now?"

"I do believe that Professor Snape is taking them himself, there should be little or no danger in them getting to school." he said in a matter of fact way. "Now don't take that cloak off until you get on the train. Now go please. Stick to the first carriage."

Ginny hurried along ahead of the boys, Harry struggling more to push his trolley given the extra weight. He stopped when Sirius bounded toward him, and nuzzled at his leg, Harry assuming this was his way of saying goodbye, and scratching him behind the ears.

"Sirius, they have to get on the train, come over here please."

Sirius whined, but did as he was told, trotting over to Lupin and sitting by his side. Malfoy snickered again and Harry frowned at him before pushing him toward the train, waving back to Lupin and Sirius.

He stopped at the edge of the platform. "Get off now, you're sitting on our luggage, you can carry yours on yourself though."

Malfoy groaned, and Harry noticed the trunk that Lupin had placed there when Harry got the trolley move – seemingly of its own accord – and get on the train. Harry picked up his own, and with a final wave, boarded the train. He walked through the carriage and noticed Ginny sitting with her trunk above her, and frowned and looked in. "Is Malfoy not here?"

She shook her head, and he frowned, telling her he'd be back, before he saw Malfoy sitting further up the carriage. He walked in and frowned at him. "You walked right past Ginny you know?"

"I know." he told Harry simply. "But realistically, we can only fit three trunks and four people in one area, and with five of us, that won't work. Weasley and Granger can sit with her, we can stay here."

Harry was tempted to complain, but figured that it was difficult to argue with a stubborn brat, particularly when he was using logic, and sighed, sitting across from the smug blonde.

"I can't wait to see my new room." Malfoy said gleefully, as he relaxed into his seat, comfortably aware that Harry wasn't leaving. "It's going to be fabulous. You'll be stuck in your dorm, and I will have a whoooooole room to myself. Being rewarded for rebellion. Who'd have thought it."

Harry shook his head at the grinning boy. "By the way, why were you so amused by Sirius and Lupin? I don't get it."

He chuckled darkly. "It's pretty clear you don't get it. I don't understand how you _can't_, but it's fairly obvious that's the case. Silly oblivious Gryffindors."

Harry frowned at him, but Malfoy said no more when he pressed it so he dropped the issue, sufficiently more confused than he started. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until the train started to move, and Harry looked around. "Does that mean the others got here?"

"Assumably." Malfoy said, casually inspecting his nails. "They would have sat with girl Weasley, like I said."

"Her name is Ginny."

"Girl Weasley is the same thing in principle." Malfoy retorted, and then smiled dazzling at Harry. "Besides, don't pretend you're not going to have a better time with me."

Harry didn't say anything. Half because he didn't want to feed Malfoy's ego, and half because he didn't want to admit that to himself. "Whatever. Let's play exploding snap."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Night was smothering the sky as Harry looked through the window whilst Malfoy tried to turn his transfiguration essay into an origami frog ("It's Muggle transfiguration: turning lame things, into awesome things.") and he was slightly surprised that no one had followed him to his compartment with Malfoy. He was expecting a disapproving lecture when he got off the train, but he supposed he deserved that. A triumphant "ha!" from across the compartment informed him that Malfoy was successful in his 'transfiguration', and he looked over, to see Malfoy bouncing it across the seat, smirking to himself.

Harry shook his head and smiled at the childish behaviour, deciding he'd best not inform him of the hell he was undoubtedly going to get from McGonagall who wouldn't see the humour like he did. He glanced back out the window and could see the dimly lit castle in the distance, but the unseasonal mist that shrouded the landscape made the image unclear.

"So what happens when we return to Hogwarts?" Draco's tone was both casual and apathetic when he asked the question that had been plaguing Harry's mind constantly.

For fear of showing how bothered by this he actually was, Harry smirked at him. "Well Malfoy, it's a school, we learn. Depending on the subjects you picked, you learn different things. Occasionally there are social activities-"

"Stop being a prat Potter, you know what I mean."

Harry stayed silent for a moment, knowing what he meant, but not knowing how to approach the answer. On one hand the fact that Malfoy was asking this meant that it was a matter he had thought about it, and possibly – Harry didn't want to get his hopes up – that he was having the same kind of worries that Harry was having. On the other hand, he might be trying to let Harry know that their friendship had been just a holiday thing, trying not to make a bad situation worse, and that now they were returning to school, he had real friends, Slytherin friends, and that didn't leave any room for him.

"Well, you obviously didn't listen to me telling you to stop being a prat, I suppose I will get used to you not listening to me though."

It took a minute for Harry to digest his words. "Is that... is that your way of saying that-"

"Stop talking." Malfoy cut across him. "Let's play another game of snap before we get there."

x-x-x-x-x-x

They got off the train, and headed to a carriage, Hermione clearly giving him her 'We'll-talk-later' look, before getting on the carriage. Harry looked over to Malfoy who was looking at the Thestrals in horror.

"Have they... always been there?"

Harry bit his lip. Malfoy must have seen someone die in the holidays. He hadn't even thought about the awful things that he might have seen, that could have happened whilst he was there. Harry nodded, and Malfoy shuddered, and stepped onto the carriage ahead of Harry. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Harry followed.

The trip to the school was tense and silent, and Harry wondered about what was going to happen when they were to have dinner, and almost laughed at the thought, before he felt the general mood of everyone close in on him a little tighter, and decided against it.

The school was eerily quiet, and Harry realised he missed the noisy bustle of the castle. Around this time people were finishing classes, heading to dinner, lazing around in the grounds together, but everything was empty. He realised that this was of course because there was no one around, but it was none the less unnerving.

Hermione forgot herself, and that she was angry at Harry and walked pressed against his right side, whilst the body heat radiating toward his left side told him that Draco had stepped closer to him.

The doors to the entrance hall were open and waiting for them, and the sound of their footsteps echoed through the castle as they walked out of time.

Harry stopped and everyone stopped abruptly with him. "Does anyone actually know where we are going?"

He was answered with silence, and he sighed. "Well. Great Hall then I suppose?" he received nods in agreeance, and they walked on, the emptiness of the castle still pressing down upon them. He rather thought that it made more sense for someone to meet them when they arrived rather than let them all wander the castle aimlessly. He was now feeling like an utter berk and hoping beyond hope that someone was going to pop up with some kind of instruction on what they were supposed to be doing.

They reached the Great Hall which was, as expected, empty. Harry sighed.

"F-" he stopped himself. "Let's not bother with this." he reworded. "Let's just go to our dorms and-"

"I don't know where mine iiiis." Malfoy whined, and Harry sighed.

"Okay. You three go to the common room, and I'll help Malfoy find his room."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to protest, but Ron being quick to agree – Harry thought it was a little rude just how quickly this was, though he figured Malfoy was hardly going to be offended – she instead followed the two Weasleys, freezing Harry with a look that clearly told him he could still expect the lecture.

Malfoy grinned to himself, and started walking through the halls with a new air of confidence. "Alright. First thing is first, to Hogsmede we go!"

"What do you mean!"

"I have not been to Hogsmede in forever. I would like a firewhiskey and a visit to Honeydukes. Of course, they are closed, but the proper payment can be left on the counter."

"Ummm. Malfoy-"

"Yes I know about your shortcut Potter, how did you find it in the first place by the way?"

Harry hesitated. "The Weasley twins showed me."

"Ahhh. Once again, evidence on how I am superior to you. I had to find it for myself." Harry laughed, Draco grinning wickedly, as they made their way to the statue of the one eyed witch.

Harry felt awful creeping through the Honeydukes cellar after close, but pushed it aside and crept through with Malfoy, who looked more excited than a child as he began walking around and picking out candy – Harry was surprised by the amount he wanted to buy considering he was so concerned with his figure – and then making a list on the parchment by the counter, placing his coins on top of it, before getting a bag and emptying his basket into it, and leaving the shop, Harry following after him.

"Well that was efficient."

"I was not wasting any time between getting in there and getting these delicious frogs." Draco said proudly, tearing open a Peppermint Frog with his teeth. "God I have missed their chocolate. No one else can match it."

Harry rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "So where did you say we were going now?"

"Well the Three Broomsticks I suppose. I want a drink."

"Are you like, an alcoholic or something?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Not in the slightest Potter. I said a drink, not 'let's get drunk!', you berk."

Draco pushed open the door, and adopted his most charming smile. "Rosmerta! I'm back! Did you miss me?"

She shook her head, but couldn't hold back the smile that escaped the corners of her lips. "I didn't think school went back until tomorrow?"

"Well, I had to come back early for you of course! I couldn't have our reunion spoiled by the presence of dozens of immature children-"

"The usual?" she asked with a glint in her eye, as he sighed.

"Never the romantic, were you. All business. Yes, make it two."

Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Harry who was standing to the side, and raised an eyebrow, choosing not to say anything. "Very well. I'll overlook the fact that you're under age shall I?"

"She's a good woman." Draco said fondly, causing Harry to laugh, if slightly nervously.

She returned with two glasses of firewhiskey, sparing the boys a last confused glance, before leaving them.

"Not too long here, I do rather want to find my room. This is going to be-"

"Yes, I know, exclusive parties, envy of the school, etcetera, etcetera ."

Draco frowned. "I can't believe you said that. You are dismissing my good fortune. I do not appreciate that Potter." he took a long drink, and glared at him. "It's jealousy, I know it."

"Of course Malfoy, I am jealous of everything about you, from your pasty complexion, to your-"

"I am NOT pasty!" he spat, slamming his glass on the counter, with such force that it spilled over. "Just because I have an untainted fair skin, with no bloody scars all over me making me– Potter, this is not funny."

Harry continued to laugh. "Your argument, is shocking." he told him with a tone of finality, continuing on his drink, and then looked expectantly at Malfoy. "Hurry up, I don't want to be here all night."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is goooorgeous." Malfoy breathed, walking around the room as though in a trance. "Please tell me now that you're jealous."

Harry had to admit, he was slightly. They made it back to the castle, but ran into Dumbledore in the entrance hall, and Draco quickly lied that they had been looking around the castle to no avail for the last hour. With a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore gave them directions to quarters that Malfoy and the Slytherins would be occupying, and advised them to speak with the house elves in regards to their dinner. Malfoy did in fact have his own room, and a large one at that. It was furnished in dark emerald green, and had its own fireplace, already flickering away in front of the two arm chairs.

"This is divine. The common room is just as suave. There will definitely be awesome parties. I am extremely pleased with this."

Harry rolled his eyes, and settled into one of the arm chairs. "Shall we go and get dinner then?"

"From where?" Draco puzzled. "I think that the two of us sitting alone in the Dining Hall would be just a bit odd."

"Err. The kitchens perhaps?"

"What? We can go there!"

Harry sighed. "Come on then."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"This is so cool!" Draco said, sitting cross legged on the bench, a feat which Harry found himself impressed that he was able to accomplish in such tight jeans. "Why have I never been told about this, all these years-"

"You wouldn't fit in those jeans if someone had Malfoy."

He glared at Harry, and then returned to his gleeful look. "Whatever. I don't even care about your petty insults, Potter. This is too exciting for you to be able to ruin it."

"Also because, you most definitely have me to thank for it, am I right?"

"Of course not. In my infinite genius I would have discovered it on my own at some stage, I have no doubt."

Harry rolled his eyes, and smiled whilst watching Draco's expressions change. He thought vaguely, that it really was too easy to get along with this boy. Draco looked up, and returned the smile, before he remembered himself, and quickly reverted back to his excitement at the kitchens. Harry checked his watch, and thought that perhaps they should go back soon. He decided to wait to inform Draco of this though. Harry knew well enough that children threw tantrums when you took them from the candy store and he figured this was close enough to the analogy.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"That was amazing." Draco said, as they walked back toward his room. "Seriously, life is going to be good from here on. I won't even have to cater my own parties-"

"Malfoy. You've made it clear how impressed you are, I get it." Harry told him, grinning.

"Whatever." Draco said, pausing at the door, and whispering the password, and winking at Harry when he rolled his eyes. "Can't have you knowing the secret, can I?"

Harry followed him in and took a seat on the armchair by the fire. "This really is a very nice room."

"I know, right? Snape promised me that he would make sure we had a good one, and we do." He looked around with a grin on his face. "Fantastic. No small ones whining about noise either, or worse, _being_ the noise, and infinite study room, and just." Draco smiled contentedly. He looked around at the doors that lead into each of their rooms, and the bathroom, and frowned. "Though I do not look forward to having to share a bathroom with Pansy _and_ Blaise. Blaise was bad enough, but _Pansy-"_

Harry tuned him out, and settled into the couch more comfortably, eyelids drooping sleepily. The fire was warm, they'd made it back to Hogwarts safely, and as Draco's incessant babble washed over him, he thought, that for the first time in ages, he was just genuinely happy.

**A/N:** _Wooo. Lupin totally can't park. Even I do a little better than that – I haven't hit anything yet – even when TWO FUCKING MONSTER CARS pull up on either side of my baby little Mazda and I have to manoeuvre my way out of it. _

_Anyway! I updated, etc, I'm lovely, etc, review ne? :D (L)_

_Also, sorry about the length of the author notes. But. I enjoy talking to you guys. And a few of you lovelies message me and then lovely chats are had! Which, really, feel free to do :) I enjoy talking to internet people. More than people in real life for the most part..._

_I finished my exams by the way. Dear God my maths result was shocking. So so terrible. I am seriously so fucked._

_Also, I haven't done any of the lyrics stuff huh? Well, atm, I'm only really listening to dubstep, and it's not normally lyrics heavy, so yeeeeah...  
OH_

_and PS. Ignore everything up the top, I got the boy :)_


	8. An Unclear Action

**A/N:** _Sorry, sorry, I am a bad bad bad bad bad bad baaaaaad girly. I should be punished._

_Only please don't. Love fuels my creativity, and hence I am writing now, as I have a beautiful boy who is loving me to death (L) And since I love all of you to death, (And I've been watching Californication, that helps) I am writing for you :)_

_I was writing out some plans for the next few chapters, and I'm off school until March (then I start Uni! Eeeek! :D) so lots of writing hopefully!_

_Now I will stop rambling, and write for you gorgeous things! Review as always, if you are so kind, compliments encourage and criticism improves so altogether pretty useful I think ^_^_

_Writing now, promise! Starting on the 21st, at 7:27pm, so, let's see how long it takes to finish :D_

_Apologies in advance... I am one paragraph in and abusing commas more than usual..._

_THE WRITING IS SO SHIT! I AM WRITING IT, AND IT JUST SOUNDS BAD, SO I AM SO SORRY, HOPEFULLY THE QUALITY WILL PICK UP NEXT CHAPTER D:_

_Seriously, I am displeased, but please don't give up (L)_

_I READ AND WAS INSPIRED! OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING! SEND ME GOOD HARRY DRACO FICS TO READ AND I WILL WRITE AND WRITE AND WRITE!_

**Fire and Ice**_**  
Chapter 8  
An Unclear Action  
**_

_Lost in a simple game,  
Cat and mouse, are we the same  
People as before this came to light?_

Harry stirred and winced, stretching as discomfort coursed through his body, eyes peeling apart. He startled slightly when confronted with an unusual setting, relaxing when he recalled the events of the previous night. He obviously fell asleep in Malfoy's room. Hermione and Ron would no doubt be worried about him, but he figured he could see them at breakfast. He looked around to see Malfoy lying out on the lounge closest to the fireplace, lips slightly parted, hair ruffled. Harry chuckled quietly to himself, and made a mental note to tease him for it later, before standing, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He glanced back over to Malfoy, whose face was contorted as he shifted in his sleep, before his eyes eased open, recoiling when he noticed Harry.

"Ah!" He yelled, throwing his hands over his head. Harry jumped back in shock, and Draco grabbed a cushion and hid under it. "You. Out. Now. Hair. Not. Brushed."

Harry laughed – partially in relief – and smirked at the boy hiding under in the furniture. "Malfoy. I have seen your hair in all its tangled glory, shut up and let's go get breakfast."

A moan of pain came from under the cushion, before it was thrown with considerable force and anger at the wall. Rapidly smoothing his messy hair with his hands, he swung his legs over the side of the lounge, and stood swiftly, stretching and turning to glare at Harry. "I am not impressed, Potter. I sense trickery."

"I sense an overly vain boy who can't handle that he simply fell asleep, and should just relax because his hair looks just as good when he's just gotten out of bed."

Harry involuntarily blushed at his unintentional compliment, but Malfoy brightened. "Really? I never thought I could pull off the just-rolled-out-of-bed look. You think I can? There is going to be a line of frisky women outside this room at all times begging me to take them to bed if this is the case. Not that there isn't always a line, but it will be, if possible, even longer."

Harry shook his head, as Malfoy made his way to the bathroom, still discussing his potential for female company with himself, before closing the door and silencing the stream of one sided conversation.

Ruffling his hair, Harry looked around the room, and noticed his trunk beside Malfoy's. He was relieved – if a little embarrassed that the implication – that he could get changed before going down to breakfast.

* * *

Hermione opened the doors to the Great Hall and felt herself grow irrationally angry at the sight of Harry and Malfoy having breakfast. Of course, as she stormed over she told herself she was completely justified in her anger. Harry was supposed to be showing Malfoy to his room and then returning to their dorm, safe and sound. She was worried sick when he didn't come back, it was obviously extremely irresponsible on his behalf during such dangerous times. She reasoned that if anywhere was safe, it was certainly Hogwarts, but she brushed this away, deciding it was completely irrelevant.

"Harry!" she yelled, as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Harry from across the table.

He looked startled and confused, dropping his piece of croissant, and casting a worried look at Malfoy before returning his gaze to Hermione. "Umm, yes, 'Mione?"

"Where were you last night- actually." she exhaled sharply and shook her head. "Don't tell me. My point is, you were supposed to return to the dorm, I was worried sick-"

"Hermione." Harry interrupted. "We're at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is here. If there is one safe place in all of Britain, we're staying in it right now."

She glared at him, and cursed his rationality, before dropping into the seat opposite him. "The point remains, Harry, that you can't just be disappearing like that."

"He wasn't disappearing." Malfoy spat. "He told you he was coming with me, your logic should have informed you that if he hadn't returned then he was _still_ with me."

Ron sat down beside Hermione, Ginny on her other side, and looked confused as she stared across at Malfoy. Shaking her head, she began eating breakfast. Ron turned and grinned at Harry. "You missed the _best_ chess game last night, mate."

The group was separated when students began returning that night, Malfoy desperate to see his Slytherins again, Hermione convincing Harry to join them to see everyone again before dinner. They made their way to the Entrance Hall, Harry looking around, trying to see where Malfoy when Neville walked over to them.

"H-h-h-h-herm-hermione?"

"Yes, Neville, how are– Oh my god!"

Harry turned to face them, to see what all the fuss was about, and was momentarily confused before he saw the headboy badge pinned to his chest.

"Neville! Well done, mate!" Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Both head student reps are Gryffindor, doesn't get any better than this!"

Harry could tell his enthusiasm was forced, but let it slide, offering his – more subdued – congratulations to Neville as well, smirking when he imagined the furious rant he was going to hear from Malfoy on the issue.

They met up with Dean and Seamus on the way to the Great Hall, each having similar reactions to Ron's. Dean smiled shyly at Ginny, and looked pained when she didn't notice. As they made their way into the Hall, the buzz of chatter grew louder as it reverberated off the walls, and they sat together, toward the end of the table. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table as everyone was still settling in, and noticed Malfoy sitting with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle a short distance down the table from everybody else. They were talking in hurried whispers, and when Malfoy looked Harry's way, he gave a short nod, and returned to his conversation. Harry felt compelled to go over to them, but knew that for all purposes, that he couldn't, so instead, settled for staring at his plate in a sulky manner as the new students were sorted.

He only realised that Dumbledore had stood up when a wave of silence tumbled over the hall, drawing away even the dull echoes of conversation. Dumbledore smiled – Harry wondered if he secretly enjoyed the powerful force that such a simple action as standing was for him – and stared around the room.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts! You are no doubt anxious to start, and hence, will be pleased to know – though, our older students will, as usual, be displeased to know, that classes start tomorrow, timetables will be handed out over breakfast.

"Though I wish to start the year on a good note, I regret to inform you that I must begin it on a grave note. Many of you will have seen the deaths that have occurred over the summer, and will be aware that darkness is descending upon us. Although fear will tempt you to separate, I must plead that you band even stronger together, together we stand, and apart we will fall. As students, you may feel powerless, but you represent hope, of a better future.

"In order to further emphasise this point, as of tomorrow, the four tables of this hall will cease to exist, and be replaced by a number of smaller ones. Though it is not compulsory, you all choose to segregate yourself into houses, and from tomorrow, that pressure will no longer be placed upon you."

Harry could have sworn that as curious mutters broke out around the Hall, Dumbledore took that chance to glance over at him, and smile, the twinkle in his eye causing Harry to blush, much to his annoyance.

"So now, enjoy the feast, and the year. For within the castle we are safe, take this opportunity to enjoy yourself, before the unfortunate reality that exists outside these walls is impressed on us all."

Nervous applause came from around the hall, students asking each other what was meant by the speech, before the food appeared and his speech was forgotten by most of the people in the hall. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table, and noticed Draco staring at him. The blonde nodded, and stood, his eyes not leaving Harry's, and began to walk out of the room.

"Umm, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to..." Harry scrambled to his feet and rushed out after Malfoy. When he left through the main doors – to a few confused stares from other students – Malfoy pressed him to the wall, bringing a finger to his lips, before grabbing his wrist, and pulling him down the hall. Pulling him behind a tapestry Harry hadn't noticed in his whole 6 years at the school, he hit him over the head.

"I was being smooth, and you ran out after me like a lovesick girl! We can't be suddenly all friendly! People will get sus-pici-ous." he said, hitting him in time with each syllable.

"Ow, I get it, stop that." Harry tried to shift out of the way, but found he didn't have room as he was pressed far to close to Draco. He blushed, and silently cursed himself, before inhaling. "Okay, sorry. Umm. What was the point of dragging me out of the feast though."

"Well, you couldn't take your eyes off me during the sorting, so I need to sort you out!"

Harry gaped at him, and went to yell, before Draco continued. "I am not a child, I don't need to be watched, I can take care of myself." Harry bit his tongue, and nodded, blaming the unusually close proximity for his confusion.

Draco ran his hand through his hair, his elbow brushing against Harry's ribs. "Dumbledore's speech was pretty blunt. He's obviously worried if he's mentioning it to the students..."

"He's obviously worried about _you_ if he's changing the table settings."

"Yeah... it won't make any difference to the rest of the Slytherins, I can tell you... You realise I can't just start... eating breakfast with Harry Potter? I might not be a shoe in with the Dark Lord anymore, but–"

"Malfoy, shut up. Breakfast isn't important."

"You know what I mean, Potter. I can't just be friends with you all of a sudden. People will notice–"

"And?"

"And... we just can't. People can't find out and... Just." he buried his face in his hands, his arms pressed against Harry's chest. "Last time I was behind this tapestry I was with Pansy and I can tell you it was a much more pleasant encounter than this is."

Harry wished he would stop blushing at everything, as he was feeling exceptionally feminine. "Well, I can make it more pleasant for you." Harry drawled sarcastically.

Draco smirked. "Is that so? Well, it is a pretty tight space, so it requires your leg around my waist..." He lifted Harry's left leg over his hip, and Harry glared, and pulled it away. "Ah, so your offer was in jest, such a shame."

"This isn't the time for jokes, Malfoy."

"Who said I was joking?" Harry felt himself more aware of Draco's leg between his, and involuntarily leaned further back into the wall. "The point is, we can't be all buddy-buddy always... not in front of anyone at least."

"Wait... are you suggesting that we see each other... in secret?"

"Gosh Potter, you make it sound like a forbidden affair. Yes, that is what I am suggesting. Let's start now. Come on."

Grabbing Harry's wrist again, he jumped out from behind the tapestry, Harry looking back to make sure he remembered it, before following Draco out the entrance hall and into the grounds.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Somewhere fun. I figure, that, night will be the best time for me to see you, since everyone else is like, asleep, or following the rules. Either is lame."

"What are you going to tell Pansy and the others?"

"Eh, they won't ask questions. Well, not true, Blaise will, but in a creepy, girly way. What is it with girls wanting to know everything about each other's sex lives? I mean, sure, telling people you're having sex is one thing, telling them _details_ is creepy. So when Blaise starts asking 'What did her tits feel like?' 'How big was– '"

"Okay, wait, they will assume you're – umm, you're..."

"Having sex, Potter? Yes, they will. After our encounter behind the tapestry, I can safely say that won't be the case with you." he said with a wink, Harry pausing to wonder who stole Draco and replaced him with this sexually crazed freak.

"Well. Alright. So, where are we going for now then?"

"I want to go to the Shrieking Shack." he paused and looked at Harry. "It is weird to make that proposition knowing that the implication won't be picked up."

Harry stared at him blankly. "What implication?"

"Well, the Shrieking Shack is something of a Slytherin... meeting place, so to speak. We make sure that it doesn't lose it's nickname at any rate." he snickered and Harry stared at him.

"Malfoy?"

"Mmm?"

"... How many girls have you.. taken to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Assuming that is a euphemism, and not you asking for details... then I have taken... three girls to the Shrieking Shack." he replied carefully. "However, I have gotten to the Whomping Willow with many more, but they chickened out before we got to the Shack." He told him, winking.

Harry thought if Draco made one more sexual remark he might die of embarrassment.

With next to no difficulty, Draco stopped the Willow, and gestured Harry to follow him. Harry felt bizarre, it was as though now that they were back at Hogwarts Draco had a whole new comfort level with him.

They climbed the stairs into the shack and Draco smirked, and pulled up a floorboard by the fireplace, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Normally I only use this when I am propositioning girls, but, I don't know what else there is to do up here... so, drinking it is."

"Malfoy." Harry said seriously. "Are you an alcoholic?"

Draco glared at him, and Harry laughed, accepting the glass that Draco grudgingly procured for him. "I forget that you uncultured Gryffindors don't appreciate the finer things in life." He took a sip from his glass. "This is not cheap shit to get fucked up with. This is quality, Potter. This screams romance, as opposed to "Get-drunk-quick-so-I-can-fuck-you"."

Harry laughed, and took a drink. Draco surveyed his reaction and looked smug when Harry was impressed. "I suppose I should savour this moment. This is probably the last time I will bring company up here, since I think I will no longer be welcome inside the Slytherins."

Harry hit him, and Draco snickered, finishing his glass. "Well, that's not true." he told Harry, as he poured another one. "I am always welcome in Pansy. But, I don't think I would like to go there again." he frowned, and continued to drink, Harry frowning at him and taking a second sip from his glass.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that was between them as Draco finished his second glass.

"Did you think I had slept with more girls?" he asked abruptly.

"Well, I wasn't sure. You Slytherins are all sexually depraved, so–"

"Depraved as you see it." He poured another glass, and Harry considered stopping him. "As I told you, Slytherins appreciate the finer things in life. We don't feel the need to label it like you sentimental prats do. Teenage boys all want sex, Potter, that's just a fact. Go on, I am Freud, I will analyse you."

"I am impressed you know who Freud is..."

"Shut up. Tell me a crush, any crush."

"Umm. Well..."

"Are you embarrassed? That is ridiculous. Go on."

Harry was slightly concerned as Draco finished his glass again, but sighed. "Well, there was Cho."

"Cho Chang. I suppose she is pretty enough. Tell me Harry. Did you kiss her?"

Harry spluttered, and Draco shook his head, and went to hit Harry's head, missing by several inches.

"Malfoy, sit down." Harry said, sitting on the bed and pulling Draco down beside him. He vaguely registered that he hadn't seen the blonde eat all day, and an embarrassed Tonks justifying herself to him once by saying that red wine goes straight to your head, so figured that having him stand wasn't the best idea. "Is everything alright."

"Don't ask questions." he spat, and Harry was shocked at his sudden rudeness, before he waved his hand airily. "It's not a big deal, Potter. I can't believe you never kissed her. It's just a kiss."

Harry was about to tell him that he did in fact kiss Cho – though he intended to leave out the part about her crying – when Draco fell forward and pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry didn't have time to consider how surprisingly soft Draco's lips were, or think about his hand which he had on Harry's thigh to balance himself, before the blonde pulled away and threw up, Harry flinching, and decided that any sentiment that accompanied the gesture was ruined.

"It's just a kiss. It doesn't even mean anything." he muttered, before lying down.

"Malfoy... is everything okay? You've been acting strange all day..."

"I got a letter from my mother."

Harry felt his stomach sink, and slowly lowered himself beside Draco. "What did it say."

"Father has arranged my marriage to Pansy when I finish school. He thinks I need more discipline following my 'childish behaviour' this summer. I don't want to marry her."

"Umm... didn't you say you weren't going home?"

"He'll find a way to make me." Draco murmured, as his eyes slid shut. "He always does..."

Harry frowned as the boy's breathing levelled, and assumed he had fallen asleep, and pulled the blanket out from under him, and placed it over Draco.

He brushed his fingers over his lips and stared thoughtfully at him. He was vaguely aware that Draco would probably not remember any of it in the morning, and didn't know if he was grateful for this, or frustrated by it.

He knew for sure though, that he was confused by it, and as he went to stand and return to his dormitory, for reasons he himself didn't know, he laid back down, and got under the blanket beside Draco.

* * *

**A/N:**_... Well. Sorry. Or maybe not. I am... confused, to say in the least. I was feeling really unusual. My boyfriend has been away for 3 weeks, and isn't back for another 2, so, I think that much is evident in my writing. Draco is very much modelled off him, and I am now including the inappropriate remarks it seems :P I hope you like it? PM/review or whatever and tell me what you think :)_


	9. An Uncertain Partnership

**A/N:** _I am starting writing straight after posting that chapter... haha. Then I forgot for months. The last words I wrote probs weren't the best quality, but hell, I will make up for it, I just needed to work some shit out of my system!_

_Also, I just went and pulled up some plans... and I'm changing it. I have a new vision :D It's different to what I had in mind originally, but, it might be worth it. Here's hoping anyway!_

_Kisses and hugs to reviewers! So cute! Love it! The more reviews I get, the nicer I am :D So, hope you like this too!_

_Also, **mature content **in this chapter! Nothing too drastic, but deeeefinitely quite suggestive. Keep that in mind please, no one underage reading!_

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter Nine**

**An Uncertain Partnership**

_But this is a sticky situation  
So keep your chest in the game  
And drop your jaw and coax me_

Harry didn't really sleep, instead lay awake beside Draco, listening to the creaks of the house, contemplating the night they had.

He and Draco had never had an easily explainable relationship. He had never hated him, per se. They were rivals, he had liked to call it. He wouldn't allow Draco to beat him at Quidditch, he was furious whenever anything... well, good happened to the boy.

During the summer, he had started to look at him in a new light.

He was funny. Harry could laugh at jokes with him that Hermione would find distasteful, and Ron wouldn't understand. He wasn't evil. Sure, he might be bratty, Harry thought with a smile, recalling more than enough tantrums, but it was clear that he didn't want to kill people. He didn't want to follow Voldemort. His other less favourable traits and unfortunate family just made it seem that way.

Harry paused in his musing. Unfavourable traits. He supposed Malfoy was selfish, but no more than would be expected from a spoilt only child. He was childish, and demanding, though Harry often found this amusing, not annoying.

Harry looked over at the boy, who was still fast asleep, and considered him. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes gently closed, and Harry smiled to himself. How could anyone think this boy was evil. He completely disregarded the fact that for years, he had, but now that he saw things differently, it seemed so ridiculous that he ever thought otherwise.

He frowned though, as he considered the actions of the night before. Kissing him? He was totally prepared to put it down to alcohol on Draco's part, as it was the obvious – and easy – solution. What was not so easy, was to explain to himself why he wasn't disgusted or horrified by it. It was almost as if...

He shook his head violently, and told himself to stop being ridiculous. He liked girls, like Cho, and Ginny. His only reason for not reacting was because he was so close to Draco, he obviously knew that the action meant nothing so he didn't need to stress over it.

Still... he looked over to Malfoy and tried to consider him... that... way. He supposed – objectively of course – that Malfoy was... nice looking. And he enjoyed his company. But that was it! He didn't have... a _crush_ on him or anything like that.

Harry threw himself violently out of the bed, gasping for breath, staring at Malfoy's sleeping figure, who flinched as the bed moved when Harry jumped up.

"No..." Harry told himself. "That is ridiculous. I don't like boys."

"Are you having sudden doubts after lying in bed beside me?" Draco said with a pained snicker, as he winced when the light from the window hit his eyes.

"More like after you kissed me, you jerk." Harry spat before he could stop himself.

Draco sat up in bed, visibly bothered by the sudden movement – Harry figured he was no doubt hung over – and glared at Harry.

"What?" he asked, with more menace than Harry had heard from him in a long time.

Harry immediately regretted it, and bit his lip. "I... ah."

Draco walked over until he was right in front of Harry. "I did not _kiss_ you."

"You did too!" Harry yelled, not sure why he was so mad about it.

"And what did you do?"

Harry was thrown by the question, and blinked a few times in confusion. "Well, you threw up straight after, I didn't have time to do anything."

"What if I did it properly?" he asked fiercely, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Well.. wait, what?"

Draco took the last step closer. "I said, I'll do it properly." Placing his hand on the back of Harry's head, he pulled him closer, and pressed their lips together. Harry was initially shocked, but every piece of unwillingness melted away as Draco's tongue forced itself between his lips. He moaned softly and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, pressing him closer. He couldn't explain his sudden change of heart, from denying any feelings for this boy to suddenly wanting his hands all over him, but as Draco's second hand slid down his back, pulling his hips closer, he couldn't deny that he didn't just want this boy, he _needed_ him.

"Draco..." he moaned.

"Huh, what was that, Potter?"

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he jumped back a mile from Malfoy who was staring at him curiously.

"Potter, what is your problem?"

Harry breathed in and out, exactly six times, before he spoke. "You were quite drunk, very quickly last night... Draco." He added, calling him by name for the second time in his life.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, as if noticing this also, but letting it slide. "It certainly seems that way. I apologise for my... illness."

Harry laughed nervously. "Did you not remember that?"

"No... is there anything else I should be reminded of?"

"Do you want to be reminded?"

"Not really... but do anyway."

"You told me your Dad is going to have you marry Pansy."

Malfoy groaned. "I had forgotten about that, thanks, Potter. What else?"

"Well, I am thinking that... explains everything else that happened."

Malfoy sharpened. "Like what?" He asked, with a nervous laugh.

Harry looked at him curiously. Malfoy frowned, and Harry wondered for a moment if he knew very well what he did last night, and smiled. "You started telling me of your sexual conquests. Well, you were going to, before you threw up and passed out." Harry said, laughing. "I am supposing you find it deeply regrettable that you are not allowed a life playing the bachelor."

"You have no idea." He replied, sighing as if this were a great tragedy. "So many opportunities, wasted. Countless thousands being denied yours truly... my father is a cruel, cruel man."

"Draco, he can't make you marry her."

Harry felt a little surge of excitement each time he said Draco's name, and tried not to be so obvious about it.

His eyes narrowing, Malfoy's tone changed from amused to angry. "I wouldn't be so sure, Potter. I have no doubt that my father will make me marry her. Pansy will be thrilled, of course."

"Well, there is motivation to stick with us, right? No arranged marriages, no controlling father, all the ladies you want."

Malfoy laughed, and Harry grinned nervously. "Well, I am glad to see I didn't spill too much last night, or do anything too terribly embarrassing. I recall being told I professed undying love to Zacharias Smith once, before asking who he was. A Hufflepuff, I can't believe the drop in my standards."

"We should probably go. Hermione will murder me for not coming back, again." Harry's breathing was returning to normal. Of course he was going to be affected by a kiss. He was a teenage boy after all. His hormones were undoubtedly making him lust desperately over anyone. There was no reason to stress about this, nothing had changed.

"I am _such_ a bad influence." Draco said, without a hint of remorse.

"Indeed. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hardly. I want an espresso and some toast. Now. I can't believe I actually stayed here the whole night." He said, looking around, with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"What happened to bringing all these girls here?"

"Well, I never _stay_, do I?"

"Wow, so I am one of the very few who has woken up next to Draco Malfoy? I feel honoured that you didn't leg it at four am."

"I am ashamed that I stayed. This is another reason why you don't drink too much when trying to get someone into bed."

"Huh? What's the first reason."

Draco sighed. "This is why I don't hang around with naïve Gryffindors."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Draco refused that they enter the hall together, because he would under no circumstances have the school believing that he "Spent the night with Harry freaking Potter." and instead made his way back to his room to brush his hair.

Harry thought that going to breakfast was the sensible idea, however, after considering what he was walking into, he was quite nervous.

As he approached the small, round table, he became acutely aware of the glare he was moving closer and closer to. He winced as Hermione's lecture had started before he even sat down.

"Irresponsible... continue to be careless... complete disregard for safety... no consideration for others..."

He focused on his breakfast, only picking up key phrases. He was listening for the intonation in her voice, the questioning had to start eventually, in the mean time, his eyes and attention were fixed on the door to the Great Hall. Specifically, who was filing through that door; or perhaps who wasn't, more to the point. He waited to see that blonde hair – undoubtedly perfectly brushed by now – signally the arrival of Draco. He waited and waited, Hermione's lecture dying down without the usual interrogation as she realised Harry was far from paying attention. Her eyes followed the direction of his and she frowned, glancing between Harry and the door, when suddenly, his face lit up. She darted back to the door to see his gaze settled on a blonde walking toward a small table of Slytherins. Even from this distance, she heard Pansy Parkinson screen "_Where _have you been?"

Harry snickered at this, and Hermione couldn't lip read Malfoy's response, but he was smirking and Blaise high fived him whilst Pansy turned an embarrassed shade of pink, sitting down and concentrating solely on her breakfast.

"Harry, what was that display about?" The whole table jumped at the tone and Harry began to stutter. "Don't you dare lie to me Harry James Potter! You're up to something with Draco Malfoy, so out with it!"

"Err. It's nothing 'Mione. See, we just went to the shack cause I wanted to give him a little scare and we fell asleep... telling ghost stories. It's not really a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" She yelled shrilly. The whole hall went quiet and she had the decency to look sheepish as a blush crept over her cheeks. "Really," she hissed, barely audibly, Harry straining to hear. "There is a _war_ going on. You may trust that Malfoy has reconsidered his loyalties, but those hateful attitude and opinions were born and bred into him, that's not something that's easy to change. He's just the same as he always was and you _will_ regret trusting him!"

And with that, she threw her chair back and strode from the hall.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Hermione stormed mindlessly out of the hall and when the doors closed behind her, she kicked the wall in uncharacteristic fury. She tried, she tried so hard to put some faith in that boy, but every time she saw him, she couldn't help stop the flood of all the awful memories associated with him. She remembered the countless times he had called her Mudblood, watching him cheat at Quidditch, dress as a Dementor to frighten Harry, laugh with those stupid "Potter Stinks" badges pinned proudly to his chest. Over the years, things had stepped up a notch between the boys. She remembered numerous duels, which grew fiercer until the two were close enough to throw fists rather than spelled. Hermione was always appalled that they were filled with enough fury to make them forget their pride as wizards, their magic. The distance their wands put between them was apparently too great; they weren't satisfied until skin was on skin and they were causing _real_ pain, there were breaks, bruises, blood and they knew they caused it, not their magic. It was normally impossible to tell who came out worse, Harry might be nursing a concussion, but Malfoy was having his broken nose spelled straight. They were evenly matched and their fights weren't strategic, they would get in blows wherever there was an opening.

There were countless fights like this one, but there was one that stood out in particular to Hermione. She was yelling at them to stop, Harry had Malfoy pinned to the ground and he spat out the blood which was pouring into his mouth from his split lip. Malfoy flinched, as the red splatted across his face. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with disgust.

"How dare you disrespect me, Potter." he hissed and viciously reached up to throw the brunette off.

Hermione was abruptly distracted by considering the odd phrasing when she saw it. It was only a brief flash, but she _knew_ she saw it. As he reached up, his robes slid back and revealed a fraction of his dark mark. She gasped, but apart from the fighting boys, the only other people there were Crabbe and Goyle, who likely would not have been surprised even if they had noticed. She'd been horrified, yet somehow, she kept the secret to herself. But now...

At that moment, the doors to the hall burst open and Hermione snapped around to see Pansy Parkinson stalking over to her.

Hermione thought, she was far from a pretty girl. She was quite short, her seemingly normal height attributed to the deathly high boots she was in the habit of wearing. Her layers of dark eye make up made her look angry, not appealing, and whilst the push up bra and inappropriately unbuttoned shirt caught the eyes of the older boys, it was definitely not a good look. Hermione drew her eyes back to Pansy's face, feeling herself flush.

"Granger." Pansy stated, folding her arms and flicking her long black braid behind her. Hermione thought it was at least something that she had moved away from the harsh, unflattering bob.

"Yes, Parkinson?" she inquired, mentally slapping herself for concentrating more on the girl's looks than her purpose.

She hesitated. "Was Potter missing last night?"

"What is it to you?" she spat, eyes narrowing and her icy tone masking her curiosity and dread.

"Well, Draco didn't come back after dinner. Then you were yelling at Potter just now... Draco said he was at the shack. If he was with Potter, I'm going to have to convince him to remember that he likes girls. Again."

"Wait." Hermione's mind couldn't keep up with the information she was receiving. "You... what are you talking about, Parkinson?" She snapped finally.

"Stupid sexually retarded Gryffindors." she muttered. "Look, Slytherins go to the shack for one reason only. If he was there with Draco last night, we'll have to question the Golden Boy's purity _and_ preference."

Hermione bit back a giggle and Pansy noticed this and smirked. "All I'm saying Granger, is that we were both foolish enough to choose company of the male variety. Company which, by the sound of it, is in need of some intelligent, carefully manipulative female guidance. I can deal with Draco. I know what makes that boy sweat. I need you to work on Potter, just in case. I..." Pansy paused, and then looked away. "I can give you some. Err. Tips, if you need."

"Wait just a minute! Are you suggesting that I _seduce _Harry? Based on an _assumption_?"

"Yes." Pansy said simply and seriously. "Look, I'm mad about Draco and I doubt you want scarhead tainting his virtue with the Prince of Darkness. Though, he is definitely worth tainting your virtue with..." she shook her head. "That's not the point. Granger, we both have things to gain here, are you with me or not?"

Hermione stared at the girl's outstretched hand. It didn't shake. It couldn't be true though! But she remembered the glances the boys would share at Grimmauld place, intimate and personal as a touch and _Pansy_ was willing to work _with_ her... The image of Draco's dark mark flashed into her mind, and she nodded sharply, extending her hand.

"Great." Pansy replied with obvious relief, dragging the girl along, still grasping her hand. "Come to my room, we've got things to prepare." she turned around suddenly, releasing Hermione's hand and gently groping the girl, earning an embarrassed squeal. Pansy didn't seem to notice. "Good, we seem roughly the same size." she grabbed Hermione's hand back, telling her something simple and black was her best bet on someone like Potter. Hermione was barely paying attention, stunned by the familiarity and lack of personal space Pansy showed. She was _definitely_ glad she wasn't in Slytherin.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Harry was sweating over his cauldron, stirring carefully. Snape had been surprisingly neutral toward him when he had visited the Order the last few times and he didn't want to give the Professor any reason to be anything less than this toward him. He didn't even blink when Hermione leant across him, just continued to concentrate totally on his ption.

"Excuse me, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure which of the stems to use... this one looks a bit wilted, what do you think?"

He looked up briefly, to see her holding two basically identical stems. "Hermione. Your shirt is unbuttoned." She looked down, before raising her eyes back to Harry and smiling.

"Oh. Do you have a problem with it?" She whispered, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Well. I just assumed you would is all..."

"I think I like it like this. It's more comfortable. I can do it back up if you want..." she flicked her hair off her face and fluttered her eyelashes as she smiled coyly.

Harry shook his head and frowned. "No. Sure, Hermione. Leave it undone." he glanced away as he caught a flash of black lace and felt himself blush. What had gotten into her! "Hey, Hermione, I think that maybe the potion fumes have gotten to you a bit, maybe you should go up to the hospital wing..."

"Will you come with me?"

"I really need to finish this potion..." Harry sighed. He had no idea what was making Hermione act like this, unfortunately, he wasn't convinced in the slightest that it was the potion fumes. Hermione normally had her shirt buttoned nearly to the neck and scowled when girls did otherwise.

"Maybe I will just go lie down in Gryffindor tower... I am feeling a little faint though."

"How about I come check up on you after Potions? Make sure you're okay?"

"I'll be in my dorm room, so come right up, won't you."

Harry blinked in confusion as Hermione asked Snape to let her leave. He missed the smirk that Hermione shared with Pansy when she walked out.

"What was up with Hermione?" Ron asked, leaning over the gap between their desks, earning himself a reproving glare from Snape. "It's not like her to leave in the middle of a class."

"I don't know." Harry muttered with a shrug, trying to salvage the potion he had been ignoring. "She just..."

"Too busy talking to concentrate on your work, Potter?" Snape sneered, striding over, his cloak billowing behind him. "Detention tonight, so you can redo this work, without distractions."

Harry groaned, and cursed Hermione's behaviour. There went his plan for Snape.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Hermione uncomfortably soothed down the silk that settled against her slim frame. She wasn't so sure that Pansy had been right about this plan.

_Pansy ignored the discomfort that radiated off the blushing girl and did up the negligee that she had convinced Hermione into. It wasn't one she'd worn before, it was more conservative than she preferred. But Potter didn't know any better. It showed enough skin he'd still be shocked enough to give some control over to his hormones._

"_Granger. Have you never worn a push up bra before? Pull yourself into it properly please, as I doubt you would let me do it. You need to have them sitting above the padding."_

_Hermione glared, but did as she was instructed, frowning at the all too unusual cleavage. She'd thought Pansy was mad when she suggested they were the same size. Apparently Pansy was just far more aware of how to give herself a little help._

"_Better, better. Now. Here is the matching g-string." Pansy said absent-mindedly, Hermione taking the piece of material that was far to small to be considered any kind of coverage. "The thing you have to remember is confidence. Boys love confidence. So that will draw him in, but second to that, if you act uncomfortable, he'll get that it's all a big plot against him. Try and make your nervousness seem like you're just being coy, have you done anything like this before, Granger?"_

"_Nothing like _this. _I mean, Viktor and I... messed about a little." she muttered, turning a brighter shade of red._

"_Well well, Granger. Seducing international Quidditch stars at fourteen. Perhaps you do have it in you after all." Pansy replied with a smirk. "Remember, Potter is going to realise you are acting out of the usual, so try to be as normal as you can, otherwise he'll get all sentimental about taking advantage of you when you're not in your right mind. Try and make him realise that you want it, that you're still yourself."_

_Hermione frowned thoughtfully, forgetting for a moment that she was dressed so inappropriately. "I could do something, and when he reacts less than enthusiastically, I could act embarrassed, and apologise and say that when I read that most boys like that."_

"_Brilliant, Granger. Of course someone like you would read about how to seduce someone, he'll believe it's you in a second after that. Now, what are you going to do to start."_

"_Hit on him subtly in Potions." Hermione said mechanically, as if she had been through this far too many times already._

"_To which he is going to?"_

"_Ask if everything is okay. I'll say I don't feel well, and ask him to accompany me out of class."_

"_If he does?"_

"_Ask coyly if he could let me get changed before leaving. Quickly get this on, and ask him to come in."_

"_If he doesn't accompany you from class?"_

"_I'll play up how sick I am, so he feels bad and offers to visit after class."_

"_If he doesn't?"_

"_He will, don't worry."_

"_I think we should have a back up..."_

"_Parkinson. Trust me. I know this boy."_

"_Okay, but don't you dare mess this up Granger, and when he comes in?"_

_Hermione gulped, but stared defiantly into the girls dark eyes._

"_I'll lock the door behind him. Ask him to check my temperature, when he is close to the bed, say I'm feeling a little warm and take the blanket off to reveal what I'm wearing."_

"_Good, now encourage him to touch you, and react to it. Guys _love_ the ego boost they get when they can make a girl moan. You need to make sure he knows you're enjoying it. Finally?"_

_Hermione did look away this time, taking a deep breath. She did not want to do this, she really didn't._

"_Then, I'll let him..."_

"_Let him what?"_

"_Him... We'll..."_

"_You'll _what,_ Granger?"_

"_We'll fuck." Hermione muttered, looking away and storming away to get changed again._

Suddenly, she seemed to feel like letting him have Malfoy was the better idea. She took a deep breath, focusing on the image of Malfoy's dark mark. No, she couldn't have that. This was a war. You had to do things you didn't want during war. She needed to make sure Harry stayed far away from that boy, and if what Pansy was saying about the shack was correct...

Her thoughts snapped back to the present when there was a knock at the door, making sure she was sufficiently covered for now, she concentrated on making her voice as husky as possible.

"Who is it?" she asked, glad she had succeeded.

"It's just me." came Harry's muffled voice.

"Come in then."

Harry opened the door cautiously and slipped inside, as he closed it, Hermione requested he lock it. Frowning, he obeyed and approached her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel so hot, can you check my temperature?"

"Umm, I'd need to take you to Madame Pomfrey for that..."

"Just feel my forehead, it might be just me, I don't want to bother her for no reason."

He obliged, settling his hand against her skin, and she whimpered. He quickly snatched his hand back, apologising.

"No, your hands are so cold, it feels really nice, put it back."

Hesitantly, he did so, and she gasped, breath shortening.

"You don't feel that warm."

"It must just be me then, this is why I don't want to bother anyone. Just leave your hand there."

She closed her eyes, letting a small smile go over her face, and slipping the covers back.

"It must have been those potions, I can't understand why I feel so... flustered." Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed Harry blushing. She looked down and smiled. "Sorry if you're embarrassed, I wanted to wear as little as possible, but, I needed to put something on, since I knew you would be coming up. I figured wearing nothing would be more uncomfortable for you."

"It's fine, Hermione. Let's just concentrate on cooling you down."

"That might be a little... hard... Harry. My whole body is hot, not just my head."

He placed his other hand on her upper arm. She moaned gently, feeling embarrassed, but trying to hide it. "Thanks Harry, your hands feel so... good."

"Hermione... is everything okay?"

She didn't need to try and look embarrassed.

"It's just... I mean. We've been friends for a long time Harry," she said, looking through her hair at him. She leaned in close to him, breathing against his neck and gently pressing her lips to the skin. He pulled away and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry! I read that boys like it when you do that, so I thought I'd try it, I'm sorry."

"Wait, read? You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Hermione noticed he was still sitting on her bed beside her, and sat up beside him. He glanced over at her, and she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, pressing her lips to his before she had time to think about it. He gasped and she used that opportunity to deepen the kiss, trying desperately not to think about it. She tried to imagine the times she was with Viktor, but she couldn't match them. He had been strong and dominating, she had never been in control like this. She felt hands on her shoulders, trying to push her away and she let them.

"Hermione, stop. Just, sleep, and we can talk about this when you're feeling better."

She blinked, and nodded, watching him leave and close the door behind him without looking back. She drew her knees up to her face and tried not to cry, ignoring the cold that crept over her overexposed skin.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Pansy started working on Draco's neck in an attempt to encourage him a little. Things must be worse than she thought, normally she could at least wrestle some basic hormonal enthusiasm from him.

She unbuttoned her shirt and he glanced down in mild interest. She smirked as he reached around to undo her bra and she kissed him once more, with him lazily kissing back. She pressed herself harder into his lap and inhaled sharply, before pausing.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Pansy?"

She leaned back slipping her shirt off, her bra slowly following. She untied her hair and it fell in soft waves down her back. She ran her hands down herself and rocked her hips gently. She frowned.

"Draco, you're still not... responding to me."

He sighed and went to push her off.

"What does it matter, Parkinson, you'll get what you want, won't you?" He slipped his hand up her thigh, and she forgot her purpose long enough to moan gently. She tried to think to clearly, and took a deep breath, ignoring the pleasure of his fingers along her skin.

"What I want," she murmured, pressing against him, gently biting his neck, earning a gasp, the first sign of enjoyment from the boy. "Is for you to _want_me."

"Why does it matter? You've never seemed concerned about that before. You always seemed content enough if I wanted sex?"

"You don't seem to want even that right now." She said with a pout, pressing against his hips to emphasise her point.

"So?"

"So you're a teenage boy! You should be thrilled by a topless girl in your lap!"

He reached up, fingers running over her pale skin. She shivered against his touch, and he leant up to kiss her. She was surprised by his gentleness, unconsciously pressing herself harder against him.

"Draco..." she whined.

"My, my, Pansy, you naughty girl. Someone is a little frisky, now aren't they."

"I spent all Summer sharing a room with Blaise and the boys. That hardly lends itself to the privacy required to get any kind of release."

"So that's all this is about? Letting off a little steam? Surely you could do that on your own..." his lip quirked and she hit his shoulder.

"You know I like it _so_much better this way..."

"Pansy, I was roomed next to you for years, there are no silencing wards in the dorms, I know all too well you have no aversion to slipping your hand between those gorgeous legs of yours, even in situations where company would be available. What is this really about? If you want it, you'll tell me."

She bit her lip, mind reeling for the best answer to his question. She couldn't tell him the truth. He'd be furious. She took a few deep breaths, and averted her eyes. "I..." she turned to face him. "I was so... s-s-sc-scared... over the Summer. I didn't think we'd get out of it alive. I just..." she kissed his jawline. "I just wanted a bit of... comfort, you're so good at it. You make me forget everything else... I can't think of anything but pleasure when we..."

He sighed as her hand slid down his stomach, started undoing his pants. Her breath was erratic against his neck. Really, he had no reason not to. "Fine, Pansy." he closed his eyes. "Fine."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Harry walked down to detention that night, grateful for something to take his mind off Hermione, and her strange actions. He knocked cautiously on the door of their potions room.

"Come in." He opened the door and walked in to see Snape sitting at his desk, staring pensively at Harry over his hands. "Sit, Potter." Snape said, gesturing to the seat across from him. "We have much to discuss."

**A/N:**_ I had more planned for this chapter... but I changed my idea during the writing. I wasn't concentrating, and then... I don't know. I got onto this and just wrote and this is what happened. It's a little cheeky! That was fun. Haha. Sorry for the cliffy! I decided to leave it here so the next scene didn't feel too out of place. Anyway, I'm on holidays from uni, only work at night, and my silly boyfriend is studying all the time and blah. I won't have anything to do except write, so, why not? So don't stress, next chapter will be quick, I'm feeling creative. Review please? Sorry for the long wait. Let me know how I did with those scenes? I didn't want to make it too explicit, so, try and read behind the lines for what is happening in terms of actions, etc. Use your imagination a little. If I did okay, then I might be confident enough to work some other suggestive scenes in later, perhaps in more detail :D Love love!_


	10. An Uneasy Alliance

**A/N: **_It's so nice to live up to my promises of fast updates, and here you go my lovelies. So nice and quick. I had this all planned out, and I am planning the next chapter thoroughly as I write this. This will hopefully be a nice pattern to get some consistent updates going for all you wonderful people who have stood by through all the shit I have put you through :)_

_Things are going to take a bit of a different turn from the feel of the story that was about before now, shit is getting serious now ;) but I will still keep those aspects around and I will endeavour to make sure it still has the same light-hearted feel where possible :)_

_Enjoy, all my beautiful readers, I encourage you to become reviewers too. My hit count for this story the day I posted the new chapter was at 1.1k. I was so pleased to see that. On the topic of reviewers, I had a lovely bit of assistance with something I had over looked and was unaware of. My page breaks haven't been showing up! Sorry to those who have been annoyed by the sudden scene changes, I have gone back and tried to edit this where possible, and will be sure to check my documents after uploading to ff . Net in the future. Thank you so much for your patience and kindness. I hope to hear from you soon :)_

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to two people:_

_100__th__ reviewer: TooManyWhatIfs – I was so honoured to reach 100 reviews. This story has a lot left in it, hopefully it can go even higher :)_

_and to JustR, who wrote the longest, most complimentary review ever! People who take the time to give in-depth reviews just warm my heart._

_Lots of love to everyone who reviewed though :) I appreciate you all. I write for you._

_**Fire and Ice  
Chapter Ten  
An Uneasy Alliance**_

_If you have a minute why don't we go,  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go, somewhere only we know_

Harry stared blankly at Snape and eyed the chair suspiciously.

"Potter, this is detention, unless you want to receive another, which trust me will be far more unpleasant than this, I strongly suggest you take a seat."

Harry frowned, but did as instructed, shifting uncomfortably under Snape's knowing gaze. He wasn't sure if Snape was going to be decent or awful; he found either prospect terrifying.

"First, I would like to commend the maturity with which you upheld yourself during the holidays, I was deeply surprised that you were capable of stepping above your Gryffindor ignorances and were able to realise that this was bigger than you and your childish rivalries.

"On behalf of Mister Malfoy, I will thank you for treating him with civility despite your differences. I suppose I unfortunately have to attribute that to your Gryffindor tendencies."

Harry stared at him, mouth unceremoniously hanging open. "E-e-excuse me, sir..."

"As a symbol of my gratitude, I would like to offer to... tutor you, I suppose it could be said. You understand the part you must play in this war, I would like to assist you in ways that the Order can't... condone. First, I will need to teach you Occlumency, so that I can give you this knowledge without raising suspicion if you were to speak to Professor Dumbledore, as he would undoubtedly notice the difference in your mind."

"What... what would you be teaching me, sir?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts, to start. But not the things you learn, defence against _real_Dark Arts. Secondly, if you were interested, I could teach you some yourself... nothing too despicable, but it is naïve of the Order to think that you have any chance against the Dark Lord unless armed with similar power to what you are being expected to combat.

"As you can tell, Potter, this is perhaps not particularly appropriate. I will not be surprised if you refuse, however it would be exceedingly foolish of you to do so. This is a war, it's not about playing nice with the other children. It's about accepting that we must do some truly undesirable things in order to win and save the lives of those we aim to protect. Unfortunately for you, the whole wizarding world has named you as their saviour, so the burden placed on you is far greater than that which is on others. Therefore, it is forgivable of you to do things of equivalent magnitude in order to succeed, regardless of whether they would be acceptable in other contexts."

Harry leaned back in his chair, surveying Snape with an unprecedented interest. He never thought he would see the day that he was actively assisted by the man in front of him. He considered the amount of pride that was being pushed aside for him to offer this opportunity. _It's about accepting that we must do some truly undesirable things in order to win_. Harry nodded sharply. He'd do what he must.

"Very well, Professor. I must say though, My first attempts at Occlumency weren't so successful..."

"I recall quite clearly, it was a level of ineptitude that could rival Draco's. Perhaps we shall try a different approach." He rose from his seat and glided over to a bookshelf behind his desk, drawing from it a rather large tome. "Begin by reading chapters one to thirteen in this. A thorough understanding of the theory may assist you in the practise. If anyone is to ask, you expressed defiance and rudeness in this detention, and consequently you received them weekly for the rest of term. Same time, same night. I expect you to have at least read until chapter ten by that time." his lip quirked at the look on Harry's face. "They are relatively short chapters, it is not an unachievable task."

Harry accepted the book with a murmured thanks. He ran his finger down the spine. _An Introduction to Magic and the Mind._

"This book is quite simple and easy to understand, I don't expect you to encounter any issue with it. Next week we shall discuss what you have learnt, what you believe you were doing wrong last time, and the measures you will take to ensure your next attempt is successful. Are we clear, Potter?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Very well. We shall conclude the detention by having you brew the potion from today's lesson. You were performing adequately to begin, let's see if you can do it properly now, shall we?"

Harry nodded, opening his book to the page they had been focusing on in the lesson, before going to the cupboard and collecting his ingredients. They sat in silence for the following hour, Harry making his potion, Snape marking essays. When Harry sat back breathing a sigh of relief, Snape wordlessly stood, nodded once at Harry's potion.

"That is more acceptable work. We shall continue working during our next detention. You will tell your friends nothing of what was said here tonight."

"Not even Malfoy, sir?"

Snape's expressionless mask betrayed him and allowed a hint of surprise to pass across his face. It vanished as quickly as it came. "You would want to tell Mister Malfoy?"

Harry bit his lip. He wasn't sure why he felt the desire to tell Malfoy. He thought having the boy to talk about Snape to might make it easier to tolerate the man as they had to work together. He might appreciate the help Snape was willing to give him, but it didn't make him like the man any more.

"I would definitely consider it."

"I do not suggest you tell him, however I do not forbid you from doing so. If you do decide to do so, please ensure he can exercise some discretion. This is hardly a matter to take lightly."

"Of course, sir."

"Very well, Potter. Next week then."

Harry nodded sharply, and turned and left the room. _The apocalypse must be coming. _Harry thought. _That's the only reason that Snape and I would be able to work together._

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Harry felt a hand close around his and he looked up, startled. Ron scowled, pulling his hand away, Harry looking down to notice that he had just claimed the last croissant. He grinned at Ron, breaking it apart in his hands and Ron whimpering, before looking gleeful as Harry handed him half. The hall fell silent and Harry looked around to see Dumbledore standing up, head bowed sombrely.

"As those of you who are early risers and have already received your Daily Prophets will have realised, there has been some terrible news nearby... the owner of the bookshop in Hogsmede has been killed... the Dark Mark was left overhead."

Usually no student would dare speak with Dumbledore standing and delivering news, yet terrified murmurs broke out across the hall.

"In Hogsmede! The Death Eaters are in Hogsmede!"

"They'll be storming the Ministry next, mark my words."

"What if Hogwarts isn't safe?"

Silence fell as a Muggleborn girl all but screamed her fears.

"Nonsense." Hermione insisted, though her voice shook. "Honestly, has no one read 'Hogwarts: A History'? The safety wards that are in place around Hogwarts are virtually impenetrable. Secondly,"

But people had stopped listening to her as they all muttered their suspicions; fears or confidences among their house, falling silent as Dumbledore raised his hands, requesting silence.

"As you can all tell, Darkness is descending upon us. I advised you we must band together, to remain strong. I warned you of this, now I must echo this warning. The time has come where we must decide our loyalties and acknowledge the unpleasant reality: we are at war.

"As much as I request you all remain vigilant and aware, I must make a second request of you."

The students looked fearful at this prospect, before there was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye that relaxed every student in the hall.

"I request that you utilise this opportunity to enjoy yourself. Miss Granger was correct when she assured you of the safety Hogwarts can provide. Outside these walls truly horrific things are occurring. Whilst we cannot forget these truths, let us relax, take this opportunity to indulge in the company of others, before the harsh expectations of the world are forced upon us.

"As of next week, each Friday we will hold a social gathering in this hall. Quite similar to the Yule Ball that a few of the elder students will recall. The only rule I impress on this, is that each table of twelve which you will be seated at for the feast beforehand, must consist of students from a minimum of two houses. It was regrettable to see that very few have chosen to use the new table arrangements to mix with others houses. As much as I like to see that House loyalties run deep, I would rather see school loyalties prevail.

"I invite you all to take this opportunity to dress up if you so desire. Dress robes for those who are more traditional, Muggle clothes are acceptable for those who choose to embrace this fashion. Above all, enjoy yourself, make some new friends and don't forget to study!"

Everyone laughed, spirits lifted immeasurably since the news they had received that morning, gossip breaking out about whether they needed to bring dates, who they wanted to sit with, and how they were sitting with.

Hermione bit her lip. "Is it completely scandalous if we invite the Slytherins to sit with us?"

"Yes." Ron stated immediately. "Imagine the rumours that will spread. We're supposed to be appearing hostile-"

"I think I can manage it." Hermione informed him. "If I could arrange it, and the cover story, surely it would be fine? Would you behave if I managed that?"

Ron glared at her, before quickly nodding when Hermione returned his glare with twice the ferocity.

"Hermione... I don't know that it's a good idea." Harry muttered nervously, not looking at her.

She blushed as images of the day before flashed through her mind. "Don't be ridiculous." She told him, sounding more confident than she felt. "I'll manage it. Inter-house cooperation is important, as seventh years it is our responsibility to set an example for the remainder of students. I am Head Girl, they are my seventh year Prefects, we should especially be capable of working together. If we can't show that differences can be put aside, we have no hope of convincing the younger students that it is possible. I'm organising it, and that is final. Now excuse me."

Hermione stood and quickly fled the hall for the second morning in a row.

Ron shook his head and followed her with his eyes.

"I tell you, Harry, women! More trouble than their worth." he signed. "On the upside, Defence Against the Dark Arts up next. Lupin's back too! I mean, it's with the Slytherins, but, you can't win them all. No point sweating the small stuff."

Ron continued chatting animatedly about what he thought they would be learning this year for their N.E.W.T.'s, whilst Harry nodded at all the right places. Checking his watch and interrupting Ron to inform him that they needed to leave to get to Defence in time, he stood absent-mindedly swinging his bag over his shoulder.

As he turned, he collided, hard, with someone walking in the opposite direction. He opened his mouth to apologise, and he was snapped to attention when faced with the cool, expressionless face of Draco Malfoy.

"Careful, Potter." the blonde said, bending over to pick up the books that had fallen from Harry's bag and offering them to him.

Harry accepted them with a slight incline of the head.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

The whole Great Hall watched with wide eyes, as the pair left in opposite directions, without an insult, curse or fist being thrown through the brief encounter. Harry had to use all his self-control to keep the smile off his face. Polite indifference was so hard to maintain after the summer they had shared, but he managed, until he was safely outside the Hall with Ron.

"Did you see the looks on their faces! Perhaps we can do this after all? Hermione-" he winced as he thought of her and hoped Ron didn't notice. "Maybe, maybe she was right."

"She's always right, of course this wouldn't be any different." he muttered with a certain degree of bitterness.

"Going to take anyone to the ball?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed, redder than his hair, and stammered.

"W-w-w-we-well, I d-d-do-n't know." he composed himself before continuing. "I hadn't thought about it. If we are supposed to be mixing between houses, perhaps I could invite that Parkinson bitch. She's the prefect, it makes sense.

The reached the Defence classroom, walking through the open doors to see Hermione and Pansy whispering up the front of the classroom. Pansy smirked, lifting her hand to reveal fingers interlaced with Hermione's, before releasing the blushing girl from her grasp to pat the seat beside her twice. Hermione sat down, placing her bag on her desk, facing in to Pansy as the girl lightly rested her hand on her waist to draw the Gryffindor toward her and whisper in her ear. The boys watched the scene play out, wide eyed, before a sarcastic, yet aristocratic voice snapped their thoughts away from the girls.

"Really, Pansy? Trying out girls again? I thought we established last time that you like sex too much?"

"Really, Draco, I've also realised that boys are far too clueless when it comes to the complex workings of a female, both physically and emotionally."

"Well, I can admit I lack knowledge on the latter." the blonde said with a smirk.

"I can certainly think of plenty of things you could learn in the former as well."

His eyes narrowed.

"Are you suggesting that my carnal knowledge is incomplete? I recall many an occasion where reactions from you suggested differently."

"I never said you were_ bad, _just that you were lacking in knowledge. You seemed to forget that there are a number of_ fantastic _ways to please a woman that don't require use of your coc-"

"Good morning, students." Lupin tactfully interrupted. "It is wonderful to be back teaching you all again. I look forward to supporting you all to a time when you are all capable of Outstandings in your NEWTS, so, let's begin by over viewing the course. The seventh year curriculum requires a split of forty percent theory and sixty percent practical- boys, can you please take your seats, I'd like to start, if we may?"

Nodding, Harry sat beside Hermione with Ron taking his other side. Draco was occupying the seat to Pansy's left and gestured for Blaise to join him. Harry glanced to the side to see Pansy's hand on Hermione's thigh, the latter blushing bright pink and attempting to concentrate on her parchment.

The lesson concluded after eighty tense minutes, before Lupin dismissed them and Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and went to pull her from the class and she resisted, facing Pansy, who smirked, and kissed her briefly, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and exiting the room, two confused boys following in her wake.

"Care to tell us what all that was about, Hermione?" Ron hissed once they were out of ear shot. Hermione tore her arm from his grasp and held her books against her chest.

"Pansy and I are attempting to make a stronger case for us to be friends. If this will do so, it is something we're both willing to do. We aren't going to entertain suspicions that it is a relationship, we're claiming it is simply a fling, a bit of experimentation of both sides. You boys will be forced to sit together when we go together, so a bit of a friendship between you after that is perfectly reasonable. So stop fussing."

"Did either of you consider the fact that people are hardly going to accept a pureblood bitch hooking up with a muggleborn without questioning it?"

"We've thought of that. The few Slytherins that escaped over the summer intend on making it common knowledge that they changed sides. When I found this out whilst we were performing prefect duties together, I offered my friendship, which it is believable that I would do and... a spark developed."

Harry was resisting the urge to grin. He thought this also acted as the perfect ice-breaker between him and Hermione. He didn't have to think about her reasons for hitting on him if for all reasons she was with a Slytherin now. He told her quietly that it was a great idea, thanking her for giving them the opportunity to officially befriend the Slytherins. She nodded once, before excusing herself to Ancient Runes.

Ron was still ranting about it as they made their way to Divination. Harry asked if they could stop by the owlery, with Ron agreeing that anything that made them late to Divination was okay by him.

Hedwig instantly flew to Harry's shoulder as he pulled out a scrap piece of parchment and a quill.

'_Meet me tonight at the Quidditch pitch at nine thirty – I thought we should have a chance to plan our 'confrontation' about our girls... union. Surely if this happened last year, regardless of our places in the war we would have been very opposed.'_

He rolled the parchment up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Malfoy, alright?"

Hedwig nipped his finger and flew out of the owlery, before he and Ron, grudgingly made their way to Divination.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

"I was almost convinced you weren't going to come."

"I arranged this meeting, of course I was going to come, it's not my fault that you have no one to make excuses to when you leave the common room."

Harry walked over to Malfoy, who was dressed in his Muggle attire. Harry didn't even want to ask how much that coat cost him. He almost accused Malfoy of a blonde Neo impersonation, before remembering that the reference would be lost.

"Yes well, next time schedule later than you expect to get here, so if anyone has to wait in the cold, it will, rightfully, be you. Even better, from now on, Room of Requirement. So no one can interrupt us, or overhear us."

Harry shook his head away from the interrupts Malfoy was offering, stopping a few feet in front of him. "Regardless, there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Agreed. What is first on the agenda?"

"He's been to Hogsmede, that is the closest to Hogwarts he has ever publicly targeted. I'm concerned... that it's because of you."

"Definitely, Potter. The Dark Lord's reason for coming to Hogwarts is to seek revenge on a bratty boy who ran away, rather than the Chosen One, the only one with the power to defeat him. Honestly, that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"I never said that it was only because of you. I just meant that he would be furious you defied him like that. What if... that was enough to tip him to the insane idea he had been avoiding, of launching an attack on Hogwarts."

Draco bit his lip, drawing his coat closer to him, Harry noticing a glimpse of a Slytherin scarf. "I will admit that the prospect of him attempting to infiltrate Hogwarts is a serious one, I don't believe it is as a result of my actions over the summer. We'll have to do something about it, prepare. We can't just be waiting, sitting ducks, when he attacks. We have to be ready, ready to fight... or run... we could run, Potter? Elope the country, wait until this whole business blows over. I hear that Australia is lovely at this time of year-"

"We have to stay here, we can't run."

"Gryffindors." Draco cursed under his breath. "Then we need to prepare. Find the students on our side and make sure they're ready. We could talk to Lupin about speeding up the curriculum, making sure that the students are getting as much practise and experience as possible-"

"We could-"

"Potter! Will you stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry." Harry muttered, sheepishly. "I just meant to say, we could always start up the DA again? That little-"

"Vigilante group you held that was the baby version of the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco sneered, before sighing. "I guess it's an option."

"Excellent. I'll talk to a few people, see what we can do to get it back up and running. In the mean time-"

"Our girls. Enough about the serious business, don't you find it _completely_hilarious?"

"I think it's quite brilliant actually. Has Pansy explained the plan to you?"

"Of course she has, I wasn't about to sit back and believe she had a sudden craving for Muggleborn girls. I've known this girl for years, for starters-"

"No, not important." Draco pouted and folded his arms. "We need to act about this, for starters-"

"I'm way ahead of you, Potter. Sending messages with your all too unique owl drew quite an amount of attention. I claimed you were sending a note having heroics about 'protecting your precious Mudblood from whatever _dreadful_thing we were planning.' Tomorrow, you need to confront me, we should rough each other up a little, have the girls break it up so that we have made a scene that shows we don't approve. Be slightly hostile until Friday, when not only are we forced to sit at the same table, our friends organise it such that we have to sit next to each other. I should make a remark about the girls, which you laugh at, a slight companionship arising from our disapproval of the arrangement between the girls."

Harry nodded. "That's acceptable. I think we should go with that idea."

"Of course we should, I wouldn't suggest a plan that was less than perfect."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde. "Is that so, Draco?" he repressed a shiver of excitement saying the name. "I would call your attempt at impersonating dementors in third year was less than perfect."

Draco muttered annoyances and begin to slowly stroll around the pitch. "Why do I pretend to be friends with you, Potter? All you do is insult my genius and frankly, that is not how friends behave."

Harry grinned. "You'll learn to live with it, I'm sure."

"I hope so for your sake."

Harry didn't fail to notice he made no objection to the suggestion of a long term arrangement between them. His grin grew and suddenly the night didn't feel as cold.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

The days leading up to their Friday night ball passed in a blur of assignments and embarrassing embraces that Hermione and Pansy shared. The fight that Harry and Draco staged in opposition went as planned, the girls didn't allow this to deter them though. Photos surfaced of them locked in a passionate embrace in a deserted corridor, when questioned, Draco promised Harry he would never let Pansy forget this, before smirking when Harry burst out laughing.

Their lessons with Lupin were difficult, the teacher working them relentlessly, earning the respect of even some of the Slytherins. Their attempts at rekindling the DA had so far not began, as Hermione first planned the logistics, numbers and houses they would need to accommodate. Draco assured Harry he knew of Slytherins that would be interested and Harry agreed that they should have representatives from all houses to encourage cooperation. He and Draco were discussing the best thing to request of the Room of Requirement to work out any loopholes that would have them discovered by someone undesirable.

His second detention with Snape was quite bearable. The went over the theory of Occlumency, discussing a number of strategies Harry could use to be more successful, and Harry forgot himself enough to say "Goodnight Professor Snape." as he left the room that night.

By the time Thursday rolled around, Harry only then realised why he had been stopping to talk to so many people in the halls all week. Draco informed him there was a line of people wanting to attend the ball with him, with a number of bets even waging on who he would accept.

Harry rolled his eyes at this. "I won't be taking anyone, Malfoy." he replied, when asked for the umpteenth time who he would be bringing.

"But we could rig it! We can organise who you will bring, place the appropriate bets and split the winnings, it's a perfect plan!"

"I am not bringing anyone to the ball."

"Brilliant. I'm sure to get good odds on that claim. After all, any normal teenage boy would generally not refuse all the prettiest girls asking him for a date. Thanks, Potter, I'll take you out for a drink on Saturday, my shout, once I've collected my winnings." he said with a wink, walking off on his way to Arithmency.

Harry stretched out on his lounge in the Room of Requirement once Draco left. He checked his watched and figured he should be heading down to Care of Magical Creatures, cause it would take him a fair while to get there.

He opened the door, checking the coast was clear, before, making his way, faster than the time insisted to class, hoping no girls would corner him on the way there.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

**A/N:**_How did you find that? Please review, I'll love you all forever._


	11. An Unsubtle Night

**A/N: **_This chapter is going to be long and not cover much time, I seem to be doing that a lot now. This story might end up longer than I originally intended. I'm excited though, still so much ground to cover! This is a bit of fun, I enjoyed writing it. Perhaps a little unbelievable, but none the less, hopefully good to read.:3_

_Sorry. I stopped writing for a week when I was 6 pages in. I'm all grumpy and sad. I miss my boyfriend. I hate him studying so much. So I was too depressed (for such silly reasons) to write anything this chirpy. But I am trying now. I will will will, I promise._

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 11**

**An Unsubtle Night**

_We danced on table tops_

_and we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

Harry looked between his dress robes and his suit and pondered which was a better choice. Sighing, he took both from the closet and walked down the stairs and was about to leave the common room, when a frantic Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him to the girls dormitory.

"I don't know what to wear, Harry." she moaned, drawing her bath robe tighter around her. She threw the door open and Harry was surprised that the seventh year girl's bedroom was empty. "Everyone else is already in the bathroom and here I am not even dressed!" she wailed, correctly interpreting his expression.

"Well, I was just on my way to ask Malfoy's opinion on what I should wear..."

"This is more important." she interrupted. "Blue, or pink?"

"I don't know, what is Pansy wearing? You two should... match, I suppose."

Hermione cursed and Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "This is a dire situation, my language is appropriate." she muttered. "Okay. I'll come with you and find out what Pansy is wearing, then decide which dress is better. Wait outside so I can throw on something that is acceptable to walk the halls in."

Harry was waiting only a few minutes before Hermione came out dressed in a simple skirt and top, dresses draped over her arm and a cosmetics case in her hand. He raised her eyebrow and she shrugged. "I'll finish getting ready there, I am not wasting time coming back up here."

Harry nodded and they made their way to the Slytherins room, knocking sharply on the portrait. He heard yelling from inside, before Blaise Zabini opened the door, shirtless. Hermione squeaked and blushed, looking away, causing him to smirk. "Hey Pansy, I think your girl likes what she sees."

"God, Blaise, must you hit on every- _What are you wearing?"_ she hissed. Hermione whined and threw herself at the girl.

"I realised I didn't know what you were wearing, we couldn't clash!"

"Well, _I_ realised."

"Not important, Harry." Hermione snapped. "What colour are you wearing, Parkinson?"

"Black, of course. Why?"

Hermione walked in and held up her two choices. "Which goes better?"

"The pink, definitely. I can wear my pink heels and it will be gorgeous. I have a lovely pair of black ones I can lend you as well. Come into my room and we can get ready." The girls closed the door behind them but muttering could still be heard. Harry turned to Blaise and smirked.

"You guys may want a silencing ward on this room tonight if you're hosting the after party, I could hear your quarrel about getting the door."

Blaise cursed, and swished his wand, Harry assumed he was wordlessly casting the ward. "Impressed, Potter? Any Slytherin could do a silencing ward in their sleep, for reasons your innocent Gryffindor brain wouldn't understand."

Malfoy took this chance to walk in, fastening his black tie.

"All black, Malfoy?"

The blonde looked down at his ensemble, and frowned. "I look excellent in all black. Very few can pull it off, I, fortunately, am one of them. It's the blonde hair. The contrast is delightful."

Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the blonde's antics. "Dress robes or suit?" he questioned.

Malfoy frowned, muttering to himself. "Well... no, it has to be suit. People don't wear suits enough."

"So I'll suit up then?" Harry said with a smirk.

"'Suit up'? What does that mean, Potter. Just suit normally, how do you suit _up_? Honestly."

Harry laughed and gestured towards Malfoy's room and he was at the door before he asked, "Am I free to get changed in there?"

"Well hurry up! I still need to do my hair, you brat!"

"How did we end up with two _Gryffindors_ getting changed in our room and even more invited to our supposedly exclusive party?" Blaise whined once Harry had closed Malfoy's door.

"We need to make appearances with these people if we want any hope of our switch of side to be regarded as genuine, Blaise. We need these people to trust us, so they believe we're sincere in our change of loyalties, otherwise we have no choice but to go back." Malfoy told him coldly.

"I know, I know." Blaise muttered, going to his room and closing the door. Malfoy sighed, and settled into the lounge, glad for a few moments of peace and silence before he was forced into an elaborate act for the remainder of the night.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Hermione turned away modestly as she took off her shirt. It didn't matter, since Pansy was rummaging through a cupboard which must have been charmed, because Hermione couldn't comprehend how Pansy could throw that many things out of it and still have more hiding inside otherwise. Hermione glanced at the dress lying on Pansy's bed that she was intending to wear and couldn't help but wonder how anyone could be comfortable in something that revealed so much.

"Found them!" Pansy yelled, pulling out a box with a strappy pair of black shoes. "Now I have to find those blasted pink ones."

"Zip me up first?" Hermione asked, turning her head to face the girl.

"Sure." Pansy walked over, zipping the girls dress, Hermione thanking her. "We cannot slip up, _once_, tonight. It's been pretty easy so far. We haven't had to be around each other too much publicly, and a few 'unexpected' photos and some hand holding were enough to convince people this was sincere. In case you haven't noticed, Grang- Hermione," Pansy corrected herself. "We're the most talked about thing in this school at the moment. Everyone is going to be watching us like hawks. We need to be utterly flawless at this tonight."

"I know that." Hermione snapped. "I've been acting this way the whole time. Submissive, nervous and embarrassed, but a little bit smitten. I follow your lead, but get protective when you flirt with other people. I go along with claims that it's just a fling, but act like I am interested in it becoming more. Satisfies both the plan and my personality. I doubt anyone would notice, but in case they do, I've been behaving like I did when I started dating Viktor. So there is a bit of continuity."

"Good. I'm casual, interested in the physical side, but still eye off nice looking boys. I'm cheeky and enjoy making remarks that make you blush. I am rude to your Gryffindor boys, but stop when you scold me for it, which gives the hint that I respect you enough to acknowledge your opinions."

"Exactly." Hermione bit her lip and looked to the side. "I never really told you... but things were an utter failure with Harry. He didn't believe my actions for a minute."

"I expected that." Pansy said, shamelessly pulling her dress off. "I did know though that Potter would be sufficiently distracted considering the possibility that you _may_ have been serious about it, which would give me more than enough time to seduce Draco."

"You were successful then, I assume?"

"Of course." she said simply. She paused before putting her dress on and frowned. "Since I'm for all purposes with Hermione Granger, I can't pick up any boys tonight, can I?"

"Not if you want to keep up this charade for long enough for the boys to 'become' friends."

"No point changing into nicer underwear then." she sighed. "Never mind. Maybe I can get you drunk and get into your drawers, Hermione." she winked, causing Hermione to blush. "That was good! We could use that line tonight!"

"Sure, Pansy." Hermione muttered, trying to concentrate on doing up the painfully high shoes she was apparently going to be wearing tonight. Pansy tied the halter neck of her dress, frowning at the neckline.

"I swear I filled this out more last time I wore it, how sad. I'm going to do my make up, I'll leave the bathroom door unlocked, so you can come in whenever you're ready, I'll do yours for you, alright?"

Hermione nodded, and smiled slightly, before returning her attention to the shoes, wondering how on earth she was supposed to walk in them.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

"This is virtually the same food we always eat. What kind of a 'ball' is this?" Malfoy whined, pushing his food around his plate.

"Stop complaining, Malfoy, the last thing I need is for you to make this arrangement any more painful than it already is."

"Potter, anything that already involves you couldn't _possibly_ get any more painful."

"Boys, cut it out."

"Pansy, you know I only let you order me around in the bedroom, which won't be happening now that you're batting for the other team." Harry laughed and tried to hide it by taking a drink. Draco glanced sideways at him, suspicion smoothing into amusement. "Even Potter thinks the arrangement you two have going is a joke."

Hermione blushed, busying herself with her dinner, while Pansy put her cutlery down to glare at Harry.

"Tell me, Potter. What _do _you think of this... arrangement, as Draco so tactfully put it? Surely your silly Gryffindor morals force you to be supportive of your gorgeous friend here?" Draco snorted and Pansy glanced sharply at him, before turning her attention back to Harry. "Go on, I'm waiting."

"I think... that Hermione is straight."

Then it was Draco's turn to laugh, though it was spiteful, rather than humoured as Harry's was. "Really, Pansy, you are too. Give me thirty minutes, a locked room and a silencing ward and I can convince you." he told her with a wink.

"I am quite satisfied with my girl for now, thank you."

"Tell me, Pansy. Does she put out? I know that was always a criteria for males, is it the same in this case?"

"That's none of your business." she said airily as dessert appeared on the tables. "Oh wow. That mousse looks delicious. Almost as delicious as you." she turned to Hermione, who blushed and looked away as a hand crept along her thigh. "Share it with me?"

Hermione agreed, and Pansy pulled the dessert toward her, scooping some out and offering the spoon to Hermione. The brunette went to accept the spoon, when Pansy shook her head, smirking and lifted the spoon to the other girl's lips, Hermione blushing more as she allowed Pansy to feed her. "Is it good?" Pansy purred, leaning in to lick some from the side of Hermione's mouth.

The boys watched the exchange and Draco lifted his wand and subtly muttered a few words. He pushed Harry's glass toward him. "I turned it to rum. I think we're going to need it."

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

What Harry wished that Draco would have mentioned, was that it was _just_ rum, had he known that, he likely wouldn't have drank it quite as fast. He was vaguely aware of the students walking past giving Draco and himself odd looks, that all the other students were dancing and that he must have dropped his glasses because everything was so _blurry_...

"Potter."

Harry looked around wildly as he heard his name, eyes finally settling on the only person who was reasonably close to him.

"...Yes."

"Potter, I'm a bit drunk and Professor Snape is giving me funny looks and we need to move before he comes and talks to us and realises that."

"... Alright."

"Oh honestly, you're useless." Draco spat, rising slightly unsteadily to his feet, grasping Harry's arm and forcing him to do the same. "Let's go for a walk outside, shall we? A walk would do us good."

"Suuuure." Harry slurred, following the lead of the blonde and stumbling slightly as he made his way from the hall. He thought he heard a pretty, female voice call his name, but they sounded so far away that he kept walking, not really worried.

"You could not be any less subtle. I thought we had words about this over the summer. Being at school and drunk is worse though. You'll get in huge amounts of trouble if someone catches you."

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk, outside." Draco took another swig from his goblet, which Harry frowned at.

"I'm not sure you're allowed to take those."

"I doubt the house elves are going to start hitting themselves on the head because they're missing one goblet. This still has drink in it, I'm not giving it up yet." He pushed open the doors and took a deep breath of the night air. "That's better. It was far too warm in that hall for my liking, this is better."

He strolled around to the side of the castle, hand still holding Harry's arm. "One day you will learn how to hold your alcohol, I promise. I suppose it just takes practise, that's all. I have far more experience than you do."

"Alcoholic."

"Now, now, Harry." he paused, glancing sideways at the brunette, before relaxing when slightly glassed over eyes didn't even notice. "I am not an alcoholic. I read once that Healers say that it is perfectly safe to have two drinks a day. Perfectly safe doesn't mean you should though, if I did, I would agree that I was an alcoholic – drinking always; for the sake of it. No. I don't have my two drinks a day so that I can have fourteen on a Friday, that's called binge drinking, it's a big difference."

Harry didn't answer, seemingly was too busy trying to decipher the meaning in Draco's words. "Point is, you drink too much." He managed finally.

"That will remain to be seen." he said, downing another mouthful of his drink. "Shhhh!" he demanded suddenly, stunning Harry into silence.

"I can't believe you're here! That is so irresponsible! If anyone sees you..."

"Shhh, calm down, Moony. I _missed_ you..."

Harry frowned, looking to Draco, who was grinning. He was sure he recognised that voice...

"That's not the point, Sirius, staying out of prison is more import-mph." Lupin was cut off, and Harry glanced around the corner and saw Lupin pressed against the wall, by someone so familiar...

Draco's hand had covered his mouth just before he gasped and Harry felt himself spun around and walked in the opposite direction.

"Remember that drive to the train station, Harry?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear, breath warm against his skin, hand still over the brunette's mouth. "Where I kept smirking and you looked oh so confused and I said Gryffindors were naïve and oblivious? This is what I was so amused by. Your godfather and your werewolf idol are messing around with each other behind the scenes. Dear me, my poor cousin will be so disappointed. What's-her-name... the one with the pink hair. I don't know. She seemed pretty interested in the professor. Too bad." Draco finished dismissively.

"Was that... Sirius?"

"You're more drunk than I realised. Yes, that was Black, and he had Lupin pressed against the wall, with his tongue down his throat. You're so slow sometimes."

Harry frowned as they entered the castle again and Draco lead him down the corridors. "Quick, quick, have to make a short stop in Hogsmede and stock up for the after party. You're going to get a whole lot more drunk before the night is over."

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Hermione clutched tightly at the bottle of butterbeer she was holding and tried desperately to stop her Prefect instincts from taking over. She could see Pavarti and Lavender flirting shamelessly to get the attention of Dean and Seamus, the former being too busy eyeing off a certain red-head who was talking with Neville and Luna. She noticed only a few Slytherins – she assumed that most had missed out on invites due to their sides in the war – and they seemed to be already drunk. Pansy was chatting suggestively with Theodore Nott, smirking at Hermione every time they met glances. Hermione looked away quickly each time, taking a deep drink as she did.

She hated that the war had even had an effect on the one thing she could have hoped would stay the same – her social circle. She missed the days when she could sit calmly in the common room playing exploding snap with the boys and Ginny. Now she found herself 'dating' Pansy Parkinson, all her friends getting blind drunk at a Slytherin party and one of her best friends – and the saviour of the wizarding world – getting uncomfortably close to Draco Malfoy. She took a deep breath and tried not to let herself get overwhelmed by the thought. She relaxed as she saw Luna thread her fingers between Neville's as though the gesture was the most natural in the world, the boy blushing the brightest shade of pink under Ginny's amused gaze. She saw Ron stumble slightly, Lavender steadying him and batting her eyelids and she quickly looked back to Pansy.

Though she hated to admit it, it was surprisingly easy to go along with that change. The few conversations the girls had had had been light-hearted and easy to continue. The few more kisses that they had shared, though they didn't feel quite right, had been rather pleasant. It was nice to be looked at when she walked down the halls because people were interested, rather than apprehensive that she would drop the toppling pile of books she was carrying.

Pansy gave Nott a smouldering look, before sauntering over to Hermione and putting a possessive arm around her waist.

"What are you surveying so intently, dear? You've got your knickers in a knot over something, that much is apparent."

"Just trying to forget that I am Head Girl and should be giving all these people detentions right now." She glanced up at Pansy and regretting taking her towering heels off when she found herself looking up to the girl. "Will you take those shoes off already? How you can stand them for long periods of time is beyond me. I was surprised I hadn't snapped my ankles by the end of it."

"Have you seen how good my legs look in these!"

"Your legs always look good." Hermione told her, looking away shyly.

Pansy smirked and appeared to suppress a giggle. "No need to get so embarrassed, Hermy." she leaned in close to the girls ear and whispered. "Now come to my room so I can fuck you silly."

Hermione gasped and blushed to the roots of her hair as Pansy pulled her toward her bedroom. She didn't fail to notice the intrigued glances and whispers of the surrounding students and once the door was closed she pulled away from Pansy, as the girl kicked off her shoes.

"What was that about!"

"Do you know how many witnesses we have that I pulled you into my bedroom? About thirty." Hermione relaxed slightly and found herself laughed at for it. "Wait, you actually thought my proposition was serious? Dear me, I know you a little better than that, girly. You've barely touched that and it's butterbeer. I've been knocking back tequila all night but I'm not drunk enough to think that would be even remotely likely to work."

Hermione didn't fail to notice that there was no denial that she would make such a proposition to her.

"Well, we can't stay too long." Hermione said, sitting down on the bed. "I don't think it is a good idea leaving Harry and Draco alone when they're both this plastered."

Pansy's eyes narrowed at the closed door. "No, you're absolutely right. Is there not some charm that we can use to see through the door? I know Muggles have some funny glass that you can see through one-way? Is there a charm to do that?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Has no one read "Hogwarts: A History"? The wards on the castle are extremely strong, very difficult to meddle with. I highly doubt such a charm would work, even so, I'd need to research it, I'd never considered anything like that. That is so interesting though! I must-"

"As sexy as it is when you get all nerdy, we have more pressing matters, darling." Pansy knocked back some more of her drink. "I think, the best plan, is for us to leave, you looking very embarrassed and for me to get you another drink and make an offhand remark to someone about how you are too sober for _that_ yet. It's foolproof!"

"The thing is Pansy-"

Hermione was cut off from her protests of not being embarrassed by Pansy pressing her against the wall and kissing her. She was becoming accustomed to this, accepting the gesture with relative ease. A hand slid down her side, along her waist, her hip and behind her, pulling their bodies together. Hermione, whilst not approving of the groping, permitted it, her own hands resting on the girls shoulders. The hand slid down, along the inside of her thigh, Hermione pressing her eyes closed and trying not to complain. More so, trying to remain impassive to the sensations. She shuddered as Pansy's hand dropped below the hem of her dress, cool against Hermione's quickly heating skin and she breathed in sharply when fingers crept up her skin.

"Hermione." Pansy broke the kiss to breathe against her neck, hand moving higher. "Do you know how good I could make you feel? I'm _so_ good with my hands, and I'll bet that within these gorgeous panties you're-"

"Pansy!" Hermione squealed, remembering herself and pushing the girl away. She noticed the Slytherin smirk.

"You're bright red, you're sufficiently embarrassed, we can leave now."

Hermione's jaw dropped as Pansy burst out laughing, and feeling thoroughly humiliated, she stormed out of the room, trying to calm her erratically beating heart by focusing on finding Harry and keeping him from Draco. She opened the door, ignoring the smirks and curious glances she received, eyes scanning the crowd for Harry. She noticed though, that he was most certainly not there.

Neither was Malfoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry tried to concentrate on an insult. Malfoy was _skipping_ along the corridor, not exactly singing, but some extremely pleasant sounds were leaving his lips, though Harry couldn't quite decipher them. He tried instead to focus enough to formulate an insult.

He burst out laughing when the blonde pirouetted and stopped facing Harry. "Harry." he stated, pleasure and power tainting his voice. "Thank god we left that awful excuse for a party. We simply must do more fantastic and fun and fabulous things. Oh gosh, that's alliteration. A. lit. er. ah. ray. shon. That's six syllables! That is the most syllables in anything in the whoooole_ world_."

"You're ridiculous." Harry slurred.

"Ri. dick." Draco giggled, before clearing his throat and adopting an expresssion of seriousness. "Ri. dick. you. lus. Only four. Poor form, Harry."

Harry merely blinked at the blonde and shook his head. "I don't understand."

"You never understand. You're not the fastest broomstick in the shed. But don't worry, I like you anyway." Draco told him sympathetically, patting his shoulder, before grasping his hand and running down the corridor, dragging the dark haired boy behind him. Harry was protesting and Draco was giggling before he threw the doors to the castle open, the cold air hitting his face and drawing an involuntary shiver. "Harry! We need our voooodka jackets. Where is the vodka? I like vodka. Have you had vodka before? It's good. I hope you've had it before. Are we allowed it now?"

"Are... are you... five?" Harry finally managed.

"No, five year olds don't drink vodka. They drink pumpkin juice. Hey, how do you think vodka and pumpkin juice would go together? I bet no one has tried that before. I must be the first one to think of it. Other people aren't as clever as me. I am the cleverest person in the world. I bet I will do better in my N.E.W.T.s than Merlin even did. Merlin was smart. Is he dead? That's sad. I hope he's not dead. Let's go ask someone if he's dead."

"I don't think so. Let's go to the lake. I think Merlin is in there. ] He likes swimming you know?"

"Well, I don't. Merlin is not important enough for me to mess up my hair for. I love my hair." Draco stumbled into Harry, knocking them both to the ground. Harry groaned in pain and opened his eyes to see Draco looking intently at him, head tilted to the side. "Do you like my hair? I think it's pretty, do you think it's pretty too? Do you think I'm pretty? I think you're pretty. Even though you have messy hair. You should brush it one time. That silly scar too..."

Draco lifted his right hand, his balance failing and causing him to fall flush against Harry. He gently traced along the scar, finger tracing past the lightning and down the brunette's cheek and along his jaw-line, down his neck, brushing against his collarbone. "You never answered, do you think I'm pretty?" he breathed.

"Everyone thinks you're pretty, Draco? Why would I be any exception?"

"That's right. You think I'm pretty. Do you think anyone is prettier than me?"

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again, raising his hand, dropping it, before with a look of concentration, raising it to drag his fingers through his hair. "You're prettier than any girl even."

Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hair and pulled the blonde down to him. He blinked, face inches from the boy below him "Harry... I was wondering..."

Before he could finish his question, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, tongue sweeping out requesting entrance. Harry eagerly complied, head tilting to the side, allowing Draco to deepen the kiss. The blonde moaned, pressing himself harder against the boy, running his hand up Harry's shirt and along his chest. Harry's eyes fluttered open in surprise when Draco's mouth made it's way to his neck. Nails were grazing gently along his chest and Harry groaned, back arching upwards when the blonde started sucking, dragging the skin between his teeth. Harry was clutching desperately at his back, trying to pull the boy even closer to him.

Harry flinched when something splashed against his face. Draco pulled away, frowning, he blinked a few times, breathing in deeply and holding it in, exhaling sharply. "Is something wrong?"

"I thought something... what's that word when something wet flies at you?"

Draco smirked. "Well, that depen's on whaaat the wet something is... and where it flies at you."

"What flies at you that is wet that is... that stuff you drink."

"I don't know if there is ever enough to 'drink', Potter." Draco told him, giggling, raising his hands to insert the quotation marks, falling back against Harry's chest. "I can try if you want...-" Draco spasmed, hands frantically flicking at his hair. "Ah, what is that!"

Harry looked around only to feel drops of water begin falling faster. "Water! That's what it's called! When it falls from the sky, it's called... called..."

"Raiiiiiiin." Draco moaned, attempting to hide underneath his hands as the rain fell heavier. "My pretty hair will be ruined. I'll be hideous. Quick! Over there! There's shelter." He leapt to his feet, too enthusiastically, causing him to fall again. He jumped back up, stumbling, but otherwise staying standing, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up. They ran unsteadily toward the large tree that Draco had pointed out as 'shelter'. As they stopped themselves by hitting the trunk, the noticed that whilst soaked, the rain was no longer falling on them. Harry fell to the grass, the thud beside him being Draco following suit. "I can't. Believe, how wet we got." He groaned and put his hands over his face.

"I want to go back nooow, Draco. Why are we here? What happened? How did I get wet?"

Draco groaned again, this time hitting his head. "I was pleasantly buzzed. I had passed into the lovely stage. You're ruining it."

Harry turned to look at him, clearly confused. "That long word you just said definitely had more syllables than.. umm... what did you say... asphyxiation!" Harry slurred.

"As. fix. I. a. shon. Only five, nearly beat me though." Draco patted Harry on the head. "I have unfortunately sobered up drastically now that I've showered, let's get back to the castle, people may worry. You can stay with me."

Harry complied as he was pulled back up. "Will you tell me why we're here now? I just remember being at the party, did I walk here? Is it far? Are we still at Hogwarts?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, okay? Let's go back and sleep."

Harry followed, occasionally babbling questions out, ("This is an awesome castle, is it yours?" "Who are in these paintings? That woman is old and ugly, why do you want a painting of her in your castle?"), before they reached Draco's room.

"It is never hopeless if you're willing to fight." he told the painting, it swinging open for him. The party had definitely died down, most people had left, a few were sleeping, a couple of them still drunkenly conversing on the couches.

Harry's head fell against Draco's shoulder and then blonde tried to remain steady as they walked to his room. "I don't know if I'm the best person to lean on, Harry." he murmured, closing the door behind him. "You're not getting into my bed, you realise? You're wet and it's mine and I feel better but I am still drunk which means I will be hungover tomorrow and the last thing I want is to wake up to someone. You can have the floor."

Harry frowned, staring at Draco for a few minutes, the blonde raising an eyebrow and waiting until he caught up. Harry nodded, beginning to undress, throwing his tie off, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it, droplets of water still clinging to his skin, running slowly off his shoulders down his chest, kicking off his shoes and dropping his pants. "I'm less wet now, for start. Friends share." he informed the blonde, sitting on the left side of the bed. "And you like me think I'm pretty so I will be fine to wake up to."

Draco stared incredulously as Harry lay down, pulling the covers over himself and snuggling into the boys bed. Shaking his head, he climbed in beside the boy, keeping a safe distance between them. "Goodnight, Harry."

He turned to the side when the boy didn't answer, but he was already fast asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** _I'm sorry! I stopped then started then stopped again and now I finished! I was such a sad girl for ages. My boyfriend was being really distant and busy and I missed him and it turned me off writing. It was his eighteenth the other night though and he was so relaxed and we had such a good night and he was being all affectionate and adoring and it made me super happy and I've been busy until today so I decided to write and went from 3000 words to like... 5500 or whatever it is. I am well happy._

_I am nice and excited to write another chapter after this. Sorry about the OOC, it is all under the influence, I am a very different person when I am drunk ;) Review please :) so sorry about the delay, next chapter, the morning after! What will happen? Review your predictions. First correct guess gets the dedication (along with anyone that can guess the song, this is an easy one though, haha)_

_Lots of love!_


	12. An Unexplainable Avoidance

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay, I'm naughty. My friend Alex came down from Sydney and we had such a good time... but now I have whooping cough (only related in that they are both reasons why I wasn't writing), however, I am trying desperately hard to write some, and hopefully succeeding. This was partly handwritten and I am trying to finish it. Fingers crossed. I am planned up to chapter 19 now (rough outlines) so it should be pretty smooth sailing for awhile :) I think I still have a fair way to go, so this will end up a novel length fic I think... thanks so much for everyone that's sticking with it. Your support means a lot to me :)_

_**THERE IS A POLL AT THE END, PLEASE VOTE :)**_

**Fire and Ice**_**  
Chapter 12  
An Unexplainable Avoidance  
**_  
_Would you believe me,  
If I said I didn't need you?  
'Cause I wouldn't believe you,  
If you said the same to me._

Harry's first instinct when he woke was to curl tighter into his blanket, escaping both the cold and the pain in his head. He groaned after a moment when he realised neither were even slightly alleviated.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings as he stretched out. The smooth fabric of the covers on his skin – wait, why wasn't he wearing anything? – and the unusual size of the bed; normally his arm fell over the side plenty earlier than that. It was about then he realised the bed he was in was most definitely not his and began to panic when he realised he didn't know whose it was, nor how he got there.

"Potter." he blearily opened his eyes, relaxing marginally at the cool, familiar voice. He looked around the room, wishing he'd done this previously and relishing in the décor and environment he had so quickly become accustomed to. He cautiously sat up, movements slow, in an attempt to prevent the head spinning nausea he was experiencing. He was surprised when he was successful and sat up straighter, looking to Draco who had an eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Well? What do you remember?"

'Nothing.' was Harry's first thought, but he concentrated, desperate to have a better answer. "You changed our drinks to rum, because the girls were making a display of themselves... you dragged me out of the hall because Snape was suspicious..."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Not even seeing Black and Lupin... making a display of themselves?" he said with a wicked grin. Harry assumed that Draco was laughing at the disbelieving expression he no doubt wore. "Well, if that wasn't able to make it's way through the alcohol fueled have, I doubt anything else could have." he said breezily.

"...Like what? What happened."

"Nothing happened." Draco told him quickly. "After that we bought some supplies in Hogsmede, went to my party, went exploring the grounds looking for Merlin, got rained on, came back, went to sleep. You were rather rude and when told you could have the floor commandeered my bed."

Harry frowned. He couldn't believe he didn't remember any of that. "It sounds like an eventful night. I'm sorry I missed it." He said finally.

"Yes well, we can't all be seasoned drinkers straight away, some need practise, you're obviously one of these people."

Draco, he now realised, was dressed in his Quidditch robes. "Do you have training this morning?"

"This _afternoon_, yes. It's nearly two, you've missed breakfast and lunch, Dear me, people will be terribly suspicious about you. Drinking and getting into bed with Slytherins. Naughty, naughty."

Harry was still fixated on Draco's Quidditch robes and tilted his head to the side as he took in Draco's casual stance.

"You realise I won't go easy on you this year because we're friends now?"

"Of course. In fact, since we're friends, I'll stop going easy on you." Draco grinned and Harry couldn't help but smile at the simple unguarded expression lighting up the blonde's features.

"Going easy on me? Surely you would have changed that when I was constantly beating you?"

"You obviously don't understand the implications of my plan. Never fear, in time, it will all be clear to you." Draco bent down and pulled his broom out of his trunk, before returning his attention to Harry. "I really must insist you leave before I return, as much as that is a breach of my hospitality, it's far too domestic for my liking to return home to someone in my bed. Especially such an uncomfortable sharer as you. I couldn't work out if you were trying to cuddle me or kill me." Draco shook his head and didn't spare Harry's horrified expression a second glance before making his way out of the room.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Harry threw on his clothes from last night, glad he had gotten changed here and wouldn't have to walk the halls in his suit at least.

As he was pulling his shirt over his head, there was a gentle knock on the door, before Hermione poked her head in. "Good afternoon, Harry. Where on earth did you get to last night?"

"Apparently exploring the grounds looking for Merlin with... Malfoy." Harry corrected himself, before pausing to wonder why he didn't want to call him Draco in front of Hermione. "How was the rest of the night?"

"Fine. Ron spent a good period of time entwined with Lavender, then told me he understood why I kissed girls." she smirked, somewhat spitefully, an expression that was far too Slytherin for her features. "I had no idea he was _that_ inexperienced."

Harry shrugged, though he was fully aware. Ron had spent years hooked on Hermione, he was personally glad Lavender was proving a slight distraction at least. "It sounds like I didn't miss much then."

"No you didn't." Hermione said after a pause. "Pansy invited us down to Hogsmede for dinner tonight. I accepted, of course. So we're coming back here to head down with them at five, alright?"

Harry nodded, too tired to offer her a more sophisticated answer and she nodded, closing the door behind her. Harry stretched and his mind wandered back to Draco and his Quidditch robes. He nodded to himself and began to make his way back to the Gryffindor common room. They could get in two hours of impromptu practise. There was no way he would lose that cup this year.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry was trying his best to stay awake as they made their way down to their Slytherins' room later that day. He had run a positively gruelling training session and was looking forward to bed, rather than head out. He was joining them despite this, of course, following along a bickering Ron and Hermione.

"Well, no one made you come. You could have stayed with _Lavender."_

Ron made a face. "Hermione, you guys are my friends, I couldn't leave you to a bunch of Slytherins to spend time with a girl."

"I personally think we get along just fine with those Slytherins, we certainly don't require you to accompany us. Feel free to use this time for your girl."

"She's not _my_ girl, she's _a_ girl."

"Is she aware of this? I am sure she'd like to be if not."

"Oi, just drop it, okay? I'm coming out, even if I am still not a fan of this befriending Slytherins idea."

Hermione scowled, but let the conversation cease. They reached the Slytherin room and Pansy answered them, greeting Hermione affectionately, before she called to Blaise and Draco to hurry up.

The boys made their way out and Harry found his eyes drawn to the familiarity of Blaise's hand on Draco's lower back as he gestured him out first. He frowned, unable to imagine the same gesture between himself and Ron. He would likely settle for a quick pat on the back of his shoulder. Blaise's hand lingered a moment too long, before he followed the blonde out of the portrait.

The walk into Hogsmede was surprisingly tense, the girls doing most of the talking, Harry constantly failing to catch Draco's eye. Harry wasn't sure why he was being ignored but he was sure as hell going to find out! So when they made it to one of the new little restaurants that lined the streets of Hogsmede, he swiftly took the seat beside Draco before it could be arranged otherwise.

A brief flutter of irritation passed over the blonde's face before he returned to his calm, apathetic mask. Harry considered Draco's face; it was certainly handsome, he'd listened to the girls in his year – and previously, girls in the years above him – talk about how handsome he was. But what occurred to Harry was that it was so rare to see unguarded expression grace his features. Draco's pale, angular face was so commonly set in a bored, yet obviously aware expression, rarely letting more than a sneer or a cruel smirk get past that.

Harry of course, knew better. Occasionally, Draco would ease up on this facade. The blonde could be tricked into laughing, occasionally a smirk – more cheeky than cunning would betray his attempt to keep his emotions tied down. He wondered briefly how many people saw this side of Draco. His memory wandering back to the castle told him that it was fairly likely that Blaise did.

His attention turned to the dark boy who was sitting on his other side, with none of the same self control as Draco, making it perfectly clear he was horribly offended at being seated between two Gryffindor boys. His face was softer, Harry – objectively of course – decided it wasn't as conventionally handsome as Draco's. He also noticed it didn't have the same guarded expression most Slytherins would cement to their features. Pansy was normally seen with the same haughty, superior expression as Draco, allowing emotions to slip past only for selfish purposes. She used innocence to get out of trouble, angry to provoke fear, sexuality to charm and seduce. Harry couldn't tell if her method or Draco's was more effective. Harry looked around their table at the mismatched group. Ron sat between Blaise and Hermione, looking equally disgruntled as the dark boy. Hermione and Pansy were engaged in excited chatter, much to Draco's dismay as he attempted to gain the latter's attention to more subtly ignore Harry. The brunette frowned, curiosity disrupting his contemplation. He was still yet to figure out what the Malfoy's problem was. There was no reason for the blonde to be ignoring him and he was surprisingly offended by it. Running his hands through his hair and sighing, he leaned casually back in his chair.

"How did Quidditch training go, Malfoy?" he asked, the accentuation on the last name going unnoticed by all but the blonde.

"Fine." he replied, voice clipped, as he opened the menu, feigning disinterest. "We have a really strong team this year. I'm not worried in the slightest. You may as well hand me the cup now. Try not to cry when we need to shake hands after the final, I'll have to refuse you as my friend from then on if you do."

Harry grinned, reading what he assumed was an unintentional hidden message. Draco didn't want to give up his friendship. Somehow, he had wormed his way into what he had assumed was an impenetrable heart. Whether he liked it or not, Draco wanted him around – for awhile yet.

"That's alright, by extension, try not to refuse me as a friend when your delusional daydream of winning is extinguished."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him before returning silently to the menu, choosing to address the table rather than the brunette beside him. "Honestly, we would be better off eating at school, I don't want any of this.

Pansy scowled hitting him across his hip with the back of her hand, causing him to give an indignant yell.

"Stop being a brat more like, Draco. The point is to be out of that castle for once, food wasn't the most important thing on the agenda."

He sat back in his chair, folding his arms and glaring at the girl, but allowing most of the evening to continue offering little contribution. Blaise tried consistently to get his attention, yet failing this, settled for some basic discussion with Pansy, avoiding acknowledging the three Gryffindors where possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eventually, Pansy came to realise that all the enthusiam around the table was gone and silently cursed Draco for his bratty silence. She was certainly going to have a talk with that boy when they returned home! She frowned, realising she still needed to confront him about his disappearance the following night and wondered briefly if his sullen behavious had anything to do with that. Hoping desperately to get somewhere with the boy, she called for the bill, glaring at the relaxing of shoulders from around her. She watched as Harry cast half-hearted glares toward the blonde, who was inspecting his nails pretending not to notice.

As they paid and stood to leave, she noticed Harry grab Draco by the arm and pull him back.

"I just need to grab some new quills, Malfoy, weren't you saying yesterday you were running low on ink? Come on, we'll just drop in and we'll catch up to you guys."

The blonde looked positively livid and Pansy was shocked at the raw emotion on his face. Composing himself, he nodded, gesturing the others away with a wave of his hand. Pansy went to walk away and then quickly excused herself to get some chocolate from Honeydukes. She kissed Hermione once, making the girl blush and told them she'd see them back at the castle and slipped away toward the shop, keeping her eyes on them until they turned a corner and she cast a quick disillusionment charm on herself before creeping back toward the boys and slipping into the small alley beside the building the boys were stopped in front of and peeked her head around to watch.

They were standing, stubborn and silent, Draco's raised eyebrow daring Harry to make the first move. Finally, the brunette, far less immune to Draco's bratty Slytherin tactics than she was, cracked.

"What on earth are you ignoring me about?"

"Ignoring you? Please," he sneered.

"How else do you explain the fact that you barely said a word to me all through dinner?"

"In case you didn't notice, Potter, I barely said a word to anyone, I don't appreciate being taken on outings when I was informed I was attending, not asked, Pansy whining that I had to come until I caved when I am far too tired after a late night and exhausting training session to want to spend time with anyone. Quit the insecure melodramatics, they don't suit you."

Pansy frowned, knowing Draco didn't usually feel the need to justify himself to anyone. Yet here he was, explaining these things to Potter to make him feel better? Her eyes narrowed. Things had gotten far too out of hand. She had meant to put a stop to this! Yet seemingly her little act of seduction wasn't enough to distract her blonde for very long at all. Perhaps, she contemplated. She needed to continue her efforts. It couldn't hurt her cause, and though last time he hadn't been quite up to his usual standard, the sex was still plenty enjoyable. Especially since her little brunette was too shy to move past the kissing they were doing. Judging by her reaction to her actions the night before, she would stay too shy for a long while.

She was tempted to try and coax her into doing more, thinking it could be fun to steal the girl's innocence, but she also needed to concentrate on Draco. Keeping him away from Potter was far more important than a personal conquest.

At the end of the day, Hermione was a fling, a manipulative and political move. A nice enough girl, but she was just using her to adjust her social standing. Draco on the other hand. She sighed, as the boys, Potter grinning stupidly, Draco shaking his head in exasperation walked up the street toward the castle. Draco, she was madly in love with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry yawned over his breakfast the next morning, stretching and lazily buttering his toast. He didn't bother to glance over to the Slytherin table, after their brief confrontation the previous night he felt perfectly comfortable regarding his friendship with Draco and was content on eating his breakfast after his pleasant sleep in. His mind wandered to the homework he had to do, trying to decide what needed immediate attention and how much he could put off for a bit longer. He was snapped out of his daze when an unfamiliar owl landed gracefully on his shoulder, a small scroll of parchment attached to it's leg. It hooted softly, extending the leg until Harry took it, before flying off to return to the owlery.

Untying it, he unrolled the parchment.

_Mr. Potter, _

_Your detention will be rescheduled for Sunday nights, 6:00pm sharp. This begins today Do not be late. I expect your work to be complete before this._

_Professor Snape._

Harry groaned in displeasure, all his homework being pushed back as his further reading and practice for Occlumency took the forefront. He had been putting it off as he was making little progress and found the whole thing rather frustrating, but now he had no choice. Sighing, he finished his toast and brushed the crumbs from his hand before making his way toward the common room to get a start on his work.

The day dragged on as he finished reading the chapters he had been assigned to read this week. He had a more thorough understanding of the theory now, though he was no closer to accomplishing it in practise. He was becoming more successful at clearing his mind, pushing someone out of it was an entirely different story. Professor Snape insisted the fact that Harry could feel his presence suggested he was becoming more aware of his mind and it's patterns and hence could recognise an invasion, which was the first step to rejecting a foreign mind. Harry however, was sick of seeing his memories replayed and was becoming increasingly worried that something he didn't want to share would be exposed.

As he knocked on his professor's door that night, it was with apprehension. He was still not confident in his ability to shield his mind and was dreading the brutal attack it would suffer tonight. He came in as instructed to see Snape leaning back in his desk chair, observing Harry over entwined fingers.

"I see you received my owl?"

"I did, sir. May I ask why the change of time?"

"No real reason, I checked your timetable and noticed you have no class first thing Monday, so I thought the extra sleep would be beneficial to you when recovering from our sessions. We can change back if you prefer...?"

"No no." he said quickly, stunned at the regard being shown for his health and well-being. "I was just curious, Sundays work fine for me. I umm, read the chapters assigned."

"And?"

"I feel I better understand the theory, but I feel no closer to achieving the practise. When I try to clear my mind and consciously close it I don't feel anything."

"Occlumency isn't something you feel. It's an awareness. With Occlumency shields operating at full strength, you would find that your concentration improves, as your thoughts are more controlled and will cease to... wander. Thought processes will be more clear and defined, I assure you, when you first successfully occlude, after the initial shock settles, you will be relieved, as the chaos of the mind is organised and follows a more controlled pattern. You won't feel it exactly, but you will know. It is impossible not to notice."

Harry nodded, to show his understanding, but was secretly disappointed. He had been hoping that he would be told there was no way of knowing when he was successful and that he would discover that he had unknowingly succeeded. He should have realised it would not be so easy. Nodding again, he lifted his eyes to meet Snape's.

"Shall we start then?"

"Okay then." Harry replied reluctantly, rising after his professor. With a wave of his wand, the furniture was pushed to the walls leaving an open space in the centre of the room.

"Now, compose yourself. Clear your mind and attempt to bury those thoughts you wish to hide. Concentrate on pulling everything in, as far as you can. The first step is to gather your mind tightly, then to shield it." he waited a few moments, watching as Harry closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration. Satisfied he had allowed the teen enough time, he pushed his awareness forward, more gently than during the lessons he had provided in the boy's fifth year. He was beginning to believe maybe he had been too hard on him back then.

Harry felt the push against his consciousness and tried desperately to gather himself closer. He needed to learn to do this! His heart leapt when he thought he was succeeding, only to sink once more as the flashbacks assured him that his mind was instead pushed closer.

_First year Harry stirred his potion with determination. He'd show this man he was not just a celebrity, this was the first time he'd been given a real chance in his life and he wasn't about to let some bitter professor ruin it for him!_

_He was in the Chamber of Secrets, facing an adolescent Tom Riddle explaining he was Lord Voldemort. Betrayal coursed through his veins and his eyes darted to the red-head he was here to save, plots formulating in his head as to how to get her and get out of there alive._

_Dobby met him the morning of the second task, placing the gillyweed into his hands and he was hoping against hope that this worked._

_It was Christmas, Sirius was handing him an untidily wrapped present and Harry smiled at him, heart bursting with affection for the closest thing to real family that the world had given to him._

_He was sitting on the bed in the Shrieking Shack, a thoroughly drunk Draco explaining how his father was insisting he marry Pansy..._

"NO!" Harry yelled, forcing him back, pulling the memory closer and hiding it. He wouldn't let Snape see that, he wouldn't. Draco didn't allow people to see him so vunerable, that was just for Harry. He didn't even feel embarrassment over the chaste kiss they had shared, just desire to protect Draco's pride. Confused by his sudden wave of possessiveness, he didn't hear Snape's words until hands on his shoulders snapped back his attention.

"That's more like it, Potter! You need to protect your thoughts, you need to want me out of your head. Sit for a moment."

Harry readily obliged, thoughts reeling as he concentrated on focusing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I have a headache."

"That would be due to the force with which you pushed me out. Generally a first success at Occlumency is much weaker than that. That would have put considerable strain on your mind, it's remarkable that you are still conscious."

Silently agreeing, Harry helped himself to a glass of water. He tried to follow his thoughts, feeling simultaneously more overwhelmed and more organised.

"It will take some time for your mind to adjust to the change. As your shields strengthen you will find it easier to ignore. The initial transition can be slightly disorientating, but you will notice the relief once you orientate yourself to the change. Would you like to continue or shall we leave it?" Harry glanced up at his Professor, surprised that hew was being given any choice in the matter. "It will not do well to exhaust yourself. Your hesitation speaks for itself, we shall conclude for now. I want you to practise Occluding for an hour a day. Focus on that feeling of pushing me away and drawing yourself in. It is crucial that now that you are aware you commit yourself to strengthening that."

Harry nodded, walking to the door without another word to leave.

"Oh, also, Potter?" Harry turned to face his professor, raising an eyebrow, head throbbing. "I considered your proposition regarding Mr. Malfoy... I thought perhaps it would be suitable to invite him along when we begin some practical lessons once you master your Occlumency. It is perhaps inappropriate for me to assist you in applying and defending against the things I will be teaching."

Despite the pain in his head, Harry had it in him to smile, before closing the office door behind him. It was still early, though most students were in the common rooms already. He made his way unconsciously to the common room, trying to shift out of his disorientated state before returning to his friends. He needed to keep his lessons with Snape secret, he couldn't allow them to catch on. He recalled the DA and decided he needed Hermione's help with that. She would help them gather some members and he assumed that most of them would still have their coins. Maybe they could get in contact that way.

Realising he'd reached the common room, he made his way in joining the others on the lounge. He suggested his thoughts to Hermione and she enthusiastically began planning and over the week spread the word, establishing they would hold meetings in the Room of Requirement every Monday after dinner. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco and Pansy sitting on either side of a fourth year boy, speaking in whispers. Draco looked up and Harry grinned at him, Malfoy nodding in return.

With the war on their doorstep, he'd felt so useless. Now though, he thought with a smile, maybe this was a start.

**A/N:** _My boyfriend and I have been fighting so much lately. So there is a bit of unrequited love issue in there from Pansy which wasn't initially in the plans but I put so much of myself into my writing that there is bound to be a lot of my feelings and I am quite similar to (this) Pansy and I do __say that (this) Draco is modelled a lot on my boyfriend so that subconsciously slipped through. That was a stupidly long sentence. Point is, Teffi is a sadpanda, feed her love in reviews?  
THIS IS FINALLY POSTED CAUSE THE BOYFRIEND AND I MADE UP :D haha. It's our one year anniversary in just under two weeks and I have his year 12 formal a few days before that. I have to meet his dad for the first time as well (he normally lives overseas, he's visiting though) so wish me luck! Next chapter will prolly be a fortnight away. :) Lovelove~! xx_

_**POLL:**This story will inevitably reach an M rating (for overall themes, some violence, etc), when it does, would you like me to post M rated scenes of sexual nature and why? (please vote in a review or private message)  
_

Yes  
No

So I can either continue with the fade to black thing I have going or I can write these scenes and include them (if you vote yes I may go back and include a bit more detail if I think it could benefit anywhere). I have a slight preference one way but I wanted some people's opinions as well. Thanks :) xx


	13. An Unprecedented Cooperation

**A/N: **_Look, I'm here! Amazing, I know. Actually updating about the time I said I would, miracles can happen!_

_Had the formal, was surprisingly a lovely night. Surprising in that my boyfriend's year acted like decent people rather than a bunch of c u next tuesdays like they normally do :D He looked lovely, as always, and I saw all my old teachers and he has a very nice friend whose company I enjoy a lot and it was wonderful. Met his dad, it was a bit odd, he didn't talk to me much but he wasn't scary so it was alright. And I just adore his mother, so it was fine._

_I'm sorry :( I had so much trouble with the Halloween part and I've had so many stresses recently. I'm writing now, please accept this long update as my sincerest apology._

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter 13  
An Unprecedented Cooperation**

_You're from a whole other world,  
A different dimension,  
You opened my eyes  
And when you go lead me into the light._

Harry found himself bent over a textbook, trying valiantly to concentrate on his potions work. He wondered why he hadn't dropped this subject. It occurred to him, that of course, if he wanted to be an Auror, then he had no choice but to continue with potions. He thought of the skill Draco possessed in potions and considered briefly if the boy could be coaxed into tutoring him. He thought though that would end up severely infringing on the leisure time they would be spending together as the teachers constantly drilled them about ensuring they were doing adequate study for the exams they would sit at the end of the year. So he focused on the work in front of him, knowing it wasn't worth even trying to start his essay before he actually knew what he was writing about.

So he didn't look up when there was a knock at the common room door and didn't react when a hushed silence fell over the common room.

"Umm, Harry?" a small voice squeaked from behind him.

He sighed, allowing his head to fall hard against his book.

"Honestly, Gin, this potions work is dull and hard enough, without the constant distractions this common room provides."

"Perhaps taking the work outside would make it a little easier?"

He looked up to see Draco, leaning against the wall white blonde hair and bright green tie so out of place among the mass of red within the common room. Harry raised an eyebrow, frowning at him.

"Outside you say?"

"Well, the end of October is approaching, it will start getting cold soon, surely it makes sense to take advantage of the grounds before they are drowned in snow?"

Harry shrugged, but assumed there was more to this than study, and nodded, packing his books and stationary into his bag and following the blonde out of the stunned common room in silence.

"My gosh, that is so much nicer than our Slytherin common room was. The decoration left little to be desired but it was warm and comfortable, why did we get stuck in the dungeons?"

"You're not now." Harry pointed out, as he followed the Slytherin down the halls. "You have your own room remember? And a lovely common room with a fire and-"

"Yeah." Draco interrupted, brightening instantly. "Our room is the best."

"Indeed." Harry allowed, shaking his head. "Where are we headed anyway?"

"Outside." Draco told him with a frown. "I knew you'd be struggling with that potions work and I was going to offer some assistance in exchange for your insight in Defence."

Harry watched the boy, perplexed as he followed him out of the castle and they say at a tree by the far end of the lake. As he sat, Harry wondered why he'd never come here before. He looked up at the branches reaching for the clouds and was amazed at how full and complete their cover was. He'd bet they'd even keep the majority of rainfall out. He stretched out and watched as Draco pulled out his books and quills, casting short suspicious glances Harry's way which he quite didn't understand. He chose to ignore the blondes antics favouring basking in the sunshine. The Slytherin had been right, it was lovely weather. He should study outside more often. He looked around the grounds, the surface of the lake uneven in the gentle breeze. The opening to the forest looked inviting rather than intimidating and flocks of birds flew around their chirping drifting lightly to his ears. He slowly reached into his bag and pulled his potions book out, Hermione's nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he was here to study, not admire the scenery. He noticed Draco staring at him and tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I'm going to need your help."

"We already established this, I had no idea you were that bad at defence." Harry said with a smirk.

"Not that you idiot, I meant with this D.A. thing." he took a deep breath. "Pansy and Blaise and I have recruited a few Slytherins. Politics is everything in Slytherin and I do confess," he said with a grin. "I was a bit of a master at it. So I know the political standing of almost every student in that house. I knew which could be coaxed into attending something like this and the best ways to manipulate them into doing it. But... if the reactions of your house is anything to go by, it's not going to be easy getting them to accept anyone from Slytherin. So when we meet tonight, I need you to play the Boy-Who-Lived persona and remind these people how to be decent and accepting. If you set an example and treat us like people, eventually it's going to catch on. They're going to use every excuse to indulge in their prejudice – they'll say we're spying, that we're pureblood extremists, that all Slytherins are Death Eaters... if you want this to work, you need to be prepared to go against your house and stand up for us snakes, do you think you can do that?"

Harry resisted the smile that tried to force its way onto his features, there was no denying it, of course he was. If he managed to accept Draco Malfoy, the pure embodiment of Slytherin, then how hard could it be with the rest of them? He looked over the stiff, defiant posture of the boy in front of him though and realised he wasn't being asked for help, he was being tested. Draco obviously didn't believe that Harry could support the Slytherins. Sure, he had accepted Draco, but Draco had to prove himself. He had to defy his father, redetermine the life path that had been set out before him and push aside his pride and once again request the offer of friendship that had been rejected years ago. He had to mute his pureblood values, live with a house full of Gryffindors and trust them to help and protect him. He had earned Harry's trust. It occurred to Harry then, that he was being asked to trust Draco and his judgement. He had been told that the blonde knew the allegiance of these students and had picked the ones that would be most useful and willing. He offered no explanation to how he knew this, simply stating it, daring Harry to refuse him and request further proof of how he could trust them. Harry knew what a divide it would put between them if he were to ask this of him, to ask Draco to justify his choices. He also knew though, that he didn't feel the need to.

"I'm glad you managed to get some on board. How many will we be working with?"

Harry watched as the blonde relaxed fractionally and began to explain the six additional Slytherins they had collected, their contexts and how he convinced them.

"You see, Potter, you need to know everything about someone if you can hope to get them to do anything. You need to know where they come from, past experiences that will influence their decisions, you need use any and every reason you have that will convince them that this decision will benefit them."

Harry smirked. He knew all this of course, a part of him was indeed very Slytherin. He had manipulated plenty of people in his time, though he always felt a twinging guilt afterward that seemed foreign to Draco. He considered mentioning this, but decided against it and allowed the blonde to continue lecturing him on the proper strategies for manipulation. Harry waited to speak until the blonde paused, seemingly considering which point his last should lead to.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was having trouble with the potions essay, are you going to help me or not?"

With a scowl, Malfoy flopped down so he was lying next to the brunette and opened his textbook, flipping through it.

"Potter, have you even opened this before now? If you haven't read the preceeding chapters you have no chance of understanding this work!"

Harry smiled as he found himself being lectured again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Waiting outside the Room of Requirement with Ron and Hermione seemed equally as anxious as they had for their first meeting in fifth year. Though then, they had sensed trouble from outside their group, this time he sensed trouble within. Draco had been right, it was going to be nearly impossible to get the Gryffindors working with the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs would be the easiest he thought, they were generally a kind-hearted and accepting bunch. If he could play it correctly, they would feel the sympathy and support for the Slytherins which he could hopefully exploit enough to coax the Ravenclaws there. Then he would have to attack the pride of the Gryffindors, until they were forced to work together as well.

Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the worst, Harry opened the room with many of the same requests as last time, though without the need to request to be hidden. He couldn't see anyone bearing any objections to them preparing themselves for the war. In fact, he imagined many of the teachers would fully support it. He walked into a room which looked almost identical to their last one, only slightly bigger. He assumed their numbers would only continue to grow, as they spread the word further. He was expecting roughly eighty students to turn up and began to worry about the logistics when they started arriving.

There were many familiar faces and a few not so familiar that walked through the door. He noticed a distinct lack of Slytherins and Hermione appeared nervous, yet Harry knew that they would all arrive at once. Slytherins were primarily concerned with self-preservation and would not so recklessly stroll alone into a room where they were undoubtedly expecting objection to their presence.

As what Harry assumed was most of the students had arrived, in came the Slytherin group, causing a few standing cries of outrage from the student group. Harry called out and tried to quiet them, but it took a roaring "SIT DOWN" from the twins to stun the group into silence. Harry shot them a grateful look, before inviting the seemingly sceptical Slytherins to sit down. They looked ready to refuse, when Draco who was leading the group, sat without a word, followed by Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and slowly, the rest of the group.

Many of the other students – Gryffindors mostly – looked livid and ready to protest when Harry raised his hands, drawing all eyes to him.

"To everyone who was in the D.A. last time, glad to see you back and everyone that's here for the first time, it's great you decided to join us. As we just discovered, we have some people joining us for the first time-"

"Some totally unwelcome people!"

"People that I, _personally_, invited." Harry was glad that they chose not to point out that he actually played no part in their recruitment as he continued. "So I expect you to treat them as well as you would any other member of this group. Otherwise, you can explain to_ me_ why you won't."

"How come because all Slytherins are Death Eaters?" Lavender told him, mildly hysterically.

"That's funny, Lavender, I don't recall you feeling that way when you were happy to attend the party we held in a _Slytherin_ room the other day." she flushed with embarrassment and Harry shook his head, nodding once to Draco and walking over to him as the blonde stood. "As many of you are aware, Malfoy and I have come to something of an agreement. He has turned against Voldemort-" he sighed as half the room flinched. "Please get used to the name, fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. Now, if I can forgive Draco Malfoy and trust that he is sincerely on our side, when we had far more differences between us than anyone else here, what is stopping all of you?"

"As many more of you are aware, Pansy and I have also come to something of an agreement." she blushed brightly when a few giggles broke out across the room, but remained serious and stood taller. "These are hard times we are in. We often forget how bad things are out there, so safe in the castle... but... they're very bad."

"He's getting so much stronger." Draco interrupted fiercely, face determinedly blank. "Not even half of you here know what the Dark Lord is capable of. You haven't seen his strength, seen his fury, seen his cold-blooded cruelty. And of those that have seen it... well, most of them are sitting behind me." he said gesturing to the group of Slytherins. "As a Slytherin, you're immediately shunned from the school. People don't offer you a chance, they assume darkness in you, tell me, how many of you have heard 'evil' as one of the traits of Slytherins listed by the Sorting Hat?" The silence that met Harry's ears was eerie and he felt the tension thick over them all. "That's right, you haven't. Yet once we're placed in our house, it may as well be carved into our forehead more obviously than Potter's scar." He glanced at Harry and smirked at the brunette's grin before continuing. "It's no wonder so many of us end up behind him, when it is the first time that most of us have been offered acceptance, given a chance to really prove ourselves. I..." he trailed off, looking off to the wall. "I admired my father, so I willingly agreed to serve the Dark Lord." when he looked back, all the uncertainty had left his face. "But after you see the things he does, what he turns people into... it makes you sick. My father was a powerful wizard once, worthy of respect... now, he's nothing more than a mindless disgusting follower of the worst wizard of our time. He is a disgrace to the Malfoy name. If he were here, I am sure that he would tell me the same. That associating with Mudbloods and blood-traitors was the worst dishonour I could commit. But I don't care. I will take allies where I can, no matter who they are. This is a _war. _We need to do everything we can to end it. For me, that is looking past everything that has ever been taught to me. For you, that is to start realising that the house doesn't make the wizard. Granger should almost certainly be a Ravenclaw, the Weasley twins have enough cunning in them to outdo the whole of Slytherin house and Potter here has more loyalty and decency than even a Hufflepuff should be permitted..."

Harry smiled as the Slytherin lost sight of his purpose and tightly grasped his shoulder, smiling wider when the blonde looked back toward him.

"The point we are making, is that many of these Slytherins have more reasons than you to be here, because they know first hand what we are fighting this war against and I tell you now, it's far from pretty. So I am stating here and now, that I welcome them to our group. Anyone that can't do the same, I am going to ask you to leave now."

He scanned the crowd, daring any one of them to stand, his smile turning to a grin when not a single one did.

"Now that's over with, let's get to business."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry strolled through Hogsmede, Ron and Hermione on either side of him, side stepping the other students that were walking the streets. In another attempt to gain favour among the other houses, Draco announced he would be hosting a proper Halloween party – dress ups and all. When Harry pointed out that dressing up was a Muggle tradition, Draco shrugged, saying that he had already told Harry about his interest in Muggle attire and left it at that. So now, the trio found themselves in Hogsmede, looking to buy costumes for the event. Harry knew that a few years earlier it would have been very difficult to find Halloween costumes in any wizarding store, but with the merging of the two cultures as a result of the war, he was walking streets with costumes that appeared just like the ones he had seen in the Muggle World, but with that magical element that made everything that much more real.

Hermione was making excuses about how she wouldn't be buying her costume today as she was getting a matching one with Pansy and Ron's eyes were darting around wildly, Harry assumed this was so that if he saw a glimpse of Lavender he could hide before she had a chance to see him. Harry could only blame himself for leaving it so late, so rather than putting it off again, set his mind to finding a costume today.

Hermione led the way into a store, Ron following close after and pretending to be interested by a rack of clothing furthest from the window. Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked along the costume rack with Harry, frowning at some of the costumes and muttering under her breath.

"I can't believe we are having a dress up party, the last thing we need is anything scary these days."

Harry nodded in agreement, as he considered his options. Vampires seemed silly, since they were a real and frankly terrifying thing in the wizarding world, witches and wizards would be ironic, but quite boring he thought. Pirates and ninjas were likely to not be understood by many of the wizard raised families, and considering the fact that Inferi were now a weapon in the war, zombie seemed quite insensitive.

He sighed, and continued flipping through the racks, finding that he didn't seem to understand many of the costumes. He couldn't even go with the lazy ghost option, considering he would most likely offend many of the castle ghosts.

"Well look what we have here." Harry turned around to see Draco and Pansy stroll into the shop. Pansy smirked at Hermione and walked to her side, whilst Draco titled his head at Harry. "What would your plan for a costume be, Potter?"

"I have no idea." Harry whined, as he watched Hermione and Pansy walk over to the rack of couple costumes. "Dressing up isn't the same in the Wizarding World. I can't do any of the generic costumes, because they're real things."

"Who says you can't dress as something real? Honestly, you're thicker than the Whomping Willow sometimes. Dress as something scary. Or stupid. Or sexy. Just wear a costume. Can't be real, ridiculous."

Harry blinked a few times and nodded. Perhaps he would do just that. At least people would understand his costume that way.

"Malfoy, is erm, Lavender invited?" Ron asked from across the room, in such a faint whisper it was a surprise either of then heard him.

"Of course she is, all you bloody Gryffindors are invading my room." he said with a sigh. "I suppose it could be worse. We are keeping the Hufflepuff numbers down the a minimum."

Harry rolled his eyes and Rob went white. "Sorry, Harry, I'm not coming anymore. I need to avoid her at all costs."

Harry shrugged and turned back to the costumes. "Your loss, Ron."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry felt frankly stupid as he looked at himself in the mirror. As a child he had always dreamed of this costume. Now, it seemed ridiculous. Sighing, and fluttering his cape about, he sighed and turned to Ron, who was lying on his bed, reading his copy of Flying with the Cannons.

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"No idea, mate. I'm looking forward to a quiet night reading though. Never thought I'd say it."

"Never thought I would hear you say it either." Harry walked to the door and opened it. "What is my excuse for Lavender again?"

"Jeez, Harry, where is your head at? Charms essay! I have to finish my charms essay!"

"Right, right, sorry. I couldn't remember if it was charms or Transfiguration."

"Oh! Go with Transfiguration! McGonagall is a more threatening figure than Flitwick!"

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, leaving and closing the door behind him as he walked down to the common room awaiting Hermione. He received quite a few perplexed looks and hoped the girl would be as quick as she could manage so he could get out of here already. He was still feeling quite full from the feast and wasn't in the mood for waiting here. Finally he heard fast steps coming from the female dormitories and smirked as Hermione reached the common room.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Hermione said with blush, as she walked past Harry and out of the common room.

He jogged to keep up with her as she made her way into the halls, catching up to her before laughing. "An angel? Really?"

"We thought it was amusing." she told him, as she straightened her wings, dress floating around her knees in such a manner that Harry assumed it was charmed. "She's the devil, it's a joke about her being a bad Slytherin influence on the innocent Head Girl. Stop laughing."

Harry bit his lip as he tried to stifle his laughs and cleared his throat. "I am assuming her costume is far less... innocent than yours?"

"You would be correct."

She glared at him as he started laughing again and sped up toward the Slytherin room. Harry struggled to keep up, feeling much more at ease now that he realised Hermione and Pansy would be the centre of attention and no one would even notice him. Reaching the portrait, Hermione knocked heavily and waited a moment before Pansy answered the door.

Harry felt himself blush and turn away when confronted with more of Pansy's skin than he ever expected to see. She laughed and leaned against the door and raised an eyebrow at him. "Ah, I have embarrassed the great Harry Potter." she said, before walking inside, taking extremely short steps. "One of you two can answer the door from now on. Walking in this skirt is dangerous if I want to keep my dignity."

Harry felt himself blush harder when he realised her tail was attached underneath her skirt and was amazed by how daring that girl was. "Where is Malfoy?"

"In his room. He's refusing to leave until everyone is here. Wants to make a big entrance. I don't even know what he's wearing, he's staying very tight lipped." she said with a frown. "Blaise isn't here either. He's heading to the Slytherin party. Apparently hoping they will all be drunk enough not to remember he's a traitor and someone will be willing to sleep with him."

Constantly shocked by how shameless these Slytherins could be, he made his way to the door when there was a knock and was glad someone else decided to get here early so that he wasn't stuck with the girls. He winced at the noise behind him that suggested that Pansy took advantage of his turned back to kiss Hermione without risking the girl scolding her in embarrassment, before he greeted a small group of Gryffindors, many of whose costumes went way over his head, apart from Lavender who seemed to be taking the opportunity to parade around as the princess she seemed to think she was. Pansy called out a hello, taking the arrival of guests to signal that it was now acceptable to begin drinking. Harry shook his head and hoped that Draco would reveal himself already.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was well over an hour into the party and Draco remained in his room, Harry finding himself sitting beside a very quiet Ginny, whose costume he complimented despite not understanding and across from Neville and Luna. Neville was smiling at her as Luna serenely explained about how Halloween was a very safe time and they needn't worry about Wrackspurts. He continued watching Draco's door, as he had all night whilst their conversation washed over him and his jaw dropped when the blonde finally entered the room.

Obviously not one to do things by halves, or to be outdone at his own party entered the room in a Muggle School Girl outfit. Harry double took, assuming he had perhaps had more to drink that he thought, but the laughs and cat calls from around the room led him to believe that he was seeing entirely correctly.

Harry figured he must have spent the last hour in his room practising walking in his towering heels as the blonde effortlessly made his way to Harry's side, now taller than him by a considerable amount. Harry tried to keep his eyes focused on Draco's heavily made up face, rather than thinking about how good he looked in a skirt. It was apparent by the smile and slightly glassy eyes that Malfoy had also been drinking as he prepared for his great entrance and he flicked his hair out of his face and fluttered his eyelashes at Harry. "Well, how do I look? I told you dressing as something real was fine."

"Indeed." Harry said, tilting his head to the side. "The only thing is that I assume you were aiming for sexy and have instead landed somewhere between scary and stupid." Draco giggled and Harry was taken aback. "Ok, definitely make that scary. You do that far too well."

Taking the last few steps closer, with a sway to his hips that Harry felt should definitely be illegal, Draco licked his painted red lips and smiled. "I don't know, you seem to be a little interested. Pansy is going to be furious, my legs look so much better than hers, don't you agree?"

"Don't answer that question if you know what's good for you, Potter." Pansy told him as she made her way toward the pair. "Well Draco, I see that as always with costumes you have gone for shock value rather than originality or quality. Well done. At least I know where my heels and red lipstick are now. I was starting to worry."

"That is if you get them back. Personally I think it is far more appealing on me."

"Please, darling." she said with a smirk. "You don't have the cleavage to be a female sex symbol. Flat-chested girls lack the femininity required to be desirable."

"I don't know." Draco replied chirpily, placing his arm around Harry's waist. "Potter here seems more impressed by me than he is by you. I went for subtle, because no one likes it when its obvious that cleavage is a result of a little push up help, just a tip, sweetheart."

Harry couldn't help laughing and was surprised when Draco didn't spontaneously combust after the look he received from Pansy.

"Draco, you're going to have a very nasty surprise when you wake up which will make you regret that remark, let me tell you that much." she took Hermione by the waist and walked back towards the couch. "And in regard to Potter, I am hardly surprised by that, let me tell you."

Harry frowned at her, and turned to Draco to find his confusion mirrored. Shrugging, the blonde stepped back and looked Harry up and down. "Not bad, not bad. Not totally realistic, but good. I think you took just enough creative licence. Now, let's drink, and then I will seduce people with my limitless sex appeal then you can come up from behind and turn them!"

"I'm not biting people!"

"What a shame." Draco said with a wicked grin.

"Why, Malfoy, should you like it if I turn you?"

Draco smiled widely at Harry, which made the looks he was receiving, if possible, even more shocked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry tried to creep into Draco's room, intent on stealing his bed whilst the blonde was preoccupied trying to mix cocktails. He had had one too many of those cocktails, it was at least three in the morning and he was exhausted and he kept confusing Draco with a girl – an attractive girl at that – hence decided it was a good idea to go to sleep before he embarrassed himself. Unfortunately, his yelp of pain as he stepped on Lavender's tiara and consequent drunken stumble to the ground alerted the blonde to his actions and he shook his head, whole body moving in the process, spilling a lot of vodka and stumbling in his heels. Standing straighter, and disorientating Harry with how authentic he was dressed, he waved his finger threateningly.

"Now, now, Harry." he said, causing a raised eyebrow from the few guests who were still coherent enough to pay attention. "You're trying to steal my bed again. I won't have any of that. I need to sleep there and you are not the best sharer and I would really prefer it just to myself." he took a deep breath, and a large gulp from the vodka bottle, before putting it down. "Actually, I think, that perhaps I should go to bed. Can you help me get to bed?"

Harry nodded, walking over with Draco falling against him. He steadied the blonde, before walking him to his room, trying to ignore the looks that everyone was giving him and instead concentrate on holding himself up. He realised that whilst people realised by now that he and Draco had accepted the status of acquaintances, no one would have really put them in the category of sharing beds.

He closed the door and Draco fell backwards against his bed. Harry felt his vision swim and thought that perhaps he was a lot more drunk than he realised and tried to focus his vision on Draco lying before him, whilst promising himself he would keep his drinking to a minimum from now on and cursing the bad influence.

"Now, Draco, ladies try and keep their legs together when wearing skirts."

"I'm not a laaady." he slurred, tilting his head to the other side, spreading his legs a little further. "Besides nothing you haven't seen before, Potter. You have communal showers in Quidditch. You have your own. Mine is obviously bigger..."

Harry chose not to comment on the fact that by the looks of things, the blonde was probably definitely correct, instead focusing on the task at hand. "Draco, go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"I can't, I'm uncomfortable, can you take my shoes off?" Harry felt himself melt a little bit at the truly pitiful tone the blonde was using and bent down to undo the Mary Janes the blonde was wearing.

"The socks too?" Harry asked, though he had already reached to the blondes knees to pull them off before he nodded the affirmative. "Is that better?"

"No, I can't sleep in this stupid tie and long button shirt and skirt and I don't like it I want it off."

"... Are you asking me to undress you?"

"Please?"

Harry sighed and hoped the blonde wouldn't remember this in the morning – or that he would remember it for that matter – and sat the blonde up, putting a hand on his lower back to steady him as he swayed. With his right hand tugged off the tie, throwing it on the ground, then he slowly unbuttoned the shirt, slipping it from his shoulder, swapping hands to hold him upright before removing it completely. He paused in his actions, finger lightly tracing the Dark Mark on the blonde's arm. He thought that the sight of it would make him sick, but as he gently ran his finger over the expanse of marked skin, he found himself wanting to ask Draco about it. If it hurt, how they do it, if he feels it burn, but with the boy not having noticed Harry's preoccupation with it, he figured now was not the time to ask. Instead, he gently lowered him to the bed and positioned his head on the pillow before slipping the skirt off, keeping his eyes away from the clean shaven legs that looked far too feminine to be fair in this kind of situation.

"Thaanks, Harry." Draco said, snuggling into his blankets.

"That's okay. Anything else I can do for you."

There was a long pause which lead Harry to believe that the blonde had fallen asleep, before he cleared his throat.

"You can steal my bed if you want it's pretty big you're nice to me people who are nice to me don't have to sleep on the floor because that is not nice to people who are nice to you."

Harry shrugged, not entirely understanding the sentence and pulled his cape off and took his fangs off, putting them on the bedside before collapsing into bed beside the blonde.

They both slept soundly until Pansy dumped cold water on them the next morning.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** _Firstly, let me please state that the flat-chested remark does not reflect my own views. I find one of the most attractive girls around to be Michelle Dockery and she's a B cup being generous. So please don't be offended, I find Pansy to be a little catty and thought it was appropriate considering he was a boy at that was probably the only feminine feature he was missing. So yes. Now that that's out of the way, know that I did 3000 words today so I am nice and please don't hate me? If I am honest I am writing to distract myself from the heartbreaking fact that my boyfriend is probably moving to another state and writing is a good thing to do rather than anything more self destructive. Review? Love always x I promise to be better from now on! Next update is going to be __about 10000 words and will include Christmas :) I am going to say here, and stick to it, that that is going up on Christmas Eve. :)_


	14. An Uncanny Connection

**A/N:** _Shit. I will let you know later where I got up to but it was really close to the end and then Christmas happened and I am the worst fucking excuse for an updater in the whole wide world. I will literally hang my head in shame as I post this and will accept reviews that are scorning my tardiness rather than praising the sheer fucking length of this. The boyfriend is definitely moving, so there were many tears, but then he got pretty upset about it and considered choosing a degree he would be less happy in to stay in the same place as me so I had to suck it up and tell him to follow his med degree to another state. In exchange for my understanding, he promised me that if I stayed with him til he finishes his undergraduate (2 years) he'll take me to Europe (He goes yearly to visit family, but won't be going this year and I have always wanted to go and his family is loaded) and til I finish mine (a year on top, so 3 from now) I can move up with him and once we're both graduated and working that he'll marry me. So that made me feel so much better. And in my romantic, blissful bubble I was encouraged to write. (Even though he made fun of me for my fanfiction...)_

_I also learnt a nice little grammar tip. I always wondered the difference between brunet, brunette, blond and blonde. Turns out it's gender! You add the e for female, stay without it for male. So I will be correcting that henceforth and at some stage returning to fix that in the earlier chapters :)_

_(To ryohei-nya: I love your reviews! You torture me by having answers disabled!)_

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter 14**

**An Uncanny Connection**

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time._

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets as the chilling air bit them, cursing Draco's foresight and gloves. Though he supposed, Draco knew what they were going out into, when the blond told Harry to come for a walk with him after their latest D.A. meeting, the last thing he expected was to be taken out to see the first snow of the year.

The ground was covered in the lightest layer of fine white powder, snowflakes still continuing to fall around them. Harry could see the shores of the lake starting the show the first sign of frost, not quite cold enough to be iced over, but as they were approaching winter, the signs were there. It was dark by now and the lack of lighting across the grounds meant that it wasn't his sight that told Harry it was still snowing, but the intermittent moments of coldness hitting his face. He stretched his hand back out, ignoring the mild pain the cold was causing and smiled in delight as pieces of snow collected on his hand.

To Harry, there was nothing more beautiful than the grounds of his school blanketed in snow. He recalled more than a few snow fights, started in jest with a few friends which ended, as nearly every other mildly competitive game, as a war between Gryffindor and Slytherin, before some bellowing teacher scolded them all and sent them back to their common rooms. One particular one stood out to him, when he managed to catch Draco from behind and send a snowball flying right on target for the back of Draco's head. As it hit him, Harry roared with laughter as he watched the blonde freeze and spin around wildly looking for the culprit, hands moving through his hair in horror. He moved from ordering the Slytherins around and instructing them who to attack and into the fight itself, with twice the fury as anyone there. Ron had congratulated Harry later and the pair had joked for weeks about Malfoy's obsession with his hair and wondering how long he spent obsessing over it in the morning.

Harry could now tell anyone that it was anywhere between fifteen minutes and half an hour.

He considered reminding Draco of this memory, but chose not to break the companionable silence they were walking in. The blond seemed perfectly content walking around, though, Harry thought bitterly, he was appropriately dressed in a coat, scarf and gloves.

"Do you remember how many snow fights we've had over the years, Potter?"

Harry turned to smile at the boy, but found Draco wasn't looking at him. "Indeed I do, I seem to recall making you cry like a girl on more than one occasion."

Draco scowled, glancing over at the brunet before back to looking ahead of him. "Honestly, you're ridiculous. I don't remember the last time I cried, let alone over a bloody snow fight."

"Well, you came damn close to crying that time I threw snow in your hair..."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks and Harry grinned at him as he saw the look of horror on his face.

"That was you? You were the one that so cruelly ruined my hair? That was in the morning! I had to go to classes like that all day, you, you..."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, unable to look at Draco's face and contain it any longer.

A snowball hit his face after just a moment and after spluttering and wildly wiping it from his face he glanced back to Draco and cursed his seeker reflexes.

"Karma." he was told, a small smirk gracing his pale features.

Harry couldn't help but grin in return.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No." he said with some amount of defiance. "We are not, I am not, you are not, it will not happen. Stop."

"Oh please, Draco." Pansy whined, tugging at his sleeve, causing a few curious glances from the other tables. "It was so much fun last time, our parties are amazing."

"No, Pansy! I have Quidditch tomorrow, it is far more important than your bloody desire to drink. There will be no guests in our room tonight, unless of course you so choose to bring one to your room afterwards, I will accept that fairly, but no parties, no alcohol, no big groups, no music, no, none. Not happening. I need to sleep and I will and you will not disturb that."

The brunette pouted and folded her arms over her chest, causing Hermione to smile. "Relax, Pansy, there is always next week, when he doesn't have Quidditch."

"Granger makes a good point, I bear no objections about next week, but I will not allow you to get in the way of my pre-Quidditch rest. It will simply not happen."

"But, Draco!" Pansy began, but stopped speaking and pursed her lips as she saw a large, extravagant owl swoop into breakfast.

Draco followed her gaze and his expression froze as he watched the owl on its path before it finally landed in front of him. He inhaled deeply and took the large package from the owl, not noticing when the bird took the bacon from his plate and flew off.

Without a word, he stood, package in hand and left the table, leaving silence behind him.

Harry knew that owl. He had seen it enter the Great Hall on many occasions over the last six years. He knew well enough that that owl arriving at breakfast didn't mean anything good for Draco. He was torn, by his desire to go to the male and his knowledge that the last thing Draco would want was company at the moment. Against his better judgement, he continued eating his breakfast.

He didn't see Draco in classes that day. He saw Snape's eyes scan the class as he walked in and his usual frown set deeper in his face. Harry wanted to ask his Potions teacher to go check on Draco, but thought better of it, thinking that Snape would have seen the owl at breakfast and would check up on his student if he saw fit.

In fact, he didn't see Draco until he walked into their Friday night ball that night and he was sitting next to Pansy, who wasn't fooling anyone with her casual act. She was obviously over compensating in a bid to make it appear that everything was fine with Draco.

The blond, for once, wasn't concerned with keeping up appearances. He was sitting at the table, appearing aesthetically perfect, but clearly paying no attention to his surroundings. His gaze was unfocused on his goblet and he didn't react when Pansy obviously came to the punchline of her story and she shifted in embarrassment, before smiling overly warmly at the Gryffindors as they made their way over.

Harry daringly chose the seat next to Draco, though the Slytherin didn't seem to notice and Harry began to genuinely fear what Draco had received that morning. A million thoughts formulated in his head and he kept going back to the mark of evil on Draco's arm. He panicked for a moment that perhaps there was some way that they could force him back through the connection via his dark mark before taking a deep shuddering breath and telling himself that he was safe while he was at Hogwarts and if necessary they could just keep Draco here until such a time that Voldemort was dead and he would be safe again. He supposed that was drastic but they couldn't just hand him over to the other side, they had to keep him safe!

Harry was drawn away from his musings as a Slytherin sat next to Pansy who he assumed wasn't a seventh year as Harry could have sworn he had never seen him before. Hermione seemed put out as as dinner progressed Pansy was far more interested in entertaining their Slytherin guest than she was Hermione.

Dinner passed and Draco ate sparingly, not saying a word to anyone at the table. No one was stupid enough to try and engage him in conversation after Pansy's failed attempt and overall dinner was a perfectly quiet affair. Blaise sat on the other side of Pansy's guest and was ignoring Draco in place of conversing with him with the brunette girl. Hermione was quiet, mildly indulging Ron who was seemingly looking for any excuse not to talk to Lavender who sat on his other side. As Harry considered everyone at his table, he thought he was perhaps wrong when he thought that they could all manage to get along.

Pansy's discussion with the mysterious Slytherin had turned to blatant flirting and Hermione was looking slightly fearful and unsure what the appropriate action was in this circumstance. The male asked her to dance and she agreed quickly, abandoning her dessert in favour of accepting the student's hand and heading over to the quickly filling dance floor. Hermione stood up and walked over to sit by Harry's side.

"What is she doing, we haven't discussed this at all." Hermione hissed.

Harry shrugged, still more concerned by Draco's silence. Hermione kept her gaze fixed on Pansy, before the brunette giggled when her Slytherin grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer.

"No, she can't do that, I have to say something now, oh hell." Hermione cursed, as she stood up making her way to the dancefloor.

As if sensing danger, students parted to make room for her as she walked over to the still giggling pair somewhere toward the centre of the floor. She tapped Pansy on the shoulder, the girl turning, flushed to face Hermione, only to be abruptly slapped and watch Hermione storm off as whispers and gasps broke out over the hall. Blinking a few times, Pansy's shock quickly turned to anger and she followed after the girl and out of the hall without so much as a word.

Harry turned to Draco, to ask his opinion and noticed the blond didn't seem to have noticed the chaos the two girls had just caused among the student body. Hesitantly, he gently reached out and placed his hand on Draco's forearm. The blond jumped as if snapped out of a trance and stared in confusion at Harry's hand. They remained silent for a few tense moments, before Draco grasped Harry's hand and took it off his arm, turning and leaving the hall.

Harry cursed and threw his seat backwards as he followed after the Malfoy heir and entered the Entrance Hall after him. Draco seemed more than eager not to be caught, but his pride stopped him from running the way that Harry did. Draco stopped, abandoning chase and Harry skidded to a sudden halt beside him.

Catching his breath, neither spoke, the only sound the harsh inhale and exhale from Harry. As the sound calmed back to silence, Draco sighed theatrically, before pulling out a piece of parchment from inside his robes and handing it to Harry.

Upon unrolling the parchment he vaguely recognised Narcissa's handwriting and turned to Draco for a hint, but the male was looking deliberately away from Harry.

_To my dearest son,_

_I am writing this letter not exactly knowing if I will be able to send it to you. I have a letter from grand-mere inviting me to stay which I am required to reply to and accept and I am hoping I send this off in place, she will understand the delay I am sure. I only hope your father does not realise I am communicating with you, I shan't imagine he would be terribly pleased with me, a circumstance which is certainly advisable to avoid._

_I never foresaw a time when I would feel unsafe in my own home, but it appears that divination obviously is not a strong point of mine. Your father has invited the Dark Lord to inhabit our home, so I presently share residence with a cohort of insane, violent characters who regularly ruin furniture and occasionally walls._

_I regret to inform you of how much stronger he has become. His followers increase by the day and not by a simple few souls either. Of course, not all of them last long, the ones who can't prove loyalty and power are generally killed off fast enough. Even in his time of power before your birth Draco, he still maintained some semblance of sanity. I can say with absolute certainty that that has been long since lost. As each day passes he becomes more violent, even to his most loyal servants. I can't count the number of times I have heard your Father's and Aunt's screams reach my quarters as he subjects them to the Cruciatis curse. He becomes more cruel and mindless by the day._

_The constant cursing is hardly leaving his followers in their finest health either. Your father becomes more detached from reality and more unpredictable by the day. They say that constantly suffering the curse causes people to slowly lose their sanity. I'd agree, but I wouldn't say slowly._

_If I am frankly honest with you, dear, I don't imagine your father shall survive this war and if he does, he will be in a bed beside the Longbottoms at St. Mungos._

_I only pray that the day it is over comes soon and that we will both be here to see it happen._

_I send some money, though I see you have already visited the vault. I return my necklace, as well. Even now I am still with you, darling. I always will be._

_Love and best wishes,_

_Your mother._

Harry didn't speak for a long while after reading and rereading the letter. It explained Draco's behaviour, Harry now deeming it more than reasonable. His mother in constant danger, his father likely to end up dead or insane.

"I made the wrong choice." Draco whispered, Harry so shocked by the show of vulnerability, he nearly dropped the letter from his grasp. Draco noticed this and took it back, tucking it back in his pocket. "I can't leave my mother at their mercy, she'll be killed for sure. I'll have to go back."

"You're kidding." Harry exclaimed. "After all you went through this summer, after everything you've found out, you seriously would consider that?"

"You don't understand." he hissed, stepping closer. "She's my _mother, _Potter. I left her there, knowing she wouldn't be safe. If I don't go back and she... and she... she... I just can't. I have to go back, there isn't any choice."

Harry took a step closer, hesitant and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. The blond flinched and tried to shrug him off but Harry held tight. "Look, maybe we can talk to the Order. I am sure there is something they can do to get her out of there."

"Of course not." Draco snapped. "She's a Death Eater for all they care."

Harry hesitated once more, taking another half step closer. "I am sure, if I talk to them and explain what a valuable tool she would be, they may reconsider. She has inside information they are desperate for. She can tell them about the set up of Voldemort's head quarters, his followers, his power... perhaps if we make them see how useful she could be, they will be more willing to try and get her."

Draco was silent. "You're suggesting we _use_ her."

"No, I am suggesting that we protect her by showing the Order what they have to gain from it. It may not be exactly a rescue mission to them, but we'll achieve what you want and they'll think they're doing it for themselves."

"... That's... very Slytherin of you."

Desperate to break the tension, Harry smiled. "Did I never tell you the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin?"

"WHAT? You wouldn't have survived a day, Potter! We would have ruined your life." he laughed spitefully. "Imagine that, Golden Boy Potter in the snake pit. You would have been torn to pieces. No, eaten alive. Perhaps poisoned. Maybe we would have turned you into a conniving little rule-breaker."

"Last I checked, I don't need to be turned into one." Harry said with a grin.

"Perhaps not." Draco said with a smirk, though Harry didn't see a hint of warmth in it. Sighing, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Look... I can't make any promises. My loyalty is to her, first and foremost. I need to protect her."

"Perhaps you should have been in Hufflepuff." Harry said, biting his lip to hold back his laughter.

"Don't talk to me, Potter." Draco yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation as he made his way in the direction of his room.

Harry smiled, letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He didn't feel the need to follow the boy. Perhaps, he thought idly, perhaps everything was going to be alright for now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It'll be fine, Harry, stop stressing."

Of course, Harry thought, this was easier said than done, as he continued to pace the locker rooms anxiously. The weather was cool, but thankfully clear. He was pleased that the snow from the week before had passed for now. There was little more than a gentle breeze and the sun was hiding behind light white clouds that misted across the sky. Harry couldn't have asked for better conditions at all.

He did worry though, about being against Draco for the first time since they had become friends. He knew Draco was one to hold a grudge and that fact made him slightly uneasy about winning against him. He thought though, that the blond was mature enough not to throw too much of a tantrum.

"Right. Well. Okay. Of course you're right, my apologies. Now, remember what we went through in practice, Ginny." the red head snapped to attention, a bright blush staining her cheeks. "Don't let those cheating Slytherin tactics frighten you for a second. Remember, they can't hurt you without risking giving us a penalty and that new fourth year keeper they've got in is hardly the strongest member of the team. Ron, just stay confident, you can do this, you're the best keeper this team has seen."

_'Apart from Oliver.'_ Harry thought with a grimace, wishing that the older male was here both to keep and give the pep talks he was so famous for.

"Everyone just... fly fast and don't forget any of what we practised. We can do it, I believe in you guys."

They all visibly brightened at his words of praise and trying to hide his nerves, Harry lead them out to the pitch. It was his first year as captain and there was no denying he was feeling the pressure. He suddenly regretted all the times they could have fit in training sessions, staying up so late last night, not rehearsing his pep talk...

But there was no time for that as they reached the centre of the pitch. The Slytherins were there already, Draco leaning casually against his broom, smirking at Harry.

"Took your time I see, Potter."

"I wasn't in too much of a rush... it's not like we were leaving anyone important waiting."

He grinned at Draco's raised eyebrow, but if the blond had a retort he kept it to himself as Madam Hooch made her way over to them.

"Now boys, a nice clean game, please?" Harry could have laughed at the desperation in her tone and extended his hand to shake Malfoy's without prompting.

Stepping forward first, Draco accepted his hand, leaning in closer and smirking once more.

"Do try not to get distracted, Harry."

Startled and left wondering when Draco had started using his first name, his hand was released and his team started mounting their brooms.

Shaking his head, he hurriedly did the same, cursing the boy for unbalancing him right before a game and tried to focus on repeating his mantra in his head.

'_You just need to beat Draco to the snitch, you just need to beat Draco to the snitch.'_

He turned to smile at his team, hoping he looked more confident than he felt and turned back to Malfoy, who winked at him, before the whistle blasted and 15 people kicked off the hard ground into the air.

He began his search immediately, intent on getting this game done as soon as possible. He didn't intend on dragging it out any longer than completely necessary. His eyes darted wildly around the pitch, trying to knock Draco from his thoughts.

It seemed though, that the Slytherin had no intention of being ignored, flying leisurely over to a rough ten metres from Harry, eyes casually scanning the air.

"It'll be nice to have someone to talk to now, I always found waiting for the snitch to show up awfully dull."

Harry turned to stare incredulously at Draco for a moment. "You're kidding right, you're laughing if you think you're going to get a word out of me before I catch that snitch."

"Always overconfident, aren't we, Harry? No see, I have a secret weapon now, which tips the hand in my favour."

If Draco thought he was fooling Harry with his act, he was sorely mistaken, Harry told himself as he continued looking for the snitch. The brunet knew that Draco was putting on a brave face to make up for his slip yesterday and wondered if it was worth talking to him about it.

He shook the thoughts from his head, this was not the time, it was time for Quidditch.

Screams filled the crowd and he looked up at the scoreboard to see Slytherin up by ten points. He grit his teeth and doubled his efforts at finding the snitch. There was no way he was going to beat him today.

"It's lovely weather isn't it, would you like to go for a walk later? Perhaps down to Hogsmede, that might be nice. I hear they're starting to get their Christmas decorations out, far too early in my opinion. First of December I always thought was best. Then down by New Year. That is perfectly acceptable. Spending more than a month celebrating is frankly ridiculous."

"My god, Malfoy, what do you want." Harry yelled, turning to his rival in exasperation.

Malfoy in turn raised his eyebrows innocently, dragging his lower lip between his teeth. Harry found himself fixated on the gesture, before snapping back to reality as strands of white blond hair were flicked away from Malfoy's face.

"I just want to talk. I'm bored."

"It seems our Seekers are too preoccupied with each other to look for the snitch. The halls have been buzzing with gossip of the friendship that has sparked between the two seventh years. They certainly don't seem too concerned with the rumours circulating– yes, yes, Professor! Just commentary, promise!" A second round of screams, louder this time erupted from the stands. "And Gryffindor scores! That brings our score even, ten all, the two teams seem quite evenly matched this year..."

The round of commentary snapped Harry back to the present. He was in the middle of a Quidditch game, talking with Draco bloody Malfoy. Speeding off and putting as much distance between them as he possibly could, Harry focused all his attention on the game, putting pale skin and blond hair as far out of his mind as he could manage.

But his hopes of seeing the snitch early were fading, as the scores continued to climb until Slytherin were ten points ahead and their scores had been at a standstill for longer than Harry cared to guess. He squinted, cursing his eyesight before a flash of gold hovered just above the lawn.

Not sparing a second thought for his competitor, he dived, lying as flat against his broom as he could manage and stretching his arm out. He cursed the limit on his broom's speed and considered upgrading, before his fingers enclosed the small charmed ball and he shot back up as the crowd cheered wildly.

He glanced around in time to see Malfoy's face set into a frown, before he flew down, leaving the pitch as fast as possible.

He didn't have time to worry about Malfoy's reaction as he reached the ground and his team-mates captured him in a hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gryffindor common room was buzzing after a well earned lunch as celebrations for their win began. Everyone was happy and relaxed, even seemingly Hermione, which left Harry wondering what had happened with her and Pansy the night before.

Not an hour into their celebrations however, hush came over the common room as a sombre Professor McGonagall entered and raised a silencing hand.

"Do feel free to continue your celebrations and my sincerest praise for the marvellous flying we witnessed today. But I must ask the Weasleys along with Miss Granger and Mister Potter to accompany me, if you please."

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his chest as they followed, the party restarting without a second thought as the portrait closed.

"Is everything okay, Professor?"

"Everything will be explained by the Headmaster, Miss Granger." their teacher murmured and they walked the remainder of the way in silence.

"Candy Canes." McGonagall said, shaking her head and the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing the spiral staircase. They ascended to the Headmaster's room before their Head of House knocked twice, entering when instructed.

Dumbledore was looking grave and Harry's heart sank the remainder of the way down to his stomach. He gestured for the four of them to sit in the seats that had been arranged in front of his desk and he sighed as they did so.

"It is unfortunate that I must be the one to deliver this news to you, unfortunately unexpected difficulties arose during our most recent raid and we lost three members... one of them was Arthur."

Harry's jaw dropped and he immediately turned to the two Weasleys. Ginny began crying immediately and Ron was whiter than Harry had ever seen him and was staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"You will both be sent home on personal leave. The floo is already set up from here, I assume there is nothing necessary for you to bring, you will be permitted to return tomorrow if need be, your mother is waiting for you, I believe."

Ginny was sobbing now and Ron was still staring blankly. Hermione helped Ginny up and guided her to the fireplace, fighting back her own tears as she wiped Ginny's away. Harry grasped Ron's shoulder and the red head stood, walking mechanically to the fire place and joining his sister on it, Ginny choking out "The burrow" before they disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Harry captured Hermione in a hug as the girl let her first tears fall and he bit his lip as she clutched at his robes.

"You two will be excused for the funeral on Monday morning. The service is being held at dawn, so you may return in time for classes if you feel capable. You will be permitted some absence if you do not feel up to this."

Harry couldn't help but find Dumbledore's matter of fact attitude terribly insensitive as he lead Hermione from the office. McGonagall placed a comforting hand on his back and they left together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It was so weird, he was so emotionless and uncaring about it. I didn't expect him to have a cry about it but, I mean..."

"Considering what a sappy Gryffindor he is supposed to be, I would." Draco said with a shrug. "Now, what are we going to do about the Order?"

"Well, I spoke briefly with Professor Lupin after breakfast and he said the two of us should bring it up with the Order at Christmas if we thought it could wait, but to feel free to come down and see him at any time if not."

Draco pursed his lips, leaning back on his hands, stretching his legs out in the grass. "She didn't sound like she was in too much danger... if she was I doubt my mother would have any hesitation in begging for a rescue party. She said she was going to say with grand-mere... perhaps we could steal her away from there. We'd need international portkeys though..."

"Wait, are you French?"

"Mother is, don't ask me to speak it, my accent is horrible."

"Okay, well that is certainly an option, and we'll wait 'til Christmas?"

"I think so. She'll be fine." Draco said, in a tone that implied he was more trying to convince himself than that he was sure of it.

"Also." Harry said, intent on changing the subject as soon as possible. "You'll have noticed I've had a fair amount of detentions with Snape recently..."

"A fair amount is an understatement. You must have been terribly rude to him."

"Well, no, that's the thing. They're sort of a cover up. He's been teaching me Occlumency."

"Ha, unlucky you, having fun with that, Potter?"

"I've actually kind of got it, believe it or not. He took a different approach and it turned out that was just what I needed. He's been teaching me because he wants to give me some... well, lessons, to help with the war and he doesn't want Dumbledore to find out."

"That's no fair." Draco whined. "I want to be involved in secret plans."

"Do you want to be? I say this because I asked if I were allowed to tell you about the lessons and he suggested that perhaps you should join me because he wasn't terribly comfortable partaking in the practical component with me."

"You mean I get to learn awesome spells and be part of a secret plan?"

"If you can show a basic level of aptitude at Occlumency, yes."

His shoulders slumping, Draco sighed. "Well that's a lost cause then. I can't learn anything with him teaching me, he's useless."

"I have a theory book you can read and it really helps and I can give you some tips as well. He means really basic, just the ability to hide your knowledge about him teaching me these things, thats all."

Draco looked ready to refuse, but nodded and turned to Harry. "Alright, sounds good."

"Alright, lets go then." Harry said standing and walking across the grounds back to the castle.

"What? Now?"

"Yes now. My detention is at six, you can read while I keep practising."

"Why couldn't you have told me this this morning! I could have started reading today so we could start learning spells earlier!"

Draco grumbled the remainder of the way to the dungeons and only stopped when Harry knocked on the door. They made their way in to see Snape sitting at his desk, undoubtedly marking papers. He looked up and nodded slightly upon seeing Draco and put his quill down in his inkpot before flicking his wand and moving the furniture out of the way.

"Draco, take a chair up to near my desk and out of the way, the book you will be reading is on my desk. It is light reading, do not whine." he said as Draco looked to protest. "If you wish to participate in our lessons then you will do as I say."

Without further comment, Draco pulled his chair to the desk and with a dramatic sigh, pulled the huge book toward him and opened gloomily to the first page and began reading.

Snape turned to Harry and observed him for a moment. "Tonight should be our last lesson on Occlumency. If you can withstand all my invasions tonight, some unexpected and repeated, then we may move on next week, I would like to get in a few lessons before the end of term. Perhaps we will have a few over Christmas as well...

"For the first attempt, I will allow you to prepare yourself. Today, I would like you to work on pushing me out. Generally I stop after you successfully block me, but an attacker will not. They will keep pressing forward and your shields are taxing to maintain and they may eventually wear you down. You should practise pushing your consciousness swiftly forward fairly early to force them out of your mind. Understand?"

"I guess... So, just do the opposite of what I do when I try and gather my mind in?"

"Correct. This aspect is perhaps easier in practice than in theory, so if you would like to begin, you may make your first attempt."

Harry nodded, glancing to Draco and noticing he had glanced up from his book to watch. Harry stood opposite the Professor, feeling only slightly nervous and took a deep breath. He just needed to push back as hard as possible, he could do that.

He closed his eyes and exhaled, focusing as hard as he could. Snape had told him that sometimes visualising barriers within yourself could help the process, so Harry imagined strong stone brick walls protecting a small house he liked to imagine was his mind. He pushed everything into that house, building a moat around his wall, raising the walls higher and into a dome shape to protect all attacks. He was fairly confident with his barriers, when he felt a push against them, followed by a second, sharper push. He watched as gentle cracks started to form in his walls and focused, before forcing himself forward, pushing the foreign mind from his.

At first, he feared he hadn't succeeded as he was immersed in a memory of his mother. Then he realised it wasn't his.

_'Severus, do you want to go to the library later and write our Potions essays together? Slughorn will have my head if I don't hand it in on time.'_

_'Don't be ridiculous, Slughorn would let you get away with murder, Lily... is after dinner okay?'_

_She smiled warmly, he green eyes reflecting the sunlight and she swept her hair from her face. 'Sounds great.'  
_

Harry felt himself hit the ground before he realised he had returned to reality. He winced at the pain in his backside and barely noticed the sharp inhales of breath from across the room.

"Is everything alright? Did you do it? Professor Snape, what's wrong?"

"Well done, Potter, I confess I didn't expect you to succeed on your first attempt... nor with so much force."

"I didn't know you were friends with my mum." Harry said in shock, replaying the memory in his head. _They seemed like really good friends too..._

Snape hesitated before speaking. "I met your mother before she realised she was a witch. We lived near one and other and I saw her early uses of magic. She was terribly talented for a Muggleborn. She had control that most witches and wizards born into Pureblood families lacked. I explained to her what she was and she would ask about Hogwarts and we remained friends when we started school."

Harry was quiet for a moment and looked over to Draco, who quickly turned his attention back to the book in front of him. Slowly rising to his feet, Harry stretched and tried to process the new information. Why had Sirius or Lupin never told him about this?

"I realise though that you are more than capable now of Occluding and following that up with expelling people from your mind. Draco, you will read in that book until you reach chapter thirteen and then you will visit me as your Head of House. I will say you came to me with concerns for your mother if anybody were to ask. I do stress that if possible you should attempt to do this by Wednesday."

Nodding, the blond stood and walked over to Harry's side. "Sounds good, Professor. Come on, Harry, let's go to dinner."

Snape raised an eyebrow as the Slytherin grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged the teen from his room. Exhaling as the door closed, he placed his head in his hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Christmas shopping is ridiculous. Buying gifts is ridiculous. This whole exercise and visit is ridiculous. Can we go to the Three Broomsticks yet?"

Pansy slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "You're a bloody alcoholic. Besides, you don't find Christmas shopping ridiculous when people are shopping for you."

Madam Rosmerta has realised a few years previously that there was good business in Hogwarts and had designated a night each month for the students exclusively, which for the older students had translated to an excuse to get drunk and dance all night in the vain hope of forgetting about study for a few short hours. After much convincing from Ron, Harry and Hermione agreed to attend, much to the surprise of Draco.

"Just wait, this is going to be too funny. Golden Boy Potter at the Three Broomsticks on students night. Who would have thought it."

"What are you, Malfoy, a seasoned attendee?"

"But of course. I've been going since they started them, at the ripe old age of fifteen years old. Always a good place to pick up the older girls."

"You're a delinquent. I am sure your mother would be horrified."

"Which is precisely why my dear mother will never find out. Now, I want to go look for some new dress robes, you can all do your Christmas shopping and gift giving ordeal, I will go buy myself a Christmas present."

Pansy rolled her eyes and asked her Slytherins if they had anywhere they needed to go. The boys all shrugged and she threw her hands up in exasperation and suggested they start at Honeydukes then go their separate ways before meeting at the Three Broomsticks for dinner. Agreeing, the group followed her toward the sweet store, cringing at the chaos inside. Splitting up, Harry glanced over the shelves and wondered if there was anything that he actually needed.

He thought there was still plenty of time to get gifts, but knew that Hermione would nag him if he didn't finish early, so he went about getting all Ron's favourite candies. He paused over the peppermint frogs and smiled, grabbing a handful for Draco and putting them in his basket.

The rest of their visit passed in a flurry of busy shoppers and a light covering of snow which had them cozied up in the Three Broomsticks for pre-dinner drinks. Harry felt himself defrosting as the fire roared in the corner and his butterbeer warmed his insides. He noticed that Blaise was being slightly more friendly – if nothing else, not openly hostile – and wondered if Slytherins could be warmed with Christmas spirit. Pansy had tied fresh holly to the end of the long braid down her back and Draco was excitedly showing off his new dress robes, black with silver stitching.

As time wore on, more and more students piled in and Harry watched anxiously as plates were levitated through the air to tables and thought to himself that there were some things that just shouldn't be left to magic.

By the time that everyone was finishing dinner, Harry noticed that most of the room was quite tipsy and were restless with boredom. He sipped at his second butterbeer and noticed a very sober Hermione stiffly ignoring Pansy's suggestive apologies. She gently patted the Slytherins leg, which soothed the girl who turned to animatedly describe to Draco all the shopping she still had to do, whilst the blond, paying no attention to the conversation, meticulously folded his new robes, dusting them off and explaining to nobody in particular that they were a present from his mother really, since she obviously couldn't buy for him.

Harry, feeling quite out of place, downed the butterbeer and ordered fire whiskey to replace it.

Lavender by this stage had located their table and was thoroughly undeterred by Ron's protests of not having enough chairs and instead sat in his lap, much to his dismay. Harry found himself wondering how he had never ended up here for this night as he noted just how large a crowd had gathered in the small pub. He turned to Hermione to ask her when the lights dimmed and the crowd started yelling as Rosmerta shooed a few of the groups back, before vanishing the tables in the area around a corner of the bar and music started up, students swarming towards the makeshift dance floor.

Blaise was gone before Harry had blinked and Lavender dragged Ron off, Pansy mimicking this with Hermione and it was difficult to tell which was more reluctant. Draco waved Crabbe and Goyle off, before shuffling over to the seat beside Harry and smiling a relaxed grin, leaning back in his chair.

"Now, finish that drink." the Slytherin said, pushing the glass of firewhiskey closer to Harry. "Then I am going to teach you how to dance."

"Who says that I can't dance!" Harry asked, taking a small sip of his drink, by no means in any hurry to start dancing.

"Please, Potter. I saw your attempt at dancing at the Yule Ball. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you haven't improved. You need the cautious guidance of yours truly so that one day you will stun crowds with your amazing skills and when they ask you where you learn to dance, you will have to say 'Well, Draco Malfoy, of course.'"

"Ah huh... or I could tell them that it was natural born talent?"

"No, because you are a Gryffindor so you're supposed to be honourable so no lying. Besides, what is that Muggle called... Santa! The huge man that flies around giving presents? Ridiculous really, even with a time-turner that's barely plausible..." shaking his head at being side tracked, the blond returned to the point at hand. "As I was saying, Santa! He says that if you lie, then you don't get presents. Everyone loves presents. So you have to tell the truth when... wait, what were you telling the truth about?"

"Who knows, Draco." Harry said with a smile. "I can't remember for the life of me."

"Who cares, the point is, it's time to dance."

He shuffled impatiently, whining intermittently as Harry finished his drink. As the brunet placed his empty glass on the table, Draco wasted no time in grabbing him by the arm and whisking him off to the crowded dance floor.

"Now, my first lesson, is that dancing is not about moving your feet; it's about keeping your feet still and moving the rest of your body." Draco told him, demonstrating and moving in a way that should have been illegal. "Your hips, your waist, your arms, your head." brushing his hand over each body part as he moved, with Harry trying desperately – but to no avail – to look away as the alcohol slowly hit him. "It's about letting go and letting it take over you. It's about freedom and control and magic. It's about making people watch you, want you. It's about swaying and teasing and touching and tempting and doing things that are normally so inappropriate in public, but on the dance floor." Draco smirked. "On the dance floor, they worship you for it. I can have anyone in this bar I want. Just because I have the confidence to dance in a way that makes sex looks innocent. I'm enticing every single person on this floor, they're all dying to be where you are right now and to take proper advantage of it. To touch me, move against me and find out, that if I dance this dirty, how I must do other things."

He winked and Harry wished he were as drunk as Draco was right now because he simply had no idea how to deal with this situation. Draco was obviously more than just a little tipsy and the close proximity was making Harry's head spin and he stepped away from Draco and stumbled out of the bar, desperate for fresh air.

The cool wind hit Harry like a freight train as he pushed the doors open, and he fell forward, landing unceremoniously in the snow and gasping for breath as the cold seeped through his clothes.

"Do get up, Potter, it's hardly very classy, lying in the snow like that."

"Parkinson?"

"Why yes, terribly good observational skills there, A plus for sure." she drawled, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply. She offered the pack to Harry, who shook his head and she shrugged, exhaling.

"I wasn't aware you smoked?"

"Well, you're aware now. Is your Gryffindor self silently judging me? Well, go ahead, I couldn't care less."

"I've never seen a witch or wizard with cigarettes before." Harry said, sitting up, suddenly interested. "I've seen a few older wizards smoke a pipe but... That's a very Muggle habit you have there. When did you start smoking?"

Flicking the ash off with a long manicured fingernail, Pansy raised her eyebrow. "And what, may I ask, leads you to care, Golden Boy?"

Harry shrugged, some of the snow on his shoulders being brushed off by the action. "Call it curiosity. I don't know how I never noticed."

"Well I hardly do it right out in public now, do I?" she sighed, taking another drag and breathing out much sooner this time. "If you must know, it was in the holidays before fifth year. I doubt you need reminding what events were occurring and lets just say that my home environment wasn't too relaxed. I spent a lot of time at Draco's as the servants gathered to worship their 'Lord'." she added the quotation marks and turned to face Harry. "It's not a far walk to the nearest Muggle town and neither Draco and I were thrilled by the events happening... we'd always been told that it would be a glorious day when the Dark Lord rose but... seeing him and what he had become and being told that was what we were to aspire to? No thank you. I have much higher standards than that. At any rate, we went into the first Muggle store we came across, stole a packet of cigarettes and sat on a curb in a small side street and smoked the whole lot. Whether it was to be rebellious or self-destructive I don't know. Unfortunately I seemingly have an addictive personality and I never gave them up. That's how I can tell when Draco is stressed, he starts smoking."

Harry absorbed the information and found himself convinced that Pansy was a whole lot more drunk than she appeared as he doubted she would be so revealing and vulnerable with him otherwise. She pulled a second cigarette from the packet, offering Harry once more and he declined again. He lay down in the snow, on his back this time and stared up at the dark sky as tiny snowflakes fell on his face.

"If you never liked the idea from the start... why did Draco come to school bragging about his father and how they were so much more powerful now?"

"Slytherin house really is a different world." she said with a bitter laugh. "Power is everything. There is a hierarchy like you wouldn't believe. Draco always had power because he had money and his father had influence. It was a crucial time when the Dark Lord returned because everyone knew it was going to cause an upset within the house. Though I don't you will accept this, there is a great portion of our house who doesn't support the Dark, they just don't say it openly. It's suicide to do so. So Draco took this opportunity to use his father to acquire a position of power. Lucky for him, it worked, his father and Bellatrix are his two closest supporters. Which makes Draco a hugely influential person in our house, because he has behind him something that no one else can match: fear. They're scared and with good bloody reason. Lucius is terrifying. Apart from that, Draco wasn't ready to openly defy his father, he was too young and had too much at stake, it wasn't worth the risk."

Harry pondered the information he had received as Pansy butted out her cigarette and dusted the snow off her. He wondered briefly how she wasn't freezing without her coat but let her walk back inside without another word as he sifted snow through his fingers and wondered how he never noticed Draco was faking it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Many of the people gossiping throughout the school chose to view Pansy and Hermione being friendly and the rumours of them spending Christmas together to assume that the two had made up. Deciding everyone spending Christmas together would be preferable they had rekindled their 'romance' and decided the better time to break up would be early in the New Year.

So Harry found himself sitting in a train compartment with Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Draco. He didn't fail to notice that Draco had changed his mind about five being too many to fit in a compartment. Blaise had left them to sit with a sixth year Slytherin – who Draco insisted was well out of the boys league and Crabbe and Goyle had followed. Hermione had her head buried in a book and Pansy was flicking through a copy of Witch Weekly. Harry felt a pang of sadness as Ron stared out the window, the absence of Lavender meaning he was not so distracted and the loss of his father weighed heavier on him. Draco was drumming his fingers against his thigh, apparently bored though the journey had began only 15 minutes ago. Harry pulled out his copy of the Quibbler and began to read it, handing Draco an old edition. The blond looked ready to protest, but his interest was obviously caught by something on the cover and he flicked through, seemingly searching for a particular page. Upon finding it he settled back and started reading, Harry relaxing and glad for a quiet trip.

Lupin departed the train with them and leaving the platform they were met by a selection of Order members and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. The house wasn't as festive as Harry had seen it. A heavy air hung over the household and it was obvious that the loss of Arthur was being felt by everyone. Mrs Weasley was overcompensating, leaving the kitchen only to bustle about cleaning.

Pansy was fitting in much better than Harry expected. Tonks complimented the dress the girl was wearing and two had been virtually inseparable since. Of course the second Pansy went near Hermione, though the girls were simply friends and not needing to uphold their acting, the twins didn't stop making fun of them.

"So Hermione, did you kiss your lovely girl because ickle Ron got his?"

Hermione blushed bright red and Pansy rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you'd think the pair of you were jealous the way you're carrying on. Perhaps there are two other Weasleys here yet to kiss a girl."

The two laughed at the Slytherin and grinned at each other. "This one has spunk, Fred, I like that."

"I agree George, tell me, Parkinson, would you be interested in trialling one of our new products for us?"

"I highly doubt it." she told them, as Hermione took the opportunity to sneak away and avoid further teasing.

"See," Fred pressed on, ignoring her answer and Hermione's departure, Fred flicking his wand and the door swinging closed. "We're trialling a new love potion and we'd like to test if it is most effective on same-sex partners or opposite gender."

"And you need my help with this why?"

"Well, we thought it would be easy if you did it, slip a little to Hermione and Malfoy at the same time and we can gauge the reactions and how long it takes the effects to wear off, etc."

"Surely there are far too many variables for this to work?"

"Of course not." Fred told her excitedly. "See, our observations from this morning have told us that they both harbour similar feelings. Both are seemingly attracted to you, but have no deeper romantic feelings."

"So whichever is more adoring has obviously been affected more."

"Of course we will conduct further tests, but this is a perfect opportunity for this one."

Pansy sat with arms folded and glared at the two. "Absolutely not. I may be a Slytherin but I won't manipulate the two of them. Well, perhaps I would, but it would be for my purposes if I did and certainly not for yours."

The twins sighed and glanced at each other. "Maybe we can convince Harry for Ron and Hermione."

"It won't work, Ron has shown no interest in males so it isn't assisting his natural tendencies, no, we need to try someone else..."

The twins left the room, leaving a glaring Pansy in their wake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With three days to Christmas, Harry was going a little stir crazy, and as he woke that morning, to Draco, curled up under his blankets, he couldn't help but smile in the change since their Summer holidays when the blond wouldn't allow Harry to see him before he had brushed his hair and was fully awake. Now he and Pansy could be seen sitting at breakfast together, in the pyjamas with hair at all angles bickering about who got the coffee first. Harry never thought he would see the day when the Slytherins were so well integrated that they were practically a part of their mismatched enormous family. The twins had taken an obvious shine to Pansy and the three could be seen trading insults, more in jest than anything and Hermione had grudgingly enjoyed many conversations with Draco over some of the Ancient Runes books in the house.

The fact remained though, that being trapped up in the house was doing little for everyone's sanity and Harry was thankful that they were able to go out today. Tonks, Remus, Sirius – in Animagus form – as well as Bill, Charlie and Fleur had agreed to accompany the twins and all the students out for the day. They had a variety of things that Mrs Weasley had said needed to be bought before Christmas and with many of them not finished their Christmas shopping they were taking a trip to Diagon Alley before back to the grounds of the Burrow for a game or two of Quidditch.

As everyone was bustling about getting ready, Lupin came in with the post and everyone winced as Mrs Weasley teared up, still undoubtedly accustomed to her husband bringing the post every few days. Draco looked shocked as he received a letter and cast a meaningful look to Harry before excusing himself and gesturing for the brunet to follow him. Harry scrambled to do so, closing the kitchen door behind him as Draco ripped open the letter in the hallway, he scanned it, passing it to Harry without a word, the Gryffindor hastening to read it.

_'Dearest Draco, _

_I may write you at leisure now as I am with grand-mere until sometime in the New Year. I advised your father that she did not wish to spend Christmas alone and he has permitted me to visit her and that he will owl me in the New Year when I am required home. It will be a nice change to be in a house without explosions and screams and the lingering traces of Unforgivables in the air. I hope that you are with good people for Christmas, though it is a time for family, of course that is not possible this year, but I do hope that next year the two of us will be able to spend it together._

_I must make my apologies for your gifts this year and know that once the war is over I will make it up to you. The only gift I wish for this year is for you to remain safe so please see to it that that happens, if you could._

_I am hoping your father will be so caught up in all their awful preparations that he will forget I am here and I can wait for this whole mess to blow over. Unfortunately, I doubt that will be the case._

_I only wish I could see you, my darling, just in case. But you simply mustn't risk your safety to please a fussing mother. We must keep our spirits high and everything will be fine._

_It is almost tempting to run away and make myself unplottable, but I hate not knowing even more._

_Merry Christmas, Draco._

_Love, Mother._

Harry looked up at the blond and they nodded to one another. If ever there were a time to talk to the order, it was now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kingsley, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mad-Eye sat in the living room as the boys explained the situation. Mad-Eye seemed to be muttering spells over the letters as if to prove their origin or intentions.

"She would have so much valuable information. I doubt she would object being held here without her wand and not allowed to leave or contact anyone else if it would prove her loyalty is not with the Death Eaters. It is so easy to stage a kidnapping and I can have her safe and she can provide you with information on where they are set up, the weapons they have, numbers. It would give us such an advantage to have her."

"I think we've allowed enough Death Eaters in this ruddy house." Mad-Eye growled, both eyes fixed on Draco.

"My mother is not a Death Eater." Draco said with a pout, folding his arms. "She never took the Dark Mark."

A few eyebrows were raised and Kingsley rubbed his eyes and sighed. "You realise this is a particularly difficult decision for us to make, Malfoy? We can't risk these Headquarters for anything."

"Then test her loyalty." Draco told them desperately. "I am so certain that she is loyal to me over anyone else, that if you bring her here and question her under Veritasium and she shows loyalty to the Dark Lord, you can kill her for posing a threat to the group."

McGonagall gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth. "Draco, you couldn't say that about your own mother?"

"I can say it because I know that there is no risk whatsoever." he answered easily. "I know without a doubt that these letters aren't forged, because I saw all this in her before we left. If you bring here here, then I can guarantee she will not be discovered as a spy, a traitor, or as having any affiliation to the Dark. She is so desperate for this war to be over to assure my safety that she will provide you with any information or advantages that she can."

Harry looked over the adults and noticed even Mad-Eye seemed convinced and Dumbledore smiled. "I believe, Kingsley, that it is our duty to perform a rescue mission, though, for all purposes, we should treat it as a kidnapping. I am sure Draco's grand-mere can prove adequate witness that she was taken and did not simply leave."

Kingsley nodded and stood, brushing off his robes. "Very well, I will begin making the appropriate preparations."

McGonagall placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder and exited, taking Mad-Eye along and Dumbledore stood and followed.

The door closed and Harry grinned excitedly. "We did it, Draco. They agreed and they're going to get her and she can stay here and be safe. She's going to be fine."

Harry could tell that beneath the cool, careless exterior, Draco was filled with relief. "Of course she will be fine. Hopefully she can help us win this war too."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco was far more cheerful as they made their way through Diagon Alley than he had been when he woke up and he strolled through the streets happily and made no protest to being watched like children or having to stick in a group. They made a visit to the Weasley store, the twins checking in on the assistants and making sure everything was running smoothly as everyone else went through the aisles amazed at the variety of products on offer. It seemed that their stock doubled every visit and Harry was always impressed by their genius. The twins instructed everyone to take any product they like and consider it a Christmas present and there was laughs and excitement all round as people went about choosing gifts.

They left the store, excitedly comparing presents and got ice-creams before they prepared to head back to the Burrow for a few games of Quidditch. Harry explained to Lupin quietly that the Order had agreed to get Narcissa and he smiled, and told Harry he expected no different.

The tense air of mourning that existed among everyone was cleared as they ate ice-cream and talked about the Weasley's shop. The twins lapped up the praise and checked the gifts everyone had chosen for themselves. Checking his pocket watch, Lupin suggested that perhaps it was a good time to start heading to the Burrow so that we could get in a game or two before sundown and head back for dinner.

They reached the grounds around the Burrow and Lupin tactfully offered for them to choose a piece of land and he would go collect the brooms and balls from the shed. Sirius changed back and rubbed his hands together excitedly, telling them how it had been years since he'd been on a broom and they quickly got to arranging teams.

It was immediately agreed that Harry and Draco should be opposing seekers. Sirius set about transfiguring some sticks and twigs around the place into goal posts whilst Bill decided to split the twins up and have Pansy and Tonks as the other beaters. Neither girl seemed particularly intimidated by this and Bill split Hermione and Fleur up as chasers with Ginny and Remus on Hermione's team and Sirius and Charlie on the other. He grinned at Ron and asked him to pick a team to oppose him as keeper on and Ron ran toward Harry without a second thought. Bill grinned at them and everyone mounted their brooms, before kicking off.

The sun was well and truly set when they finally called it quits, abandoning their tie breaker game in order to avoid Mrs Weasley's wrath. As Lupin gathered all the broomsticks and returned them to the shed as everyone prepared to return home. Once apparated back and inside, they found Order members bustling about and seemingly making preparations. Most inclined their head in acknowledgement, but did not stop to say hello, which lead Harry to believe they were most definitely on a schedule. As they walked through the house, they realised their was not quite so many people as it first appeared, but Harry still took Draco by the wrist and lead him in the direction of the War Room and away from the rest of the group.

Since the Order had established Grimmauld Place as its permanent headquarters, they had adopted one of the sitting rooms as something of an office. There was a large round table in the centre, often with parchments of plans sprawled over it and the walls were hung with maps of suspected hideouts, posters of known Death Eaters. Harry imagined that many rooms existed like this in the Muggle World Wars. Maps with targets pin pointed and most likely weapons in place of defensive spell books.

He of course did not relay this likeness to anyone, as he assumed that the only person who would properly appreciate it was Hermione and she had never been in the room. Technically speaking, he shouldn't have been either but he found that when it came to the war, exceptions were often made for him that weren't for others.

He knocked before entering, though did not wait to be permitted and opened the door, dragging Draco inside with him. He was not surprised to see McGonagall, Dumbledore and Kingsley standing around the table, sifting through parchments and holding them up to glance at what was written, before putting them back down. They looked surprised however, to turn and see that the person who had entered the room strictly for Order members – and he was always interested to know that not all members were allowed entry – was in fact not a member at all.

"Oh, Draco, just the person we wanted to see. We decided that the earlier into your mothers trip the better, in order to avoid a run in with your father choosing to check up on her and we found that for all purposes, we'll do well tonight. We're leaving at nine p.m., now of course, it has just gone six but we must have dinner and we have to set up these port keys so we need your instructions on how to get there and some description of the house, etcetera, of course, so do you mind if we start?

"Not at all, I'll sketch a rough floor plan of the house while you set up the portkeys so that we can go through it with anyone who is joining you. I know the room my mother will be staying in so that will make it easier. Just don't forget she is not expecting you, and is likely to be slightly hostile, but just mention you are here with me and she will follow harmlessly. Take this, as proof." He pulled her locket over his head and placed it in Professor McGonagall's hand and Harry saw her eyes mist over slightly, before she cleared her throat and resumed her stiff emotionless posture.

"Excellent, we'll get to work right away then. Harry, I know Molly could always use a hand in the kitchen, so go see to it that she has one."

Harry was ready to protest but when he glanced at Draco expecting a look asking him to stay, he found the blond already bent over a piece of parchment, sketching out a room plan of the house, fierce determination set on his features that made Harry believe the independence suited him just fine. Nodding, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him and unable to quash the bubble of pride in his chest after the scene he had just witnessed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wait after the Order members left was an unfairly long one, though Harry assumed it was more a matter of time passing slowly. He suggested a game of exploding snap and though everyone agreed, Draco was so terribly distracted that the cards blew up in his face more than once, yet he didn't even think to clear the soot from his skin. Abandoning the game, everyone struck up conversation, trying to subtly give Draco some space. Harry didn't move though and instead leaned over and pulling his sleeve over his hand, wiped Draco's face clear. The boy's eyes widened in surprise at Harry and the brunet simply smiled at him.

"We can't have you looking like that when your mother gets here, she'd have a heart attack, I'm sure."

Returning the smile, Draco seemingly relaxed fractionally and sat with Harry in companionable silence for the remainder of the wait.

He sprung from his seat when the front door slammed open and ran from the room, Harry stumbling as he made to follow and ran out to hear a cry of joy and see Narcissa capture Draco in her arms so tightly, Harry is sure he would have protested the safety of his ribs in any other situation.

The pair stayed silent, apart from Narcissa's attempts to level her breathing to try and disguise her tears and Harry thought to himself that anyone who doubted her loyalty to anyone but her son was already eating their words.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Narcissa's arrival created a buzz of excitement in the house that hadn't existed in their whole visit. The fresh stream of gossip was enough to stop everyone feeling the death of Arthur so heavily and allowed people to feel the warmth of Christmas spirit touch them ever so slightly. Following her questioning, Narcissa had her name cleared and set about decorating the house, sprigs of holly and mistletoe adorning doorways and cornices. It seemed that home decorating spells were something of a speciality of hers, as she went about charming the sombre grey wallpapers to more inviting shades of cream and beige. By the evening of her first night in Grimmauld place, the house was transformed, the darkness gone and for the first time a feeling of home settling in amongst the house.

She seemed pleased with herself at dinner, confessing she had never been able to decorate the Manor in such a way as it was all very traditional and was thrilled to have a canvas to try many of the spells on. Even Molly forgot herself long enough to ask about some of the spells and to go over incantations and practises in the kitchen, with the walls changing colour more times than Harry could count before they settled.

After dessert though, the issue of sleeping arrangements was bought to the forefront and as if trying to appeal to Narcissa, Pansy offered up the room she had to herself and stay with Hermione and Ginny, claiming she had shared a bed with Hermione before and that a few days wouldn't matter at all. Hermione flushed at the suggestion, but agreed and accompanied Pansy to collect her things and show Narcissa to her room. Draco could barely surpress his giggles and Harry turned to glare at him, glad that people had began talking as the girls left the room and seemed not to notice Draco's amusement.

"Draco, their whole relationship is just a joke, its not like them sharing a bed means anything."

"Perhaps, but Pansy always enjoys a challenge, getting into Granger's drawers is a pretty considerable one. I wouldn't put it past her to make an attempt. If I'm totally honest, their seems a spark of actual emotion and chemistry in Granger and Pansy is a depraved thing, I wouldn't be surprised if they did something to scare Weaselette."

Harry wished he could have been shocked by Malfoy's words, but thought that he was becoming far too used to the blond to be shocked by very much at all now days.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unbeknown to the two boys, upstairs, Hermione was having similar worries about Pansy and was quietly wondering if she should perhaps abandon her bed and take up sleeping on the lounge downstairs in the least used sitting room.

As the Slytherin put her trunk down at the end of their soon to be shared bed, she smiled at Hermione and stretched her arms over her head before yawning. She swung the door closed, before pulling her shirt over her head and slipping her skirt off. Hermione blushed and averted her eyes, feeling like she should be used to having the girl undress in front of her, but thinking it would probably never be the case.

If she were honest with herself, she had developed more attachment to Pansy than she let on. It wasn't that she wanted a proper relationship with the girl or anything, but as much as she hated to admit it, she felt somewhat attracted to her. She supposed, this is what people described as a crush. She wasn't too experienced in romantic feelings. Apart from her short, relatively innocent relationship with Viktor and a fleeting desire to be with Ron, she was always far too focused on her school work to consider things like dating or even attraction to other students. She knew when boys were handsome but her thoughts generally ended there. She remembered Lavender and Pavarti discussing which boys they thought were best looking in their year, and feeling terribly embarrassed when they had a giggling argument over which they thought would be best in bed. She felt even more embarrassed when the girls began explaining what kind of lover they imagined each to be and remembered feeling terribly glad that she didn't have thoughts like that. Now, at seventeen though, she had no real idea of what or who attracted her and couldn't identify if her desire for the girl dressing in front of her was a genuine desire or a simple hormonal impulse that she was getting years after everyone else did.

"Hermione." Snapped from her thoughts, Hermione focused her eyes on Pansy and noticed the girl was no more dressed than she had been when she looked away. "You're staring."

Hermione shook her head slightly and smiled at Pansy. "I was just thinking about how a single bed is really too small to share. I'm going to get some extra blankets and sleep in the front sitting room, I'll transfigure one of the chairs into a bed, that's fine." Pansy looked confused and Hermione simply slipped from the room and breathed a sigh of relief and hoped for a good night's sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry lie awake on the night of Christmas Eve, as Draco slept soundly and silently in the bed beside him. He was worried about the day to come; the mix of families, the loss of Arthur and the suffocating reality of the war seemingly a combination which made a simple Christmas seem impossible. Though the house had taken kindly to Narcissa, it was with uncertainty, and such an intimate, personal time as Christmas seemed strange to be sharing with people who were virtually strangers. It was a sleepless night for Harry, with him feeling bitterly reminiscent of his childhood, waiting all night hoping that this year he would find himself on the nice list. He never was, of course and his first Christmas at Hogwarts was the first that he could remember being honestly happy on. Receiving presents, a proper Christmas feast which he could enjoy with people he loved. Christmas had only become truly magical for him in the wizarding world, though he worried that this Christmas may not have the same charm and excitement as the ones preceding it.

It seemed his worries were in vain though, as Christmas morning began without a hitch. The opening of presents, as they ate tea and crumpets in their pyjamas, didn't have the same bursting excitement and laughter, as the Weasleys felt the emptiness of their father, missing for their first Christmas, but it was still normal and had the warmth and loving atmosphere Harry appreciated most. Of course, Draco still found reason to complain.

"Honestly, Harry, how girlish of you to remember my favourite candy." he said as he ripped open a peppermint toad and took a bite. "Secondly." Harry resisted the urge to flinch as pieces of chocolate flew at him from Draco's mouth. The blonde chewed a moment, and swallowed, the held up his new book and continuing. "I certainly don't need the assistance of 'Quidditch seeking for dummies', though I am sure you could, so feel free to borrow it any time; lastly, you make me look bad by getting me a present when I didn't get you one."

Harry shrugged, still grinning at the memory of the look on Draco's face when he read the book title. Patting the Slytherin's shoulder, he stretched his arms above his head, organising his presents into a neat pile before finishing his crumpet.

It seemed to him, that Christmas was going to be just the same as always, only perhaps a little more crowded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After breakfast, generally the house found themselves separated, as people cooked for lunch or read new books. Fred and George were overcompensating and testing their new products on Percy in an attempt to relax their other siblings whilst Mrs Weasley busied herself in the kitchen. Harry suggested he and Draco take their things up to their room, as Narcissa went to continue working on her detailed floor plan of Malfoy Manor that she was preparing for the Order. Draco agreed, and gathering up their presents, the two began to ascend to their room.

"I thought we could get in a bit of practise on those shield charms that Snape was teaching us yesterday. I know he insisted we have to focus on the theory first, but really, we did plenty of that yesterday and I think we're alright to start today. If you're not too scared to come up to the attic and get some equipment with me then we can go down to the duelling room and try them out?"

"Scared? Don't be ridiculous. I am not scared of that blasted Hippogriff. I was never scared. I was just naturally cautious of a violent beast who obvious put killing me as its number one life goal."

Rolling his eyes, Harry opened the door to their room and dumped his presents on his bed, Draco following suit before they continued to climb the stairs.

"I think you were scared. Anyway. That's not the point. We just need to get some mats to lay down so if we fall down or anything it won't bloody hurt." Harry frowned as he heard muttering up the hall. He put a finger to his lip and crept up the stairs, knowing eavesdropping wasn't nice, but eavesdropping in this house normally gave up knowledge about the Order which most people didn't give so he had gotten past his moral issues with it.

"I told you not to get me anything, Moony. Now I feel bad because I can't do the same."

"I don't give to receive, you know that. Just, open the present will you. I wanted to give it to you alone, it's quite personal..."

Harry knew of courses, that this wasn't the time to be eavesdropping, and went as fast as was silently possible up the remaining stairs, opening the door to the attic and gesturing Draco in before closing the door behind them.

Buckbeak was asleep in the corner, yet Draco's eyes kept darting suspiciously toward the hippogriff.

Harry couldn't shake the guilt of having listened in on what was obviously a very private moment, but Draco seemed far to amused to feel bad.

"I told you. You didn't seem to believe me, but I knew it! I wonder what he means by personal.. probably something very different to if a Slytherin had said it."

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Well, a Gryffindor saying personal means sappy and sentimental, a Slytherin saying personal means something... intimate."

Harry willed the blush that filled his cheeks away and cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at Draco.

"You're ridiculous. We've waited here a while, perhaps we'll be right to head downstairs now?"

"Maybe, but I know from Slytherins that have dated sappy, sentimental types that your type of personal gifts can lead to_ our_ kind of personal, so perhaps we should give them a little longer." Draco said with a wink.

Harry didn't even attempt to stop blushing at that remark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a few hours of practice, broken up by Draco making crude jokes about Remus and Sirius that Harry couldn't help but laugh at, they all sat down for their Christmas lunch. It was a tight fit to get everyone into the dining table, but somehow they all squished together to eat. Sirius took a lot of photo's, saying that now that the house looked decent he was able to put pictures around without the happiness looking out of place in such a depressing house.

As they finished lunch the twins told them that there was small lake – which Fred said that when compared with the lake at Hogwarts was really more of a puddle – that had frozen over and some Muggle had organised ice-skating at and suggested that they go. Most insisted that with the falling snow it was far too cold and suggested they go perhaps tomorrow when the snow had stopped. Sirius suggested a game of exploding snap, and most agreed and deciding on the room with the biggest fireplace, left to play. Even Molly agreed and decided that the cleaning up could be left until later and made her way from the kitchen with her family. Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm as he went to follow and waited until everyone had left before smiling at him.

"We're going to go skating." he told the blonde, walking through the hall toward the front door.

"No, no, you heard what everyone said. It's too cold, snow and all that. What a shame. Let's go play exploding snap."

"Draco." Harry said, grabbing his coat and throwing Draco's to him. "You're not scared are you?"

"Will you stop insisting I am scared of everything! Honestly, I am just trying to stop just getting pneumonia but never mind, lets go out and get sick. Sounds great. Ice-skating it is."

Harry grinned as they left the house, not even deterred by the biting cold as they walked down the frosty street toward the town. Harry thought he should have asked exactly where this makeshift skating rink was before leaving but decided now they would simply have to find their way.

He looked over at Draco and noticed the blond pulling his scarf tighter around his neck, repressing a shiver. He exhaled and the mist in the air in front of him, combined with the snow collecting on his coat in a fine powder, reminded Harry of icing sugar, soft and sweet. This unwillingly bought to mind an image of Draco in an apron, clearly not at home in the kitchen, covered in sugar and whinging about getting his hair in a mess. Resisting the urge to laugh, as he didn't think his explanation of why would go down well with the blond, Harry bit his lip and continued on in silence.

After a short peruse through the village and a small sign on a lamppost, the pair found themselves at a fair more sizable area than expected, with a relatively old Muggle sitting by a rack of skates. There was no one there, Harry figured most were deterred by the desire to stay inside with their families on Christmas Day. The Muggle looked pleased to see them and smiled warmly as they approached.

"'Ello then. M'wife told me I was bonkers thinking I'd get any customers today, I showed her, eh?"

Harry just smiled, requesting skates for two, muttering to Draco that they could spell them if they didn't fit properly, when the blond glared at Harry for advising that two pair of size ten should suit fine.

"I don't normally do this see, and don't be offended cause you seem like nice chaps, but normally I stay here but I'd much rather go spend some time with the lady, so is it alright if I take a bit of a security deposit for the skates and I'll return it to ya once you're done? I'm just in that little one there." He said pointing across the street. "Just come knock when the cold starts to bother you and we'll fix it all up then, eh?"

Harry agreed, passing his money to the man, and handing Draco his skates. The man gestures to a small box that could put their shoes in to keep them from getting damp and hurried across the street inside.

"I can't believe I am bloody ice-skating." Draco whined, casting drying and warming charms on his skates. "While it's bloody snowing as well."

"Stop sooking." Harry scolded, following suit and lacing up the skates. "I'm sure you'd have a lot more fun if you didn't feel the need to complain about every single thing ever."

Draco chose not to comment on that remark, instead standing, and walking unsteadily to the frozen water and hesitantly stepping on the ice.

And promptly slipping back into the snow.

"No. I am not doing it. I can't, I have never skated before and I am not starting now. Let's go." he said, struggling to his feet.

Harry once again resisted the urge to laugh and hurried over to the blond, offering him a hand up which Malfoy chose pride in place of. Sighing, Harry placed a hand on Draco's back as he reached his feet and turned him to face the ice.

"Trust me, Draco. It's fun. Just take it slow." Draco seemed to want to protest, but bit his lip, and nodded sharply, Harry grinning in response. "Okay. Now, I'll help you get steady alright." he told him, settling his left hand on Draco's hip and gripping tightly. Reaching his right across himself, he took Draco's hand and stepped forward. He felt cold fingers press against his hand, pinning it to Draco's hip and wondered briefly why they didn't bring gloves, before stepping onto the ice.

Draco immediately stumbled but Harry held tight and pulled him closer, managing to keep him upright. The small victory was enough to make Draco smile and Harry squeezed his hand encouragingly slowly teaching Draco the basics of skating. Draco was something of a slow learner and they stayed much longer than Harry had expected. The cold was finally managing to seep through his clothes and dampen them when Draco decided he'd had enough. He had wanted to stay until he could skate by himself, but settled for skating holding just Harry's hand, just as a safety net.

"Oh come on now, how about we just try a little now then." Harry said, letting go of Draco's hand and smiling at the look of horror. He skated off the rink and stepped off into the snow, turning back to face Draco. "Just skate over here, take it slow, just like we did. If you fall down now, then at least we're going straight home and you can have first shower."

Harry didn't quite understand the brief smile that passed over Draco's features before he nodded and slowly made his way toward Harry. He could only be reminded of the home video he had seen more times than he could count of Dudley's first steps as he made his way toward his parents, slowly and unsteadily. Draco's skating was marginally smooth – though definitely no faster – and he grinned widely as he got closer to Harry, his new confidence encouraging him to pick up speed and hence, causing him to stumble.

By this point, he was almost at the end of the rink, so Harry leaned forward, intent on steadying him before he fell. But he underestimated the force of the blond, and hence found himself knocked backwards into the snow, Draco falling on top of him.

He shuddered at the unusual combination of the cold hitting his back and the warmth pressing against the front of him. He blinked a few times, before opening his eyes properly and found himself faced with a pink cheeked Draco.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, Draco. That's only the second time you've fallen all day, I would have fallen down every few seconds when I first started out."

He noticed Draco made no effort to move and found himself struck with an odd sense of deja vu and searched his brain to try and recall a collision during Quidditch with such a result, but before he could pin point the memory, Draco scrambled off, offering Harry a hand up. The brunette took it and smiled at Draco as the started to unlace their skates.

"I get first shower now when we get home."

"I don't think so! You said if I fell-"

"You fell on me! I think if you don't let me have first shower then I will have to tell everyone about that."

Pursing his lips, the blonde seemed deep in thought. "Fine." he said, obviously deciding that waiting for a shower was fair less painful than having a house of Weasleys know that he couldn't ice skate. "But I will make you pay for this, Potter."

"Oh really? How do you plan on doing that."

"Well." he replied, smirking. "New Year is coming up... I am sure I can think of something."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** _Done and dusted and a month and a half late. I am so shit. But it is 15000 words long. That's nice right? Yeah, it is. I wrote up to their Quidditch game at the Burrow, before Narcissa got back and then just forgot and... yeah. At any rate. I love you all and I'm done now. Yay! So if you are so kind, please review. I love your feedback._


	15. An Unpredictable Friendship

A/N: So sorry, I have been doing Uni work and I have recently dabbled in original fics because I really want to try getting into the practice of writing my own work because despite what EL James has managed – fanfiction doesn't get published. (God I hate that stupid woman's excuse for a book. As any submissive woman, I do love Christian Grey but that book is absolute trash and the fact that she is earning a million dollars a week from it makes me sick.)

But enough of that, I am having a woeful realisation that I will not publish a million dollar book and I am heading back to what I do better, which is fanfiction, so consider yourselves lucky and I will try to do this a bit more. That was a disgusting amount of time between updates. I still plan to be writing original work too though, because, even if I will not get it put in a pretty hard cover and have it on shelves with a price tag, I love writing it.

At any rate, I am not dead, and I am hopefully back to stay. I have a poll on my page if you'd like to vote, but I'd really just prefer your answers in reviews. So, the question I am asking, is that my last updates have been 7k (15k for the last chapter) words. But you've seen how hard it is for me to get those out. I want to try my best to finish this by the end of the year but I don't know how successful with that I will be. **Still, my question to you is: would you prefer shorter – maybe 3k words – updates that I can push out more frequently (probably weekly/fortnightly), or the same length they are now, but just a bit sporadic?**

So as I said, you can vote on my poll, but easier and more preferable is just reviewing :) and I really appreciate the reviews, so to say thanks, I will update when the 15th review goes up ;) (Since I average around 10 a chapter, you guys are going to have to put the effort in to do it if you want another chapter!)

Without further ado, chapter 15 :)

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter 15  
An Unpredictable Friendship  
**

If anyone asked her, Hermione would tell them that no, she didn't care for student gossip and no, she couldn't tell them anything they didn't already know about Draco Malfoy. To do so though, she'd have to cross her fingers behind her back and trust that her reputation would have these people believing she was telling the truth. It was true of course, that Hermione Granger did not care for gossip. But she could be caught – though she never would be, she was much too careful – pretending to be searching the shelves of the library for an obscure book whilst in reality she was eavesdropping on the whispers of students sharing rumours in the aisles of uncommon subjects. She could tell you almost every scandalous tale of Draco Malfoy that followed him through the halls, only because she had always known that boy would bring her trouble and she wanted to know her enemy well.

Under Veritaserum she would confess to snatching glances of him at breakfast, studying his social circles, his topics of loud discussion, which though seeming so casual, were obviously carefully crafted as a means of social or political statement. In their last few years, his statements made clear his support and involvement in the dark, though subtly enough that an accusation couldn't be made against him. She would watch him and know, that this boy was going to bring her trouble one day.

She never expected it in this form though.

She considered herself a forgiving person, she always believed in second chances, giving people a chance to repent their actions and unfortunately she hadn't been able to make an exception for the blond. She wished whole-heartedly she could have, but even if she could bring herself to do it morally, there still stood in her way one problem.

Harry.

Yes, Hermione had watched as Harry's band of admirers grew over the years. Girls – and some boys, though less obviously – watched him as he walked through corridors, giggled when he glanced at them and used any excuse to strike up conversation. She supposed – objectively – that Harry had grown into his looks. His hair was still a mess and he still had his slight, seekers build, but he was far taller and his piercing green eyes had made even her heart flutter a few times.

Of course, Harry was totally unaware of the attention, oblivious as he was. He spoke politely to fourth year girls and agreed to help Colin Creevy with his homework and somehow managed to miss the adoring glances of desire he received in return. It had become something of a game, for much of the student body, to Hermione's disgust, to be the first person that Harry Potter really took notice of and whose advances he accepted rather than ignored.

Which was obviously a game Draco Malfoy wanted to win.

She entertained no thoughts of sincerity in the blond's actions. It was clearly apparent that he considered that he was to be the person that stole Harry's heart, only to stomp on it once his point was made. There was no way that she could have that.

Hermione knew there had been a few interests of Harry's. Cho Chang for one, she remembered the bounce in Harry's step once he managed to kiss the girl, but the union came too soon after Cedric's death and with the pressure of Voldemort's return hanging on Harry's shoulders, it inevitably fell apart and she knew the loss would have hit Harry much harder if not for the multitude of distractions he was surrounded by. Then of course she had watched him dance around Ginny for a few weeks and Ginny had told her that after they first kissed, he had told her he wasn't ready for anything with the war and he was sorry to have misled her. She felt as though this was his excuse for being unable to look past the sisterly bond he had developed with her but chose not to mention this to Ginny.

As she thought about it, she found Harry's inexperience with girls rather startling for a male of his age with so many options available. No doubt he had people he was attracted to he didn't feel the need to share but she would have thought that someone who could have anyone they want would at least attempt some type of relationship, if only for the physical side which the boys in her year obsessed over.

So as she watched him on the station, speaking in murmurs with Draco and sharing secret smiles, much to the confusion of onlookers, she realised he must be totally and blissfully ignorant of the fact that Draco Malfoy was trying to seduce him. If the looks they were receiving were anything to go by, it seemed that people were sharing her thoughts and were pleased to finally have a reason for the previously unexplainable friendship that had sparked between the two. She narrowed her eyes as her mind ticked, searching for a plan, to protect Harry and destroy Malfoy, but was prepared to bide her time a while, knowing Harry's ignorance should last a little longer yet.

She could only hope that Malfoy's patience would as well.

* * *

Harry found himself growing nervous as New Years Eve drew near, given Draco's organisation of another party. Trying to be the lead socialites was a steeper climb than he and Pansy had expected and they were gradually increasing numbers of people they invited to their parties, including people that could be politically useful, people likely to influence others' opinions of them and slowly, they were seeing some success. Harry continually told himself that Draco's remark was just a joke and that there wasn't anything horrible he could associate with the celebration. Though knowing Draco as he did, he found himself doubting that.

He supposed though, it would be nice to spend his evenings doing something other than study. The group had decided to return to school on Boxing Day, before classes resumed on the thirty-first. Hermione was frantic to get back to a library – Harry confessed he himself was a little nervous about the teachers decision to set them exams after their 'study break' – though he managed to convince her to organise a DA meeting for the Sunday night, as to not clash with everyone's plans. Draco was whinging about the prospect of going to early classes on Tuesday morning and Harry couldn't help but agree. Starting with Potions, he was sure that Snape would run them harder than normal knowing the state his seventh year class would no doubt be in.

He looked over at the clock adorning the wall of the library and wondered how much later than he already was Draco intended on being. Harry was becoming used to the blond's tardiness, generally caused by his fixation on maintaining his reputation of being virtually aesthetically perfect.

Deciding he shouldn't indulge that behaviour, Harry pulled out his books, intent on starting to study without him.

"Dear me, Potter, don't tell me you thought you'd been stood up? I'm far more of a gentleman than that!"

"Well, it certainly wouldn't have surprised me, if there is one word I don't associate you with, it would be gentleman."

"I take sincere offence at that." he told Harry with a pout, dropping his bag on the table and running his fingers through his hair and loosening his tie, leaving Harry to wonder why he had undoubtedly spent so long fussing over them. "I also don't appreciate that you planned on starting without me, but perhaps the anticipation was a little too much for you."

Harry frowned at the wicked grin Draco gave him and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am hardly eagerly anticipating Transfiguration study, Draco."

Sighing theatrically and muttering something under his breath that Harry couldn't quite catch, Draco gave him a more casual, though far from genuine smile.

Harry found it curious, that he was so in-tune with the expressions the face in front of him could make. In the simple few months that he had come to really know Draco, he had learnt to read the face that the blond prided himself on being anything but transparent. He'd worked out which smiles were real and which he used for a purpose. He'd come to realise the small signs of fear, the pursed lips and slightly downcast eyes. He could tell you which shade Draco flushed when he was embarrassed, compared with angry.

He wondered to himself how Draco was trying to manipulate him with this smile.

Though whatever purposes they were, Draco abandoned them, breaking eye contact to reach into his bag. "Now, I think we're going to be here awhile with this. I think it would help if we perhaps went up to the room of requirement or somewhere to give them a go after we get a bit more confident. I always find it easier to write Transfiguration essays when I've actually succeeded at the practical part. "

Harry smiled and felt a little warmth rush through him at another similarity between the pair. The more time he spent with Draco, the more he wondered why they had spent so long stuck in their rivalry. He wondered how things would be different if he had accepted Draco's extended hand in first year, if Draco would have defied his father sooner, if perhaps they would be closer now than he was with either Ron or Hermione. He supposed though that he would never know, and was comforted that they'd worked things out now.

He'd been looking forward to starting human transfiguration since he'd seen Krum do it in the Triwizard Tournament. He was determined to eventually become an Animagus and to do that, it was vital that he get this done right. McGonagall had offered to mentor anyone who showed adequate aptitude in achieving the transformation, so he studied, with particular determination.

It seemed that Draco noticed this as well.

"My gosh, Potter." he said finally, snapping Harry from his concentration. "I've been watching you for at least five minutes and your focus hasn't slipped once. Impressive."

"Why is that so impressive?" Harry asked in confusion, squinting as his eyes protested the change to long distance sight. He rubbed his temples as he fought back the headache he could feel forcing itself forward. "This is pretty important."

"Of course it's important. We need to get this right if we want McGonagall to let us do the Animagus program. It doesn't change the fact that its painfully boring, so I can't believe you're actually paying proper attention."

Harry shrugged, glancing back at the book and silently agreeing with Draco. "Maybe we're going about it all wrong. I mean, we came here to study together, so lets actually do that, as opposed to sitting at the same table and reading. So," Harry closed his book and walked around the table to sit beside Draco. "Now, what's getting me is this business about thinking like the animal. How are we supposed to know how an animal thinks?"

He glanced up at Draco expectantly. He would grudgingly admit that Draco was better in charms and if there were a spell for something like this he were more likely to know what it was. He was met with slightly unfocused eyes, before the blond gently shook his head, as though he needed the physical movement to clear his thoughts.

"Charm for thinking like an animal... no, I've got nothing."

"You're not really all here today, are you?" Harry said with a smile and slightly surprised shake of his head. "How about we head down to see McGonagall and ask her about it and she'll probably give us some better insight than this dull textbook is."

Draco smiled and nodded, leaving Harry to wonder what on earth had gotten into him. He reached over to close the book, not convinced Draco would think to, brushing against Draco's hand as the blond unexpectedly did the same.

"Naw, Potter, want to hold hands? How sweet!"

Harry shoved the blond's hand and the pair grinned, Harry's previous thoughts of his peculiarity lost.

They made their way to McGonagall's office, Draco far more animated and cheerful since being separated from his textbook and as expected, McGonagall was a far more useful source of information and Harry felt so confident, once out of the teachers earshot, he intended on suggesting they go start some practice now.

"Your enthusiasm, whilst noted, is not enough to convince me to place you in the program. Though if your commitment to study is equal to your eagerness I forsee no issue. Mr Malfoy, would you mind waiting outside a moment? I need a quick word with Potter."

Draco shrugged and nodded to Harry to suggest that he would be waiting before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry asked politely, worried he was about to receive some kind of lecture and he couldn't even figure out what it could be for.

She pursed her lips, which Harry took as a bad sign, before smiling slightly and throwing him off guard. "It's become quite obvious that yourself and Malfoy have managed to put aside your differences and become, dare I say it, friends."

Harry smiled as he was flooded with that annoying warmth he felt. "I think perhaps we realised we were imagining the differences between us."

"Perhaps though, I think it is undeniable that there are differences between you. It might also be a case of opposites, uh, attract."

Harry grinned at her. "I didn't realise you were so well versed in Muggle sayings, Professor. I guess we do have our differences, but they complement each other, I think."

She nodded. "I think it is good to see the students putting aside house prejudice and I think if the two of you can do it, it sets an excellent example that anyone can. That's all, Potter."

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, struggling to keep the relief from his voice as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Ah, Harry." she called out, as he opened the door, smiling at Draco. He turned and she smiled warmly. "Do remember that I am your Head of House and my door is open if you need anything."

"Thanks." Harry replied awkwardly, before making his way to the grounds, where he and Draco would spend the next few hours failing to transfigure themselves into animals.

"I give up." Draco said, flopping back onto the grass and closing his eyes. "We've not even sprouted any fur, let alone accomplished any transfiguration and I'm too tired."

"Come on." Harry persisted, crouching in front of the blond. "Just a few more tries is all, then we'll give it up for today and get ready for Snape's lesson."

Draco sighed theatrically and nodded. "Fine, fine. Your turn."

Harry stood straight and closed his eyes and tried to visualise an animal. He struggled, as he had all day, to settle on one and his mind wandered until he thought of Draco's eagle owl and was overwhelmed by how cool it would be to fly and he focused on the bird, paying special attention to the feathers, the huge wings...

He didn't remember saying the incantation, but he must have. He wouldn't have called the feeling in his back pain exactly, but he certainly wouldn't have described it as comfortable. The ripping sound wasn't particularly reassuring either. But if Draco's gasp was anything to go by, he might have finally achieved something.

"Oh my _god,_ Harry." He said in awe, Harry smiling at the totally unguarded use of his first name. "They're stunning. And huge. I'll have to show you this in a pensive later, it is so amazing."

"... I've got wings, don't I?"

"And I am so jealous. I want a pair. Can you fly?"

"I... don't know, I could try?"

"Go on, wow, they're the exact shade of your hair and... well, I'm a little speechless admittedly."

Harry smiled and moved, flinching at the unfamiliar sensation of having muscles and feeling where he'd previously not had anything. He stretched and if Draco's gasp was anything to go by, he'd succeeded in spreading his wings. Manipulating his new muscles felt awkward, but he memorised how he stretched with how Draco described the movements and eventually managed to establish a pattern which felt close to flapping.

"Now, just jump at the same time as you pull them in and flap a lot faster than that and we might have you flying."

Harry tried not to make it obvious that he was ridiculously nervous and took a deep breath and did as Draco instructed.

And somehow, he flew.

He flapped slightly gentler until he worked a rhythm that he him floating about two metres about the ground grinning at Draco.

"My god, that's... wow. Just, fuck, Harry. As Blaise would so eloquently put it, I'm a little hard right now."

And in his shock and embarrassment, Harry stopped concentrating and fell right out of the air.

"Shit." Draco said, repressing his laughter as he went to his side. "I knew you'd make a face but had no idea you'd react that much. Hell, are you okay?"

"Fine." Harry replied, standing despite the protest of his legs. Draco placed a steadying hand on his hip, before circling his arms around Harry's waist and grinning.

"This time, you're going to go higher and take me with you."

Harry blushed at the close promixity, but reasoned with himself that friends don't get embarrassed with each other and repositioned the blond's arms over his shoulders, before grabbing him around the waist and kicking off the same way.

From the first time his wings curled around and Draco's squeal of delight – which he made a mental note to tease him about later – he felt the burden of the others weight. Each flap was a strain rather than a reasonably effortless movement as it had been.

"Oh, this is nothing like flying on a broom!" he said breathlessly.

"Not as easy either. You're too much extra weight to sustain, I've got to put you down."

He slowed his flapping gradually and lowered them to the ground, discomfort ceasing the second he touched down. He removed his arms and Draco settled for excitedly tapping his shoulders without stepping back.

"Well, I would say that finished too quickly but it was thrilling all the same." He reached behind Harry and gently stroked along the top of his wing. "There fantastic, but unfortunately we're going to have to reverse them and quick, because I don't think we're really supposed to have a cute little unsupervised practise and we've got a defense lesson and Snape will lose it if your turn up like that."

"Well, I don't know how." Harry said, flapping his wings, aware that Draco's eyes were unwaveringly focused on them.

"I don't either but we're going to have to find someone that can and won't give us away to McGonagall."

"Go grab Lupin, I'm sure he'll know something."

They got lucky it seemed, as Lupin had been the one to perform the spell many times when the Marauders had attempted human transfiguration. After watching Harry flap above them for a moment, he performed the spell to reverse it.

"I don't really agree with you boys practising unsupervised though. If you'd be free, I usually spend Thursdays in my classroom fininshing marking to hand work back on Friday. If you wanted you could practise down there so you've got someone ready if anything were to go wrong?"

Harry looked to Draco, missing the feelings of his wings already, assuming the blond would be quick to make polite and unsubtle excuses as to why this wouldn't suit. He was surprised to notice the male's grey eyes were fixed on Lupin and not on himself and that Draco was in fact smiling at their teacher.

"That would be ever so appreciated, sir. We're so eager to get it right and any assistance would help. I hear the professor is a tough critic when determining who she accepts. I'd hate to miss out because we didn't utilise sources of knowledge available to us."

Lupin smiled warmly and Harry struggled to contain an outburst of disbelief as he watched the two men before him smiling.

"Anyway, Professor, Potter and I have a le- uh, detention with Professor Snape and you know how he can be with lateness, we be best off. Thanks again for your help, see you in class!"

With this, he took Harry by the hand and lead him off in the direction of the castle, leaving a bemused Lupin in their wake.

"Well that was unexpectedly civil of you." Harry muttered as he was dragged through the entrance hall.

"I meant it, I intend to leave no source of knowledge untapped. Besides, I'm practically a goodie-two-shoes Gryffindor now as far as most of the student cohort is concerned, so its not like it's going to affect my social standing. In fact, though it pains me to admit it, I think my social standing is better than it has been in a long time. Who knew that targeting my influence elsewhere would make such a difference."

Harry rolled his eyes as he was led down the stairs, beginning to resent the domineering hold Draco had on his hand.

"We're not running _that_ late." Harry insisted as he nearly tripped over his own feet. "What has you so eager today? I understand we're still working on shields?"

"Yes I know that, Potter, but I enjoy these lessons and we're running late enough to warrant hurrying. Besides, rushing acts as a nice warm up for duelling. So no complaints. Hey," Draco said as he skid to a halt. "What are you doing after this, you know, before DA of course?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Draco smirked, before taking off again in the direction of the dungeons, ignoring Harry's protests and questions of what Draco wanted to know for.

* * *

When they left their detention, they stopped outside of Snape's office who had shooed them out insisting he had marking to do. He might have insisted the shields he was teaching them would be more effective if they managed to do them properly, but as it was their pair were battered and bruised after being knocked to their feet more times than they could count. Taking turns, they carefully healed the others more obvious wounds, the excuse that they got in a fight not really so useful unless they intend to stop speaking to each other for days, which seemed altogether too much fuss. When they deemed themselves appropriate enough to return to their classmates, Harry once again posed the question of what Draco wanted to know his plans for.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me, I need to go to Hogsmede, pick up some supplies for the party of course. I assume some people will be bringing their own alcohol but a good host always supplies some as well. I think the extra pair of hands will help."

"How many people are you inviting tomorrow?"

"Oh, not too many. Maybe thirty or forty. That's a good amount. It's not too crazy but it's still enough people to have a proper party."

"So, how much are we buying?"

"Plenty of course! Now that my mother is back I no longer have to be so careful with money. It always felt so ridiculous, a Malfoy watching his galleons."

"How will your mother be able to access money? Surely your father will be keeping an eye on the vault?"

"Well, the Malfoy one of course. But my mother always kept a large safety net of money in her vault that she has from being in the Black family. She would always tell me it was because anyone would be stupid to keep all their money in just one place, even if it was a Gringotts vault. I think now that perhaps she always knew there would come a time when she would need to take care of herself, away from father and was waiting for that rainy day."

Judging by Malfoy's frivolity the sum was well over what his own very healthy vault contained but chose not to comment, instead following Malfoy down to Hogsmede where he very reluctantly agreed to help the blond carry masses of snacks and drinks back to the school, thinking perhaps he was wrong when he assumed that Malfoy couldn't find a way to make this party evil.

Never the less, they dropped everything in Malfoy's room before making their way to the seventh floor, discussing what they should go over in meeting.

What they didn't expect, was to see a grim looking Hermione waiting for them well before the scheduled start time.

Harry raised his eyebrow but before he had a chance to ask her what was wrong, a copy of the Evening Prophet was shoved to his chest.

'_You-Know-Who recruiting children: is Hogwarts next?_

_An attack on a small prep school has seen three teachers dead and forty children missing. The presence of the Dark Mark at the scene has left no doubts as to the parties responsible for the mass kidnapping and causes concern for new plans the Death Eaters may have involving recruiting young children to mould into his army – most likely with assistance from the Imperius curse._

_Parents are quickly withdrawing their children from similar institutes all over the country, choosing to home teach them in preparation for their start at schools. Most students across the country will be sent to Hogwarts, widely acknowledged as one of the safest places in England. Questions are quickly being raised over the safety of Hogwarts now, with everyone wondering if the school will be the next target...'_

Harry didn't bother turning to page three for the rest of the article. He turned to Draco who had been reading over his shoulder and the blond appeared just as solemn as he felt. No doubt half the school had seen this by now and the other half would know within the hour. Which meant that their DA meeting was more than likely going to be larger than ever and with this kind of panic amongst the student body: absolute madness.

"I am sure you already realise the effect this will have on the meeting we have scheduled."

He turned back to Hermione – having momentarily forgotten about her presence – and nodded sharply.

"Children." Draco muttered softly, his expression unreadable. "Mother was right, he has gone completely mad."

"Obviously he won't be sending children out to win his battles for him, but he can train those poor kids in his disgusting spells from a young age, they'll be experienced battlers before they've even come of age. No doubt he'll have them practising on each other or something equally horrific. And to think invading Hogwarts would be part of that plan... it's like he's trying to build his own school to turn everyone to the Dark."

Harry didn't reply to either of their comments and instead opened up the Room of Requirement and sat straight down putting his head in his hands.

He barely noticed Draco and Hermione follow him in, the three of them silent. Harry often would mourn the childhood he had lost, having been thrust into this battle so young. He would berate his selfishness moments later, knowing so many families had been lost and he was worried about missing out on carefree school years. He would wish that he could have gone through school with his biggest worries being not failing his tests and trying to get a girlfriend. As it happens he could barely consider either a priority when he knew that outside their safe haven, people were dying for this war they all had to live through. He looked at Draco and Hermione and knew that the war had aged them all and decided that his worries, whilst not as significant as others, were still fair. What they had already lived through so young was more than anyone should have to experience ever, let alone before finishing school.

"I'm going to ask Lupin to come here next meeting." The two looked at him in a mixture of shock and curiosity and he continued. "We know more than these guys, sure, but we're not really teachers. Lupin can't really teach this sort of stuff in the classroom when he has a curriculum he has to follow. I know though that especially after this." he gestured to the Prophet he was holding. "That he will have no objections to helping us run this."

The two across from him nodded and they all waited, silencing each student that came through the door and making them sit until the group they had gathered was more than they usually had. Harry still had no idea what to say to these people and as he attempted to build some speech of reassurance, Draco stood.

"I don't have the same aura of comfort you people seem to think Harry has, but what I do have, is brutal honesty and that is what you're getting. The Dark Lord, is fucking insane." there were a few nervous giggles, which stopped the second they saw no hint of humour on the blond's face. "He is insane, he has no boundaries and if the speculations of the Prophet are correct, he's targeting one of the most vulnerable groups of society – children.

"I know a lot of you don't like me, or think I'm evil or lacking in morals, but remember, that I am here and not beside that man. I may have looser morals than some of you do-good Hufflepuffs, but I know where the lines are drawn. I know that you don't make children your targets, that you don't kill innocent people. Let me tell you though, having people like me on your side, people who are willing to do the things that you lot can be so against but know need to be done... well, you'll be thankful for it someday. Maybe I'll even help you all realise that just because something is 'wrong', doesn't mean it can't be done for the right reasons. But for now, we're going to focus on making sure the lot of you aren't vulnerable and that if and when the time comes that we need to protect ourselves in the school that we all seem to think is our safe little fortress, that we won't be hopeless damsels in distress and that every person in this room will fight to defend themselves and those close to them. So stop blubbering and fussing and asking pathetic questions and stand up and get your shit together so we can work towards learning how to defend ourselves from this lunatic."

Harry watched in amazement as they all stood at his command, a few girls wiping their tears as they set their faces in determination. Draco glanced back at him self-consciously, as if looking for approval and Harry had to hold himself back from jumping up and hugging Draco, knowing the Slytherin would far from appreciate it.

Instead he stood up beside Draco, telling the group of his plans to involve some guests in the group to assist with teaching them and telling them all if they had suggestions of things they particularly wanted to learn or thought would be useful to give them to him and they would try and cover everything. He suggested that anyone who had a particular skill in was more than welcome to cover it with the group, in an attempt to brush off the leader like status he had been given. Come the end of their session the faces that left the room were much more cheerful than those that had entered it and Harry couldn't squash the bubble of pride as he watched an exhausted Draco lean against the wall and run his fingers through his hair.

"You did really well." Harry told him as Hermione stood by the door with Pansy, the pair discussing some sessions they wanted to run with just the girls. He smiled at the sight of them before turning back to Draco. "I almost hugged you I was so proud. You're growing up so fast!" he grinned when Draco glared at him.

"Well, thank you for refraining, Potter. If you ask me it's about time they all realised I'm not an evil, murderous bastard, so I was glad for that."

"Things like that take time, Draco. You gave it time, now you've seen results."

The blond simply nodded, before stretching and smirking at Harry.

"I plan to head to bed now and you should too, gosh knows I'm not letting you get any sleep tomorrow."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco laughed and left with a wave, he didn't notice Hermione's glare at Draco's retreating back as he left with Pansy.

* * *

**A/N:** _This is so so much shorter than it should be. I had more planned for this but I was just feeling so unmotivated and figured I would split this into two chapters so I could at least post something. NEW YEAR WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. I don't want to sound like one of those authors that begs for reviews, but seeing positive feedback makes me want to keep writing. Up until this week I was still getting emails saying people were putting down alerts on this story, so if you want to alert or favourite, it's so easy to review now! Just put a little note down the bottom to tell me something you enjoyed and keep me motivated to write! I've made it even easier since I gave you a question regarding chapter length and update time! As I said, when review number 15 goes up, in the next 24 hours, you'll get your update. Everyone wins!  
P.S Sorry if there are typos. I have heartedly proof read but it was going to be another month wait if you wanted it done properly.  
_


	16. An Unpleasant Adversary

**A/N:** (_I am adding this after writing, I will have you all know what a bitch this was to write because I kept changing my mind and now I am really really really dissatisfied with it but it just keeps getting worse so I will give it to you now)_  
_Hi all, hope you enjoy the long long looooong awaited new year chapter, which is now really the opposite of long because I did the exact opposite of what I was planning! :D (should have just left it until this new year….) (FUCKING LOST MY PLANS FOR THIS STORY. THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR BEING ANCIENT AND HAVING THEM HANDWRITTEN. F&%I(#&RFGH#&R$&#)_  
_(LOL, dw guys, found them and typed them now, but it meant rewriting part of what I already have. We cover a couple of important points here, enjoy!)_  
_I hope you enjoyed my loser psycho brain here. Long story short, this chapter sucks, bear with me :)_

* * *

**Fire and Ice**  
**Chapter 16**  
**An Unpleasant Adversary**

Hermione fiddled idly with the drink Pansy had insisted she take. She sipped at it occasionally, but it was not yet half empty an she'd already lost count of the number the Slytherin had gone through. Though she'd initially resented all this business of making friends with Slytherins, she was glad she could now count Pansy among her friends. Even if her feelings regarding the girl still confused her, being close to a girl other than Ginny was nice. Tonight Pansy's company didn't please her so much. She knew better than to think she could keep Harry from Malfoy but she knew she could keep a close eye on them and her companion was only going to get in the way of her plans to do so. She wondered what Pansy had to say on the matter…

"Pansy, why have you lost interest in keeping Harry and Malfoy apart?"

The brunette bit her lip in response and took a cigarette from the box beside her. Hermione winced as she lit it, inhaling deeply, before she turned away from the Gryffindor to exhale.

"I realised there was no point." She murmured, flicking ash off subconsciously.

Hermione considered the girl in front of her, whose dress was for once modest and with her curled hair and cigarette in hand, Hermione couldn't help but associate her with some beautiful fifties icon. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she frowned slightly.

"When did that change?"

"I was never totally honest with you about my motives for this plan. I didn't care about scarhead's innocence, or Draco's reputation. I cared about keeping the boy I loved away from any competition. I thought it was a matter of keeping myself as his only option, the only one in his favour and that someday, I'd win."

"You can still do that!" Hermione told her desperately, wondering where the self-confident Slytherin she had come to know had gone.

Pansy considered Hermione for a moment before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. Hermione's heart fluttered as her eyes closed and she wasn't sure how she felt about the faint taste of smoke on Pansy's tongue. All too soon the girl pulled away, and Hermione straightened her posture, feeling a healthy blush creep up her cheeks.

"You're so naïve, Hermione. You're a nice girl, you really are. But you let me seduce you even though you have no idea if that's what you want. You think that we are still in a position where we can do anything about what is happening between those two. You're new to all of this, I understand, so I'll spell it out for you. You don't like girls, you just want me because it's nice to have someone interested in you and because you're girl, who is just like other girls and full of hormones and you've never really had any kind of sexual outlet for it. If I thought it would make you feel better, I would take you back to my room and fuck you silly, but I know that you'd regret it later once you realised what was going on in that pretty little head is all to do with what's between your pretty little legs. I would say that you Gryffindors are sentimental like that, but I suppose I am too. I thought that if I tried hard enough, if I was devoted enough, that eventually I would win Draco over everyone else. What I couldn't bring myself to see was that it was never a competition I was in. I had lost before I'd even started, no one even stood a chance from the moment Draco met Potter. The moral of the story is, please go and release some of that tension, not with books, but with boys and leave Potter and Malfoy to their own devices."

"But…" Normally Hermione prided herself on her information processing but her mind drew up blank as she tried to think about all that Pansy had said. "Harry doesn't even like boys!"

Pansy laughed, inhaling again on her cigarette, offering it to Hermione who shook her head, but took a deep drink instead.

"Hermione, there is a difference between not liking boys and not realising you do. When he does realise and he wants Draco and his pretty hands all over him, don't be a bitch about it like you are now. I'm putting aside my own happiness for this, all you need to do is put aside your preconceptions of Draco. If I can do it, so can you. Please stay out of their business."

* * *

Harry thought, as he straightened the collar of his shirt, he was perhaps being a bit silly. That he could think of Voldemort without fear, yet, he was still feeling anxious because of a social gathering. If he were rational, he would reason that there was little that Malfoy could do at a party filled with people who supported Harry more than they did the blond. He couldn't jinx him, or humiliate him without facing significant adversity that Harry knew that Draco was trying to avoid. So he told himself, that he needed to relax and enjoy the celebrations to bring in the New Year.

So he walked slowly back up to Draco's room, accompanied by Ginny and a reluctant, but drunk Blaise. Hermione had suggested it was perhaps a good idea to go get something to eat and had offered to come but had seemed all too distracted by a very attentive and flirty Ron. Harry wasn't looking forward to witnessing the fall out with Lavender over it.

Surprisingly, Blaise was much more charming and friendly when drunk and had made an unwilling Ginny giggle a few times. Harry had stayed quiet, politely answering Ginny's questions and laughing where appropriate at Blaise's jokes, but mostly, keeping a back-up charm on the basket of food that Blaise was carelessly levitating through the halls.

They reached the room, and upon entering found it much the same as when they had left. Hermione was giggling in spite of herself as Ron spoke adoringly at her and Draco sat protectively holding the bowl of peppermint toads, presumably so no one else would go near them. Pansy's attention on Dean Thomas had seemingly not been reciprocated and she sat beside Draco, a drink in one hand and a peppermint toad she had obviously managed to steal in the other.

Harry lowered the basket which Blaise seemed to have forgotten about, his attention instead diverted to Pavarti.

''Come on everyone, it's nearly time for the countdown!" Pansy's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts and he looked at the clock, the second hand nearing the other two perched by the 12. He vaguely registered the room around him following the clock, as he began to panic, remembering the tradition that accompanied midnight and he nervously glanced at Ginny who was smiling hopefully at him and had no time to think before the room shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR." and the youngest Weasley gently pressed her lips to his.

He pulled away after only a brief moment and cursed as Ginny smiled hopefully.

"I know you said you're not wanting to get into anything with the war… but, I just wanted to remind you that I'm ready when you are and I'll still be here when it's over."

Harry nodded, sparing a glance to Ron who was altogether too wrapped up in Hermione to notice and told himself it was about time he had a talk with Ginny about all of this to sort things out. Tonight was not the night though, so instead he made his way over to Draco and dropped down onto the seat beside him. Pansy stood up immediately after, leaving without a word and Harry frowned after her as she departed.

"So, girl Weasley, huh?"

Harry didn't comment immediately, instead taking Draco's drink – it wasn't like he needed anything more anyway – and taking a sip. He'd stayed away from drinking anything, being on edge and wanting his wits about him in preparation for whatever Draco had been planning. It seemed though his caution was unnecessary.

"It's probably for the best." Draco continued, seeming far more sober than Harry could bring himself to believe. "I thought it would have been terribly funny to embarrass the life out of you by kissing you myself when the New Year struck, so I guess you were saved from that fate."

Draco bit down violently on his peppermint toad as Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"You were going to kiss me!?" Harry exclaimed, though sensibly quiet enough not to draw any attention to himself. "Seriously?"

"I figured your reaction would have been... Interesting, to say in the least." _Interesting is bloody right_, Harry thought, finishing the rest of his drink. Draco didn't seem too concerned about it though, his focus primarily on the candy in front of him. "Instead I was stuck with Pansy, just like last year. Dear me, I really need to up my standards for next year. I'll need to properly plan that one out. I could always try and catch you unaware again… oh wait. I shouldn't have told you that, now you will be aware."

Harry laughed in spite of himself, thinking he should be sober around a drunk Draco more often. It was such a shame not remembering all these things. He wondered what else he had missed out on.

"We won't be at Hogwarts this time next year, god knows where we'll be."

"I plan to make sure that I stay with you, Potter." Draco said, absentmindedly patting the Gryffindor's leg. "The amount of times you've managed not to be killed by the Dark Lord that many times, if I hang about, surely I can manage to avoid dying too. It seems a pretty inevitable fate otherwise."

Harry didn't quite know what to say to that, not particularly liking the sombre tone the conversation had taken, but unable to describe the small feeling of happiness inside him at the thought of Draco staying around.

"Well, we'll probably be going back to Grimmauld Place… maybe this time you will get your own room." Harry told him teasingly.

Draco snorted, snatching his drink back off Harry to finish it.

"I don't know, I think sharing with you wouldn't be so bad."

Things had definitely changed since the summer. Harry could definitely say it was for the better though.

* * *

Bellatrix smiled calmly as she wiped the blood off her hands and down her tattered robes. She levitated the lifeless body in front of her and flicked it across the room, landing with an unceremonious thud against another. She would need to get Wormtail to clean them up. Things would start to smell otherwise. She couldn't have that.

She sat at the table, humming to herself, fingers tapping along with the tune as she waited. He should definitely be pleased. She'd discovered three cowardly traitors and gotten rid of them. He would praise her for being so faithful and clever. She would stay his favourite.

The clock struck one and he swept through the doors, his cloak and snake slithering behind him. She stood immediately, before bowing deeply, dropping to her knees before him.

"What is this?" he asked softly, running his hand through her tangled hair.

"My lord." She whispered breathlessly, eye sliding shut at his touch. "They weren't loyal to you. They were doubting your cause and considering turning to the other side. I took care of them for you."

"Very good, Bella." He murmured, walking away from her to inspect the bodies lying in a mess. "I don't recognise them, this is good. I don't want to know any but the most loyal and dedicated, like yourself."

He sat at the head of the table, gesturing for her to join him. She hurried to comply, settling in the chair beside him, her gaze never leaving him.

"Is there… anything else I can assist with, my lord?"

"Not at present, Bella. You did well bringing those children to me, the message was clear. Now we must set to refining our strengths, finishing our plans so that we can be prepared when our time comes… It shan't be too long now, and when it does come, we will win."

* * *

**A/N:** _OH I LOVE THAT LAST SECTION! Haha, not to be immodest, I just got so excited when I had that idea. I hope all of you gasped and were surprised because I was! :P_

_I tried to tie up a few lose ends :) As much as I love Pansy/Hermione I wanted to sort that out because I don't really like side pairings having too much of their own plot and I was getting all too distracted by that. I had some fun but I kinda regret it in some ways because it has taken too much of a run and it's not quite fitting. So I tried to tidy it up. I realised I need to start wrapping this story up, if for no reason other than that I am going to start running out of Un-words. The list I have up my sleeve is running low…. Sorry for the shortest chapter in the world. It should have been attached to the last one. Next chapter will be longer :) I am off uni and ready to write!_


	17. An Unwelcome Realisation

**A/N**:_ Hi, I'm alive and relatively well and writing, how is that?_

_I recently jumped on and read a bunch of fan fiction and I just really want mine in that big completed and 100,000 words list. So I am making an effort._

_I mentioned last time it was time (or the time before, can't even remember) that after many side-tracked plot lines and silly teenager fun, I was back on my plans which meant drawing this story to a close. This was kind of true but there is still a heap to go. Fingers crossed it goes well :)_

* * *

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter 17  
An Unwelcome Realisation**

_Til now, I always got by on my own,  
I never really cared until I met you.  
And now it chills me to the bone,  
How do I get you alone?_

Potions was every bit as painful a Harry anticipated and he was terribly glad he was –relatively– well rested and had a clear head to face Snape with.

The same could not be said for the majority of his classmates, who were seated in the dungeons in various states of disarray. The potions master stood at the front of the class, his arms folded across his chest as he leered intimidatingly at the students in the room. Hermione made an effort to sit straighter. Harry was amused to see Draco made no such effort, sitting slouched at his desk, Malfoy posture and appearances be damned. Snape seemed more than aware of this and cast him a cool glance before returning his focus to the rest of the class.

"I see some people have made the mistake of thinking they could sleep through their first day back from the holidays. You are about to discover you were sorely mistaken. Though I did considering having you make a Malevolent Mixture, given the volatile nature of the potion, for the benefit of my classroom, I opted for the less explosive, yet equally complex Fatiguing Fusion. Keep in mind, this is very much examinable and will not be revisited in class, much to the advantage of those who were responsible enough to present to class in an appropriate condition."

His eyes flickered over Harry briefly though made no comment before turning and striding over to his desk. "Turn to page 493 and you may begin."

Draco stood and walked straight to the ingredients storeroom, so Harry quickly turned to the right page and taking note of the ingredients made his way to the storeroom intent on teasing Draco before they started. After all these years he had not grown tired of banter with the blond and he couldn't imagine he ever would.

"You're not looking your best Malfoy, I can't even count the number of hairs out of place."

"Well, Potter, not all of us had the benefit of a quiet dorm to return to when we'd had enough." He replied with more malice than humour.

Harry only frowned in response, surprised by the tone of animosity they had come to abandon.

"You could have come with me if you wanted." Harry answered, wondering why he hadn't offered when it was apparent how melancholy the Slytherin was.

Draco seemed surprised enough that he dropped the uninterested expression long enough that Harry realised there was a reason his coldness and was baffled as to what he had done to lead Draco to behave this way.

Or more to the point, what his motive in doing so was.

"Now, Potter." The blond sneered. "Been getting ideas from my little joke last night?"

"Shove off, Draco." Harry thought he overdid the emphasis on the first name but figured it would make it clearer. "I only meant-"

He was cut off by Hermione bustling in to the storeroom, before she stopped in her tracks to look between the two boys. Draco took her appearance as his cue to exit, grabbing a few handfuls of random ingredients – which Harry was certain weren't going to be any use to him for the potion they were supposed to be brewing – and left the storeroom before either Gryffindor had said a word.

"So, you and Ron." Harry stated awkwardly, not sure what the appropriate response was when two of your closest friends seemed to discover some form of mutual attraction to each other.

"I don't really know…" Hermione murmured, trailing off as she began grabbing ingredients, making sure she had enough for the both of them as Harry seemed otherwise distracted. "This is what happens when you take drinks that have been mixed by Pansy. It's going to be a mess. There'll be a horrible fallout with Lavender and I don't even know…" her worried tone gained her more of Harry's attention and he took a step towards her and she exhaled sharply. "She says that I don't know what I want, but it just still feels a bit like it's her."

Harry didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"Erm, why does she say that?" Harry tugged uncomfortably on the sleeve of his robe, feeling utterly useless and unprepared to deal with this situation.

"Apparently I am a hormonal girl who doesn't actually like girls and blah blah." Harry saw her frustration even more obvious in her unfinished sentence than her particularly telling tone and body language. At a loss for words, he took another step closer and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to formulate a somewhat insightful or comforting response.

He was saved from that task by the opening of the door and the majority of the class milling in, no doubt having been sent by an irate Snape who had grown tired of their lack of response. Hermione tilted her head towards he door, inviting Harry to follow her out, with which he complied. He returned to his seat beside her, the classroom empty except for a seething Snape, whose attention was focused on the students attempting to all get things at once and Draco who was sitting back in his front row seat with his arms folded and his attention deliberately away from the two Gryffindors in the back row. Harry reached down to grasp Hermione's hand and squeezed tightly, before letting go.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She muttered, eyes filling with tears, causing her to roughly wipe them on her sleeve. "I've been such an awful friend this year, I've hardly been there for you at all-"

"Don't be silly, 'Mione, you've got so much on your plate already. I can take care of myself. Besides," He told her, a small smile subconsciously gracing his features. "I have Draco."

"Of course you do." She whispered, giving Draco a look that suggested she didn't take Pansy on her word at anything last night.

The rest of the day continued in similar fashion, Draco ignoring Harry in and between classes, being absent from meals and Harry being increasingly annoyed by the blond's behaviour. He managed the slightest in self-control when he chose to go for a fly in the evening, rather than go to the Slytherin's new quarters and demand Draco tell him what the problem was.

The pitch was engulfed by the black, winter night when he made his way out, despite being no later than seven. The cold shocked the breath out of him for a moment, before he strode across the settled snow, thinking that tearing at his lungs and face with ice cold air might help to ease his anger.

He soon realised he wasn't alone.

There was a robe and coat discarded on one of the few benches at the entrance to the pitch and Harry looked up wondering who else was crazy enough to think this was weather for flying, let alone would remove their clothes before doing so.

The person in question flew down in response and glared at him through white blond hair.

"For gods sake, Potter, can I not even fly in peace." Draco drawled, surprising Harry before he grabbed his clothes and stormed inside.

To say Harry was annoyed would be an understatement. He stalked after him and through the doors back into the castle, long strides quickly breaking down the distance Draco was making every not-so-subtle effort to put between them. They were only a few feet through the door when Harry reached him, placing a firm hand on the blond's shoulder, only to have him wrench around and turn to face the Gryffindor in response.

"What do you want?" He spat out, a layer of anger betraying his apathy. He seemed to realise this but obviously wasn't bothered to compose himself.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Harry yelled, relieved he managed to prevent the hurt from showing in his face and voice.

"Oh Merlin forbid anyone should fail to show interest in Golden-Boy Potter. Are you grumpy no one has asked for your autograph today?"

"Where on earth has this come from? You go from being cuddly clingy Draco last night."

"I am not clingy." Draco growled, dropping his things to the ground in favour of shoving Harry hard in the chest, eyes blazing.

"Funny, it seemed that way when you were gushing about staying with me to next New Year." He taunted, shoving him back.

"If you so much as touch me, Potter." He warned.

Harry glared at Draco and the combination of tiredness, frustration he couldn't quite explain and the resentment he felt towards Draco - with perhaps a dash of old habit - meant Harry lost control and punched Draco in the face.

The Slytherin stumbled back as his hands flew to his face and when he looked up, Harry could see blood dripping from between his fingers.

"I am so glad you did that." He murmured, in a voice that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up and distracted him enough that even his seeker reflexes couldn't help him dodging Draco's fist colliding with his cheek.

Just like that it was as though their truce was forgotten, and Harry found himself relived by the familiarity of Draco's elbow colliding with his ribs and the sharp pain as he ignored the protest of his knuckles and slammed them against Draco's bones once more.

They struggled long enough for Draco to split Harry's lip and smash his glasses and Harry to rip the blonds robes before Harry finally pushed Draco beneath him, hitting his head on the floor hard enough that Draco was dazed for a moment. They were close enough that Harry could see every feature of Draco's face despite his terrible vision. Harry realised that he knew that face well enough that he could have pictured it perfectly even if he couldn't see him and with that his hold on Draco involuntarily loosened.

It all happened in a split second after that.

Draco's hand hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, yet Harry barely felt the blow as his heart tightened impossibly at the sickening revelation.

He wanted Draco Malfoy.

He vaguely registered hitting the tiles as he fell to the side from the force of Draco's hand. He gasped for breath and tried to blame the winding for his inability to do so.

He felt himself hyperventilating as tried desperately to draw air in, trying to understand where this had come from, what on earth he was thinking, how he could possibly-

"… Potter?" Harry managed to glance up at the sound of his name and noticed Draco hadn't bothered to stand as he usually would, but was rather kneeling and seemingly concerned enough to call a time-out on their fight and to abandon his distaste for getting dirty.

Harry realised looking up had been a mistake and he quickly reverted his gaze to the floor, trying to focus his thoughts on breathing and not on Draco, or his hair falling in his face…

"Harry!" Draco snapped. "Start fucking breathing or I will make you seriously regret it. What is bloody wrong with you!"

Harry squeezed his eyes closed as Draco pulled him into a sitting position and inhaled as deeply as he could manage, exhaling sharply and trying to repeat.

"Oh come on." the blond muttered, dragging Harry to his feet and grabbing his things, taking them back outside. Harry gasped as the air dropped in temperature but managed to somehow regulate his breathing after just a few minutes.

"I shouldn't have… fuck, I won't say I'm sorry, Potter, don't even think for a second I would say that." Draco seemed to be speaking more to himself, despite addressing Harry and he fumbled with his coat, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of the pocket and with a degree of difficulty considering the slight wind that was blowing around them, managed to light one.

"You're stressed." Harry stated, leaving no room for argument. "You only smoke when you're stressed."

"Of course I am fucking stressed. We're stuck in a fucking war and the whole world is depending on you to win it and you're seventeen and it's not fair and they should all just fuck off."

The amount of cursing managed to raise Harry's concern enough to override his panic and he raised his eyebrow, but didn't look over at the blond.

"What are you scared of?"

"What am I- Gosh, you're stupid. What am I not scared of? We all go about classes and stupid New Year's parties and learn to brew potions and turn into animals and there is no point because soon enough he will attack the castle and I'm sorry but you can't beat him and you're going to die and then everyone else will either die, or become his slaves and it's not fucking fair!"

Harry felt an overwhelming urge to hug the blond which was followed by an equally overwhelming urge to be violently ill and he fought hard to keep both at bay.

"I probably will die." Harry murmured and held in a snigger at the irony that he was having more of an internal crisis at the prospect of finding the boy next to him attractive than he was at dying. "It can't be helped, I will or I won't, hopefully not but-"

"Don't." Draco interrupted, his voice low and hoarse. Harry did look at him then and noticed one hand curled tight around the coat in his lap, the other shaking, the cigarette snapped and the end falling limp, still just burning.

"Maybe Australia wasn't such a bad idea after all." Harry felt the same clench in his chest when Draco looked at him and for each second they held eye contact, his thoughts were just confirmed more and more as he resisted the urge to pull the blond closer to him and...

Then Draco laughed and threw his cigarette in the snow, before grabbing his things and excusing himself to go shower and all Harry could think about was how much he wanted this boy and wondering how on earth he had not realised until now.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days systematically avoiding Draco and trying to sift through the memories of their short friendship for some kind of indication that he had any of these feelings at any stage before now.

He was feeling particularly bitter that there was overwhelming evidence to suggest he'd been feeling this way for a while.

Probably before they were even friends.

That curious embarrassment he felt, the lack of interest in the variety of girls who were so very interested in him. The ease and comfort with which Draco became a part of his daily routine, a part of his subconscious thoughts… a part of him.

To put it simply, he felt utterly stupid. As a result, he was utterly furious.

Hermione was constantly asking if he was okay and every time he stuttered out that he was fine because he couldn't imagine telling Hermione he was struggling with the sudden realisation that some part of him had been lusting after Draco for some undetermined amount of time.

Draco seemed to notice the change in his attitude, though thankfully decided against engaging Harry and allowing him the space he seemed to be wanting.

Harry thanked his lucky stars for that because he wasn't entirely sure what he would do if he saw Draco.

He recognised though that it was inevitable and hence was not surprised when an owl landed on the table in front of him at breakfast, a small note attached to its leg. Harry took the note, offering the owl a piece of bacon in return, which it took with a gentle hoot before flying out to the owlery.

'_I'm sick of study, I'll meet you at Hogsmede at nine and we'll have a drink. I've barely seen you since you were so rude as to bruise my poor nose, lucky for you I know all manner of fantastic healing spells._

_See you then,_

_Draco'_

Harry realised very quickly that in no way was any part of the note a request and though he considering ignoring it, he entertained those thoughts no more than a few seconds before resolving to go.

So at half-past eight on Thursday night he found himself passing through the statue of the one eyed witch, with full intentions of beating Draco there and avoiding an awkward walk together.

He did not account for walking into the bar and finding Draco already sitting there, charming Rosmerta as he nursed a glass of mead in his hand.

Harry pushed down the bubble of jealousy, which was quite frankly unnerving and infuriating and made his way over, sliding into the stool next to the Slytherin. Draco in turn offered Harry one of his most disarming smiles and Harry was irritated that his heart immediately started beating faster.

"A drink for my friend if you would be so kind, Rosie, I think he's going to need it."

He accepted it readily, in an attempt to distract himself from how focused on Draco's tight fitting black t-shirt and even more fitted black jeans he was. The blond hadn't been lying when he said he could pull off all black. Harry wished he could think of something other than pulling it off him though.

"Though fighting is a tremendously good way to clear the air and I dare say you will be causing more damage to my poor face in future, I feel that the mature thing to do is to follow this up with proper discussion."

Harry raised a curious eyebrow at him, hoping Draco wasn't about to offer an explanation, expecting Harry to extend the same courtesy. He didn't think '_I must have hit you out of unrealised frustration because for some disgusting reason I want to snog the life out of you._' would go down very well.

It wasn't that Harry had a particular problem with the idea of liking a boy, or even necessarily that it was Draco. It was just that he knew that he didn't like boys and never had liked boys and he wasn't about to ruin a very delicate and hard earned friendship by giving into some spontaneous hormonal impulse that would be very quickly forgotten.

Perhaps he should entertain the interests of one of the many females at the school who could provide a very welcome distraction. He would grudgingly admit he didn't find himself particularly interested in or attracted to any of them but he hardly considered that his biggest concern right now. This wasn't to be the woman that he would marry and have children with. It was just one that would give his mind someone to direct this attention to rather than Draco.

"It seems that you disagree with me on the discussion if your extended silence is anything to go by. No matter, I didn't really want to discuss it anyway." Draco continued airily, taking a sip of his drink. "Let's talk about more interesting things, your love life for example." Harry in turn choked on his drink and deliberately avoided looking at Draco as he cleared his throat. "Is Girl Weasley a candidate?"

"A candidate?" Harry questioned.

"Considering the number of potential prospects you have – it's alarming really, I figured we would just have to narrow it down to a list of potential candidates. So, Girl Weasley?"

"No, not… no." Harry replied, trying desperately to think of a way out of this conversation for fear of giving himself away.

"Oh she will be devastated, though I can't blame you, can't say I am fond of red-heads. Oh, that's a good starting point, I don't even know your type, so what am I working with? Do you like brunettes, tall, short, skinny, curvy, blonde, shy, nerdy? Potter?"

Harry found himself totally incapable of answering that question with more than a few 'Ah', 'Er' and 'Um's.

"Or I could be on the wrong track altogether." He continued with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Perhaps we should move to the other list of admirers. There's Colin Creevy of course, a little younger, but-"

"Wait, Colin?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You seem completely uninterested in the female candidates so I thought we could try moving to the males?" He answered easily, the casual tone of his voice making Harry particularly nervous. "Would that be an incorrect assumption?"

"Draco, stop, I don't want to talk about this. I have to fight a war I haven't- that is I don't have time for love interests." He hoped that would be enough of a deterrent, though he should have realised when it came to a stubborn Draco, deterrent needn't even be a word in your vocabulary.

"Don't be stupid, you're seventeen for Merlin's sake, this inexperience will quickly change from cute to pathetic, believe me." Draco leaned his head on his elbow resting against the bar as he surveyed Harry. "I don't care about your petty excuses, it could be years before you defeat…. him and I will not be friends with a twenty-something year old virgin."

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled indignantly, embarrassment no doubt clearly showing on his face. "Will you keep your voice down?" he hissed.

"Then let's talk about this, you need to get over this fear of having romantic interests, it's not healthy. So, first up, which list are we working with?" He asked, voice level and neutral.

Harry could feel his cheeks still flushed and wondered where all this was coming from and began to dread that somehow Draco _knew_…

"Well obviously… that is… I… don't know." Harry settled on honestly, taking a sip of his drink to distract himself from Draco's carefully raised eyebrow. "I've never really thought about it and… I'm just not really sure. Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Potter!" Draco laughed and smirked at Harry with lowered eyelids that made his heart do that annoying flutter. "How many people have you kissed, Potter?"

"Cho and Ginny." He answered firmly, not breaking Draco's eye contact in the hope that the blond wouldn't realise he was lying.

"You're lying." Well, so much for that plan. "You've kissed me." Harry's eyes widened and he moved back slightly, as Draco chuckled lightly, looking away from Harry to take a drink. "So, you've kissed a boy, tell me about it."

"You remembered?" Harry demanded, wondering why on earth Draco wasn't more bothered by this "I thought you forgot, you were drinking that red wine and…"

Draco nodded once and took another sip of his drink, apparently contemplating his response.

"It wasn't a big deal. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't a little tipsy, a kiss is not a big deal to a Slytherin, but it is for you sentimental types. I didn't want to embarrass you so I acted like I forgot and when you went along with it I realised it was the right decision. It was obviously something because that's when you started calling me by name."

Harry cursed the Slytherin's skills of observation and focused on swirling the liquid in his glass.

"It was… different, to kissing a girl."

"Different how?"

"I don't know, because it was you? Besides, it wasn't like a proper kiss or anything…"

Draco laughed and linked his arm with Harry's and wrenched him off his stool and dragged him out of the bar. Harry stumbled slightly as he stepped out into snow that whipped his face as it came down in the strong winds of the deserted street before Draco pulled them into the small space between the buildings. Before Harry realised what was happening, Draco pushed him against the wall and tilting his head, pressed his lips against Harry's.

Any lingering convictions that this wasn't what he wanted disappeared the moment Draco's body was against his and his tongue swept over his lips, eliciting a soft moan from Harry. Draco wasted no time in taking advantage of Harry's automatic response and Harry couldn't help but grip the back of Draco's robes as his tongue slid over his and he found himself grateful for the wall behind him because his knees were definitely weaker than normal.

He was snapped back to reality as Draco pulled away and smirked at him, shaking his head gently.

"Potter, it's time for you to get laid."

* * *

**A/N:** _Ohhhh little cliffhanger, aren't I naughty ;) Hope it was worth the wait guys, I can guarantee this chapter would not have been this good if I had've posted it any other time! I had such a great time writing this, I am going to go write the other right now whilst I am still on a role! Let me know what you think! xx_


	18. An Unwanted Attraction

**A/N:** _How good am I, lovely and quick, I hope you guys enjoy :)_

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter 18  
An Unwanted Attraction**  
_You trick your lovers,  
That you're wicked and divine,  
You may be a sinner,  
But your innocence is mine_

* * *

Harry thought for a moment he must be hearing things.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I know I'm good, but I've never gained such a reaction from someone so quickly and you're not even interested in me!" Draco smirked and Harry wondered if somehow both of them knew that was a lie. "I think that it would be fair to say both lists would be perfectly acceptable given your reaction to that little test… still, perhaps females is easier, more options and boys could be difficult, I'm not exactly sure where you… belong."

"Where I belong?" Harry echoed, as he tried to calm his breath and raging hormones.

"The fact that you even need to ask that question speaks volumes in itself. I may have accepted the task as your match maker but let's not get into how everything works, if you have questions I am sure your godfather could provide plenty of-"

"Stop, I get it, I don't need any… no, I understand." Harry stuttered out, as he shook his head, wanting to go down any conversation path except for this one.

Draco grinned at him and Harry could only wish he would stop looking so damn attractive.

"Well, perhaps it is possible, if you are not so unsure. Though still…" Draco took a step back towards Harry, keeping himself just inches from the brunet, who was finding maintaining that distance more effort than he cared to admit to himself. "On one hand, you're Harry Potter, fighter of evil and saviour of the Wizarding World, surely someone set up to defeat the most powerful wizard of all time is fairly dominating… but by the same token, I think you spend so much time taking charge of every other aspect of your life, that you'd be attracted to the idea of someone else taking control and letting them overpower you…"

Draco tilted his head as he observed Harry and moved marginally closer and Harry's whole body tensed up in anticipation of the contact.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and find out." Draco said, abandoning the low, enticing tone he'd been using as he stepped back again. "Perhaps we can just do both, start with a girl and once we're done there move onto a nice boy, hm? Once you're a little more experienced." He winked and Harry resisted the urge to punch him again. "Shall we go back to the school? I'm rather cold."

Harry nodded, not sure he was capable of argument or even words for that matter. The conversation on the walk back was fair subdued, Draco chatting occasionally and Harry offering a variety of insightful 'mhm's as response. When they reached the statue, Draco gestured for Harry to go through first and the Gryffindor took the first step and froze when he felt Draco's hand gently on his lower back easing him through the gap. He remembered seeing Blaise do something similar once and reasoned this was perhaps what these Slytherins do and took the next steps out, deciding to let it slide. Draco stepped out a moment after him and they stood at the statue for a long moment before Draco smiled.

"Perhaps we should be heading back… we do have class tomorrow. I'm sure I've given you a lot to think about."

Harry thought that Draco had given him more like 10 seconds which he was going to think of nothing but for a good while. He nodded despite this and tried to ignore whatever invisible force was drawing him towards Draco. This was all happening far too quickly and this overwhelming sense of desire was unfamiliar and frankly, very unwelcome and hence he was more than happy to get some distance from the boy so he could work out what on earth was going on with his feelings for him.

"Well… good night, Harry." Draco said, smile never faltering, before he turned and began to walk in the direction of his dorms.

Harry stood watching the retreating figure until he turned a corner and was out of sight. He stood where he was only a few moments before he turned and headed the other way. He didn't feel like going back to Hermione hassling him or the noise and bustle of the common room. He was far too confused for that.

He went to see Lupin.

* * *

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise." Lupin said as he opened the door to his quarters to find him standing outside.

"Sorry to come by so late, Professor, would you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all, I was just getting ahead in my marking. It's dreadfully dull and can definitely wait, take a seat. Tea?"

"That would be lovely." Harry admitted, settling into the chair closest to the fireplace to try and shift the shiver that had settled over him. He hoped it was just due to the cold night air he'd been out in.

"Please don't interpret this question as rude, Harry, as you know you are always welcome here, but I was wondering to what I owe this pleasure, you do seem rather preoccupied and it would probably be best if we sort out whatever is bothering you first?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"To someone who has known you as long as I do and knew your parents for many, many years before that, yes, a little." Lupin replied with a smirk, handing Harry a cup of tea.

Harry accepted it with thanks and took a small sip as Lupin sat opposite him, nursing his own cup and saucer. Harry had no idea why he had come. He didn't really want to admit his predicament to anyone, let alone someone he respected like Lupin. He felt ridiculous and embarrassed that he was having these kinds of questions at seventeen, surely most people had somewhat figured these things out by now?

"It has been bought to my attention." Harry started slowly, looking down into his teacup. "That I have a considerable number of… admirers, as they were called, amongst the student body."

"Your father was always much the same, all the girls fawned over his good looks. The combination of that and being, well… Harry Potter, I can't say I am surprised."

Harry nodded at this and then looked back down.

"It's never something that I've really thought about. I mean, I quite fancied Cho in fourth year and everything but that obviously didn't work out and what with the war I just… never really thought about it and…"

"Harry." Lupin interrupted, drawing the young Gryffindor's eyes to him. "Given the other priorities which have forced themselves on you any confusion you're having here is more than understandable. Is there a certain… person, that you find yourself interested in?" When Harry could only nod, Lupin seemed to deliberate before continuing. "Perhaps it is someone you did not quite expect? In what way?" he extended, when Harry nodded to the affirmative once more.

"In every way? I never thought about it much because I just figured the war would end and I'd meet a nice girl and…"

"Instead you've met a nice boy?" Lupin questioned gently.

Harry bit his lip, ignoring the embarrassment he felt at the admission, before nodding.

"Harry, that's nothing to be ashamed of. The Wizarding World is nothing like the Muggle in that regard. Same-sex couples are considered nothing out of the ordinary. They get married, live long happy lives, just like any other couple. I mean, they're even working on potions that will allow male couples to conceive naturally." He managed a small smile at the look of shock on Harry's face. "Harry, I cannot stress how completely okay this is. It may take some time for you to come to terms with it, but it's fine. Perhaps in the coming weeks, or months, you will realise it was just this one person, or that you like girls just as well, or you don't like girls at all and no matter which conclusion you come to, as long as you are happy, that is the most important thing… How does this boy feel about you?"

"I… don't entirely know." Harry answered. Since their kiss earlier this evening Harry had been racking is brain, trying to determine as he had with himself, any indications that Draco liked boys, let alone him, but he was coming up terribly short.

"May I be frank with you, Harry?"

"I thought we were being?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Lupin took a sip of tea and was quiet for a minute before he nodded slightly to himself and looked back up at Harry.

"I can only offer you my opinion, you'll have to ask unfortunately if you want fact, but… I think Draco Malfoy has felt that way about you for longer than he himself might realise." Harry's jaw dropped and Lupin blushed slightly. "Often young boys will have difficulty coming to terms with these kinds of feelings. Some might ignore their interests, or play constant pranks on them… Perhaps the animosity between you both was an outlet for the… chemistry, neither of you were willing to accept?"

"I… I never said it was Draco, sir?"

"Harry, you didn't need to. I've seen the two of you plenty over the last few months. I can safely say myself and many others have all noticed the same thing. If you decide it's what you want, I can assure you, we will be more than happy for you."

The smile on Lupin's face filled Harry with such a degree of relief that he couldn't help but smile back. Now if he could just sort out what he was feeling – and what Draco was feeling for that matter – perhaps he could manage some kind of happy conclusion.

* * *

The following night, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, his potions book open in his lap and his favourite sweatpants and Weasley jumper on, as everyone in the tower bustled about getting ready for their Friday dinner. He reached over for another of the crumpets that Dobby had been so kind as to bring for him and found he was surprisingly looking forward to a quiet, empty tower and getting ahead on his school work. He had ignored the protests of Hermione and Ron and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed people start exiting the common room, suggesting that he had dodged the insistences he come and all too soon he would have the place to himself.

Or so he thought.

"Uh, Harry." Neville called from the portrait hole, where he was standing with Dean and Seamus. Harry turned to look at him and nearly choked on his crumpet when he saw Draco standing there dressed in a black shirt and slacks, the former of which was undone at the top two buttons, showing just enough skin to make Harry want to forget his potions and go wherever the blond told him.

Without waiting for an invitation, he waltzed into the common room, ignoring the looks of various girls – and a few boys Harry couldn't help but notice – to sit on the largest seat by the fire. He stretched his arms over the top and relaxed, a posture which Harry was not entirely familiar with seeing from the Slytherin.

"So, Granger arrives and mentions that you don't intend on coming. As glad as I am to see you have a date for the night, a Potions textbook wasn't what I had in mind."

"Can we not talk about this now?" Harry murmured, turning to the next page. "In case you hadn't noticed, most of Gryffindor is still hanging around and I am very much settled in to my study and you are very much dressed to be heading to a certain dinner. Wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

"I don't much fancy going." Draco replied, pulling a piece of Harry's parchment toward him and stealing his quill. "I think you have very much got the right idea by staying in and… taking advantage of the peace and quiet. Though, I almost always have that in my dorm."

"… So you're planning to…?"

"Knock over this essay with you. Even I am finding it difficult and no offence, Potter, but I am fairly more skilled in Potions than you are."

Harry couldn't argue with that point, but he still felt uneasy at the prospect of spending time with Draco. He was yet to organise any of his thoughts or feelings on the matter and really didn't want this ridiculous attraction blurring his decisions. As Draco pulled another of Harry's books towards him and flicked to the index and began searching through it, it seemed very much as though Draco wasn't giving him a choice. He stopped only a moment to wonder why on earth he accepted that kind of attitude from the blond when he was distracted by Ron appearing beside him.

The look of good humour on his face vanished when he noticed Draco.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?"

"You have always had such terrible manners, Weasley. Not that it concerns you but I'm helping Harry with his essay. I agree with him that I don't much feel like loud company and socialisation tonight. Professor Snape hinted this was important so perhaps it's likely to make an appearance in our N.E. . Either way a night studying sounds more appealing and sensible and hence is what I intend to do. Problem?"

Ron seemed as if he wanted to name numerous problems with that, but instead took a deep breath and turned his attention to Harry.

"You sure you don't wanna come, mate?"

"Positive, Ron, thanks though."

The red head nodded in response, cast one last accusing look at Malfoy, before he joined with the other seventh year boys who were waiting by the portrait hole for him and exited.

Harry continued to focus his attention on his textbook, rather than on Draco and after almost half an hour of quiet reading, the last of the girls exited the common room and Harry tried not to consider how very alone he was with Draco.

"So," Draco said, slamming his book shut, suggesting to Harry he had no intentions of studying. "Been doing much thinking? Come up with any potential names?"

"Draco…"

"Don't be like that, come here." He grabbed Harry by the elbow and pulled him over the large sofa, and Harry's discomfort rose tenfold being seated so close to the blond. He then grabbed Harry's parchment and quill and looked poised to start writing. "Let's start to build a picture of what we're looking for. What kind of things attract you? You'll hardly have to compromise on this, I am fairly sure all types are wanting a piece of Harry Potter. Let's start with hair colour?"

"Blond." Harry said instantly, without thinking and regretted it almost a second later.

"Yeah? That's unexpected, Cho had dark hair and Girl Weasley was ginger?"

"I never… I never really liked Ginny."

"Ah, the plot thickens. So you kissed her without liking her, perhaps you're not all as sentimental as I thought? This might be easier then. You're not going to fuss about wanting some big feeling?"

"I… I guess not. It has to be someone decent though, not someone I hardly know or…"

"Potter, what exactly is it you want?"

Harry didn't like that question. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like the look Draco was giving him, he didn't like how straightforward he was being and he definitely didn't like the answer.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" he blurted out instead and cursed himself for not being more subtle.

Draco gave him a look which suggested he realised that he was deferring from the real question, but put the quill he was holding down as he went to answer.

"I was a little tipsy, so my inhibitions were low. It was a learning exercise, you needed to find out how you felt about it and I was there and capable. We're friends, it's okay."

"Is that to suggest… I should be aiming for someone I am friends with?" Harry asked carefully, unable to help himself from going down this path.

"It… could have its benefits." Harry moved slightly closer to Draco, something which the blond definitely noticed. "It depends on the friend in question. Someone experienced but also someone that you're comfortable with. Which could be difficult what with how all you Gryffindors are about these things…" Harry leaned closer still, surprising both himself and seemingly Draco, who was sitting perfectly still, watching Harry's every movement. "Oh for fucks sake."

Harry moved back slightly in shock, which certainly didn't stop the blond grabbing him and pressing their lips together again. Harry didn't have it in himself to protest as Draco pushed him down on the sofa and before he knew it Draco was lying on top of him, deepening the kiss and Harry had one hand in Draco's hair and the other on his lower back, pulling him closer, desperate for the contact.

His back arched as Draco's hand slipped up his shirt, his hands were cold but somehow Harry felt himself grow hotter as they ran across his skin. Draco's tongue ran along the inside of his lip, before he gently ran his teeth over it, causing Harry to gasp and press closer to the blond, pushing his shirt up his back, wanting nothing more to tear it off him.

That small action lead Draco to break the kiss and pull back slightly from Harry.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You're confused and I'm not going to take advantage of that because it's been awhile since I've had a good shag. You are a sentimental Gryffindor and we will do this properly and find someone you fancy and fancies you and go from there." Harry was relieved to notice that Draco was just affected by the kiss as he was, though it didn't help his embarrassment about the fact.

"Wait, you… how many boys have you taken to the Whomping Willow?"

Draco smirked and moved off Harry – much to the latter's disappointment – and subtly adjusted his pants and shirt before turning back to face Harry who stumbled to do the same.

"I've taken… five boys to the Whomping Willow."

Harry's jaw dropped and Draco snickered as he observed the brunet's reaction.

"I had no idea… people always just talk about all the girls you date I never knew…"

"Plenty of people like both, Potter. I remember reading about some Muggle Psychologist or something who determined that only a very small portion of the population are strictly straight or gay. Which is why Granger has he knickers in a knot over Pansy, who is only really interested in boys, but doesn't mind going to bed with girls and it's all just very circumstantial really. It's also why you can be forgiven for not really having any idea you wanted anyone male because female is just the norm and you'd never really had any experience or thought. I'm sorry though, I shouldn't push you. Whilst it's clear you need it I'll stop harping on about getting you into bed with people. Just let me know when you decide the right person and I'll help you from there."

Draco winked at him then and Harry hardly paid attention as the blond harped on about the potion they were supposed to be writing about because he could only think he had never wanted anything quite as much as he wanted Draco Malfoy.

And he could not in any way explain why.

* * *

Harry was surprised with how normally the weekend passed from there. The awkwardness he expected from Draco was non-existent and though Harry was overwhelmed by it, Draco was compensating more than enough for the both of them. So as they made their way down to the dungeons for their lesson with Snape, Harry could almost be tricked into thinking it never happened.

Almost.

Draco knocked on Snape's door, though didn't wait for an answer before entering. Snape was sitting at his desk and after tapping his quill on his inkpot, put it down.

"Good manners is to wait for permission when entering Draco, you should do well to remember that. You should also do well to remember to never present to my classroom in such a state as the other day again. My tolerance is limited and will only go so far."

"Of course, sir." Draco replied, grinning widely, causing Snape to roll his eyes.

"I thought we would try something different today. I thought we could take a look at some offensive spells. Nothing too violent at first perhaps…"

Snape then looked at Draco and Harry heard him mutter "Legilimens" before Draco's eyes widened briefly before slipping closed.

Harry sat awkwardly for a moment as the two in the room with him were still before Draco stumbled back, hitting the floor and Snape's eyes opened in a degree of shock Harry had not seen before.

"Potter, wait outside, I need a word with Draco."

Harry noticed the positively livid look on Draco's face and when he shut the door behind him, against his slightly better – and more considerate – judgement, he pulled an extendable ear from his bag and wiggled the string under the door.

"- far too weak, that was easier than I can believe. Don't even think about telling me you weren't expecting it because you know as well as I do you should have a subconscious barrier such that you always expect it because you will feel and stop any attempted intrusion." There was silence for a moment and Harry almost put the ear away before Snape spoke, softer than before "Do I need to speak with you about what I saw?"

"No." Draco answered defiantly.

"I think that I do. I have no business in your private affairs-"

"Too right you don't!"

"But when they pose a potential danger to your wellbeing I feel I must. I shouldn't need to explain to you the dangers in a relationship with-"

"We are not in a relationship." Draco interrupted coldly. "Not that I owe you any explanation but Harry is confused and I took advantage of that and it was not the right thing for me to do as his friend but none of this changes the fact that it is none of your business and if I was for any reason in a relationship with Potter, that would be my decision and none of your stupid excuses about being in danger from the Dark Lord – which, may I mention, I already am –"

"Draco… I know you-"

"You don't know anything and I am not going to sit here whilst you pretend you do. We can postpone this lesson until you can mind your own business."

Harry just barely had time to shove the ear in his bag and stand up before Draco opened the doors and stormed out the hall. Harry looked in at Snape who was shaking his head.

"Given Mr Malfoy's slip up we will be postponing our lesson until I've spoken with him. Until then, feel free to get some books from the restricted section to read. Using Dark Magic is quite difficult and different and some theory may assist you with the practice. Now please go put a stop to this ridiculous tantrum of Draco's." he sighed, turning to his desk to signal their conversation was over.

Harry closed the door and turned to notice that Draco was very much out of view and that he honestly had no idea where the blond might have gone. He also had no idea if he had any intention of actually following him. He considered the conversation he had just overheard. He could only imagine that Snape had seen their kiss if he was suggesting they were in a relationship, but he couldn't begin to imagine why he was so unsurprised about this nor explain Draco's reaction to the suggestion.

He did suppose that from what he had seen, the Slytherin's were far more comfortable and relaxed about these kinds of things than he was used to. So the ease with which Draco had them hypothetically in a relationship may have something to do with that.

Harry couldn't help but almost laugh at the suggestion. He couldn't imagine Draco being in a proper relationship with anyone.

Still, despite his reluctance to see the blond, he was in something of a state when he left, so putting his discomfort aside, Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and opened it to try and find Draco.

It wasn't difficult. Harry watched as he walked the halls until eventually he ended up in front of the kitchen. Harry smiled as he imagined Draco going in and yelling at all the poor house elfs – who he did supposed, seemed to enjoy Draco's terrible manners towards them – to bring him all sorts of ridiculous sweets.

Deciding that the blond was more than okay, he folded the map up and began to make his way to Gryffindor tower, determined to ignore the warm feeling inside him that he was starting to realise came about every time he thought of Draco.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked through the halls of his home, exercising one of his most important rules: Never show fear.

His head was held high, he was dressed in some of his finer robes and the few Death Eaters he passed all inclined their heads, offering pleasantries in trembling voices.

The first betrayal of this came in a moment's hesitation as he knocked on the door to the quarters the Dark Lord had come to occupy. The second betrayal came as he shuddered when a cold voice from within told him to enter.

Lucius stepped in and with his eyes downcast, made his way to the chair his Lord was occupying by the fire. He noticed Bellatrix first, seated on the ground in front of him, for once calm and still, as the Dark Lord rested his hand atop her head.

"Lucius? I hope you bring good news to me?"

Lucius dropped to his knees, ignoring the hard and fast pumping of his heart as he kept his eyes fixed on the rug.

"I went to retrieve my wife, who was staying with her mother for the holidays, in France… she was… kidnapped, by the Order no doubt and–"

"Silence." The Dark Lord instructed, standing, and taking a step away from the two by his chair. "You allowed her to leave the country, no less for an extended period of time, when you knew the place she had in my plans for your son?"

"My lord, I saw no harm-"

"_Crucio." _he whispered, holding the curse as the blond spasmed and screamed. He released it only a moment, watching as Lucius caught his breath, before casting it again, keeping his eyes fixed on the Malfoy as his body convulsed in pain. His eyes flickered to the side a moment, to see his Bella, transfixed on the sight, licking her lips as her breaths came in shallow gasps.

He stopped, taking a step closer and tilting his head to observe them.

"Look at you two, my most loyal servants… pathetic. You stay here Lucius, do not entertain thoughts your punishment is over. Bella, my quarters, now."

The woman squealed and hastened to obey, leaving the two men alone.

"You disappoint me Lucius, to such a degree that this torture, whilst enjoyable for me, is not adequate punishment. You ruined the fun in my plan. You knew that plan and you allowed me to lose a key component. As punishment, when the time comes, you will do the duty I was so looking forward to." Lucius' face grew paler and the Dark Lord turned his back on the Malfoy's pleas as he followed after Bellatrix.

**A/N:**_ Like two days! How is that? Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me! I had fun! This is so much fun! How could I forget how fun writing for you all is! I think I should do this again soon ;) Another chapter coming your way! Even faster if you are so kind as to feed my ego with reviews ;)  
_


	19. An Unforseen Consequence

**A/N:** _Thank you to my lovely new readers for your beautiful reviews! Plus the thirty something new alerters, not to mention favourites I have, so glad that you guys are enjoying this! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! Keep the reviews coming and I will try to keep the updates coming! I lost my list of Un-words I had been accumulating and thought Google might help - 3876 long list! I'll be set for all the chapters to come hopefully ;)_

**Fire and Ice**  
**Chapter 19**  
**An Unforseen Consequence**

_Im so confused _  
_ What should i do _  
_ I cant think of anything_  
_ Except you_

* * *

Come Monday morning, Draco was much back to his old self and following their Potions class on Tuesday – where he went so far as to come sit with Harry, abandoning his front row of Slytherins – Harry was finally managing to return to a normal state of behaviour.

A normal state of feelings was too much to ask for at this stage, he reasoned.

So he found himself in Lupin's office that evening, practising their human transfiguration – which looked a lot more like repeating a single incantation and then tensing in false anticipation before nothing happened. Harry quite enjoyed watching the various expressions of frustration that crossed Draco's face every time he failed to effect any change in their attempts to alter their physical form.

Draco had quickly become irritated – which Harry couldn't help but find terribly amusing – and Lupin's soothing words seemed to be all that was keeping him from storming out in one of his infamous tantrums

"Try to stay calm, Draco. Concentrate on the incantation, focus your thoughts, do not allow them to wander."

Harry assumed that this was why he was failing so dramatically today, as he had been having great difficulty controlling his thoughts for a number of days now. Particularly in the company of Draco.

He vaguely registered Draco's voice murmuring the incantation and Harry was so glad he was watching because he might not have believed it otherwise.

He assumed his jaw had dropped because Draco's annoyance quickly turned to fear as he began to drill Harry with questions. Harry noticed Lupin subtly trying to hide his amusement.

"Uhhh, Draco... you have ears... and a... tail..."

Draco's expression of horror finally brought out the laughter in Harry, which only increased when Draco's long, thin tailed swished in clear displeasure. Harry stepped closer, trying desperately to control his laughter and reached up and scratched Draco behind his pointed ears.

Instantly, the blond purred, though he stopped only a moment later, blushing a bright pink as Harry roared with laughter.

"I will _not_ be a fucking cat!" Draco insisted, stomping his foot. "I refuse! This is ridiculous!"

Lupin – in a display of control Harry was immensely impressed by – stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, bear in mind this is merely human transfiguration at this stage and whilst the form you take without specification is often indicative of your true Animagus form, it is certainly not definite. Besides, a tail and ears is not unique to a cat. You could be a variety of animals from the feline family, a panther, perhaps a lion..."

"Oh imagine the irony in that." Harry said with a grin, earning himself a punch to the shoulder which he considered well worth it.

"Bear in mind, Potter, that birds are the natural prey of felines, you should do well to keep in my good books."

"My point remains," Lupin pressed on, ignoring the exchange between the two boys. "that until you have taken the potion you will not know your true form and when you do discover your form, regardless of what it happens to be, you should aim to consider the benefits and strengths of your form, rather than focus on those aspects which you are not happy with. Your form is a reflection of your soul, which is something which should be celebrated, not ridiculed or judged."

Harry nodded in agreement, which seemed to calm Draco slightly, though he was disappointed that his teasing was over.

"You should leave him like this, the ears are a good look." Harry said with a grin, to which Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's a creepy fetish, Harry, unless you want that one spread around the school you will cease your comments and keep this knowledge to yourself."

Remus chuckled, waving his wand as he reversed the transformations. Harry was slightly disappointed. He did find the ears slightly cute, creepy as Draco might find that to be.

"You say that now, but I remember a few very quotable remarks about my wings, Draco."

"Touché." He replied, running his hands over his head to smooth his hair from any disturbances. "I wonder if I could coax Professor Snape into letting us brew the potion early, that would be interesting. I like getting things before other people."

Harry rolled his eyes at the way the blond brightened at the prospect and shook his head before turning to face Lupin.

"I should be off, I still need to do some more work on my Charms essay." he told Lupin, before turning to grin at Draco. "Thanks for supervising, though I wish you hadn't been here to turn change Draco back, made him stay that way awhile."

"Very funny, you Gryffindors amaze me with your humour." Draco drawled, shaking his head. "Thanks, Professor, see you next week."

Lupin waved them off, smiling at the retreating figures as the door closed. He didn't stop smiling as he heard Draco lecturing Harry about his Charms essay as they walked down the hall. He shook his head, walking to the fireplace, suddenly feeling very much liking flooing Sirius.

* * *

Pansy was grateful to see Draco was alone when he returned from his Transfiguration study, as she was hardly excited to spend time watching Draco and Harry dance around each other when the stupid brunet was that oblivious that he definitely didn't deserve the attention Draco was directing toward him.

She smiled and nodded as Draco whined about their lesson and how he just wanted to be something exciting and powerful and Harry got wings and it wasn't fair.

She wasn't totally thrilled by this topic of conversation and walked over to the small window and undoing the clasp, pushed it open, shivering as the cold air hit her, before she struggled to light a cigarette. She inhaled deeply, exhaling after a moment out the window, before turning back to Draco, flicking the ash off to the grounds below.

"So what is the deal with you and scarhead? Are you planning on explaining this to anyone at some point? If you're shagging him you realise Blaise and I want all the details?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Pansy, there is no deal with Harry and I." he dismissed, sitting in the couch she had vacated, frowning at the cover of Witch Weekly she had left there. "Why on earth is he on the cover this time?

"I didn't bother to read the article." She replied, taking another drag on her cigarette. "I don't really care though, it's most likely bullshit, just like you're giving me now. I have known you too long for you to be able to lie to me Draco Malfoy. You think you're very subtle, but you're not, so just spill already."

He appeared affronted by her honesty and frowned, seemingly ignoring the question as he pulled Witch Weekly over and flicked through for the article on Harry.

She felt like telling him that she knew and that he might as well just come out and say it and whilst he was at it, tell Potter, because the stupid oblivious Gryffindor obviously was mentally deficient if he hadn't noticed that Draco Malfoy was absolutely dizzy over him and even more so if he had realised and chose not to do anything about it.

"Pansy, Harry and I are friends. Whilst you may find it hard to believe, I can manage to control myself from shagging everyone I meet, it's generally everyone else that struggles with control." He answered, smirking to himself as he skimmed the pages of some amateur journalist who was writing some ridiculous article about how their 'hero' had a 'gentle heart' and was 'pushing away his countless admirers'. She then went on to explore possibilities of trust issues from losing his parents so long, or a long standing secret love he was too shy to act on – all the right things to pull at the heartstrings of the older audience and have the younger witches wanting to buy issue. Pansy had been lying when she said she didn't read the article of course, but like she was going to tell Draco that.

She considered abandoning the conversation when Draco looked up at her, closing the magazine.

"Pansy, has your father mentioned anything about me to you this last year?" She startled at his bizarre question, before shaking her head. "Oh good, I thought this might be you getting jealous because you'd taken my father's ridiculous threat about marrying me off to you seriously. Thank god." She didn't allow the shock that his father had made such a proposal show on her face, nor the heartbreaking disappointment that he so quickly dismissed it. "In that case, Potter and I are just friends. If the opportunity came up, yes, I would probably shag him, just like you probably would because he's Harry freaking Potter and as if you would not want to be the first to go there?"

She raised an eyebrow at his careless remark and wondered if Draco was deliberately lying to her, or perhaps he was still lying to himself.

* * *

Hermione smiled awkwardly at Ron's enthusiastic and embarrassed greeting, doing her best to return his hug as platonically as possible. He hadn't outwardly said anything about what she considered their very regrettable New Year embrace, but his change in behaviour said she could definitely expect him to at some stage. She was trying her best to delay that as long as she could, so that she could sort out what was going on in her head first.

It had been nearly two weeks now, she supposed, as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck in preparation of going out for the monthly school Hogsmede trip. Whilst they weren't as exciting as they once were, since as seventh years they were permitted to go to Hogsmede as they wished, she always found it nicer with most of the school bustling about the small village.

So she was putting down her books for the day, quite looking forward to a nice lunch in Hogsmede and possibly browsing the bookstore – she felt terrible thinking it, but their selection had dramatically improved under the new ownership – before coming back to a quiet night of Arithmancy in front of the fire.

She looked around the common room, wondering where Harry would be, when Ron noticed him, walking down the stairs from the dormitories.

"Mate, the girls will eat you up if you head out looking like that. Put some proper clothes on."

Hermione turned to see Harry in a pair of sweat pants, which sat low enough on his hips that there was a sliver of pale skin visible that separated them from the fitted white muscle shirt.

He frowned and glanced down at himself before looking back up and shrugging.

"Good thing I'm not going out I guess? I'm surprised you are, Hermione, the amount of work we've had piled on us since we came back from Christmas. I am staying back to work on my Transfiguration essay for McGonagall."

"Is bloody Malfoy coming to cosy up to you whilst you do it?" Ron asked, his voice almost a snarl.

Harry seemed taken aback by the aggressive tone Ron was using and immediately turned defensive.

"That's none of your business, Ron. I said I'm not coming because I was studying, the finer details involved don't concern you."

Hermione noticed with a degree of fear that Ron was turning that shade of magenta that meant he was resisting the urge to hit someone. After growing up with so many brothers where that was perfectly acceptable, she couldn't say his self control in that regard was terribly good.

"It is our business if you're going around risking your neck being friends with Malfoy! Have you forgotten everything he has done?"

"I'm placing more importance on everything he does now." Harry replied, his voice raising in volume drawing the attention of the few students around them. "I'm pretty sure we have more than enough reason to trust–"

Ron's laugh cut him off and Hermione cringed as genuine anger flashed in Harry's eyes. Ron seemed to absorbed in himself to notice this and Hermione considered her options for breaking the pair apart. She knew it had been bound to happen though.

She couldn't really blame Harry. He never did something he wanted by halves. He threw himself in the deep end and that was exactly what he had done with Malfoy. When he decided that Malfoy was his friend, he had slowly began to stop paying attention to many of the other people in his life. She had noticed the distance between him and Ron growing. It wasn't intentional, he was just so wrapped up in this new friendship with Malfoy that everything else subconsciously was pushed to the side. She supposed Ron had finally had enough.

"You're hardly ever around anymore! I can't recall the last time we hung out without those bloody Slytherins! We can't trust them, this is all some big… ploy, to trick us, then they're going to turn on us!"

Harry rolled his eyes before glaring at Ron.

"I'm pretty sure Snape explained–"

"Now you trust bloody Snape!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, "This has gone too far, what happened to you!"

"Maybe I stopped being an ignorant prejudice idiot and started judging people on proper evidence than just based on their houses! We're fighting a war against evil, Ron, not against Slytherin, in case you've forgotten!"

"Well excuse me, but they're pretty much the same thing."

Hermione winced, knowing that was the exact wrong thing to say and resisting the urge to put a shield charm between them. Harry's look could have killed. Ron didn't even have the sense to look sheepish.

"He may be a bit of a pureblood snob and a right annoying git at times, but he is not evil. You have no idea who he is. He's…" Harry's dangerous tone faltered and Hermione was alarmed by the faint hint of affection which interfered with the otherwise livid expression adorning his features. "Don't speak about him to me again unless you plan on being a level-headed, decent human." Harry warned, before turning to sit on the lounge.

As the two broke apart the still that had engulfed the common room as everyone watched the fight break out between the two – the tension had been building for weeks, Hermione knew no one there was any more surprised than she was – was shattered, people not so subtly rushing about, making it appear as if that had always been the case. Harry's guilt trip about school work almost convinced her to stay, but as Ron roughly told her to come on, she figured his bruised ego was more urgent and she followed him, turning to Harry to offer an apologetic smile to find he was already intently studying his textbook.

* * *

Harry was relieved to sit in front of the fire, relaxing as he heard Ron leave and was quite looking forward to being able to roll his completed essay up by the end of the day.

"Hi Harry." Neville said quietly, smiling at Harry from one of the other sofas. "I sure don't envy that you still do Transfiguration, McGonagall's essays were almost as bad as Snape's."

Harry offered a genuine smile to Neville, turning to face him and curling his legs under him. He really was quite fond of Neville. He regrettably realised he had hardly seen the boy at all this year and made a quick note to himself to remedy that.

"How are you, Neville? Professor Sprout seems to have set you a lot of work?" he said, gesturing to the diagrams and books surrounding the boy.

"She always does, I don't mind though, it's always real interesting, which is more than I can say for Transfiguration." He replied with a small grin.

"I don't know, Nev, this is human transfiguration, hopefully we'll be able to get into her Animagus program, Draco and I-"

Harry frowned at his mention of the blond and shook his head, turning his attention to the book in front of him. He'd barely read a single sentence before Neville interrupted.

"Harry, about this whole… Malfoy thing." Harry looked up sharply and Neville immediately flinched back. "No, no, nothing like that, I just mean… My first thought when I got Head Boy was that he was going to spend all year making my life hell as a Prefect. Which is a bit pathetic on my part really, but… he has been… not nice, I can't say that but, you know? He is cooperative and not that he's friendly but, well, he's always been very antagonistic with me."

Harry smiled despite himself at Neville. He should have made more of an effort over the last few years to get closer to him. It seemed he had his head screwed on better than his supposed best friends.

"Thanks, Neville. I am glad to see someone around here is thinking a bit reasonably."

"You're right, we are fighting a war. Sometimes we do things in war we couldn't imagine doing any other time… I never saw a time when I would be able to say hello to Malfoy in the hallway and him respond with anything other than an insult or a hex. A lot of people say that wars bring out the worst in people… but I think it also brings out the best, you know?"

"It certainly does." He murmured, an image of a blushing, cat-eared-Draco coming to mind, causing Harry to smile wider. "Even those where we least expect it."

So Harry found himself settled in the common room with Neville for his Saturday, as the pair of them powered through their essays, enjoying the hot chocolates and sandwiches that Dobby bought them and thinking that despite his mixed feelings and the mountain of school work and the impending doom of attack looming over him, that at least today was a good day.

He and Neville made their way down to dinner early and found the Great Hall mostly deserted, only a handful of students scattered around the place. Harry walked over to the table where he found Luna sitting alone and pulled out the seat beside her, smiling at the serene look on her face.

"Harry." She said seriously, turning to face him. "Your aura is different."

"Excuse me?" he asked, leaning back slightly as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Definitely different…" she murmured and Harry wasn't sure if it was to him, or herself, when she began to push away the air in front of him as though clearing away some invisible insect. "So much uncertainty…"

Harry was just starting to feel uncomfortable – though he noticed how amused Neville seemed to be as he took the seat on the other side of the blonde – when they heard the unmistakable noise of students returning from Hogsmede.

When the doors to the Great Hall pushed open, Harry immediately recognised the panic and frenzy that was accompanying them. Luna flinched, as if pained by it and Neville's face began to mirror that of the people who were entering the hall as he considered the possibilities.

The reality was just as bad as anything he thought up.

Harry rushed over and couldn't help but notice no one seemed injured and was about to start asking people what happened when he saw Dumbledore enter.

"Silence." His voice boomed over the students, bringing with it a deathly quiet as everyone turned to look at him. "Due to recent events, dinner will be bought to your common rooms. Those who just returned, unless you were present at the incident, make your may immediately to your common rooms, Prefects, accompany them. If you were witness to the events, make your way to our Head Boy and Girl and you shall stay with here until we sort out what happened. Prefects, take roll call and bring them back down once you're done."

Harry was damned if he was heading back to the common room and he made his way over to Hermione, wearing a brave face though Harry could tell she was on the verge of hysteria. As the students cleared out, only three trembling students – who seemed too young to be even going to Hogsmede – remained and he quietly asked Hermione what happened.

"Death Eaters kidnapped a group of students." She whispered, voice hoarse as the horror threatened to creep onto her face. "They attacked some third years who were taking a trip out to the Shrieking Shack… I don't…" her voice trailed off and Dumbledore took that moment to appear. He cast a quick look at Harry, as thought questioning his presence, before he turned to the young students.

"Flynn, Logan, Charlotte, would you be able to explain to us what happened."

The girl started crying and the boy beside her put a reassuring arm around her, leaving the last boy, the smallest, with chestnut brown hair and big blue eyes to straighten up and look at Dumbledore.

"We went to the Shrieking Shack, there was the three of us and we were with Jasmine, William, Lucy, Kyle and Charlie. Charlie, she was…" he trailed off and then took a deep breath before continuing. "She was telling us all the stories her brothers had told her about the Shack, talking about how it was a cursed place and trying to scare everyone. Then there was a crack, and suddenly there were four Death Eaters in the clearing. They started throwing curses and we were so scared, I couldn't… we didn't know what to do. We threw some spells and I tried a shield charm but nothing worked and they grabbed them and they apparated away and… I couldn't do anything…" Harry watched as the young boy bit his lip and then he recognised seeing him around in the common room. He must be a Gryffindor.

"Which houses were your friends that were taken in?" he asked, surprising both Hermione and Neville. Dumbledore seemed to get that damned twinkle in his eyes which irritated Harry to no end. Why did he have to be so mysterious all the time!

"H-H-Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Sly-th-th-threrin." The girl Harry thought Dumbledore had called Charlotte stuttered out with tears still down her face.

"So it's nothing to do with houses… they were… well, alive when he took them, right?" Harry asked bluntly.

This made the girl cry even more and the small boy glared at him, making Harry feel a little guilty. He didn't dare look to see the look Hermione was giving him for that remark.

"Of course they were, don't you think we would have mentioned that by now?"

"That's good though, it means that we can get them back." Harry replied, feeling a little bit better at the hope that flashed on the three students faces.

"We'll have to cancel Hogsmede visits." Hermione murmured to herself, looking deep in thought. "He's getting bolder and it's clear he's targeting the young ones…"

"How about the three of you come to my office and we can have some tea?" Dumbledore suggested to the three young students, gesturing out of the hall and the three of them following in a close huddle.

Harry watched them leave as Hermione continued muttering to herself. Neville had a depressed look on his face and Harry sighed in frustration.

"Defence meeting tomorrow night." He told the pair of them, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I'll have Lupin come, it's time to get serious."

The pair nodded, seemingly calmed by his display of confidence and action and Hermione began listing off things she would do to get organised and all Harry could think was how ridiculous it was that five innocent children had been kidnapped because he wasn't powerful enough to finish this war already and all he could think about were grey eyes, blond hair and that stupid, attractive smirk.

In that moment he resolved with himself that it was time to sort things out with Draco.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, I was writing and thinking about how that transport your head in the floo to chat to people thing is very much like using Skype or something, haha. The silly places my brain goes, hey! Anyway, reviews as always are appreciated, I look forward to hearing from you! I'll update once I reach 200 reviews! I'm so excited to hit 100,000 words and 200 reviews in the same chapter! Thank you all so much xxx_


	20. An Unintenional Action

**A/N: **_Let me start by saying I had a really hard time with this chapter and it's a good thing I made a promise regarding the update or it might have been a lot longer. THANKS FOR 200 REVIEWS OMG! What an exciting milestone :) You're all the best :) So Happy! Sorry for the slight delay, back to uni and had the flu, hope you enjoy :)_

_With that in mind, I tried to do something a little different this chapter, which I will likely come to regret when it ruins my entire plot…_

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter 20  
An Unintentional Action**

_I'm in over my head,  
You got under my skin,  
I've got no strength at all ,  
In this state that I'm in_

Harry was beginning his walk back to the common room with Hermione and Neville, paying little mind to Hermione's constant stream of chatter and Neville's quiet murmurs of agreement. He weighed up his options of going to see Draco now, or later, thinking that perhaps he wasn't quite prepared to have this discussion now, but knowing that the sooner he got it out of the way, the better he'd feel.

Well, he hoped.

He was saved the decision though, when he heard a familiar drawl call out to him from behind.

"Potter." Snape repeated, walking swiftly from behind them – Harry wondering how he managed such a pace whilst still appearing as though he wasn't rushing in the slightest – before coming to a stop a few feet from Harry. "If you would accompany me to my office, I must speak with you."

Harry nodded in approval, saying a quick goodbye to Hermione and Neville before quickly following the Professor down towards the dungeons. Harry knew better than to ask questions as they walked the halls, knowing that the display of impatience and curiosity would not be appreciated. They made it to the door and after a few quick wand movements – Harry assumed that the incantations were wordless, as the Professor was so prone to do – he opened the door and stepped inside, going over to take a seat at his desk.

Harry sat across from him and they sat in silence for a few moments. He was surprised by this, as the Slytherin was seldom one to waste time, but resisted the urge to ask questions and opted for waiting quietly.

"Dear Draco," Snape began, the sarcasm holding more malice than Harry had heard him use towards the blond before. "is being particularly difficult and is still in a mood about our lesson last week. I refuse to speak to him whilst he continues to behave as such an insolent brat, so ironically I find myself speaking to yourself on the matter. You should be aware we had a… disagreement."

"I… that is…" Harry wondered as to the best way to phrase that he had been eavesdropping was. "You could say that." He settled on. Snape raised an eyebrow in silent enquiry. "I might have overheard your conversation and er- gathered what it was in reference to."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for eavesdropping, Mr Potter." Harry seemed surprised when the professor hesitated. "Five points to Gryffindor for using Slytherin cunning to gain useful information."

Harry grinned at this, ignoring the fact that he was still down five points. Snape last year wouldn't have dreamed of returning any of the lost points. He supposed he deserved it a bit anyway.

"At any rate…" he continued, looking more contemplative and unsure than Harry could remember seeing him. "As you're aware Draco did not take kindly to my interference, but unfortunately I feel it is slightly necessary."

Harry realised from Snape's pointed look that he was intending on having _that_ conversation with him and immediately lost his sense of good humour.

"Oh, really sir, it was nothing, just you know, boys will be boys." He blabbed, looking anywhere but the professor who raised an eyebrow at him. "Besides, you don't need to worry about Draco, he knows what he's doing and really it was nothing and if he needed to talk to someone I'm sure he would, but he doesn't, because it was nothing."

"Potter, if you would take a breath for a moment, I have no intention of going down _that_ track with either yourself or Draco. I only intend on… well you should exercise some degree of… discretion, is my point. Neither yourself nor Draco is in good favour with the Dark Lord, it would be wise not to strengthen rumour of your connection any more than it already has been. If Draco would have been mature enough to wait and listen before making rash judgements he would have realised I have made no attempt to have any say in any of his… relationships."

Harry thought it was very possible he might die on the spot when Snape finished speaking and he pretended to be very interested in Snape's desk.

"Of course, sir, but again, there is nothing-"

"I do not appreciate the implication that I am stupid or ignorant enough to believe that to be the case. Perhaps that is where things stand as we speak, Potter, but do not insinuate it is anything but inevitable. So my advice to the pair of you would be to act with the greatest discretion and be cautious in whom you choose to confide. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded, despite the feeling of irritation that all his teachers were acting so knowledgeable on the matter, when neither himself nor Draco was and they definitely didn't know them any better.

"Professor?" he asked slowly, not sure what was enticing him to ask questions. Snape's only response was a raised eyebrow, so Harry hesitantly continued. "Could you tell me about my mother?" Snape stared blankly at him in response, apparently as shocked as Harry that he had asked that. Harry immediately regretted his decision and stood up, intending on a quick exit. "I'm sorry, I only meant-"

"Sit down, Mister Potter." Snape instructed, glaring at Harry before his face softened when the Gryffindor did so. "Your curiosity is justified, your question was simply unexpected. I suppose the logical place to start is at the beginning."

He was quiet a moment and looked to be deep in thought. Harry decided that waiting was the best course of action and stayed quiet as Snape looked thoughtful.

"I already explained I met your mother when she was only young... She and that ghastly sister of hers." Harry couldn't help but grin at that, causing Snape to smirk. "I knew well before Lily did that she was a witch. I saw her many times, she was showing signs of magic at a very young age. Just those small accidental bursts that young wizards and witches do. What surprised me, was that despite being Muggleborn and with no knowledge or guidance, she began to learn to control that magic."

Harry sat silent, soaking up the knowledge of her mother. It seemed Snape could offer insight that neither Lupin nor Sirius had and he felt himself warm inside at the new knowledge.

"I spent most of my time merely observing their interactions. It was interesting but I had little intention of jointing them. Her sister had none of the fascination Muggles had. She was... fearful, of her sister. A combination of fear and jealousy. She was tolerant of her sister's displays, but grew less and less so as she grew older. It was as though she was trying to alienate her sister, make her feel less rather than more for her abilities. Eventually on one particular day, her sister became aggressive. Lily reanimated a wilted flower and her sister slapped her, telling her she was an unnatural freak before storming off."

"People often ask why Muggleborns are not told of their magic until they are ready to attend school. Your mother's parents were terribly proud of what your sister was, though her sister's reaction should make clear that not all Muggles are. Children are very mouldable. They thrive on love and acceptance. If their magic is met with disapproval and rejection at a young age, should they come resent it so much, they can repress their magic to such a degree they are similar to squibs. They have magic within them but are unable to utilise it. Of course if this happens they are unable to attend Hogwarts. They still face isolation in the Muggle world due to the rejection from their families. At any rate, it was decided unless we intending to take Muggleborns and adopt them into Magical families, for their protection, they could not know they were magic until such a time as they were ready to attend Hogwarts."

"Your mother was very self-aware though. Whilst she may not have known she was a witch, she knew her abilities were causing the rift between her and her sister. I was concerned that she would reject her magic so on that day, I approached her."

"I explained to her Hogwarts, told her about the magical world and over time she began to accept and know who she was."

"Of course, come arriving at Hogwarts we were sorted differently, as you are aware. For a number of years we remained in close acquaintance..." Harry noticed his inability to refer to Lily as a friend. "Until we became older and she began to befriend your father and his associates."

"When you called her a Mudblood." Harry breathed, the pieces of the puzzle matching together. "She was hurt because you were her friend, that's why she was sticking up for you."

"It was a... regrettable lapse in judgement. One for which she never forgave me, despite my best efforts."

Harry for perhaps the first time saw genuine regret on the Professor's face, dawning a realisation which explained more him than he could have ever predicted.

* * *

"Snape loved my mum!" Harry said, as he sat down across from Hermione, shocking her out of her book. "He loved her and she chose my dad, he hates me because I look like him and I'm a reminder that he lost her. It makes so much sense." He breathed out, relaxing into the arm chair.

Hermione would admit she was shocked by the knowledge, as the idea of Snape harbouring genuine affection towards anyone was quite frankly laughable, but given the look on Harry's face he had no intention of discussing this any further. She suppose this explained why he had returned from his discussion with Snape last night and went straight to her room, to only reappear now, bordering on midday.

"You wanna talk about it later? Once you've got your head around everything?"

"Yeah sure." He replied, pulling out the Transfiguration textbook he'd bought with him. "Where are you heading off to?"

"Just a lunch date with Pansy." She replied quickly, trying her best to sound airy, which apparently didn't work since he raised an eyebrow at her. "Just going for a picnic down at the lake to discuss current events and the like, I should be back sometime this afternoon."

"Okay, well, I need to go see Draco this afternoon." Hermione was pleased she managed to hold in her wince at the use of the blond's first name. "But I don't know when, but, we'll talk sometime."

Hermione smiled at this, just as she always did when Harry reached out to her and wanted to talk about things. She desperately wanted to be there for him, for him to feel like he could reach out to her and that she would support him, so those brief moments where he accepted it always warmed her heart. With a quick goodbye, she stood, leaving her Arithmancy book on the table and made her way out of the common room.

"Oh by the way." She turned back to Harry, paused in the portrait hole and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I asked Snape along to the DA tomorrow. I thought it might be good – he was going to do the Duelling club in second year and he's been after the Defense job for as long as I know, I thought it might be good for improving opinion on Slytherins too."

Hermione nodded, though she definitely would have preferred Lupin, before exiting the common room, exhaling sharply once she had.

It had been a long and tiring week. Harry's revelation certainly did explain why he had come back last night and made his way up to his dormitory without speaking to anyone. She had assumed he was beating himself up over the students being kidnapped, but apparently his mind had been occupied with other things.

She had been quite thankful when Pansy had invited her to have a picnic lunch today. It would be nice to spend some time with the girl. Since their 'split' at New Year, despite claims they were going to remain good friends, they had seldom seen each other outside lessons. Though it pained her to admit it, Hermione couldn't deny she missed the girl. With the tension still keeping Harry and Ron separate, she'd been studying more than usual to keep from getting involved, but she found herself craving the social interaction she'd experiences a rise in this year.

She was also glad that she was able to come down to the grounds like this. Due to the abduction of the third years, the Headmaster had banned Hogsmede weekends, much to the dismay of the younger years. While he was at it, he had decided that anyone in third year or under was only permitted to leave the castle with either a teacher or in a group of three or more students.

She felt like the rules in the castle were overkill, stripping the students of the little freedom they had in the only place that could offer it – the more cynical part of her brain also said they were probably no better off in threes than alone if something happened – but she could understand Dumbledore's caution with his students.

As she made her way to the edge of the lake, she noticed Pansy already there, settled with a basket on a large blue rug. Hermione noticed the copy of Witch Weekly in her lap, open at the article on Harry all the girls were obsessing over.

"Are you only just reading that now?" Hermione asked, smiling when the girl glanced at her as she sat down.

"Don't be ridiculous, I read it ages ago, in fact, I've read it numerous times now."

"What on earth for?" Hermione asked, a confused frown settling on her features.

Pansy closed the magazine at that, taking a deep breath before returning her attention to the Gryffindor.

"We'll get to that later, how are you anyway?"

"Good." Hermione replied warmly, willing to let the topic slide for a moment. "And you?"

"Funny you should ask, I have had so many things on my mind and I thought we could get some of them sorted out today." She said with a brilliant smile and Hermione felt herself blush and wondered where the Slytherins all learnt how to do that. "First on the agenda, is you, lovely lady. I've decided that I am the best person for the job of getting you a much needed boyfriend."

Hermione's jaw dropped at the suggestion and she felt her flushed cheeks darken.

"Oh really, Pansy? What have you come up with, pray tell?"

"I can't give you names, don't be silly, it's going to be much more subtle than that, don't you worry. By the time you realise I am setting you up it will be too late and you will already be smitten in love and hopefully pinned down to a bed somewhere." She grinned wickedly at the shocked look on Hermione's face but didn't give her the time to respond. "Second on the agenda, is this article."

She held the magazine up to Hermione, her expression turned serious. Ignoring her embarrassment, Hermione tried to focus on the new topic at hand.

"Okay and what do you hope to gain from that article?"

"I have certainly gained a lot of insight, but not enough to get me what I need and that, my dear, is where you come in." Hermione only raised an eyebrow in response, but she had a sick feeling in her stomach that she knew where Pansy was going and she didn't know if she could do it.

"You and I are going to sort these stupid, clueless boys out and get them together already."

* * *

Harry didn't quite know how long he had been standing outside the door to Draco's quarters. Quite frankly, he didn't care to know, because it had been long enough that he would probably have to be kicked out of Gryffindor because he clearly had no courage. He scowled at the thought, reminding himself how ridiculous it was to stand here and look at a door. It wasn't going to do any good, he was just wasting time.

He was just about to decide that this conversation could perhaps wait another day, because really, he was in no rush to discuss anything with Draco, when the door opened.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco stopped in his tracks, one hand on the portrait door, pushing it open and the other holding some books against his hip. He seemed shocked for only a moment before he smirked at the brunet, who felt his heart flutter in response.

"Now really, Potter, how long have you been standing there?" the amusement was clear in his tone and Harry mentally hit himself over the head a few times, begging his consciousness to return so he had some hope of coming out of this conversation looking something other than totally stupid.

"Just a moment. I was bored, so I decided to come see if you wanted to err- hang out, and I hesitated, wondering if… err- study would be more productive or…"

"For Merlin's sake, you inarticulate sod, get in here." Draco turned, walking back into his common room, leaving the portrait open for Harry to follow. The brunet hastened to do so, closing the portrait behind him, casting a quick glance around in an attempt to determine if anyone else was around. Draco seemed to notice this and quirked an eyebrow. "I was just on my way to the library to meet the boys for some Charms study, but I doubt they will question my absence, though Blaise will probably berate me for leaving him with Vincent and Greg. Now, spit it out, you are clearly suffering some inner turmoil and need my infinite wisdom to solve your issues for you so the sooner we sort it out the sooner you can move on."

Harry cursed, having wanted anything but a clear opening for him to say what was on his mind and finding his resolve weakening as he actually had to somehow relay the speech he had rehearsed in his head more times than he cared to admit.

"I don't know how to quite say this…" Harry mumbled, focusing on Draco's shoulder, not quite prepared to look him in the eye.

"Honestly, Harry." Draco took a step closer and folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "Stop acting like a girl and just say it."

"Why not you?" he blurted out, looking up to Draco who seemed only more confused by his response. "That is… Why can't it be… you, because err- I consider you my friend and uhh- you said that you're well… ex-experienced and honestly I don't really care about all that wishy washy sentimentality and it could be years before this war is over, if I even live through-"

"I told you not to talk like that." Draco interrupted, hands clenching into fists across his chest.

"Fine, I'm sorry, but, you were right. This war could be going for years, no one knows what will happen and I know I probably should but I don't care because… fuck. I don't know, there is fucking terrible things happening anywhere and I just want _you_ and-"

Draco groaned, uncrossing his arms and taking another step closer to Harry and pressing himself against him as their lips met. Harry felt fingers entwine in his hair and he gasped at the harsh tug, Draco taking the opportunity to slip his tongue between his lips.

The shock wearing off, Harry brought one hand to the blond's head, tilting it to get him closer and the other to Draco's lower back pressing their hips together and delighting in the small hiss of pleasure from the Slytherin. Harry stumbled as he felt Draco pushing him backwards and struggled to stay as close to the blond as possible until he felt a roughened brick wall at his back, biting at his skin through his robes as Draco pressed him harder against it. He gripped the blond tighter to him, deepening the kiss, running his teeth along his tongue, lips, any part of him he could get. Draco growled quietly in response, one hand holding tighter on Harry's hair, causing the brunet to moan slightly despite himself, the other slipping between them, pushing their chests apart slightly, to Harry's disappointment, before fumbling with the clasp of Harry's robes, finally getting it undone.

Harry didn't need telling to follow suit, both hands coming down to make quick work of Draco's robes, the blond grudgingly dropping his arms to slip them off, Harry quickly taking advantage of the fact to pull the blonds shirt over his head. Draco's hands reached for the buttons of Harry's, struggling to undo them for a moment, before changing his mind and pulling the shirt off, a few buttons dropping to the floor in his haste. Harry almost went to complain but Draco pressed back against him and he lost all conscious thought as he met with Draco's warm, flushed skin. He ran his hand up the blond's back, pressing against the curve of his spine before settling at the back of his neck, fingers gripping the Slytherin's soft hair.

Draco's hand found Harry's waist, then slipping under his shirt found its way to Harry's back, before dropping to his hips and pressing them closer. Harry choked out a gasp when the blond then shifted against him, pleasure sparking through him, leaving him groping at the blond to press harder against him. He mimicked the movement, grinding his hips against the blond's, causing Draco to moan against Harry's lips, hands moving to under the brunet's thighs and lifting them until he had them over his hips. Harry's hands gripped the blond's shoulders instinctively but his vulnerability was forgotten a moment later as he cried out quietly, head hitting the wall as Draco moved against him, delighting Harry in the increased friction. He gasped for breath as the blond's hips grinded against his and he tilted his head until his lips met the Slytherin's neck and he sucked harshly on the pale skin, pulling it between his teeth and groaning when the blond moaned in response, speeding up his movements, his fingers digging into Harry's thigh.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco panted out, leaning his chin on Harry's shoulder, gently biting his earlobe eliciting a gentle moan from the brunet against his neck. "I can't- we can't- this shouldn't- we should-"

Harry felt his movements slow and growled, biting harder on Draco's skin, knowing it would be a nasty bruise when they were done and rolled his hips against the blond's. He pulled back to look the flustered blond in the face, seeing the faint signs of doubt behind the lust.

"Don't you dare stop." He instructed, pressing the blond's lips to his, rewarding him with a throaty moan as the blond moved desperately against him. Harry clutched urgently at the blond's shoulder's, at the rising pleasure and broke the kiss for a moment to gasp for breath, Draco's lips finding Harry's neck and dragging the skin between his teeth earning a moan from the brunet as he convulsed against the blond, whose body shuddered as he let out a deep groan before stilling against the brunet, resting his head on his shoulder as the pair gasped for breath.

Harry focused on regulating his breathing and tried not to think as Draco loosened his grip on his thighs, allowing Harry to stand on shaking legs, both still wrapped in the others arms.

"I shouldn't have done that, not when you're confused and all Gryffindor and… but, I got you onto this idea, the least I can do is… you're right. We're friends. In Slytherin, this is okay with friends and you should have been put in Slytherin anyway and… it doesn't change the fact that you're a Gryffindor and I shouldn't have taken advantage-"

"You didn't take advantage, I asked you." Harry pointed out, subtly slipping his wand from his pocket in his robes and casting a quick Scorgify on them both, causing Draco to smirk.

"I should have known better though. I don't know what I was- Well, I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. We're friends though and it took us six fucking years to get there and I'm not going to fuck that up over some little hormonal impulse you'll regret when you don't understand these things and it will just get messy." He slowly stepped back, smiling brilliantly at Harry, eyes flicking down to the bare expanse of chest and ruined shirt. "Now for Merlin's sake, Harry, fix that shirt before Pansy comes back and has the right idea about this."

The blond joked with Harry as he put his clothes on and they tried to repair Harry's shirt and even when Pansy returned with Hermione later, glancing suspiciously between the pair sitting on the sofa studying, Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face every time he looked at Draco. He knew what he wanted now.

The challenge was going to be in getting it.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ahhh that was so difficult to end after that cheeky little scene there! Do you like it! I've never done anything so naughty in any of my fics! If you want to see our boys get any more action (and frankly, I put this in after non-stop requests), you'll have to review and tell me what you think. Especially if it's awful! I have a bad feeling I am going to be one of those authors who tries something smutty and everyone hates it because its shit! So, feedback please and I will update soon!xxx_


	21. An Unpredicted Ultimatum

**A/N: **

_Who knew, that to get everyone to review all you had to do was write in a hot and heavy scene and people go mad, haha! I hope you're happy because it destroyed my plot development but I have changed some things and it should work still, but it made this hard to write and a bit short! Some people seemed disappointed by the nature of our boys activities and let me say that I used it as a plot device, rather than an excuse for them to get some action. It will be more clear in the coming chapters. Secondly, I am sorry if I gave the impression this story is going to be very M rated, because I am not the type to write lots of sex for fun. Yes, there will be other, probably more graphic scenes to follow. But not just for the sake of it. _

_Now that is out of the way, I want to update the warnings for this story:_

**WARNINGS**

_Character death: Some people will die, sorry if it is someone you love_

_Sexual content: My 16 year old self who started this story had no intention of it, but now at 20 I am grown up enough to attempt it!_

_Violence/Gore/Torture: Sparingly and nothing revoltingly graphic, but remember, it is M. This story does have some dark aspects to the plot, if this bothers you feel free to skim read these sections_

_Swearing: JK's aversion to swearing – come on, they're British! – is ridiculous and hence, I swear and I aim to offend ;)_

_In case you haven't gotten it: male/male and at times female/female relationships. But honestly, it says Harry Draco and a Romance genre, if you missed it, you're an idiot and I hope I scar you for life with the interactions of these gorgeous boys!_

_OOC: Character manipulation is half the reason I write fanfiction. I had a review in which someone "gave up" after I made Draco bad at Occlumency. It's called creative licence and you can take your ridiculous objection and shove it up your ass :D_

**Fire and Ice  
Chapter 21  
An Unpredicted Ultimatum **

_I have this feeling and I've finally found the words to say,  
But I can't tell you if you turn around and run away,  
Runaway._

Harry found that in hindsight, admitting he was attracted to Draco Malfoy was very easy.

He came to this conclusion, once he realised how damn near impossible it was to deal with the fact he may have some kind of feelings for the Slytherin.

It was a conclusion he had come to over what had now been nearly three weeks of interaction with the blond. Their relationship had changed dramatically with Draco's determination to keep things the same. His overcompensation made perfectly clear to everyone that something was very different, but if they thought anything of it, no one said anything.

At least not to him.

It was all terribly contradictory, he decided, as Draco brushed at Harry's shoulder, hand lingering longer than necessary as he chastised him about taking proper care of his dress robes. In some regards he had been determined to act overly platonic, as if to prove a point, then other times his touches seemed deliberate, almost daring Harry to go against him.

He was pleased he had so far refrained from doing so.

Then there was the issue of Blaise.

He'd noticed the familiarity Blaise displayed towards Draco on a number of occasions. As much as he had racked his brain, he could never remember the blond behaving the same.

Until now.

It wasn't even subtle, the way he offered Blaise to try his ice team, spoon feeding him and leaning closer than necessary to do so.

Harry found himself entertaining ideas of seeing how far down Blaise's throat he could shove that spoon, but tried to dismiss them, deciding jealousy didn't become him. He tried to look away from the display the boys were making and noticed with confusion that Pansy was glaring at the pair. He had come to admit Blaise and Pansy were both on Draco's list, which helped explain the blond's casual acceptance of being intimate with your friends, but didn't explain a lot of other things.

Pansy's look just didn't quite add up. Chancing a glance at the pair beside him, the smug look Blaise had plastered on his face didn't quite fit with friends who had been, or were occasionally intimate with each other either.

Harry could no longer resist the urge to narrow his eyes. Perhaps the challenge was about to increase.

* * *

Lucius struggled to keep his face impassive as he sat beside his Lord and watched McNair mutilate the young Muggle in front of him. He was the first to admit his disdain for Muggles. But he held no interest in torture. It must have been hours now. He pitied the girl despite his disgust. The Dark Lord insisted on "breaking" his play things emotionally before the physical torture could start.

He's lost count of the number of men who'd raped her before the Dark Lord was content to allow McNair to start. He was terribly well-versed in the most barbaric Muggle tortures, made worse by magic. The number of blood replenishing potions and doses of Skelegro the girl had had, only for her bones to be rebroken, her wounds reopened. Lucius was thankful he'd learned long ago to control his nausea.

"Enough." Voldemort finally whispered, watching in awe as the girl trembled, throat long since hoarse from screaming. Her eyes were open wide, jaw slack. "Soon enough, you and your kind will be dead. I will take pleasure in each and every one of your deaths. First Muggles, then those disgusting Mudbloods and with none of you left to breed, our kind will be pure once more." He took the knife from McNair and dragged it from her neck down past her navel. Blood immediately started to spill down her sides and her eyes drooped, as she was slowly drained of blood. Lucius struggled to keep his eyes trained on the sight, knowing anything less would bring down upon him the wrath of his Lord. These were necessary steps. The end would justify the means.

He distantly heard the command that her body was free to whatever McNair desired. Lucius didn't need to look to know the sick satisfaction which would have overcome his features.

"Lucius." He did look up though when that cold voice was directed at him and he managed to suppress the urge to tremble at the trepidation that spread through him. "When we attack Hogwarts, you shall not show the reluctance you have here."

* * *

"Longbottom, you complete imbecile. I suppose it was too much to expect your incompetence to lessen outside the classroom." Neville in turn cowered at the Potions Master, who loomed intimidatingly over him as he attempted a feeble 'Incarcerous' which simply managed to land heaps of string on Luna, who smiled serenely at him in response. Snape hesitated, raising his wand, demonstrating the wand movement. "The twirling motion is particularly vital, just as in a levitation charm. Improve this and you may see more success."

Harry grinned at the shock on Neville's face as Snape stalked away, offering a similar lecture to a pair of third year Slytherins, who seemed much more eager to accept the criticism. Harry glanced over at Draco, to see if he noticed and the blond had his back to him, attention focused on a pair of sixth year Ravenclaws, whose names Harry didn't know, but he definitely knew that giggle, the one that meant Draco was flirting in a way that almost no one was immune to. He felt that familiar unease squirming inside him, as he always did when the claws of jealousy began to sink into him, urging him towards them to interrupt, drag their attention away from him because they weren't _allowed _him-

"Mr Potter." Harry turned and noticed Snape beside him. They were a way from the other students and Harry hesitated as he wondered what the Professor wanted. "It would take a blind fool not to realise something was amiss with yourself and Mr Malfoy. Are you working on it?"

Harry was prepared to retort that he hadn't done anything to his precious _Mr Malfoy_ when he realised what the question had been. Snape raised an eyebrow as if sincerely questioning Harry's intelligence, until Harry nodded causing the Professor to incline his head in response, turning away barking out an instruction to some other students.

It appeared that Snape's presence had been enough to drag Draco away from the Ravenclaw's, because suddenly he was at Harry's side, eyes lingering on the retreated Potions Master.

"What did he want?"

"Oh the usual, asking how I managed to get myself into such a position with a room full of useless imbeciles. I think he is enjoying himself though."

Draco hummed in response, taking a step closer, his hand brushing briefly over the inside of Harry's wrist. The brunet stiffened at the touch, but didn't react otherwise, as Draco commented they should start wrapping things up soon.

"Do you want to get coffee tomorrow?" Harry blurted out instead of answering, silently cursing himself for caving when he had maintained his control for so long up until now. Draco raised his eyebrow in a subtly curious response, before offering a small smile to Harry, which the Gryffindor didn't really think he could consider as sincere.

"Ah, Harry, mentioning coffee is unfair. Yes, that new little one in Hogsmede seems nice. It'll be good to escape the gloom and doom of the castle if only for a few hours…"

Ignoring the leaping of his heart – though he was quite sure Draco was intending their outing as friendly only – he called the students in, preparing to dismiss them, feeling that tomorrow would perhaps be a better day.

* * *

Harry knew full well this was definitely not a date, but still found himself fussing too much over what he was wearing and waking up far earlier than necessary, on the vague hope he could perhaps lead it that way. After trying on more shirts than he cared to admit – let alone knew he even owned – he found himself walking the halls towards the Slytherin quarters with a tightness in his throat and a jitter in his hands he wasn't keen on admitting. He knocked and was surprised when the door opened the instant his hand rapped and he found himself staring at Pansy's face.

"Hello, Potter." Her smile was wide and disarming and Harry saw through it at once. "Let me fetch Draco for you."

She turned and walked into their common room, Harry following hesitantly behind him. Her long hair swished behind her, for once falling smoothly down her back rather than restrained. He was thankful that there was no sign of Blaise, though Crabbe and Goyle were seated by the fireplace, seemingly intent on a game of chess and Harry found himself surprised by the display of intellect. His interaction with the two had been fairly limited since the alliance they had built with the Slytheirn's had formed and he paused only a moment to wonder why, before Draco exited his room at Pansy's call.

Harry bit his lip to make sure that his jaw wasn't hanging somewhere around his hips when he first saw the blond and despite being the one in the collared shirt, immediately felt very under-dressed.

Draco leaned against the doorframe with folded arms, shaking his head gently to flick the hair out of his face, before he smirked at Harry. Harry for his part couldn't help feeling he had never seen anyone look as good as the blond did.

The Slytherin shifted, his fitted white shirt rippling over his skin and drawing Harry's attention up and down his body. He couldn't tell if the t-shirt or black jeans were tighter and frankly didn't care. The smirk still hadn't left his face and seemed fixed as he took in Harry's speechless gaze before he adjusted the undone leather jacket and eased his weight off the doorframe, before sauntering over to Harry with such confidence that the Gryffindor very nearly stepped back.

"You're on time, that's a nice change, managed to dress acceptably too." At this he allowed his eyes to linger over Harry, before returning his attention to the gobsmacked expression he still found himself wearing. "Shall we?"

Harry merely nodded, wondering if he had somehow managed to swallow his tongue because it certainly didn't seem to be doing anything.

He found use of it somewhere on the walk down to Hogsmede, managing to involve himself in the conversation that Draco started to do with the Animagus transformation and immediately regretted it when Draco began scolding him for not having started his essay. Harry wondered briefly why he didn't get along better with Hermione as he continued to lecture him on how important this essay was to the transformation.

Harry found himself blissfully zoning out when Draco hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he protested, voice more whiny that he had expected.

"For ignoring me when I am telling you things for your own good." The blond replied, giving Harry a disapproving look that rivalled some of the teachers back up at the school. "I hope you intend to get a start on it when we go back up?"

"Of course I do." Harry lied, because really he had been intending on coaxing Draco into going flying, a plan he didn't think he would rule out completely just yet though.

Hogsmede was slowly transitioning out of its winter charm, with much of the snow melted and predominantly remained only in large mounds on the sides of footpaths and gutters of roofs, too thick and compacted to be lost so easily. There was still a hint of the February frost in the air though and smoke furled from the chimneys of each little building, keeping the feel of winter about. Harry thought it was the ideal type of day to be tucked away in a little café, with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a cheeky blond to keep him warm.

He blushed then, as his mind was flooded with all variety of ways which Draco could keep him warm and he asked Draco where this new café was to take the attention off himself and risk the blond working out the direction his thoughts were taking.

Rolling his eyes at Harry's impatience, he walked brisker, Harry jogging a moment to catch up before keeping a similar pace, going down a small cobbled road off the main street. Harry seldom left the main street, disregarding the time he had followed Sirius away from the village and found himself surprised by the wider variety of shops and restaurants that lined the side street. Then Draco pulled him into what was seemingly a small alley and he had a flash of excitement when he considered what happened last time he did such a thing, before the blond stepped into a small door Harry barely noticed amongst the wall and Harry followed.

He was immediately surprised at his surroundings, the café was smaller than most of the shops around Diagon Alley, and despite the smallness of the venue and the seemingly cramped nature of the tables and chairs around the place, there was still an air of privacy which made Harry wonder if there were some kind of wards around each of the tables. He took a moment to regret there was no such arrangement on his table at Madam Puddifoots when he found himself there with Cho, but stopped considering the matter when Draco selected a table in the furthest corner, sliding into one of the seats.

Harry followed and tried to resist the feeling of awkwardness which immediately settled over him, a feeling he was sure wouldn't have occurred to him just a month or two ago and immediately cursed himself for allowing his feelings for the blond to interfere so deeply with the nature of their friendship.

He found himself considering the way the blond was dressed though, the – dare he say it – appreciative expression he wore when his eyes raked over the brunet's body. Despite Draco's insistence on their relationship being platonic, he wasn't entirely convinced that the blond's affection for him was strictly physical.

Harry smiled at the thought, an expression so relaxed and in contrast to the tense embarrassment he had been holding himself with until now that Draco raised an eyebrow at him in question. Shaking his head, Harry allowed his smile to widen, leaning forward with his elbows on the table to rest his head in his hands.

"So how have things been with you?"

"What on earth is that supposed to mean, Harry? I saw you just yesterday and almost every day before that for weeks."

"I just feel we've been talking so much about study and little else I don't really know how you are."

The blond seemed confused with the direction of the conversation and Harry silently cheered, so difficult it was to unbalance Draco in conversation. He was a master in the art of improvisation and Harry was pleased with himself having caught the other off guard.

"I suppose that is because my life has been so little _but_ study recently that I don't think much to bring it up."

Harry hummed in response, picking up the coffee menu – though he had already decided against caffeine and was looking forward to the marshmallows in his chocolate more than anything else – and avoided Draco's gaze with an air of distraction which made the action seem mostly unintentional.

"How is Blaise?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible, a feat he would admit he was nowhere near as talented as the Slytherin at.

Draco rolled his eyes, dropping his own menu to the table looking over at Harry who felt he managed a look of innocence, despite the knowing accusation that lined Draco's face.

"Potter, I know where this is going."

Harry immediately noticed the shift to his last name and considered the possible reasons for the sudden defensive stance the blond had adopted and decided he would push it a little further.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I was only curious. He seems quite determined not to follow the example that you and Pansy are setting and is just shy of openly hostile to us all. Which I find quite odd because he was never as outwardly nasty as either of you were before this. If anything I'd thought he was going to be the first to come around when we got here after the Summer. He seems perfectly friendly with _you_ though, so I figured you might have some answer as to his change in attitude this year."

"Perfectly friendly." Draco muttered under his breath, arms folding over himself as he leaned back in his chair, his body language betraying him more than Harry was accustomed to. "My behaviour towards Blaise-"

"-is not what I asked about, I asked about his behaviour towards us." Harry interrupted, feeling more pleased with himself than he cared to admit. "Though if the two are related, by all means, continue."

The blond cursed and looked around the mostly empty café, casting a longing look at the coffee menu, before shaking his head and standing up, gesturing with a jerk of the head for Harry to follow.

Harry did, though he wasn't quite sure to what end Draco was making them leave – he really had been looking forward to his hot chocolate – and exited behind the Slytherin.

The blond for his part was leaning against the wall opposite, arms folded again, worrying his lip as though not quite sure what he planned on saying.

"You told me you wouldn't let things ruin our friendship." He started with, startling Harry and he knew he had immediately lost all the ground he had gained over the blond. He wondered when this had become a competition.

"Who said anything about ruining? I was thinking more improving, changing, in no way ruining though."

"This is ruining." The blond hissed, taking a step forward as his eyes narrowed. "If I can't have a simple coffee with you without you getting jealous about Blaise, who, by the way-"

"This isn't about Blaise, it's about us!" Harry yelled, following the blond's lead and taking a step closer. Though not an intimate closeness, the cold day meant he could feel the heat that radiated off the Slytherin's body and made it hard to resist embracing him. "I don't know what your problem is! You want to fuss about not ruining our friendship, but you can't control yourself around me and then you go on with those _stupid_ displays with Blaise as if you have some kind of point to prove that you plan on letting people have you, just not me and then you dress like this-" Harry's hands gripped the blond's waist as this, as his control started to leave him and he could no longer resist the urge to press himself against his lithe body. "-which makes it clear that you want me just as much as you did a few weeks ago…" he breathed the last words against Draco's neck and he felt the Slytherin shudder against him and for a moment he thought he'd won.

Then the blond took his hands and pulled them off him, stepping back, shaking slightly and more breathless than he was probably happy about.

"I told you that we can't do this. Don't you _dare_ presume to know me better than I know myself. I'm going to give you some time to think about this and I don't want to see you in that time. If you don't decide that our friendship is worth more than your desire for a quick fuck, don't even _think_ about speaking to me again." With a final glare, the blond stormed off, leaving Harry alone in the alley, wondering when he went from having Draco so close to managing to push him so far away.

**A/N:** _Don't hate me! What an ending to contrast last chapter! Reviews? Predictions about where we will go from here? I certainly know and I _love_ when people start guessing as to where the plot is going, if you do, I might give you some little teasing hints ;)_

_Love to hear from you guys, hope you enjoyed! xx_


End file.
